The Black Dawn
by 1MR Gray
Summary: For the past two years of my life all I have known was pain, sorrow and loneliness. Ever since that night I've just given up on life and I felt hollow inside. I eventually met a few pokemon that changed my life in many ways and I could even call them friends. But them knowing me comes at a price as they learn more about me and what I've done and the pokemon that are after me.
1. Awakening

**Hello reader's and welcome to the Black Dawn. I'm am hoping this will be an epic story that everyone will enjoy. I am mostly writing this to improve my grammar and practice good story telling for a book I want to write in the near future, but don't worry my grammar isn't horrible. I am really going to enjoy writing this since I love coming up with great stories I've just really never expressed any until now. I am open to criticism as long as you aren't being rude about it. I am hoping to make this a long story. I have the whole plot thought out so it should all make sense. I'm just not sure how much side stuff I am going to want to do. Be sure to tell me what you think of my story and what you think I can do to improve it. Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon I just created a lot of fictional characters in this story. And when I say fictional character I don't mean the fictional character that were in the pokemon manga/anime/games, I mean the fictional character I made in this fanfic story. Also this is rated T for violence and some strong language. Alright enjoy the story and don't forget to review or tell me how you like this story!**

* * *

**The Prologue**

* * *

**Point of View Ananymous**

I stood under a tree on a descent sized grassy hill on a dark cold night. Snow gently fell from the night sky and slowly coated the area around me as far as my eyes could see. The sky was beautiful and it was a full moon tonight and the air was nice and clear, it was also silent as well and I could hear nothing at all but the snow slowly falling to the ground. Yet I was dazed, confused and mostly terrified. I stood in a puddle, a puddle of my now lifeless mother's blood. I stared at the Leafeon's limp body as the blood gushed out of the giant gash in her neck. The wound was fatal and probably killed her within a minute. I felt sick to my stomach just from looking at the scene,

'Why is this happening' was all I could think. I felt shivers run down my spine and I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I watched my reality fall apart before my eyes.

I then stared at my paws. I stared at the dark crimson blood that soaked them. My paws trembled at the sight. My head then began to throb with pain that was unimaginable. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth hoping the pain would soon go away, I eventually managed to get the strength to open my eyes and try and get a grip on myself. Then all I could notice was my supposedly dead mother at eye level with me, staring into my eyes with disgust and hatred. Crimson tears of blood went down her eyes. That is when my head really began to throb with pain. I began to get dizzy and really weak. I tousled over and felt myself go into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

* * *

I woke up breathing hard and terrified, I then realized that it was just that horrible nightmare again, that nightmare that will always haunt me. I took in my observations trying to recall how I got here and where I was. I was lying in a dark alley; the alley was far from remotely clean. Calling it filthy would be an understatement. There was tipped over trash cans, some dumpsters along the wall, trash everywhere that people where too lazy to throw away even though there was a dumpster right there and a lot of trash bags in a pile next to the dumpsters. Small amounts of light shined down into the alley and made my eyes feel a little strained since I just woke up, but the light still didn't make this alley look any less crappy, but the worst part of all is that this lovely alley I was in smelled so horrible I can't even put it into context.

I attempted to stand up but I felt a sharp pain in my back left leg and I fell down hitting my jaw on the ground, which did not feel too good. I then recalled the Pokémon that jumped me last night, all because I choose to be a smart ass towards them. Well it was four to one so the odds were not in my favor. I did give them one hell of a fight before one of them hit me in the back of my head with something blunt though.

'I will have to remember to pay them a visit one of these days' I thought to myself. My leg throbbed in pain as I attempted to get up off of the dirty ground, I did manage to stand up even if it was a slow process. Once I was back on my four paws I began limping my way out of the alley. I then stopped half way and stared in a dirty puddle of water, I looked at my reflection in the water as if it was a mirror. I saw a male Umbreon that was covered in what I hoped was dirt and not shit from the pokemon that jumped me last night. I also noticed the cuts and bruises all over my body. The rings on my body where an awesome blue color, which was a rare gene in most umbreon's, and of course I had crimson eyes. I also had a descent body build, I'm not fat for those of you wondering I'm probably average, I actually respect my body unlike a lot of humans and there fast food.

I sighed and continued to make my way out of the alley. When I finally limped out of the filthy alley I looked up at the sky noting that the sun would be setting in around two to three hours and it would soon be night. I was usually asleep at this time. Not that I have an early bed time that's just pathetic, I am nocturnal so I sleep through most of the day and come out at night like a badass. I would usually go to bed little after dawn, or on a late day I would go to bed around noon.

Luminose city was the Mew forsaken city I was in at the moment. This place was infested with many humans and idiotic pokemon who lacked common sense. This place isn't as nice as it was many years ago. It did become shady as time went on but then again there is still some good people here. This city had a lot of buildings and was pretty well developed compared to a lot of the small country cities around Luminose. There were all sorts of stores such as café's, markets, clothing stores and a lot of stuff I would never need, not that I could buy anything since I didn't use any form currency unless I just robbed them or something like that. There were quite a few people out at this hour along with a few pokemon who were most likely caught. This was the perfect time of day for most people who come out during day.

I continued to walk through the streets of the city trying to go un-noticed until I was on the outskirts of the city. It was a very long and painful walk. At times I started to wonder if I was going to make it. Once I finally did make it there I sat down on a patch of grass and looked off to the hills in the distance. There was tree's here and their along with a lake that was sparkling in the sun that was setting on the horizon. The weather on top of that was just right. The sky was a beautiful fiery orange and had very few clouds to block the view I was spectating, but the clouds that were there added to the mix of scenery in the sky. It was a nice sight that I rarely got to see, since I was always sleeping at this time and would usually not wake up for a few more hours. For a human city it was mildly peaceful here at times. I then began to day dream about one of my favorite things… food. I was starved I haven't eaten since the previous day. My stomach growled begging me to fill it, yet I had no source of food to please my stomach with. I would have to go find some berries or go sneak some food away from those annoying people with the food carts. They always get pissed when I did steal from them, but that's what they get for choosing that line of work. It's survival after all and they should learn to protect their food better.

Then I heard the faint sound of foot-steps from behind me and I jumped up and spun around really fast and got in a defensive position in fear that the pokemon that attacked me last night have returned for a second round. Their stood a really baffled looking fennekin, who tilted his head at me in confusion. "Umm hello" He awkwardly replied to my defensive reaction.

I studied him to make sure he wasn't a threat of any kind to me. He seemed to be a normal Fennekin in my eyes. He had a fox like body that was around one third of my size and he had flashy yellow fur that matched his body along with some big pointy fox ears that had a little fur growing out of them that was a fiery orange color that matched the sun set. There was also a little bit of that fiery orange color on the tip of the fennekin's fox like tail. I decided he looked pretty harmless and that he couldn't even hurt me if he wanted to.

. "Well this is awkward" I muttered below my breath. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone I was in a pissy mood today, getting the hell beat out of you and then waking up in a dirty alley tends to have that effect on my normal pokemon and humans.

"So, why are you so defensive? Think I was going to shank you or something." Fennekin said jokingly with a big smirk on his face.

'Oh shit he's going to try and be friends with me now' I thought in my mind as my day slowly turned into hell.

"I just thought you were someone else I knew" I replied trying my hardest not to feed his curiosity so he would leave me the hell alone. I'm not a fan of people who invade my privacy, especially random strangers who sneak up on me on days like this. He was lucky I didn't attack him on accident.

"So what, If I was this person where you going to attack me or something?" the Fennekin replied very entertained by our conversation, which was not my intentions at all.

"Just drop it, okay." I said with a firm voice. He stood their taking in the fact that I denied his curiosity the right to know my business, and I would gladly do it any day over and over.

Then Fennekin decided to open his stupid mouth again. "So, you are an Umbreon you guys are rare to find these days, especially ones with the blue rings on your body" the fennekin said with a big smile on his face.

I just stood there in annoyance I just wanted to bitch slap him in the face for not shutting up. But I let out a sigh and replied "So what. Now no offence but can we cut the small talk, I hate small talk and I've had a very long week." I said in a pissy voice in an attempt to get him to leave me alone.

I swear to Mew he had to be doing this on purpose because once again he opened his big mouth yet again. "You know pretty much everyone meets through small talk at first. So everybody is a stranger until you talk to them and get to know them." He replied acting like he was smart.

"Wow cool story." I replied with as much sarcasm as my words could handle. I added a fake yawn at the end to add insult to my words.

It now looked like the fennekin was finally getting the hint, but then things went from bad to pure hell and I saw the fennekin's trainer running towards us off in the distance. He was a normal sized white male. He looked around sixth-teen to seven-teen years old. He was wearing a black jacket with red accents on it and he had black jeans along with a big backpack and a belt with around four pokeball's on it. He also had dark blond hair that spiked up in the front Along with blue eyes. But the thing that caught my attention the most was that proud look on his face that I just wanted to smack right off his face. I did not like where this was going.

I stared at him as he walked closer to me. "Oh shit." Was all I could think of saying as his trainer ran over with an arrogant smile on his face "There you are Flare, I've been looking all over for you." His trainer enthusiastically said.

"Flare, your name is Flare?" I said as I tried to stop laughing at his stupid name. He looked pretty insulted too, but me being what some people would call an asshole I didn't really care that much. Plus flare is a pretty stupid name, but trainers tend to do that to their enslaved pokemon they capture.

His trainer then looked at me as if he was evaluating me. "The hell you looking at" I said in a snide voice, aware that he couldn't understand me. I already could tell where this was leading and all I wanted to do was neutralize the situation and get the hell away from these weirdoes.

"Wow an Umbreon I haven't seen one of you guys yet. I can't wait to catch you" He obnoxiously said. Those words rung in my ears as I processed them and that's when I realized that this was going to be a very long night and may end in a massive headache.

"Don't even think of it!" I snarled in a very serious voice that most would have feared, or so I hoped they would have feared my seriousness.

"Are you ready for a fight Flare!" the unintelligent human yelled enthusiastically. The fennekin nodded to his master and turned towards me and got in a battle stance. I knew I couldn't fight well with my leg in its situation so I quickly began strategizing a way out of this safely that didn't involve me getting captured by a complete moron.

"Sorry about this, I'm sure you will like being on our team. My trainer is actually a good guy." Fennekin said sympathetically. I stared at him dumbfounded by the two morons, and I honestly didn't give two craps about his trainer being a good person, I just wanted them to get the hell away from me so I could get some damn food.

"I would prefer to talk this out. I don't condone fighting and I would rather find a peaceful solution" I tried my hardest to not sound like a total ass since I didn't want to fight these morons right now. Not that I am afraid, I just prefer to not waste my time doing idiotic things like that. Plus my leg was still injured and I would be at a huge disadvantage.

"I'm sorry about your luck buddy but I will try my hardest not to harm you to bad." The fennekin replied. He didn't really sound like he was going to settle things to peacefully though. But at least he was dumb enough to go easy on me so I could just get in a cheap shot and possibly limp away.

"Anyways, I got places to be so how about we just shake paws and walk away. I really don't want to join your team. I got a life you know" I tried to sound nice and persuasive but I could tell my voice made me sound like a total douche. I then walked up to him grabbed his paw and shook his paw for him. The Fennekin known as Flare stood there very confused by my actions. I began limping away from the fight that almost occurred. I was just really hoping that he would leave me alone after that. I then felt a solid object make contact with the back of my skull. I then turned around and saw a poke ball open up and begin to suck my entire existence in.

'Sweet mother of Mew' was all I could think before I was pulled into Mew knows where.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well that ends the first chapter of many. The story may start a bit slow but when the story progresses into the main plot there will be a lot of action and deep story with twists that none of you would have ever even guessed or so i'd hope. Hopefully I can nail it all like a pro. Anyways I do plan on making this a long story. I will try my hardest to update at least once or twice a week, but I may update a lot some weeks when I have nothing better to do. Anyways tell me what you think of this story and how you like the characters. Also if your not sure about this story yet try reading to chapter ten because that is when the real plot starts coming in. Anyways I really hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter and thanks so much for reading!


	2. Arrival

**Welcome to the second chapter. So our umbreon protagonist has just been captured by a pokemon trainer and is now going to have to adapt to a new style of life, or just run away when they're backs are turned. This chapter will be charter building between Umbreon and fennekin and a little with his new trainer. Anyways feel free to give me some feed back on what you think of my story so far and there will be a plot coming into play around the tenth chap. (Also I did redo this chapter so it should be smoother and a lot less grammar issues than the first time I wrote it. Also this story escalates a lot in later chaps and I didn't realize that until I re read this chapter to update it.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

* * *

**Point of View Black**

I found myself standing in the false reality of the pokeball. I was on top of a grassy hill. On top of the hill was a descent sized tree with many leaves at the top, It was also night and I could see many stars in the sky along with an artificial moon. Other than the hill it was a grass-land that went on as far as the eye could see with tree's here and there.

'How in the hell do you fit all of this in a damn ball?' is all I could think about at the moment.

I have never been in a pokeball before and I have only heard horror stories about them. Supposedly they are a prison you can only leave when your master lets you and on top of all that you are alone. Everything was fake here, the grass, the air, the moon everything is fake, like more fake than those celebrities on TV that humans watch.

'My Mew I'm going to rot in here.' I thought to myself.

All of a sudden I felt a strong pull sensation that pulled my entire existence out of my prison.

I now found myself in middle of a forest. I was kind of shocked honestly. I was not prepared to be pulled out of my prison like that. He could have at least given me a ten second warning or something.

I stared up at my new trainer who had a big happy smirk on his face. He looked at me and looked like he was about to say something. But I honestly didn't give two craps and I head butted him with all my power in his fragile human stomach. He fell to his knees groaning in pain and his face turned pale.

"What… what did you do that for" Retorted the idiot who I would now be calling master, Or until I get a chance to escape.

The same annoying fennekin from earlier then jumped in front of his trainer and got in a defensive position ready to fight for his trainer.

"Why did you do that, he just wanted to welcome you to the team" the fennekin yelled in an upset tone.

I then finally noticed that an Absol was sitting in the shadows under a tree spectating the entire scene. He probably was about to grab some food and watch it like one of those movies human's watch.

Then what the fennekin said hit me "Wait team?" I responded.

The fennekin then got out of his defensive position and went back to his happy self "Yeah you know, we are going to build a team and-" I then interrupted him mid-sentence "And collect the eight gym badges. I've heard that about half million times." I muttered with annoyance.

I then looked over to my master who was just now recovering from my head butt, I was actually considering doing it again just to show him who is in control. Then again if I did that he would probably have me put to sleep after that.

He then got a really frustrated look on his face, and then he sighed and went back to normal.

"Anyways, as I was originally about to say before Umbreon decided to interrupt." My trainer said with annoyance. He also found it necessary to emphasize my name.

"I was trying to welcome you to our team. My name is Alex, and I'll be your trainer." Alex replied with a lot of pride with a big smile on his face, which I will make it my new resolution to destroy it for kidnapping me and taking up my time.

My new trainer Alex then pointed over towards the obnoxious fennekin "the fennekin over their name is Flare." Alex said as he reminded me of the ridiculous name. I tried my best not to laugh at his name, but it was kind of noticeable. Okay fine I was laughing really hard and everyone noticed and awkwardly stared at me.

"Back in the shadows over there is absol. His name is Gray." Alex said yet again with great pride, that I will demolish

"Speaking of everybody's names we will have to give you a name that isn't Umbreon." My trainer said very excitedly.

"What, I already have a name that isn't Umbreon! I Retorted.

"Seriously how much more can you humiliate me" I screamed really loud. I would have been embarrassed getting this mad usually but nobody and I mean nobody changes my name, especially someone who name's there pokemon Flare.

Alex sat there with his fingers on his chin trying to come up with a new name for me. I waited in pure terror of what horrible name he will come up with.

"Hmmm, I know how about Black!" Alex yelled in excitement thinking he was clever.

"What! That is way worse than Flare! Did you just choose the first color you saw when you looked at me" I yelled in absolute rage. I couldn't believe he choose the most dumb and boring name ever. On top of that I have a real name, which is actually a name not a color.

"Then it is decided!" Alex yelled. I could only assume he misinterpreted my anger as excitement since he couldn't understand me and had to guess what I was saying. I then felt a giant gaping hole in my chest. I could feel the hollowness in my chest from where my pride was.

Flare then walked over towards me and sat next to me like we were now friends, while the absol whose name I couldn't even remember at this point sat under a tree in the shadows.

"What is your real name by the way?" Asked Flare

"My name was Kaz, and thanks for stealing it from me" I muttered with an attitude in my voice.

"I'm sorry honestly. But I don't think Black is that bad of a name honestly" Flare said with a big smile on his face.

"I get it now. I died in that alley and I was sent to Hell for all my sins" I said in a sarcastic tone. Flare smiled at what I said even though it wasn't actually meant to be a joke and I was partially serious. This to me was the equivalence of being damned for eternity in Hell.

How in Mew's name did all of this happen to me and what was I going to do. Was all I was able to think about. I wasn't sure how I was going to escape but I would the first chance I got.

Alex began starting a camp fire as the sun began to set over the tree line. I just did what I did best… napping. I was lying on the cold floor trying to do what I did best, but my asshole of a trainer wouldn't stop talking to all his pokemon when he can't even understand a damn word they say, so I couldn't get any peace and quiet.

My stomach began violently screaming for the food I had not yet had in Mew knows how long. I was lying on the ground praying to Mew that our trainer would at least feed me. For those of you who don't know, anyone can go a day without food, but it is another thing to get the hell beat out of you, get kidnapped by a bunch of morons who want to force you to fight to the death with your own kind and have an empty stomach on top of all of that. This is the hell I was going through. My my stomach continued to beg me for what I only dreamed of having.

Flare the obnoxious Fennekin then came back towards me and sat by me yet again. "So, how are you holding up" He asked sounding concerned for me slightly.

I gave him a look of despair and then looked away. "I'm living" I mumbled in a pure bored and dull voice.

My stomach continued to cry, which got the attention of Flare really fast.

"Just a guess here but I'm guessing you are hungry."

"Wow how long did that take you to find out?" I said in a very annoyed voice. I wasn't mad at him… I just get very pissy when I'm hungry, especially after not eating around a whole day.

"Oh well dinner should be served with in the hour" Flare said with a smile on his face.

At this point I knew I was going to die. I couldn't last another hour like this.

"Flare I got the living hell beat out of me yesterday, woke up in an alley hardly alive, got kidnapped and this whole time I haven't had any nutrition. I seriously may die within a hour."

"Well umm... That sucks." Flare responded very confused on how to react to my wild pokemon problems.

"Okay so I got a question Flare."

"Yeah?" the fennekin said as he tilted his head and looked at me

"Why is it that human capture all of us pokemon and make us fight to the death? And on top of that they get all the reward. Isn't there a law against this called pokemon cruelty or something? Then the funny part is if a human kidnaps a human they will get the police involved and someone is going to jail. Does any of this make sense to you? Me and you, all of us pokemon are second class citizens in this world."

Out of this whole day I have seen flare look so clueless so many times, but this time takes the cake.

Before this could turn into a huge debate causing us to possibly hate each other Alex finally decided to call us for the dinner I have been waiting for.

I limped over towards him with my injured leg. He then held a bowl of berries above me just out of my reach and he stared me in my crimson eyes. I sat there like a complete fool drooling over the food I wanted so badly, and Alex knew that I wanted it.

I then realized that I was at his mercy. He was the only source of food I had. I am wounded and Mew knows where in the woods I am. I would have no chance of finding food on my own.

"I hope that we can work effectively as a team Black, and I hope that you will learn to trust me." Alex said to me with a very kind voice that was friendly and gentle. Alex then set down the bowl of berries and my jaw dropped in disbelief that I was finally going to get to eat.

I have never been so happy within the past twenty-four hours of my life. They were not the best berries I have ever had. But after the twenty-four hour's I waited I was just happy to put something in my body. I ate until my bowl was completely empty. I was kind of disappointed I could have eaten three more of those bowls and still have room for more. Now before any of you get the wrong idea I'm not fat, I actually happen to be considered in good shape. After I ate my meal it was probably around ten-o'clock at night.

"Alright Black, I am going to return you to your pokeball for the night so rest up buddy." Alex said in a very tired voice with a yawn at the end of his sentence.

Before I could even get any say in the matter I was pulled back into my personal prison where I would never see the light of the real moon.

There I sat on the same hill at night, with the endless field of grass. So what my ass hole of a trainer never took into consideration was that I'm an Umbreon. Umbreon's are nocturnal creatures. So he expects me to sit in a blank world with absolutely no form of entertainment for the rest of the night while he sleeps on his lazy ass. This horrible day was now going into over-time.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well that ends that chap. Anyways Black/Kaz obviously hates his new life and is searching for a chance to escape. If you are enjoying this story please shoot me a review so I can hear what you think of this story or maybe if you see an error in my story. Things do escalate around chapter ten and next chapter you will actually get a little taste of some action. Anyways thanks a lot for reading I appreciate it.


	3. confrontation

**Well here is Chapter 3. This chapter was fun to write, I won't spoil why though lol. Anyways I did reupdate this chapter so it is more fixed up than my first attempt and grammar is much better lol. Anyways if you notice any grammar flaws that you wouldn't mind pointing out please feel free to tell me. Also thanks for reading and please send a review my way if you wouldn't mind.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: confrontation**

* * *

I sat in my prison within the pokeball for what felt like days. I had nothing to do all night, nowhere to go either and worse of all I had no food yet again.

I laid on my back drooling on myself in absolute boredom. 'I can't believe this is my new life now' I thought to myself as I sat on the artificial grass in the pokeball. Then out of nowhere I was really startled when I felt my entire body, get ripped out of my personal Hell.

I was the thrown back into reality and I found myself in the same forest as last night, due to my awesome power of observation I quickly noticed that it was dawn and I instantly felt tired since I realized that I'd usually be asleep right now.

My trainer, Flare and the absol I barely remembered were all staring at me right now as if I was a crazy lunatic. It must have been funny seeing me so startled and covered in drool after I was released from my pokeball, because Alex chuckled and Flare lost it in laughter and the absol just rolled his eyes at me.

"The Hell is this, you keep me in their all night and then you laugh at me?" I was very pissed at this point. Not that I'm insecure with my-self. I just really don't like people with low I.Q.'s laughing at me as if I'm an idiot. The only one who wasn't laughing at the moment was the absol. He looked very lifeless and he really may be the only sane person here possible as along with me.

"Alright guys what you say we all get a move on for today?" Alex said with a big grin on his face. The kind I would love to just knock off his little face. Every-body but me nodded in approval and began to walk. I should have made my escape there, but I was too tired and hungry to think of escaping.

We were now following a dirt trail that was deep in the forest I was in from last night. The sun was beating down on me hard from above the trees. I hated the sun. It made me weaker and it overheated me. I'm a dark type that gets my power from the moon not the sun. So you may understand why I'm not a day person, especially a morning person.

I got really exhausted fast because I was still limping from my injured leg and I was very low on sleep and I could feel my brain cells committing suicide one by one the longer I was around these idiots. I tried as hard as I could not to show any weakness though. Not that I cared about their opinion of me.

Flare must have noticed my limp because he finally started noticing my struggle "Are you okay? You don't look to good, do you need us all to stop for you?"

I just stared at the imprudent fennekin as if he should have known better, which he should of. "Well adding onto my previous complaint list, our wonderful and considerate trainer crammed me into a ball all night, when I'm nocturnal and I sat their drooling on myself all night bored out of my mind and then I'm dragged out of that prison and expected to walk miles without rest. Yeah I'm doing great" I said in a snide voice.

"What does nocturnal mean?"

I looked at him as if he was stupid as my brain cells continued to die rapidly from his stupidity rubbing off onto me. "I'm a night creature. I sleep during the day and come out at night. Do you understand me or do I have to get more in depth?"

I stared at him as I waited for him to respond and that is when I tripped on a rock landing on my injured leg awkwardly. I gave out a quick gasp of pain as pain shot through my entire leg and I felt like my leg shattered like glass hitting the ground.

Everybody stopped to look at me, which kind of made me feel awkward since I wasn't really an attention fanatic and I preferred people to just not socialize or pay me no attention.

Alex quickly ran over to me without hesitation and began observing my injured leg. Thoughts of horror ran through my mind as I began doubting his medical knowledge.

Signs of worry showed all over his face as he observed my injured leg. "Are you hurt can you move it?"

I saw Flare look away as he winced in repulsion all of a sudden and that's when I decided to look down at my injury and I finally noticed my dislocated leg. Once I realized that I then finally began feeling pain as I noticed how serious my injury was.

Alex and Flare were now sitting down next to me in an attempt to try and comfort my pain as the Absol I barely socialized with yet just sat under a tree in the shade not caring the slightest about my injury. I was really beginning to wonder if he was socially retarded or if being around my dumb trainer and Flare so long rotted his brain.

I then heard tousling noise in a bush around one meter away in the tree-line that followed the path we were on. No one else noticed but me so I just kept watching the bush as I wondered what was in it.

The tousling continued to get louder and then the mother of all houndour's that looked more pissed off than a charizard with a wet tail popped out of the bush and started sprinting full speed towards us. Everyone froze in fear not expecting an attack in an area like this during this time of day.

I jumped up as fast as I could manage with my injured leg and I dodged out of the way from the houndour. Which everyone followed my lead on getting the hell away from the monster. I stared at the Houndour's eyes and I could tell that he could see that he knew I was an easy target or in other words I was an easy meal.

The houndour continued look at me as he licked his teeth as if he could already taste me and I then felt a little discomforted by the sight. The houndour then began running towards me again and that's when I saw a big opening and I lunged forward on my three good legs and I head butted the sucker right between the eyes with solid contact as I heard the joints in his neck crack from the pressure.

The houndour flinched back in pain as he shook his head in an attempt to un-daze himself. I felt really satisfied with getting him out of my face and I'd gladly do it again. Then as the houndour was distracted by his pain the absol from our group tackled the houndour from his left side and knocked him off his four legs and sent him sliding on the dirt road.

The Absol then looked down at him with no emotions at all. Then the houndour let out a small smirk and shot out a good sized ember right in this Absol's face. It looked really painful and it probably was since it appeared that the absol was unconscious from the direct blow to the face. That left me and Flare to fight because Mew knows that trainers don't ever help.

"Flare use quick attack!" Alex yelled in a serious voice as he pointed at the houndour.

Flare moved pretty fast but now fast enough and the fennekin also received an ember to the face. Since flare was a fire type it didn't knock him out, instead it just sent him flying into a tree and made a really loud clunk noise as he made contact. Since he was a fire type he was more immune than I was to fire based attacks.

Then it was my turn. I hobbled as fast as I could on three legs towards my new enemy. He did the obvious and shot an ember towards me and probably expected me not to learn from my two team mate's. I Barrel rolled out of the way but as soon as I got up I kept running toward him. When I was one meter or so away he then decided to use a fire fang. I knew if he landed a good attack on me with that fire fang I may not live to add this to my complaint list. The houndour then jumped toward me with all of his might in an attempt to kill me, everything then slowed down because of my adrenaline kicking in and I saw him slowly make his flaming teeth towards my throat. I then lunged towards him and jumped and clawed him right in his left eye. He then fell to the ground whimpering in pain from the severe injury he just received to his eye. He then stopped whimpering and crying after a few second and he looked dead at me.

I definitely injured his eye. He had it closed really tight as blood dripped out of his eyelids that were closed. You could see the pain on his face as he gritted his teeth to help him cope with the pain. He then nodded his head really fast in an attempt to shake off the pain.

He then began to growl with anger and ferocity that could kill by itself. He lunged toward me again in a speed that I had no chance of dodging. Instead of moving I was petrified in shock.

Then Flare jumped in front of me with a big ember charged in his mouth and unleashed it upon the Houndour's face. The houndour went flying like a ragdoll as he hit the ground and rolled over un-conscious. I watched as I saw smoke sizzled off the bastards face.

I stood their amazed at flares perfect timing, had he been even a second later and I would be a rag doll in that houndour's mouth and this would have been a completely different scene right now.

The houndour then came back to consciousness and got up sluggishly as blood fluently dripped down his eye. I felt a little sick from the sight of the bloody eye the houndour had as he looked us in the eyes with his one good eye. He then turned around and ran back into the forest.

I then let out a sigh of relief that I was alive as I quickly remembered who was responsible for me still being alive at the moment "Thanks, I would possibly be dead now if not for you."

Flare then smiled as he always did since I first met the fennekin "We are a team now. Besides you practically beat him yourself. If your leg wasn't trashed you would of done a lot more to him probably."

That was true but I still wanted to thank him. Plus I didn't want to rub that in and sound like an ungrateful arrogant asshole.

Alex then decided to open his mouth after all that. "Is everybody okay?" he said with a lot of worry in his words. I don't know if he was worried for us or just shocked that he was still alive after such a ferocious attack.

We all nodded, besides the Absol, who lied on the ground unconscious. Alex then walked up to his limp body and crouched down and gave the absol a small pat on the back and returned him to his pokeball and latched the pokeball onto his belt.

"We should probably get him to a pokecenter, along with you Black." Alex said as he worried for his unconscious pokemon and my injured leg. Alex then unlatched another pokeball off his belt and I already knew what was coming as he quickly sucked me into the false world of the pokeball.

I sat in my boring prison yet again.

I lied down on my right side so my now dislocated leg wouldn't be in more pain than necessary. I was now slowly drifting off into unconsciousness until I finally let my body fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I now found myself in a similar area as the pokeball world, except I could see a village off in the distance. A forest could also be seen very far off in the distance to the left of the village as well. I stood at the bottom of a grassy hill. It was cold out now and I felt a strange feeling of nostalgia. A few flakes of snow began to gently fall from the beautiful night sky as I looked up to observe the sky. It was also a full moon with a few clouds in the sky but the moon outshone the clouds. I began to slowly make my way up the hill. Once I was at the top I had a perfect view of the world around me. I could see the snow slowly beginning to shroud the world itself in a pure white coat.

I then heard a loud feminine scream of terror directly behind me. I turned around really fast and then froze in my tracks at the sight in front of me.

Their lied the Leafeon who's face haunts my dreams every night I ever dared to sleep. I stared at her lifeless corpse as it sat on the cold grassy ground. Her face was filled with terror and sorrow. The way her face was frozen in fear always remained stuck in my head no matter how much I tried to forget.

I looked down from her head and saw the gash in her jugular, Blood freshly gushing out of the fatal wound.

I then began feeling tears run down my eyes as I felt extremely sick from the sight of so much blood coming from one individual.

"I'm so sorry." Was all I could choke out as tears flowed down my face. Then I looked in the reflection of the blood and saw me, my crimson eyes matched her blood perfectly.

Then my head began to throb with intense pain. I fell over and held my head in an attempt to ease my suffering. I opened my eyes and there I saw the Leafeon staring down at me as I wallowed in pain. I then froze in terror from the sight of the Leafeon that was dead staring down at me.

I then heard her whisper something. "I love you." Everything them went silent as those words echoed in my ears, repeating over and over.

Then she quickly lunged toward me with her mouth wide open as if she was about to bite me. I wasn't able to move. My body refused too, I was helpless and I knew it, I accepted that.

Her teeth sank really deep into my throat right in my jugular. I felt myself stop breathing as I began feeling numb and cold.

She released my neck and then stared at me with tears of blood flowing down her eyes. I was struggling to breathe properly with the big gaping hole in my neck along with blood flowing out of my neck. The pain was unbearable almost and I just wanted it to stop.

I felt myself dying, my breathing got slow, my vision was blurry and I was very tired now.

All I could think about was past mistakes.

'My life is pointless' was my last thought as death took me.

I woke up in my pokemon prison breathing heavily in fear. I then realized that I was just dreaming. I was still shaken from the dream still though and I could never fathom how something illusionary in my head could seem so real and be so scary.

I then slowly got up and I felt a wet substance rolling down my face. I swabbed the substance and I saw a tear sitting on my paw now. I was crying from my dream.

I now desperately wanted out of my prison so bad, I just wanted to talk to someone to take the mental pain away. But I did not want anyone to see me like this at the same time.

I waited to be released from my prison, too afraid to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well that was a fun chapter and I really enjoyed writting about Black/Kaz's dream. The dream's do mean something and will link up to the main story, which I can't wait to get into that part of the story. Anyways what do you guys think of the story so far and what do you think needs improvement so far? Also thanks for reading and thanks to those who have review/followed/fav my fic I appreciate it a lot!


	4. Prejudice

Welcome to the fourth chapter everybody! I think this chapter is pretty interesting because it will be charter building for a charter who hasn't really been talking much yet this story. This chapter will also contain a slightly gruesome scene. I doubt anyone will really be grossed out by it but I feel like its necessary to atleast warn those of you who may be squeamish. This chapter also will contain a bit of profane words. **Also This may be important for those of you who read this story from day one. I changed the first chapter up a bit and I decided to change Black/Kaz golden rings to blue.**I thought that may be important to tell some of you guys. Anyways enjy the story and dont forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Drama and more BS**

* * *

I was finally released from my personal Hell within the pokeball. I began to take in my surroundings. I was in a pokemon center. The walls were all painted a shiny white along with red painted pokeballs on the walls. There was a book shelf on the wall and a small little shop with over priced items. The lights where built into the ceiling as well, so me being a dark type it really got on my nerves really fast.

Alex sat at a desk filling out paper work. I could only assume it was to get us checked out for our injuries. The Absol sat in the corner of the room right next to a bench. He had a very annoyed look on his face. I wouldn't be happy either after taking a ember right in the face that close up.

Anyways long story short, we waited about thirty minutes, until they finally called us to go see the doctor. The doctor walked us down the hall into a room. The room had a small bed for the pokemon, along with chairs lined up on the wall for people waiting along with the doctors desk in another corner and his supplies and allot of other stuff I didn't understand.

The doctor was a female with long golden blonde hair. She had a normal doctor outfit on. She was honestly no one special.

She then got the idea to walk up to me pick me up and put me on the bed. Which may I note I do not like being picked up, it makes me feel small, She then started observing my back left leg that was now dislocated. She looked at me with a fake smile that was probably suppose too make me feel better, But made me more annoyed honestly. She continued to observe my back leg and its condition. She then wrote something down on a clipboard and set it down and cracked her knuckles.

I was about to make a snide comment but then she grabbed my leg and popped it back into its socket. I yelled in pain. It hurt like no tomorrow and I was pissed she did that without even warning me, but once the horrible pain went down my leg did feel better.

Next she looked at the absol. I honestly didn't really pay attention to what they were doing. I just sat in the shadows below the chair and daydreamed. I was still shaken up from my nightmare; I have had that nightmare over twenty times now at least and every time it had the same effect. I eventually unknowingly slipped back into sleep without even noticing.

When I eventually did wake up I was outside on a bench. I slowly got up and stretched and yawned. I then hopped off the bench to see if I could find anyone I knew. Off in the distance was a water fountain and a cobble stone trail along with allot of random buildings such as a library, the Pokemon center and that stuck out the most was the first pokemon gym. I then noticed the Santalune city sign. I didn't know how to read but I just recognized the letters on the sign along with the art on it. It was now late afternoon so soon it would start to get dark.

"Hey Black your awake!" I heard flare yell from the distance. I turned and looked at him running towards me, he was happy as usual.

"Hey! I thought we agreed on to call me by my real name, Kaz? Second how did I get out of here?"

"Oh sorry Kaz" Flare emphasized my name, which was kind of annoying but oh well.

"We saw you were asleep so Alex carried you outside and Alex set you on the bench and told me to watch you while he runs to the pokemart."

I pretty much got the fact that Alex didn't trust me alone quite yet, which would make sense I did introduce myself to him by head-butting him in the gut, which probably didn't feel too good.

"What about that absol, his name was Gray wasn't it?" Why I was interested in where the absol was I don't know. I guess I kinda wanted to introduce myself since we haven't even talked yet.

"I got a question, why did Alex name me and that Absol after colors. Is he really that un-creative?" I was kind of kidding but it was kind of annoying.

"Oh no his name isn't really gray that's just his nick name, his real name is Grayson. Gray is just what we call him for short."

"Oh, that makes more sense" I chuckled embarrassed by how obvious that should have been.

I still couldn't shake that dream off, it was disturbing and demented. I just wish I could go to sleep without having worry about being tormented in my own mind.

Flare noticing my depression asked. "Are you okay you look more depressed than usual?"

"It's nothing I've just have things on my mind, that's all." I was trying my best to throw him off the topic, I really did not trust anyone with this stuff.

"What is it?" Flare asked very curiously in an attempt to learn more about me.

"None of your business now let it go please." I used a serious voice that had allot of annoyance to attempt to get my point across to him.

"Why? I just want to help you with your problems." That is when I snapped.

"I said let it go! Do you not know when to stop harassing me!" I yelled that allot more aggressively than I meant to. I instantly regretted losing my temper and over reacting.

"I'm sorry I'll leave you alone from now on." He looked very defeated and walked away with his head lowered. I waited until he wasn't looking and out of hearing distance before I even did anything.

"Shit! That did not come out right!" I yelled at myself for being a complete douche to someone who was trying to be my friend. I knew I was going to have to set this right. I just was not the type to ever apologize to anyone. For a matter of fact I just realized that I haven't even attempted to be friends or let alone be nice to anyone.

Alex finally walked out of the pokemart with some bags and started to head towards me.

"Hey black, how was your nap? Did you sleep well? He asked me with a very kind voice.

"Yeah I actually did for once surprisingly" I don't know why I even bothered responding since he couldn't understand me at all. But I think he got the point.

"Okay buddy what do you say we go to our hotel for the night and rest up for the gym battle tomorrow?"

I froze in my tracks right then and there. "We just met and haven't even trained and you are going to have me do a gym battle already!" I was pretty pissed by his brilliant idea, we haven't even trained and on top of that I didn't want to dislocate my leg again or worse. Alex gestured for me to follow him and I did. Now I would just await my inevitable death tomorrow.

We eventually arrived at the hotel room and went inside. It was actually pretty comfy looking place. Not as nice as some of the house these humans live in, but still. There was a one person sized bed, a TV, a couch, a balcony outside and pictures of stuff I really didn't understand on the wall. Grayson was lying on the couch and Flare was at the edge of the bed and Alex just sat at the other side of the couch from Gray.

I remembered how I yelled at Flare earlier and how I hurt his feelings. I decided I was going to apologize for being an ass.

"Hey Flare can we talk to you in private?"

Flare looked up in surprise that I even bothered talking to him anymore. "What do you want?" He sounded very depressed.

I just gestured for him to follow me out onto the balcony outside. He followed me cautiously. We both sat on the balcony which was huge by the way. We had a good view of the whole town and I could see luminose tower off in the far distance. The sun was just setting which made the sky a fiery orange color. I guess I got the scenery right for my apology.

"Flare I wanted to apologize for being a total ass earlier today when I snapped on you. That came out very wrong and I didn't mean to be hostile towards you when you have only been a nice person towards me."

Flare looked very shocked that I was actually apologizing. I myself was also surprised that I was apologizing, I never apologize.

"I forgive you, and Im sorry for trying to get into your business."

I was shocked too now I was the one apologizing and he just apologized to me. "It is fine. But I need you to understand there is allot of things about me I will not talk about with anyone. But I will tell you that I have a lot on my shoulder right now. I'm just not ready to talk about it with anyone yet." I had a tone of sorrow in my voice and I'm sure he noticed that my eyes were starting to get dilated. I wasn't the type to cry in front of people, not that I thought it was bad thing to cry, Pokemon and people need to let out their emotions sometimes. But the truth is society views crying as a sign of weakness and pokemon and humans will frown upon you and think of you as a weak individual. That is just how society works in this world.

Flare and I sat there watching as the sun set on the crimson sky. The moon then began to come out from the opposite side of the sun. Out hotel was angled so we could see the sun set on the left and the moon rise on right.

As the moon rose higher the blue rings on my body began to come to life and shined with energy. I gazed upon the moon feeling my body become rejuvenated. My body began to feel like it was brand new. I haven't been able to see the real moon for a few days. Since the moon in that pokeball reality was fake and it did nothing for me. The real moon always put me in a good mood and filled my body with power.

Flare was just staring at my glowing rings with his jaw slightly opened. It was kind of awkward but then again umbreons are rare so it is something not allot of pokemon see, especially umbreons with blue rings.

After about ten minutes of sitting outside it did start to get cold so I decided to head back in along with Flare. Gray was still lying on the couch but he was now hogging the whole thing to himself. Alex had left probably too get us all food for tonight so he could be gone for a bit. I then began to pounder on tomorrow's gym battle. Will we win, will I get injured and who will we be facing where all question's that ran through my mind.

"So you think we will do good tomorrow?" I asked flare out of curiosity. I was curious of what I should expect tomorrow.

"I would expect us to have one heck of a battle tomorrow"

"Should I know anything about the gym battle?" I was very curious about this topic. I needed to know everything to maximize my chances of success tomorrow.

"Will you two shut it I'm trying to sleep!" Absol screamed from the couch.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Absol" My mouth was drooling with sarcasm as I said that. I didn't really condone people talking to me like that especially when I was asking important question. It didn't help that neither of us have spoken one word to each-other ever since I joined our team.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you pathetic Umbreon!" Absols words raged with hatred in them that I didn't deserve from him.

"Hey that almost sounded racist," Which yes it did, the way he said that was a little degrading in my eyes.

"I don't care Umbreon shut your little smug mouth up and go to sleep!"

I was really starting to get offended. I have received allot of crap in the past because of my species and this wasn't helping too much. "Hey buddy how about you come here and say that to my smug face asshole." I was really pissed off at this point and I was not going to take this from someone who doesn't even know me. Flare was just slowly inching back towards the furthest wall trying not to get between us I honestly couldn't blame the guy for that.

Gray lazily rolled off his couch and walked over towards me sluggishly, I could see the hatred in his eyes for me separating him from his sleep. He came into my personal space and gave me a death glare.

"I don't like umbreons. So why don't you fuck off before I make you." He said that in a very cold and serious voice that was menacing.

"I don't even think you just realized what you just told me to do, but im just going to pretend you didn't say that." Yes I choose to be a smart ass towards him because that really tends to piss people off.

He then took a second to process what I meant about what he said and he just rolled his eyes.

"Hey why don't you like Umbreons, what did I do too you?" I was curious to know why I was a victim of his hatred.

He gave a really disgusted look at me and said with allot of spite. "Your kind has always plagued this world, always causing trouble anywhere your kind goes calamity will follow. Your kind is always hiding in the shadows waiting to destroy somebodies life. Never before have I ever met an umbreon who wasn't a selfish asshole who only thought of himself. There is a reason your kind is going extinct and people prefer you worthless creatures dead!"

I just ran and tackled him right in the face sending him flying to the ground. I then raised my hand and clawed him violently in the face. I continued to attack him until Flare tackled me off him and attempted to pin me to the ground. I know he was just trying to help but I wish he would of stayed out of this one.

Gray then knocked Flare off me and sent him into the wall head first. Then he put his paw on me and pinned me to the ground with all his body mass. I was not able to break free so I was at his mercy. He then lifted his claw above my face. I already knew where this was going. He then punctured my upper torso with one claw and dragged it down crookedly and slowly cutting me. I tried not to scream in pain but it was impossible when I was under that much pain. He eventually stopped when he reached my stomach and took out his claw and walked away as if he did nothing.

"If you attack me again it will be your face and eyes I cut next time. Do you understand? You will also understand that you are a lesser being than all other pokemon. Your life is worth nothing." His words where cold and full of hatred and it was not the first time I have been talked to this way. I have been persecuted many times for my species. I didn't get to choose who I am, Just because a few umbreons where corrupt to the heart doesn't mean all of us where. I was a good person on the most part or I at least like to pretend I'm a good person on the inside.

I held my torso in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The wounds where deep but wouldn't be lethal if I got help soon. It hurt to move anything that required torso muscles, so I wasn;t able to get up on my own. Flare finally was able to get back up and come to my assistance. He looked very worried. Truth was there was nothing he could do but watch me squirm in pain. Gray just went back to his couch and attempted to go back to sleep. I'm sure me moaning in pain was like a lullaby to his ears.

Alex finally walked back in the room carrying bags full of food. When he noticed the scene he dropped his bags and ran over to me to check my wounds. I've seen him worried allot but this time he was really worried. He cautiously scooped me up in his arms trying not to bother my wounds any more than they have been.

He ran down the stair and as quick as he could, leaving Flare and Gray in the room. Alex was completely oblivious to had just happened, and there would be no way for me to ever tell him. He pretty much just gets to walk free and act as if he did the right thing. Alex eventually made it out of the hotel and ran across the street and into the pokemon center. I swear this must have looked like a scene out of a movie because he just kicked those doors open and ran to the front desk and begged for help. If I wasn't in the shape I was I'd probably find it a little funny.

This was also awkward because I was back in the pokemon center in less than a day. Probably even less than twelve hours.

The doctors came out and took me from Alex's hands and put me on a mobile bed. They rolled me down a hall and then I felt a prick in my upper right arm. One of the doctors had stuck me with a needle. I've never been injected by a needle before. I began to panic being unaware of what they injected me with. I squirmed as one of them held me down. Why was I afraid? I was afraid they were going to put me to sleep. Because that's what they do to the pokemon that are lost causes or the ones that they don't want to live. I had a big list of reasons why it could have been a drug to put me to death. I was just praying none of the doctors hate umbreons too.

I eventually began to feel numb and sleepy, I tried to fight it off as long as I could but then my body started to feel numb. I was slipping into sleep. I eventually submitted and was in a deep slumber.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**Author note: well that wraps up yet another chapter. I think this chapter was fun to write. I will be getting into why allot of people don't really like umbreons in later chapters. Also what do you think of Gray? He may seem like an ass now but I will develop him more and you will all understand why he is the way he is. I am also trying not to make it a habit to put black/kaz in the pokecenter every chapter but that is just how I wanted to introduce Gray into this story. I hope everybody enjoyed the story, Ill have some more chapters out ASAP!**


	5. Recovery

Alright already on the fifth chapter of the story. I'll tell you what these things take allot longer to write than I would have imagines. Todays chapter focuses on a new point of view! Also some of gray's storywill be explained along with why umbreons are hated. But their will be allot more detail in later chapters. I did attempt to make this chapter funny but I'm not really sure how it turned out so it may be a hit or miss for most viewers. Anyways I hate to ask but if people can give me some feed back on this story that would be awesome because I would like to know how people are enjoying the story so far. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Recovery**

* * *

**Point of view: Flare**

I stared at Gray with anger built up from what I had just witnessed him do to Black. Gray was now sitting on the couch peacefully sleeping as if nothing happened. I was infuriated by what he had done to Black it was immoral.

"Why the Hell did you do that to him!" I screamed towards Gray at the top of my lungs. I was really going to get down to the bottom of this. This was just flat out wrong no matter what the reason was.

The white absol slowly opened his eyes and looked at me as if he really didn't care. That honestly just made my temper rise beyond what I thought was possible.

"What did he even do to you!"

"That umbreon attacked me first. I was just giving him what he deserved for being an insolent fool"

"Yeah and I wouldn't blame him! You were being a complete ass towards him! You had it coming!" My words where thundering through the air yet they had little too no effect on the racist absol.

"You need to set things right and you can start that by apologizing to him!" I was now starting to lose my breath from yelling at him for such a long time I was also starting to develop a soar-throat from the yelling.

He just burst out laughing hysterically as if I had just told him a really funny joke. I really felt offended that he would laugh at me like this. I have always respected what he said to me ever since I knew him. I always respected him and now all this was about to change.

"Why do you hate him? What has he done to you? He may be kind of rude sometimes, but I can see he is a good person on the inside." I was now staring him directly at him in his cold eyes. I wanted an answer right now and I was getting sick of him laughing at me.

He stared at me and thought for a second and took a deep breath. "Did you know at one point absols where one of the most hated creatures on the earth? Absols can sense natural disasters, whenever a natural disaster was going to occur we would always try and warn everybody. But the humans always thought we brought the calamities upon them. We were victims of their misguided hatred, later though it was discovered that we were not the problem and that we were just trying to help warn everybody. But Umbreons have caused nothing but trouble in the past. I'm telling you to listen to me and accept that, that umbreon will only cause us trouble. I can sense these things and I know he will bring calamity upon us just you wait, Absols know things like thise because we are born with that ability as a natural ability."

"That still doesn't answer why you hate umbreons."

He took a deep sigh and looked me directly in the eyes. "I don't really like to talk about this stuff but this is between me and you only. When I was younger before I even met Alex I had a childhood friend. He was one of the few pokemon in this world I would trust my life with. He and I wanted to make a difference in this world. You asked me why I hate umbreons so much, well an umbreon brutally murdered my friend in cold blood and killed my old trainer along with him and walked away afterwards as if it was just a normal task to him. Along with that have you not heard of the group of umbreons that slaughtered half of a small town in their sleep? Thatis just one of the stories I have heard. That is why I hate those monsters!" I could see the hatred and sorrow all over his eyes and face, I did feel bad for him but I still didn't forgive what he did and I knew Black wasn't a soulless monster like he thinks he is.

"I'm sorry that, that happened to you but you can't take this out on Black he isn't like that he is a good pokemon I can tell. Now I'm going to the poke center to check on him, you should come and apologize to him but I already know you aren't going to. Instead you will probably laugh at me once I leave." I was now walking out the door. For those of you who are curious on how I opened the door I just jumped up and pulled the lever handle and pushed the door from there.

I eventually did make my way to the pokecenter. Luckily they had push doors so it wasn't too hard to get inside. Once I was inside I saw Alex sitting on a bench with a worried look on his face. He shifted his vision towards me when he saw me out of the corner of his eye. I just jumped up next to him and sat on the bench.

"Do you know who did this Flare?" He had a very serious tone in his voice. I know he cared for all of his pokemon and would want to have justice for Black. I shook my head in a no gesture. I was going to let black make this decision. I am hoping that they would be able to talk this out and no one would have to be put to sleep because vicious pokemon are put to sleep no questions asked and he was my friend and I didn't want him to die. I just hope I don't come to regret this later.

Alex continued to sit on the bench in a deep depression. Then the lady at the front desk finally called us. "Sir, your pokemon is now out of surgery and is now stable. You may see him now if you are careful, but he is still asleep." Alex and I both jumped up anxiously to see Black after this incident. The lady at the desk had an assistant guide us down to where they were keeping Black. The walk down the hall felt like it was never ending, I was pretty nervous honestly.

We finally reached the room Alex stood in front of the door and took a deep breath and walked in the room as I followed his footsteps.

Black was lying on a bed in the corner of the room deep in his sleep breathing very peacefully. He had bandages all over his chest and down to halfway up his stomach to protect his wound which was probably stitched up now. I couldn't help but feel as if this was my fault. I was the one who tackled him off Gray. I just wanted to stop anyone from getting hurt. Everything just got way out of control and no matter what someone was going to get hurt. I just assisted in Black being the one that got injured and for that I felt like this was my fault.

Alex sat in a chair in the corner of the room and I just sat on the floor right beside him. It was pretty late in the night.

"Flare we should probably head back it is pretty late, we need to get sleep so we can be in our best shape when Black is awake." He was right. The nurse did mention that he wouldn't be awake till tomorrow. I followed Alex out the door knowing that he was in good hands here.

We went back to the hotel to attempt to get some sleep for tomorrow. Alex seemed like he fell asleep really fast but I tossed and turned worried about Black. Guilt was eating me up from the inside. I also had that conversation that I had with Gray stuck in my head, was his reasons for hating umbreons at least somewhat understandable. I wanted to believe he had a descent reason since I did know him allot longer but the truth was it was just flat out dirty violence. I eventually slowly drifted off into sleep before I even knew it.

I awoke at dawn, the light from the windows where shining bright in the room. The light burned my eyes as they adapted to the new bright lighting. I got up and stretched out my body. Alex was still asleep and Gray was as well. Then last night came flooding back in my head. I had to wait another very long hour until Alex finally re adjusted himself on the bed and accidentally fell on the floor. He was just lying on the floor groaning in pain confused on what happened. He eventually pulled himself up and onto his feet. He let out a long yawn and stretched and then slowly began to walk toward the light switch and flipped them on so he could see where he was going. The light stung my eyes as my eyes adjusted to the lighting.

Then he finally noticed I was awake and gave me a sleepy smile. "Good morning flare, did you sleep fine?"

"Yeah I did" I had the strange habit of replying to him even though he didn't understand a word I said. But I think he got the idea from the tone of my voice.

"What you say we go see if Black is awake yet?"

I nodded in approval. I lost allot of sleep last night waiting for this moment. We both exited the hotel and walked across the city until we finally did reach the hotel. Alex signed in again. We already knew which room it was so an assistant didn't have to show us where to go this time.

We finally made our way down the hall and into the room they were keeping Black in. When we did enter I was surprised to see Black still knocked out on the bed. I'm guessing he is still asleep because of all the sleep he has lost the past few days not being on his normal sleep schedule. Alex did have to leave after the first hour of waiting to go run some errands and make sure Gray was okay.

I sat in the room for about thirty minutes when finally I saw Black start to move. I slowly walked up next to his bed and jumped up onto the stool that was right next to his bed and stared at his face to see if he was waking up finally.

His crimson eyes slowly cracked open, he struggled to open his eyes at first but they did eventually open. I was starting to think he was never going to wake up and we were going to have to put him on machines to keep him alive for the rest of his life and slowly cause Alex to go bankrupt.

"Where am I?" His voice was very weak and quiet.

"You are in the pokemon center don't you remember?" I tried my hardest not to direct the conversation towards why he was in the pokemon center.

"Were?" He asked me again. He sounded very out of it.

"I said the pokemon center" I dramatically emphasized my words when I said pokemon center.

"Oh." He replied quietly. He then began to get up slowly and then jumped off the bed and headed towards the door failing to walk in a straight line. How he wasn't in pain I don't know probably the pain killers they gave him.

"Hey where are you going, you can't leave yet!

He awkwardly turned back at me and look towards me. "I'm leaving we got to go to that battle thing today" I couldn't help but notice a few things that where off about him. One his ears were lower than normal which made him look kind of silly and droopy. Two he wasn't even looking at me completely, Three he was never originally in a hurry for the gym battle, so why did he care now out of all times? But the thing that really scared me was the way his Eyes blinked at different times, which is not normal at all and looks weird coming from someone like black.

He then turned around and continued to walk until he walked directly into the door and fell over. I just sat there with my jaw wide open. I could not believe what I was seeing. The drugs they gave him must have made him completely loopy. I walked up to him and tried to guide him towards the bed as he tried to resist me.

"I don't wanna go back to bed" He stubbornly said in a droopy voice.

"You have to your not well! And are you even listening to yourself! You are completely out of character!" I kept yelling at him but he just kept resisting me. I was attempting to drag him towards the bed but he kept trying to fight toward the door. Then he got the smart idea to stop pulling me toward the door and since I was pulling him hard the momentum caused him to fall on top of me. Now keep in mind he is twice my size almost so that really didn't feel to comfy.

He then got back up and walked into the door yet again, unaware that the door had a door knob and wasn't a door you push open. He got up and started pushing really hard on the door while falling down repeatedly from being loopy from the drugs.

"My Mew Black, You are completely high!" I came to this conclusion when he started begging the door to open and I was really starting to think he had brain damage and was never going to be mentally stable.

He finally did give up on trying to open the door, that even the dumbest people could open without help. He then just turned around and looked at me. "Why won't you let me leave" He sounded extremely drunk and I was trying really hard not to laugh this whole time. Since that would be morally wrong.

He stared at me for a second and then out of nowhere the door slammed open squishing Black between the door and wall, a young blonde nurse was pushing a medicine cart through the door and got it stuck. Black just sat there looking allot more dazed than before. I really hope that knocked some sense into him. Then the nurse kept trying to force the cart through the door applying more pressure on black who was still stuck between the wall and door. He didn't look to well he was pinned right by the neck. I saw his face go from his normal shade of black to a unique shade of purple as he tried to get air.

The klutzy nurse finally forced the cart through the door and then noticed that Black wasn't in his room. She then began to panic and then she finally noticed our friend smashed into the wall drooling all over him-self in unconsciousness. She awkwardly stared at him and dropped her clipboard and pen her face went paler than the paint on the walls.

"Oh my God!" She screamed that loud enough for all of kalos to here.

A male doctor ran in to see what was going on.

"What is it!" he yelled very dramatically as if he was in a corny movie.

She just pointed at the now unconscious umbreon drooling all over himself in the corner.

"I, I killed our patient!" She yelled yet again loud enough for all of Kalos to here.

A male doctor then ran up to her and held her face and looked her directly in the eyes. "No we can sneak him into the storage room and mutilate him into small chunks and flush him down the toilet, no one will ever find out. I can even have him removed from the computers so no one knows he was here. It will be alright!" The doctor said with sweat and passionate voice as they stared into each other's eyes.

'Whoa, I was not expecting that.' I was really spooked out by the length they would go to hide the supposedly deaf umbreon who was obviously breathing.

"Hey! Hey he is still breathing do you two not see this. Hello!" I yelled in an attempt to try and not have Black mutilated alive. But they just kept babbling about how they were going to hide his body and how everything was going to be okay.

Then another doctor walked in. This one was a male doctor who was older with brown curly hair and reading glasses and he looked allot more experienced, he looked to be in his upper thirties in age.

"What's going on in here? He then observed the scene and let out a long sigh as if this wasn't the first time this has happened. He then picked up Black and laid him down on the bed careful not to lay him down on his wounds.

"What did you two do this time." He sounded very annoyed yet use to this drama.

The Klutzy female nurse looked at him with dilated eyes "I accidentally killed our patient with the door! But then we were going to cut his body into tiny pieces and flush them down the toilet to hide the evidence!" She then fell to her knees and began crying. The doctor had the biggest what the Hell look on his face.

"Look he is still breathing" The doctor exclaimed. "Now get out of here. We have to go through episodes like this every single day. How do you incompetent idiots even still have your jobs? I wouldn't even trust you two to flip burgers for a living." I could agree with him as well.

The two drama queens finally took their leave and where gone. I have seen allot of things in my days but that was by far the most bizarre of them all.

Black finally came back to consciousness and looked like he had a bad migraine.

"What happened, why does my head hurt so bad!" He sounded like he was back to his normal grouchy self, which was good because I don't know if I liked his loopy side. The doctor walked over with an ice bag and put it on Blacks head. Who looked very confused on the purpose of the ice bag, he was a wild pokemon so allot of this stuff was foreign to him.

"Just put the bruised part of your head on the ice bag to help stop the swollen bruise on your head" The doctor exclaimed in an attempt to get Black to cooperate, which he finally stopped resisting the cold bag being forced on his head and laid down and relaxed.

"Hey Flare I asked what happened?" He sounded pretty grouchy which was good to here since that meant he was normal again.

"Oh Mew where should I even start." I explained to him for the next five or ten minutes with exaggerated details on what happened. Black looked really embarrassed when I told him about his loopy phase and he also called me a liar, then he looked really confused when I told him of the two klutzy employees that wanted to flush him down the toilet.

"The doctor said if you cooperate and stay in bed and don't wonder around anymore they will let you leave tomorrow morning." That put a smile on Blacks face especially since I know he hates hospitals more than pokeballs.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note: Well that ends the fifth chapter. Well next chapter will be the start of the first gym battle. Also if its not to much to ask can you guys please give me some feed back on the story or grammar so I know what to improve on. Thanks I will have a new chapter out soon!**


	6. The Bug Gym

**Alright guys this chapter will be the beginning of the first gym battle. Also it will have hints on charter back story if you read carefully, but it will not reveal anything significant just small hints. Any ways this chapter should be full of allot of action.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Bug Gym.**

* * *

After about one long boring day of waiting the doctors was finally going to let me remove my bandages and leave this Pokemon center. Alex walked into the room that I was waiting in, he had originally left the room to ask questions and verify that we could remove my bandages and leave. The fee's where free due to the incidents that occurred during out stay and we got benefits to accommodate for it.

"Good news Black, we can finally get out of here!" He sounded almost more glad then me to finally leave.

During my stay here I just mostly watched Tv. The doctor was nice enough to bring us one to help pass the time, probably an attempt to stop us from suing there company for that nurse bashing my head in with the door. We watched allot of interesting things on the Tv and allot of stuff that made me question the human race. Alex slowly walked up to me and then began removing the bandages that covered my old injuries. Once my bandages where off everyone was wincing at what they saw, due to the way my body was structured I couldn't see what was so bad.

I jumped off the bed and made my way towards a mirror that was integrated into the wall. I then sat in front of the mirror and let my paws off the ground and sat up to get the best view I could. My eyes widened as I looked at the giant scar going from my stomach to my upper chest. I couldn't help but notice the scar was in the shape of a snake. I already figured I would have a scar but I hated the shape of it. At the same time though the scar did suite me, a snake is the symbolism for someone who lies, deceives and betrays those around them. Now every time I look at myself I would have a memento of my past.

* * *

I was lying on a couch enjoying a very peaceful nap. It had been very peaceful in our hotel room lately without that umbreon around to plague this world with his presence. Maybe if I was lucky he ran home crying to his mommy. I laughed silently with an image in my head that umbreon running home crying.

Then the door opened up and disrupted my silence. Alex, Flare and that damned umbreon all came through the door talking loudly. I decided to give that umbreon a dirty glare to remind him I was in charge here not him. Alex just walked in and lied down on his bed looking exhausted. I was actually surprised. I thought he was going to kill me once he figured out what I did, unless he didn't yet. Why hasn't he ratted me out yet, his kind was always there to make others look bad.

"Hey Umbreon I'm surprised you haven't cried to Alex yet about what happened. What is stopping you?"

He shifted his glare at me finally deciding to notice me. "I don't solve my problems by crying to other people that's why."

"What think you are better than everyone now all because you are too afraid too rat me out?" I hated people who try to act like their all that when they are really just garbage that is full of themselves.

"No, I don't think I'm better. I just honestly don't care to make a bigger scene. Besides, I look at you and I see an attention whore looking to get attention by singling out my species." Who the hell does this asshole think he is, he does not have the right to talk to me like that.

"Shut the hell up! Do you know how much you umbreon scums have taken from me all the pain you monsters caused me in my life!" Alex shifted his glare at me as he noticed the tension building. Black kept his gaze on me not breaking eye contact, I awkwardly stared at Alex until he lied back down and tried to go back to sleep.

"I honestly don't care how much pain other people caused you. You know what I see when I look at you? I see a cry baby who had some bad luck in the past and can't handle it and has to take it out on an entire species. You are the low life here, you have nothing to live for besides looking for someone's life to make hell because you sit their thinking your life is so horrible when you don't even realize how good you have it. You don't know anything about me. You want to know true pain? then why don't you try being me. I have experienced things far worse than you. Things I will have to live with the rest of my life and I'm just trying to move on." I was really starting to get infuriated by his attitude towards me. Acting like he knows true pain. He knows nothing.

He then took a deep breath to help him recover from his speech and began to speak even more. "But I also have to admit I'm kind of embarrassed about that night. I'm embarrassed that I let someone crawl under my skin like that. I would usually just shake petty insults like that off. You are nobody special Gray why don't you get over yourself and stop taking your own problems out on my people. I don't know what to say other than you are weak in your mind." He had just made me look like a complete fool. Luckily the only other person to notice him belittling me was Flare but I was still not going to stand for it.

"Shut your mouth you insolent fool!"

"No! You shut your mouth, I'm here to stay whether you like it or not. Either get, used to it or the door it over there. We have to go to the Pokemon tournament today. We need to work as a team to get through this." That scum had a smile on his face. I could see the way he thinks he is better than me. That's the most of them think, he was no different and no one could see it except me. But at the same time he did have a point about the gym battle today.

I let out a deep sigh. "Fine I'll cooperate with you for now, but I promise you the moment I even start to think you are going to back stab us, I will leave you half dead in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. Are we clear?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy." I was half tempted to insult him for that remark but I didn't really feel like dealing with any more drama.

A few hours passed and we left for the pokemon gym battle. We stood outside the door nervous of our upcoming challenge. Alex opened up the door and held it open for us. In the gym was a big opening with a giant cement field and a white painted pokeball logo on the floor, There was also some bleachers along the walls of the arena, for some reason the place was also littered in photography equipment and spider webs which was a little unusual even in my eyes.

A lady who was white with blonde hair that curled a little at the ends then began to walk towards us. She had on a white tank top with a vertical purple stripe going down it along with blue jeans along with some dark brown boot's, she also had a blue sweat band on her arm and the mother of all cameras around her neck.

"Hello! Are you here to challenge me today?" The girl had a very energetic tone to her voice and looked like nothing could ruin her optimistic mood.

Alex replied with a smirk on face. "Yeah we are. I'm assuming your Viola the Bug gym leader?"

"I am the gym leader and im looking forward to our duel. I will just need you to sign some waivers and stuff." She continued to look happy beyond what I thought was possible.

"Waiver for what?" Alex asked baffled by her request.

"Oh you know it just states stuff like that if your pokemon are injured, killed or suffers from psychological damage we will not be held responsible. You know that stuff. Actually comes in handy allot too!" I swear I saw her eyes turn red for a second when she was talking.

"Anyways I'm going to have are referee fill you in on the rules of how this all works. He is the old guy over there.

An old man in a dirty green jacket along with some messy pants, walked over towards us. He had a massive mustache that covered his mouth along with some of the most lazy eyes I have ever seen. But the worse part of all he smelled like cheese left out in the sun all day.

The man pulled out an old dirty note card and began straining his eyes as he looked at it and read off what the note card said. "The rules are that you may only have one pokemon out at a time, you may switch them out as you please during the battle. Pokemon will battle until the opponent can't fight or the opposing trainer forfeits." The man sounded absolutely miserable. I have never seen someone look like they hated their job so much in my life before, it was kind of sad in a way.

Alex looked at us with excitement in his eyes. "Are you guys ready to start this?" We all nodded in agreement knowing full well of the consequences. "Alright Black you are still recovering so I am only going to use you as a last option. Gray, are you okay with starting this off?"

I nodded in agreement ready to bring victory to our team.

"Alright I know you can do this. Your goal is to at least take down two if possible." Take down two that should be really easy. I could probably even take them all down if I wanted too.

Alex and I walked onto the arena while Flare and that umbreon just sat there watching the battle that would soon begin. Viola then walked onto the arena as well and held a pokeball in her hand.

"Are you ready?" Viola had allot of ambition in her voice for someone who was about to lose. We both nodded our heads agreeing to begin the battle. She then threw her pokeball and out came a surskit. It was basically just a little blue spider with four legs and a pin on its head and on top of all that it lacked basic facial features which made it kind of look funny.

We both got in out battle positions waiting for the ref to start the battle.

The old man cleared his throat out and took a deep breath "Get ready, on your mark, get set, go!" The battle had finally began now it was time to see how far all my training would take me.

"Gray use quick attack!" Alex yelled in excitement. I then began running towards the Surskit. I swung my claws at its face in an attempt to one shot the enemy and move on to the next opponent, but the surskit had other plans and just moved out of the way not even worried about my attack. I was actually expecting to hit something besides the air I did lose my balance and I fell. I quickly got up and moved back and got some descent room between the both of us.

"Surskit use Bubbles!" Bubbles, that had to be the most useless attack ever. The surskit blew about five bubbles which where slowly heading towards me at a rate that would make an old snail look fast.

I just sat there staring at the bubbles slowly coming towards me. "Those things are almost cute!" I yelled at the surskit taunting it. Then I purposely let the harmless bubbles hit me. Big mistake, they violently blew up once they made contact with me and sent me flying half way across the arena.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" I yelled frustrated from the pain I was undergoing from the bubbles of doom, the umbreon just sat there and laughing and pointing at me. I then heard him yell in pain. "Ahhh, My stomach!" The wound I inflicted on him apparently made it so it hurt to laugh. so I was now the one laughing.

"Surskit use more bubbles and then after that use even more bubbles!" I was amazed with her process of thinking and I now knew why she was only the first gym leader.

The surskit then blew more doom bubbles towards me. "Don't you know I'm not going to fall for that again, or do you take me as a fool" I was back to taunting the surskit now confident that this battle was already in the bag.

Then the surkits moved faster than the speed of light in a giant circle around me while blowing bubbles towards me until there was a giant circular wall of bubbles slowly coming to obliterate me. I stared in fear slowly trying to find an opening to get out as the doom bubbles slowly closed in on me.

Then common sense hit me right in the face. I then concentrated really hard and began to form an ice beam in my mouth and then I shot it directly at the bubbles clearing an opening just big enough for me squeeze through. I ran faster than the wind in an attempt to get through my small opening. I then came out of the circular bubble wall. They all finally collided with each other causing a giant explosion which knocked me off my feet yet again. These bubbles where really starting to piss me off more than that umbreon. I then saw my opening as the surkits look slightly distracted with all the chaos that was going on from the explosion, which left a small crater in the floor. I then charged at the surskits full speed and tackled it with all my might. I'm guessing it really hurt the surskits because that really hurt me myself.

The surskit recovered from my tackle before I could even plan my next move. "Surskits use mist, then take out the absol" Her voice was now serious this meant she was getting down to business.

The surskits then began inhaling a big breath. I then began running towards it in an attempt to stop it. I was too late and it released a giant storm of mist right in my face and clouded the whole arena. I could barely even see the ground below me it was so misty.

"Absol stay calm and focus. You need to find that surskit. Do not let your guard down and be ready to attack once you have an opening" Alex yelled through the mist. He was right I needed to calm down and not focus on how bad the mist was instead I needed to focus on where my opponent was.

"Surskit use bubble beam!" Viola yelled giving away the intentions of her pokemon.

I saw a giant beam of water slice open the mist and was heading straight towards me. I shot a sloppy Ice beam and neutralized the bubble beam. I then saw a small opening for the surskits and I took my chance to attack it. I ran directly towards it and I was about one meter away, but then the surskit blew a gigantic bubble straight from hell and hit me directly in my face. I sat on the ground cringing in agony. I slowly pulled myself up to my feet. Every muscle in my body just wanted to give up and accept defeat. My pride was the only thing keeping me up. My face has not had much luck lately I was just now starting to notice, that houndour ignited an ember in my face, then that umbreon clawed the hell out of it the first time we fought and then I had a killer bubble blow up right in my face.

The mist was slowly starting to clear up and I can now see my opponent just standing their staring at me through the mist. It did not look the least bit worried about this battle. I felt so humiliated all this tough talk and I couldn't even beat the first opponent. 'I'm pathetic'

"You got this Gray! Don't tell me you were just all talk this whole time! I know you got more than this, I know you can win, just kill it with your attitude!" Black began to cheer me on in an attempt to motivate me to keep going. Why was he cheering me on I have always been a douche to him and now he wants to help motivate me to win.

"My Mew he is right. No more screwing around surskits I'm going to end you!" Im sure that last part I yelled was a bit unnecessary but oh well. I then charged up an ice beam and shot it right at the ground below the surskits feet which froze the ground solid there. In its attempt to escape my ice beam it slid and tousled onto the ground leaving it wide open. I ran faster than I thought possible and jumped on it and pinned it to the ground and began repeatedly mauling it with my claws.

"Surskits use toxic mist quick!"

I got distracted at what the trainer was saying and took my eyes off the surskits for a split second and then it released a purple wave of toxic mist which I accidentally inhaled. I jumped back trying to avoid inhaling the mist any further. The surskit just kept releasing the toxic mist until it was as misty as its original mist. I coughed violently as I kept inhaling the toxic mist. I then became light headed and felt sick. Everyone else had to step back to avoid the gas. If this kept up any longer Alex was going to surrender to avoid any further injury. I can't take any more of this though is also the problem.

"Use bubbles!" Viola yelled through the poisonous mist.

"You are just a flat out dirty spammer with no skill!" I yelled towards the surskits. The location of the surskit was still unknown at the moment. I dodged the bubbles barely. I was hardly able to even stand up, my feet where beginning to shake from supporting my own weight and my vision was starting to blur.

Then I noticed the Surskit trying to sneak behind me.

"Surskits finish him off with a big bubble!" What the hell was it with this psychopath and her pokemons bubbles!

I then saw it start to charge up a bubble that contained hell itself. I knew I only had enough energy for one more effective attack so it was all or nothing.

"Don't worry I'll be sending Black to hell with you shortly after this battle!" I yelled as I begun to use the last of my energy to charge an ice beam

"Hey!" Black yelled in the background from the snide comment I just made.

The surskit released the bubble and I released my ice beam right at the same time. My ice beam traveled at a superior velocity so it hit the bubble before it was even a meter away from the surskit. When it collided it caused a chaotic explosion right in front of the surskit causing it to go flying and smash violently in the wall leaving a small crack in the wall. Once the surskit hit the ground it didn't move a muscle.

"Surskit is unable to continue the battle!" the old man yelled in a non-excited voice that totally killed the moment. My team began the cheer me on for winning that battle by the skin of my teeth. I then felt my body give out and I collapsed. I was fighting to even stay conscious. Alex picked me up and carried me over to the bench.

"Gray I'm so proud of you for not giving up! I knew you could do it and I'm so proud that you never gave up. Rest up you've earned it buddy." His words made it almost worth getting my ass kicked. I was proud of myself for winning that battle. I was also worried because I knew that the opponents would only get stronger from here. But I have a good feeling Flare can handle himself, especially since he is a fire type and fire types have an advantage on bugs unlike dark types. For the umbreon I think he will struggle more than me since he is still wounded and he is unlikely a better fighter than me.

I sat there and fought off my sleep so I could see how this gym battle would finish.

"Flare, are you ready to give this a try?" Alex was now trying to choose the next tribute to battle the next opponent.

"Yeah if Gray can do it I definitely can!" He yelled pumped up for his turn to compete in the battle.

I just hope he got what it takes for the next opponent, these pokemon are ruthless.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Alright well that was one hell of a battle for Gray. Flare is going to go through hell next chapter fighting the next opponent. After this gym battle I am going to begin introducing the main plot and some of the antagonist in the near future. Anyways don't forget to give me feed back, I like to know peoples opinions because I would like everybody to enjoy this story.


	7. Arthropod

**Alright guys this will be the last chapter for the first gym battle. This chapter was a little tricky to write since fighting is hard to write without making everything look the same. I did try but I may actually redo this chapter down the road once I improve at writing fights. If anyone knows any good tips about how to write a good fight then I would appreciate it if you PM me some tips. Anyways don't forget to review on how you are enjoying the story because it does motivate me to keep writing when I know people are enjoying my fanfic or when I simply need to i,prove on something. Anyways enjoy this epic gym battle.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Bug Gym Finale**

* * *

**Flares point of view**

My heart was now pumping and I could feel my breathing pick up as a bead of sweat ran down my fore head. I was now waiting for the gym battle to start. Our opponent only had three pokemon left. I was going to put my soul into beating every last one of them so Black wouldn't have to fight while still recovering from his injury.

Viola and I both stepped onto the field. She threw her second pokeball and released her second pokemon, which was a Vivillon. The butterfly like creature fluttered in the air. Then the old referee stepped onto the field.

The old man cleared his throat. "Get ready, on your mark, Go!" The man yelled in his lazy voice.

I decided I was going to start this battle off and give the vivillon no room to breathe. I began concentrating until flames shrouded my entire body. I then charged at the vivillon full speed. I jumped in the air in an attempt to incinerate it but it fluttered away. The instant I hit the floor I pounced towards the vivillon again yet it dodged again. This time when I landed I shot an ember towards it. The Vivillion evaded the ember like it was nothing.

"Vivillon use gust!" Viola yelled at the top of her lungs.

The vivillon swung its wings back and swung them in my direction and formed a giant gust of wind that was heading my way. I was able to resist the wind power for a few seconds but then it got stronger and lifted me off my feet and sent me flying. I recovered quickly and began to plan out my next move. I knew the vivillon was fast and not too bad at dodging fire, all I needed to do was land one effective hit and the bug would be fried.

"Flare use tour flamethrower and don't let the vivillon get room between you two. Stay as close as possible and keep putting pressure on it!" Alex yelled from the sideline.

I then decided to listen to my trainer and I sprinted towards the vivillon and charged up my flame thrower. Once I was a meter away I released a big flame thrower towards my foe. It fluttered away for dear life as I chased after it with my flame thrower.

"Try and trip it up Flare don't be too predictable" Alex was just into this fight as I was, I could tell just by listening to him.

I then ended my flamethrower and shot three embers followed back to back. The first two missed but the third hit it in the torso. It was sent flying back and then fell to the floor. I ran towards it as fast as I could to end this battle and finish off the gym battle. I concentrated and ignited my body in a cloak of fire and braced myself to tackle it as I kept sprinting.

"Vivillon use your stun spores quick!" Viola yelled excitedly getting caught up in the moment.

It then released a perimeter of spores around it. The spores then flew towards me and drilled into my body. I yelled in pain as they made their way in. I then went into a defensive position. I could now feel my entire body going numb from the spores that now attached to me.

The vivillon shot more spores at me and I jumped out of the way. They then turned around and kept following me. I then started evading them repeatedly slowly becoming exhausted. My body was already weak from the first group of spores that hit me and if they hit me again I would have a slim chance of winning. I then shot a flamethrower at the spores and incinerated them. Then the vivillon sent an even stronger gust than the first one at me. I could feel it knock the wind out of me as I skidded across the concrete floor, I could feel scrapes all over my body from me sliding on the floor and it didn't feel to nice.

I was not going to fail my team not until I at least take one of them with me. I then really began concentrating and made a massive hell storm around my body. I then charged towards my opponent. There was no way it was going to dodge me this time.

It shot more spores at me but they all incinerated right before they touched me from the flames around my body. I then pounced towards my enemy. I jumped on top of it and clung onto it and the vivillon was not able to support both of out weights while being burned alive by my flames and its head smashed first into the ground, the vivillon was now unconscious.

"One down" I said silently to myself.

"Vivillon is no longer able to continue battling." The referee yelled from the sidelines while looking at a newspaper not caring at all about the battle.

Viola then returned vivillon to its ball and un-attached another pokeball.

"Well looks like im going to have to use my best pokemon on you." Viola had a big grin on her face.

"She threw the ball and out came a scythe. The scyther had a cold look in its eyes and I could see its experience in battle just by looking into its eyes. It showed no sign of fear in the slightest way.

"Are both contestants ready" The old man yelled. We both nodded ready to fight this out.

"Get ready, on your mark, go!"

Neither of us moved we both sat there waiting for each other to make the first move. The scyther let out a small chuckle and began to walk towards me at a normal paste. I sat there in a defensive position ready to attack or evade depending on his next move. I was really nervous I didn't know what to expect and he was just slowly walking towards me as if this was a simple errand.

Once he was five meters away he then raised his bladed arm up and then began sprinting towards me. He moved at lightning speed that my eyes could barely comprehend, he swung his blade at me. I barely dodged it. I could hear the blade cutting through the air next to me. I then jumped back and sent an ember towards him. He just simply sliced the ember in half with his blade. I then charged up a flame thrower and shot it towards him. He then just moved out of its range.

"Flare try and stay calm, don't let his speed worry you. Just wait for your chance!" Alex yelled. He was right.

Then I blinked my eyes and when I opened them all I saw was him coming at me with his scythe inches away from piercing me. I dodged it by moving my head to the left. I felt the blood cut the side of my head and I could feel the blood trickling down.

I then charged up an ember and launched it towards him. He just simply side stepped it and then I saw him move at me at a speed that I thought wasn't even possible. I wasn't able to move in time. The scythe then whacked me from the left side of my head with the flat side of his blade and knocked me onto the ground. My head was now spinning as a migraine began to form in my head.

The scythe then came up from my side and kicked me and sent me back onto the ground. He then put his foot over me and applied pressure on top of my chest so I couldn't move. This was now my chance I concentrated and ignited my entire body in a storm of fire. The scythe didn't even think twice about staying there.

The scyther looked at me with cold eyes. "You have five seconds to surrender or I will finish you"

"Im am not giving up."

"Five."

The scyther then began to slowly walk towards me as I got into a defensive position.

"Four."

"May as well just skip to one because I am not just going to give up!"

"Three" Each time he counted down a number his voice got more cold.

"Two. This is your last chance fennekin surrender."

"I'd rather get the crap beat out of me than just give up and go home with my tail between my legs!"

"Very well then fennekin" He then moved so fast that he disappeared for a split second and re-appreared in front of me and round house kicked me in the face and sent me flying in the air. While I was in mid-air he then smashed me down on the ground with the blunt side of his blade. The pain I was now experiencing was unbearable. I struggled to my feet and I was now breathing hard. He then just kicked me back down to the ground and pinned me down with his foot again.

"You never even had a chance of beating me from the start. You are just a week pokemon that can't even beat the first gym even when you have a type advantage." His words where cold and they were right, I wasn't going to win and I failed my team. Now Alex would have to send out Black who wouldn't even have a chance of winning due to his injury or he would just have to surrender now. This gym battle was over and it was my fault because I wasn't stronger. I felt myself go into despair and a then accepted that I had failed.

"Fennekin is no longer able to battle!" Those words rang in my ears non-stop. The scythe then released his foot off me and then walked back towards Viola not even once looking back at me.

I then got enough strength to walk back off the arena towards my trainer. Everybody was silent and could see the depression coming off my face. I felt like I just screwed everyone over.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could choke out as I resisted the tears that where forming in my eyes.

"No don't be. you did good and fought with honor. Besides I'm still able to fight." Black said as he began to walk towards the field. I could see the ambition in his crimson eyes.

"Black are you sure you are ready for this? Your still injured." Alex asked questioning Blacks health condition. Black just looked him in the eyes and then kept walking towards the arena. I pray to mew he is ready or this could be fatal for him.

* * *

**Blacks/Kaz point of view**

I walked towards the scyther who had just beat Flare. I was not going to let this slide. I would bring victory to our team.

"Is both teams ready?" We both nodded towards the old referee.

"Get ready on your mark, ah what-ever just go!" Yeah I realized at this point he didn't care about his job in the smallest way possible.

I stared at the scyther who was now walking towards me at a steady paste. I then remembered how he used this same tactic on Flare. I waited and then once he was close to me he sprinted at me with his blade. I jumped in the air and slice his face with my left claw and I then landed and got back in a defensive position. I then quickly noticed that he had a shell around his body that protected him pretty well. It was going to be tough to defeat him because of that.

I saw a little bit of blood drip down the scythe face. He just wiped it off with his blade and looked at me with the intent to kill. I braced myself for him to attack me. It was a good decision to because he then vertically swung his blade towards me. I jumped back away from his blade, but then he kept swinging towards me. I then felt my adrenaline kick in and everything felt like it was moving a little slower. I was able to weave around his attacks just barely. I then saw an opening and head butted him in his stomach. The scyther jumped back holding hit stomach and then went into a defensive position.

"What that hurt a little? This is just the warm up buddy." I taunted the scythe in an attempt to make him angry hoping that would make him let his guard down.

I then charged at him and jumped in the air and was going to claw him in his face again but he then stepped to the side and slashed my side. I felt blood dripping down but it was nothing serious nor was it nothing compared to what gray did to me.

"What did that hurt? I wouldn't even consider this a warm up" The scythe was now the one taunting me, and I wasn't going to stand for it.

I then took a deep breath I knew I wasn't going to win by randomly attacking this freak. I was going to need a strategy. I then sprinted towards the scyther who then ran towards me three times as fast. He then extended his arm in an attempt to stab me but I then slid below him and sunk my teeth into his armored left ankle and my momentum from running and sliding caused me to rip out a huge chunk of his armor off, I then spit it out of my mouth. A scythers shell is not the most tasty thing to have in your mouth just for a future reference.

He then looked down at his ankle observing his wound.

"Just a lucky hit I wouldn't expect another lucky hit like that umbreon. Either way I'm turning it up a notch. Give up now and I won't have to hurt you." He had a very serious tone to his voice.

"What you expect me to just roll over and surrender for you? I don't think so pal! Also I'm getting back at you for the way you talked to Flare. He is a good person and he is far from weak, he may not be the best fighter but he has a good personality and a strong heart, so why don't you shut up and stop talking like he is a weak individual." I don't condone people talking down to my friends like they are garbage people do I usually don't let it slide.

The scyther then sprinted towards me going full speed and thrust both his blades at me. I Rolled over to the side and kept on my toes as he came for a second attack. He then slashed me with his blade and I fell to the ground. He cut me on my upper back and I was now in pain.

He then began running towards me again, I felt everything slow down as he was lunging his blade towards me in a stabbing motion. I the noticed the flat end of his blade was sticking up, I then saw my chance, I jumped on top of the flat side of the blade and then used every muscle in my body to jump off his blade and tackle him from there. I caused him to loose balance and he fell onto the ground. I then jumped on top of him and mauled him really hard in the face with all my might. He then swung his blade horizontally at me in an attempt to get me off but I jumped over it and then bit down on his arm and ripped more of his armored shell off and then I got off him and went into a defensive position.

I then pounced towards him in an attempt to get another attack. Then he kicked me right in my jaw. I felt every muscle in my jaw tightened and I felt like the bone in my jaw was shattering like glass. I fell to the ground clenching my jaw in pain. I tried my hardest not to show any signs of weakness. My breathing was now picking up. I felt like I was going to die from this pain. I slowly managed to get back onto all four of my paws even though my jaw was still in horrible pain.

I braced myself for more attacks as the scyther then began throwing sloppy swings at me, each swing slightly cutting a little of my flesh. I was now starting to get worn out and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this up. He then got a solid hit on me right in the side of my head with the blunt side of his blade. I felt like the world was spinning so fast and then everything was blurry now on top of that and I had a huge migraine.

Everybody watched me struggle back to my feet as the scythe just watched me. The referee was sitting there waiting to announce my loss. I then remembered the way he treated Flare and I also realized that Gray would never let this go if I lost. I found more energy I didn't know I had. I then got back up to my feet and stared the scythe dead in the eyes with determination to end this battle.

"Why, why won't you just give up?" He sounded very annoyed on the fact I refused to give up and let there be a winner.

"Why you ask? Because I never give up, my entire life I have been pushed down and treated like shit. Throughout my life I learned that if I just roll over and give up I would never achieve anything. That why I learned to never stop not until the very end. and I'm not going to stop until I win this fight!

I then ran towards him and started zigzagging everywhere to throw him off. I then head butted him right in the knee which caused him to fall flat on his face. As he was struggling to get back up I then ran towards him and Head butted him in the face and sent him back on the ground. He then jumped back up to his feet and I noticed a big crack in his armor on his face.

The scyther then sent an air slash right toward me. I ducked and felt it go past my head. He then sent another one and I jumped away from it. He then charged at me and I charged at him. I felt time itself slow down until everything was in slow motion. I could make out every muscle in his body moving as he began to extend his blade in an attempt to stop me. I used everything I had and tackled him befor his blade could make contact. I then pinned him to the ground and began mauling his face non-stop giving him no chance to even move a muscle that wasn't pulsing in pain.

The scyther then finally shook me off him. He was now the one struggling to his feet. He stood their breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"Give up and I won't have to hurt you any further." I said in a sarcastic voice mimicking what he said to me earlier. He then slowly limped towards me. He slowly raised his arm and sent a weak swing with his blade that was pathetic. I just stepped to the side barely even fazed by the attack.

I then charged towards him putting my soul into this attack. I then jumped in the air and slammed my entire body into the scythe and knocked him onto his back. I jumped off him and awaited to see his next feeble attempt on defeating me.

The scythe used his blade to assist him on getting to his feet. His whole entire body was wobbling and he then fell back on the ground unconscious.

"Scyther is no long able to continue the battle!" The referee yell surprised on the outcome of the battle.

Everyone ran on the field and crowded around me cheering me on for winning a battle everybody thought was impossible. I was honestly proud of myself I didn't think I was going to win at some parts.

Alex picked me up and gave me a big hug. He quickly set me down though was he realized he was hurting my injuries.

"I can't believe you won!" Flare yelled in excitement.

"Yeah me too, I honestly surprise myself sometimes." I said laughing a little. I then realized something. This is the first time I have been happy in the past few years. I was happy and I had friends my life was slowly turning around and finally becoming enjoyable again.

"You all did an excellent job and I'm proud to have you guys on our team." Alex said in a very emotionally happy voice.

Gray was still sitting by the benches probably having a mental bitch fit that I actually managed to win. Viola then walked up to us with a big smirk on her face. "Congrats your pokemon team won! I haven't had a battle like that in a long time. You are all such a good team and never gave up even when things looked bad. I am proud to award you The Bug Gym Badge.

We all stared at the badge which looked like a cheap piece of plastic honestly. We all went through hell for that. Alex then accepted the badge on our behald even though he just sat their yelling commands the whole time while we were the ones sweating blood out there.

Well Alex said his goodbyes and we left this hell and we were now moving on to the next hell.

We all arrived back at the Hotel exhausted. The first thing I did was hop up on the bed and lied down on it. Gray went on the couch as usual and Flare just stayed by Alex's side. My muscles where aching from the battle I just fought. It has been a real long time since I had to fight that hard.

"Hey guys I got something for everyone for trying their best at the gym today." Alex then reached into his bag and pulled out another plastic bag. I could smell something sweat just from where I was sitting.

"I got you guys some really high quality poke puffs while I was at the store the other day. I think you all earned this by far." Alex then walked by us and distributed our reward for our victory.

"Wow I didn't know you could get rewarded for violence these days." I said in a sarcastic voice as I was drooling over the poke puffs. He finally gave me my poke puffs. I received three of them one was an orange flavor another was strawberry and the last one was chocolate, which I prayed to mew was pokemon friendly since some chocolates could kill certain pokemon. I ate each and every last bite and my Mew they were amazing.

"Alright everybody, I know we just got done with our gym battle but tomorrow after-noon we are going to leave for luminose city." It seems alex had plenty of energy for someone who worked very hard at the gym because I feel like I'm not going to move for a couple of weeks.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**Author Note:** That ends the first gym battle. Now that that is over I will be integrating the main plot into the story and things will become hectic as we all learn more about Black/Kaz and his past. Stay tuned for the next chapter guys because I have a nice idea to bring the story into play. Also I would like to thank anyone who read up to this point. This story actually got allot more view than I thought it would in just a few days. I just hope must of the people viewing this story enjoy it though lol. Anyways this should wrap up my authors note and I'll have a new chapter up soon enough.


	8. Dawn

**Well now the main plot finally begins. Their will be allot of charter building in this chapter for black. I also introduce one of the main villains, but which one is he/she is the real question. Anyways enjoy the question.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dawn**

* * *

**Point of view anonymous.**

I have been crammed up in a small cage for Celebi knows how long. I was in an unknown location, along with that there was five other pokemon also in cages who sat in their cages silently in despair, many. The room we were all trapped in was completely dark with not the slightest bit of light and I haven't seen the light of day in what I imagine has been a few weeks. The room also smelled like smelly toes but the sad part is that I actually got use to that. Everyday someone would come in and bring us just enough food and water to get by and then we would be left in despair until we rotted. I was now beginning to give up on hope and feel my sanity slowly being drained from the everlasting darkness.

Suddenly the door too our prison opened. The light that shinned in the room burned my eyes. I squinted as someone walked in. I couldn't make the figure out due to my eyes being dazed.

"Charmander, my boss wishes to speak to you." I was then able to make out our prison warden. He was a houndour with a nasty eye scar and he looked like he was in a nasty mood. He then came over to my cell. Then he literally ripped the lock off my cell with his teeth as if it was a chew toy. The door to my cell slowly creaked open and for once I actually wish my cell was still locked because he was frigging scary as hell.

"Follow me and if you try anything I will break your arms and legs slowly." I then followed him out of the closet. We appeared to be in some kind of storage that was abandoned, there were cargo crates everywhere with dust all over them, and they were also pretty worn out and where rusted. I have no idea where or how I got here. I just remember having a bag put over my head and then being knocked out.

I followed the one eyed houndour down a path of crates until we turned and started ascending up some stairs. We then went through a door that was already open. I then came into a lighted office that actually was clean unlike the rest of the storage. There were files stacked on a desk and a book shelf along with some dead plants in the corner and an empty fish tank integrated into the wall. Then I saw a white espeon on the other side of the room. His fur was a pure white. He then turned around and looked me in the eyes. His eyes where crimson red and made him look like he would kill me without a second thought. There was also a quilava leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed as if he was napping.

"A pleasure to make you acquaintance, my name is Vincent" The espeon said with a very intellectual voice along with a hint of seriousness in it.

"I bet you are wondering why I let you out of your cell? Well the truth is that I'm willing to cut you a deal." The espeon now had my full attention.

"Houndour give us some privacy while I discuss things with our new colleague. Don't worry He won't be a problem." The houndour looked the espeon in the eye for a few seconds and then started making his way towards the exit and left us in privacy.

"You said you had a proposal for me?" I said. I was very nervous and clueless on what he wanted from me.

"That is correct. Obviously you were imprisoned in our facility because you and your trainer where caught spying on us. Now I need you to do something for me and my colleagues. It's just a simple task and then you can be free and go back to your trainer as long as you no longer interfere with us. If you defy us though it will result in the termination of you and your trainer and anyone he tries to stop us."

"What could you possibly need me for?" I was very confused on why he had chosen me to help him out on his errand.

"Well I need you to help Marek over there in the corner locate and apprehend someone for us. You will bring him to me by any means necessary. You are not to kill him. I have chosen you because the culprit does not know you and I've heard you are good at getting things done. Regardless it should be an easy task for you two if you follow my instructions."

"Whom am I capturing?"

"His name is Ryder or he now goes by the name of Kaz."

* * *

**Black/Kaz point of view**

It was now noon and I was waiting outside a pokemon shop with Flare, Gray was off in the far distance. I wish I could say we could get along but I now realize that it is more likely for magikaps to take over the world, but things where still the same and he just wanted me out of his life. My muscles didn't hurt as bad as I thought they would but they still ached from my battle with the scyther. Most of my cut wounds healed over the night and thankfully would not turn into scars.

"Hey Black?" Flare asked me

"Yeah?" I replied awaiting his question.

"What were you doing before you joined our team?" Flare was now prying at my previous life before I was captured yet again.

"One I didn't really join your team you technically abducted me. Second I already told you I didn't want to talk about this stuff. So if I tell you a little bit it will stay between us okay?" Flare stared at me excitedly.

"Before I was abducted by you guys I was trying to settle a personal vendetta with a few people who destroyed my life." I could feel depression engulfing my body as flash backs appeared in my head.

"And what happened?" Flare asked expecting more to my background.

"I really don't want to remember any of this I'm sorry, I can't I just want to try and forget honestly." I could now feel the memories flashing in my head. I cpuld feel the memories consuming me and putting me back in my state of depression.

"I'm sorry I know you said not to ask and I should have minded my own business I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how painful that was for you." Flare sounded really sad that he made me depressed. It feels good knowing that I had someone who actually cared about how I feel, so I was not angry at him for only being curious about my past.

"It's cool Flare. I put that life behind me and I'm moving on now. Joining up with you guys has changed my life." I was speaking the truth too.

Alex then walked out the store while putting equipment into his bags. "Are you all ready to go to luminose city?" He wore a big grin on his face and was very pumped up to continue our journey.

"Yeah!" Flare yelled very excited to keep going. I personally wanted to lay down on a bed all day watching some of those crappy TV shows humans watch, but no instead I'm going to walk all day when I'm already aching in pain.

We then left the town and began walking down a trail. We were now heading out into the country area between the two cities. The area up ahead was mostly just grass and a few flowers here and there. The sky was nice and clear. The sun was shining down really hard on me. The temperature had to be at least in the eighties and since my fur was black it absorbed allot of sun light and was over heating me. Flare looked just fine though, actually he looked like he was in his prime right now. Him being a fire type he lives for this type of weather.

We probably walked for about a few hours on the trail until we decided to stop for a break, which was about time because I was now starting to get tired of walking. I found a tree and lied down in the shade. I was slowly drifting off into sleep and I didn't even bother resisting it.

* * *

I was in that same nightmare again. There I was standing at the bottom of the hill on that dark night. The full moon shined on me, yet it gave me no energy. The snow gently fell from the sky slowly covering the ground. I began walking up the hill again full well knowing that this dream never ended happily. Once I reached the top I saw the dead leafeon again. Her neck had blood gushing out of it. I felt tears beginning to run down my eyes uncontrollably. No matter how many times I've seen this scene it always had the same emotional effect.

Her body nudged and she then began struggling to her feet. She was struggling to hold her head up with the big gash in her neck. My body froze up as she began walking slowly towards me as blood dripped down her neck.

"I just want to forget." I choked out of my mouth.

She continued walking towards me. Every muscle in my body froze up, I wanted to run so bad but I couldn't. I was damned to relive this dream over and over until one day I go insane.

My head then began to throb and I felt like my head was going to explode. I fell down and I accepted that I was going to continue being tormented. She then took her claw and put it on my chest.

"The black dawn is coming" she whispered into my ear those words where very familiar to me. Something someone once told me long ago. "You will be the key of this calamity." Her voice became very demonic during her last sentence. I was now terrified beyond what I thought was possible.

She then began pushing on my chest with strength that shouldn't have been possible. The blood from her neck was dripping all over me and got into my eyes. I could feel my ribs crack and I felt myself struggle to breath. I then felt my ribs snap and her hand went into my chest cavity.

I woke up screaming in complete terror. Once I realized it was a dream I noticed Flare was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Flare yelled as he was running towards me.

I had tears running down my eyes and I was absolutely scared, my nightmares have never been that bad before. "No, I'm not!" I screamed venting my anger on Flare.

"What happened are you okay." He was now very worried about me since he has never seen me act this way, especially not out of nowhere.

"No. Just please go away. I just want to be alone!" I choked out my mouth sobbing on tears. Flare denied my request and sat right next me.

"Hey buddy it's going to be okay. I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I'm here for you." Flare had a really reassuring smile on his face that did make me feel slightly better and my tears began to slowly go away.

Alex was out with Gray at the moment probably collecting fire wood and supplies for the night so thankfully no one was here to see me in my weak state. I was especially thankful Gray was gone because I know he would have probably laughed at me and that would be the moment I murdered him. Flare and I just sat there talking about random stuff and Flare tried making me laugh, which he failed at. Alex and Gray finally came back with water and fire wood after about an hour of me sitting their trying to become mentally stable again.

"You look even more shitty than usual umbreon." Gray said with his usual snide voice. I wasn't in the mood to reply back. I just sat their next to Flare.

The leafeon from my nightmare said a black dawn was coming. I've heard those words before. 'What do they mean?' I mentally asked myself. I am the type of person who does believe dreams mean something so I was very curious to know what the black dawn was and why I would be the cause of it, but for now I was going to keep all of this to myself. Everybody already probably thinks I'm mentally unstable enough.

All I know is that I am not going to bed tonight.

* * *

**Chapter End**.

* * *

**Authour Note:** well that the end of that chapter. So pretty soon things will become very chaotic and the story will start forming as Black and his friends are going to have to fend for their lives or die. This story will be getting allot more serious story wise soon. So I guess you could say the introduction is over and now the real story is beginning!


	9. Stalk

**This chapter is pretty neat. You will meet some new charters. One of which will be a new main charter. I won't tell you who though lol but im sure its obvious to some. Anyways their will be some hints in this chapter for certain things but I'm not going to just tell you yet. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Stalk**

* * *

**Point of view: Black**

We finally arrived in Luminose city around mid-afternoon. It was raining really hard today and we were all soaked and freezing from the cold rain. There was thunder here and their along with occasional lightning off in the distance. The city looked like any normal city really. Like all cities there was the nice side and a ghetto side of town.

We walked down the busy streets of the city along with a few other people who were smart enough to bring umbrellas. The rain did not make the city look any better and made the place feel very gloomy. There was a lot of cafés and restaurants along with a few other miscellaneous stores for stuff such as clothes, groceries and all that boring junk. After a few hours of walking in the freezing rain we turned and ended up in a suburb condo complex area. Most of the condos where in okay shape but they did look kind of worn down and at least twenty years old, Most of the yards where unmaintained and had worn out paint and over grown grass and broken stuff on their condos, most of them where made out of red bricks that were really worn out and old.

We walked pretty deep into the suburbs and then Alex walked up to a condo.

"Well where home. You haven't been here yet Black but everyone else has been." He sounded a little nervous about being home. I would be to if I lived in this dump. Every time he comes home he probably finds out his house was robbed or something fell apart in the condo.

"He lives in this dumpy crap hole?" I asked out loud.

Flare looked at me looking insulated for his trainer. "It's not that bad once you go inside. His dad just didn't want to pay for a big house when it's just the two of them." Flare stated.

'Wait what about his mom?' I asked myself in my head.

We walked in the condo. Flare was by far wrong. The inside of this condo made the outside look upper-class. It was mostly a normal condo. It had a couch in the main room along with a nice flat screen TV. In the back of the condo was the kitchen with a gas stove and a worn out black granite counter top and an old looking refrigerator that looks like it would radiate all the food, most of the wall where painted white. There was also junk lying around everywhere and on top of that the world's possibly biggest tower of pizza boxes stacked up on top of the kitchen counter. There was also few other doors that led to other places but I couldn't see what was in them since they were closed. There was also hole's in the wall and stains all over the carpet and half eaten food on the table in front of the TV. This place was a disaster and was not fit for living.

"Dad I'm home!" Alex yelled across the house.

One of the doors in the main entrance hall then opened up and a middle aged man walked out. He was tall and wore a white t-shirt with a nice stain on it along with some light blue jeans. He had long dark brown hair that was unmaintained along with a small beard that needed a little trimming.

"Oh, welcome home I guess." The man looked like he didn't really care and he looked like he hasn't slept since he was born.

"That's his dad? This guy looks like a filthy hobo" I whispered to flare.

"I wouldn't judge him so fast Black. He is actually a scientist believe it or not. He just works allot and barely has time to sleep let alone keep up on appearance." Flare whispered back towards me.

Then a female jolteon walked out of the room and sat by the hobo's feet. She looked like a normal jolteon. She did have a pink wrist band around her left arm though which was kind of odd to me.

"Oh you guys are all back that's good to see, how did the first gym battle go?" She asked in cheerful voice.

"Wonderful" Gray replied in an annoyed voice.

"It went great Kana. We also got a new friend. His name was Kaz, but Alex renamed him to Black." Flare said while pointing to me.

"Oh. Umm hi." I replied awkwardly. My personality may have become less hostile lately, but I still felt socially awkward around pokemon or humans I didn't know.

"You are not too talkative are you Kaz or was it Black? She replied still confused on what to call me, which was actually a little amusing.

"Just call me what you want, it doesn't really matter to me honestly."

"I'm going to call you Kaz since that is your real name, someone should never discard there real name no matter what, it is a part of who you are." Kana had a real happy tone to her voice which was sort of similar to Flare. I just hope she wouldn't be as much of a hand full.

"Whatever works for you" I replied yawning at the end of my sentence. Not that I was trying to be rude it was just that the weather was making me tired along with not getting any sleep.

"So you are an umbreon I have not seen one of you in a very" Flare then whispered something into her ear and then glanced an eye towards me and Gray.

"Oh" She said out loud awkwardly. I had a few good guess on what Flare said and I'm sure it had to do with me and gray's wonderful friendship.

"Alex I'm going to order a pizza. Maybe while I'm doing that you can run down town and get some food for your pokemon" His dad said as he was picking up the phone to order a pizza.

"No its fine Dad I actually have some in my bag. I'll just help clean up around the house if that fine." Alex would dare even attempt to clean the un-cleanable. That was actually almost braver than me going against that scythe, almost.

"If you want to do that I won't stop you from doing it." His dad was now entering in the number for the pizza place which he had memorized in his head. Alex then began picking up dishes and doing other stuff to help at least make this place some-what presentable. I just decided to go into the main living room and go on the couch. Once I got on the couch I then couldn't help but notice there was dishes all over the damn couch.

"Oh sorry about that buddy" Alex then picked up all the dishes so there would be room for me.

"On second thought I think I'll just stand for now." Mew knows how long those dishes where on the couch and I wouldn't even poke that couch with a ten foot long pole.

"Yeah I know this place is a disaster" Flare said in embarrassment for Alex's dad. I don't even know if I could tell him that I didn't care with a straight face because this was just repulsive and that's coming from a wild pokemon. Since I didn't take the couch Gray gladly took it without even thinking twice. I was just waiting for him to start mutating from touching that couch.

Kana then walked up to me. "So, have you been to this city before?" Kana asked me curiously in an attempt to get to know me.

"Actually funny that you ask, this is actually where I was before Alex abducted me. But I didt spend very little time here and I was mostly just passing through here at the time. So I really don't know allot about this city."

"Well I assure you the hole city isn't as dirt as this home" she jokingly said.

The doorbell rang indicating that the pizza delivery person was here. Alex walked to the door with the money his Dad had given to him earlier. The pizza man was holding around five large pizza boxes that could feed a family for the rest of the month.

"Holy mother of Mew how much pizza do you two need!" I yelled in surprise to the quantity of pizza Alex's dad ordered.

"That pizza is what Mr Hayter eats all week. Although I don't think a better diet would kill him though" Kana said to me defending Alex's father. Why she decided to formally call him MR Hayter I don't know.

Alex then brought in the five pizza boxes and set one on the table and put the other four in the fridge. The fridge had absolutely nothing in it except for pizza and bear. Alex then got some poke puffs for us and gave us all a pretty good sized meal of poke puffs and berries.

Alex and his dad then sat down next to Gray on the couch and began watching TV. They were watching some show about the world's dumbest criminals. I have to say it was pretty funny seeing how dumb humans could be, and that is when I realized that the human race was doomed.

Alex father past out on the couch after a few hours of sleeping on the couch. Alex then got up and took his dishes and put them in the sink to clean later. He then put a blanket on his now pasted out dad and started heading towards his room.

Everyone was now asleep besides me. I was still scared to go to bed. What if I have that nightmare again, I couldn't take it anymore but I was so tired from getting very little sleep. I decided to stay awake the rest of the night because I was not going to risk it again.

It was now about five o'clock and an alarm started going off really loudly. It scared me half to death since I was barely awake and I was drifting in and out of sleep. My heart was now pounding really hard from the jump scare I just experienced. Alex's Dad then got off the couch he fell asleep on and gave a frustrated sleepy groan. He then dragged his body off of the couch and went into his room and turned off the cursed alarm clock.

Alex's Dad remained in the room for around five minutes until he came out. He was now in a white scientist uniform and actually looked clean for once. He even took the time to brush his hair. He then noticed I was awake, but he paid little to no attention to me since he probably had better things on his mind. He then got a cup of coffee and walked out the door and left to go his job.

About three more hours passed and then the house started coming to life as the sun completely came out and everybody started waking up. Everybody just lied down lazily trying to get a few more minutes of sleep except for Alex who was now back to cleaning.

"Morning guys" Alex said in a tired voice.

I nodded back at him to show I noticed him comment. Then Flare was the first one to give up on getting more sleep and then sprang to life and walked towards Alex in a tired motion. We all just kind of hanged around too tired to really do anything significant.

"Hey I'm going to have to go out today and run some errands and meet up with someone today. You guys can leave the house and do what-ever you want as long as you don't get into trouble. Black since I know you probably don't know your way around this area to well I am going to ask that you stick with someone you know if you do choose to go out." Alex was now giving us some freedom to actually enjoy ourselves for once.

Alex then grabbed a few things and left out the door to go run his errands.

"Flare, would you want to go out and explore the city or something or at least find something to do besides being cramped up in this house all day." I asked ready to get out of this condemned house.

"Sure that sounds fun. I can show you some of the cool things around town." Flare actually did sound like he wanted to go.

"Would you two mind if I tagged along?" Kana asked us.

"Sure the more pokemon the better. What about you Gray you want to come?" Flare for some reason found it necessary to ask him out of all pokemon to come with us.

"No" Gray replied really quickly. He was like a black hole and sucked the fun out of anything or in other terms he is no fun and really needs to do something besides lay on a couch all day.

We all walked outside the condo and went onto the streets. It was still cloudy out from the rain, but it was not raining thankfully. We then left the condo complex and went onto the main part of the city that wasn't garbage. There were a lot of stores that held no personal interest to me or any of us on top of that.

"So where are we going?" I really wasn't in the mood to mindlessly wonder around the city all day since I got no sleep and I had spent the previous days walking.

"How about I show you luminose tower or maybe we can go to a park and just relax and enjoy the semi nice weather." Flare for some reason would consider a day where everything was gloomy nice weather.

"Let's show Kaz Luminose tower since the park will be very muddy due to all the rain we got." Kana decided to answer for all of us. I didn't really mind going to luminose tower though since I haven't been their yet and I've only heard that it was a cool place to check out.

So we then began making the very long journey towards Luminose tower.

* * *

**Point of view: Charmander**

I now found myself in the shadows watching the umbreon and his friends. They have been at luminose tower for about an hour by now.

"Marek I have located the umbreon. Repeat I have located the umbreon." I said into a custom radio set that was often used by pokemon who serve in the police force.

"Roger that. Do not engage him yet. We need to do this the smart way. We don't want any witnesses and we especially don't want the police after us." Marek replied from his radio.

"One problem though. He is with his friends."

There was a long silence until he finally decided to respond. "Okay I got a plan. To capture him and get him to willingly go somewhere private."

He then began telling me his genius plan over the head set.

"Okay Marek I can do that for you. After that though I'm out and I'm going back to my trainer and we will never see each other again are we clear?"

"Buddy if you pull through I will literally carry you to your trainer and set up a five star sappy reunion for you two. I will not screw you as long as you pull through. Remember were doing this to make the world a better place. What you are doing is justified. Mandus will be pleased once we bring the umbreon to him." Marek replied over the radio.

I could not believe what I was about to do. Celebi knows what they will do to that umbreon once they actually get him. The umbreon and his friends then all began leaving luminose tower. I followed them from a safe distance making sure to stay out of eye sight while not bringing to much attention to myself.

They were all talking and laughing allot. Except for the umbreon he didn't look like he had the best humor or he was just mentally laughing. I kept following them down the main streets for an hour. They were oblivious to the fact that I was following them.

"Alright I am at the construction site. Proceed with the plan Charmander." Marek said with a serious voice over the radio.

"Okay I will do it once they are in a bit more of a secluded area." I didn't want to take any risk's I was not going to blow my one chance at seeing my trainer. If one thing went wrong it would not be too far-fetched at all to assume they would kill me and my trainer without a second thought.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this story. I am actually kind of excited to write the next chapter because it will be getting very interesting and I think everyone will enjoy it. Also what do you guys think of Kana and Alex's Dad Mr Hayter? I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed my story so far you people are all awesome. Be sure to tell me if something needs improved because I really would like to improve this story as best as possible so people can really get into this story. Any ways I will have the next chapter up sooner or later thanks for reading!


	10. Turn of Events

**Well things get pretty interesting in this chapter. I had allot of fun writing this chapter actually, you will see why soon lol. But this chapter will have some important stuff in it. I do experiment with some stuff in this chapter like changing the point of view around here and their, so please tell me if you like it or if you hate it or if it just needs improvement. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Turn of events**

* * *

**Flares Point of View**

It was now around five o' clock and we were all deciding it may was time to go back before it starts getting dark so we started making our way back to Alex's condo.

"Well what do you think of Luminose city Kaz?" Kana asked Black

"It's okay I guess." Black replied looking bored out of his mind.

"Well I enjoyed our day. It's just nice to finally be able to relax" I stated.

"Hey I'm starved can't we take any short cuts to get back faster?" Black impatiently asked.

"Yeah we can just cut through the alleys I guess." Kana said. We then decided to start cutting through the alleys to hurry up and get back home faster. Most of the alleys looked very shady but since there were three of us I doubted anyone would try anything on us. We then began cutting through a really dark alley that was really long and had no life in it at all.

"Hey Ryder!" someone yelled from behind us. We all turned to see the pokemon who was shouting. It was a normal charmander. I then noticed Black had a very nervous look on his face.

"Or maybe you prefer to be called Kaz nowadays?" Kana and I were both very confused on why he called Black Ryder.

"Who are you and what do you want from me." Black replied with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Okay I'll get straight to the good stuff kid. Vincent want's to speak with you." Black's face froze in complete shock from what the charmander had just said.

"Where is Vincent Take me to him now" Black had a serious and angry tone to his voice and his eyes where full of anger all of a sudden.

"Very well follow me then" The charmander said as he started walking.

"Wait Black who is Vincent" I asked Black as he then began anxiously following the charmander without a second thought.

"Go home guys this doesn't concern you" Black said as he kept following the charmander.

"No, you stop now and tell me what's going on. I can't just let you wonder off with some stranger like this!" I yelled at black. I was now very concerned for Black.

"Then shut up and keep up with us and stay out of my way." Black's words were cold and I could tell that something bad was about to go down.

"Flare we should go back now. This guy is trouble, if Kaz wants to follow him to mew knows were then he can do that himself." Kana whispered into my ear with a worried voice.

"I can't do that Kana. If something bad happens I'm accountable because I was suppose too watch Black if we left the condo." I whispered back into Kana's ear quietly. We continued following the charmander through the city. He was slowly taking us down to the bad part of town. I was not liking were this was going and I was now getting very nervous myself. Black continued to follow the charmander, each of his steps carried rage.

"Don't worry we are almost their umbreon" The charmander said with a very deceiving tone to his voice.

We then entered into a construction site that the employees where currently not working on. There were two building right next to each-other being constructed. There was some old equipment left behind such as trucks and bulldozers. There was a half constructed building that where at least twenty to thirty floors that was supposed to have been some big commercial buildings. There were some cat walks along the side of the buildings along with some giant cranes. There was cement blocks here and there and allot of cargo crates. I then realized that there was no one anywhere close to us. We were completely alone with the charmander.

"We are here" The charmander said not even bothering to look at us.

"Welcome Ryder!" an unknown individual yelled from with the building. Then a Quilava walked out of the building and onto the catwalk that ran along the side of the unfinished building.

"Where is Vincent" Black yelled ferociously.

The quilava then began chuckling. "Vincent's not here buddy! Instead he sent me to bring you back to him. Too bad you brought your friends I didn't really want to have to kill anyone. But witnesses are witnesses." The Quilava said in a deranged voice with a huge smile on his face.

"Well then I hope you guys have one hell of insurance for when I'm done with you!" Black was now instigating a fight that Kana and I wanted absolutely no part in.

"You are not hurting anyone umbreon." The quilava voice went from deranged to very serious.

He then began inhaling a deep breath and unleashed a massive flame thrower that covered half the construction site. We all jumped out of the way hiding behind whatever we could. Kana and I hid behind a cargo crate while Black hid behind a massive cement block.

"Charmander, you take care of the fennekin and the jolteon, I'll take care of the umbreon."

The charmander then walked in front of us in a position that showed he was ready to fight. The quilava jumped off the catwalk and then started walking towards Black.

"This is really bad." I whispered to Kana who probably looked just as nervous as me.

"Why do you want Black!" I yelled at the charmander demanding an answer.

"I don't know. All I know is that we have to capture that umbreon with no witnesses. I'm truly sorry you guys got mixed into this." I could now see that the charmander did not want to be here at all.

We then all saw another massive flamethrower come our way as we all jumped to the nearest piece of cover.

* * *

**Blacks Point of View**

I was now hiding behind some cargo crates to avoid the blazing hell that the quilava sent towards me. I never even knew that flamethrowers on that level could be produced.

"Come into the light umbreon and accept your fate. This is for the better of our world." The quilava was now speaking nonsense.

"Save the world, you are crazy!" I yelled as I began charging towards him. I then began to concentrate all my energy until I formed a shadow ball in my mouth and I launched it towards him. He jumped out of the way and my shadow ball ripped straight through some cargo crates. I usually never used my shadow ball since it could seriously hurt someone if used carelessly.

"Soon you will experience the flames of hell umbreon!" The quilava yelled as he began chargin another flamethrower. I then ran towards him faster than I thought I could move and tackled him right in his stomach and caused him to fire his flamethrower in the air. He then jumped back a few steps and got some safe distance between us.

I could now see the sun setting in the corner of my eye. I would just have to hold out a little longer until the moon would be out, then I would have more strength to fight the quilava with.

"Charmander we have to finish this up before the sun sets or we can be in real trouble!" The quilava yelled at the charmander who was now battling Flare and Kana.

"Damn right you will be in trouble" I growled under my breath.

The quilava then launched a series of embers at me, the speed he launched the embers at me could easily be on par with an automatic rifle. I dodged ever ember with only inches between me and the balls of fire. I then saw my chance. I began charging another shadow ball but I held it in my mouth for the right moment.

"Were not finished umbreon, I've thought of a wonderful present for you!" The quilava had a completely insane tone to his voice. He then began spitting lava everywhere. The problem with the lava is that it actually stuck on the ground and gave me less room to move around.

His body then ignited on fire and he started running towards me while laughing like this was a game to him. I obviously did the only logical thing. I ran away. I quickly noticed he was trying to corner me into the lava pools he had created, but right as he was catching up to me I spun around and fired my shadow ball at him. He jumped to the side but it grazed his left hip and he was now bleeding. He touched the blood with his hands and observed it.

The quilava then looked me dead in the eyes. Now he was angry and that's just how I wanted him.

"Umbreon this is my last offer for you to surrender before I take you by force." He said in a dark and menacing voice.

"I am not going to roll over and die for you"

He then just looked at me and smirked. "Very well you will now experience true Hell!" he yelled as the flames on his back got even bigger.

I took a step back knowing he was now getting serious. He then charged at me with lightning speed and his claws ignited on fire and he then lunged towards me in an attempt to tackle me to the ground. I ducked below him and then got back into my defensive position.

* * *

**Flares Point of View**

The Charmander continued shooting embers towards us as Kana and I evaded them with little effort. This guy was not strong I could already tell his only purpose was to help get Black to come here.

"Kana I'm going to go help Black, can you handle this guy?"

"Yeah I think I can manage" She replied with confidence in her voice now that she knew her opponent wasn't a great fighter. I then began to make my way towards Black. I decided to cut through the building so I could try and catch that quilava off guard from behind. I ran through the unfinished building until I was past the quilava. I peeked out of the building and observed the battle that was taking place. I could see the quilava and Black talking about something I couldn't hear. I could see hatred built up in Blacks eyes. I have never seen him this angry before. He looked like he would really kill this guy if you gave him the chance.

I then began running towards the quilava's back in an attempt to attack him off guard. My fire attacks wouldn't do much against the quilava so I decided I was going the go with a physical attack. I then lunged towards him in an attempt to tackle him but he then spun around and grabbed me by my head and used my momentum to smash me into the ground and pinned me down.

"Your too slow fennekin, I wonder if I killed you here if it would upset that umbreon anymore" He said with a sick twisted voice. I began to panic knowing he was not joking with me. Black stood their growling infuriated by the situation.

"Let him go!" Black snarled.

"Why would I do that? Because of your friend I am now in control of this situation. If I wanted to I could snap his neck right here, wouldn't that be a lot of fun?" His voice was absolutely demented and I was now accepting that my life was in the hands of a lunatic.

"Hmm no decision, I'll choose for you. I want to see how mad I can get you. Show me your true hatred umbreon!" He then began laughing hysterically.

I then felt him slowly twisting my neck. He wasn't even looking at me he was too busy watching Black go insane from the situation. I could feel intense tension building up in my neck from his slowly twisting my neck.

"No, stop please!" Black yelled worried for my life.

"What are you scared? Why should I let him live, what will I get out of it?"

Black froze in fear not even knowing what to do. "Please just let him go this has nothing to do with him!"

The sun had completely set and the moon would be coming out very shortly.

* * *

**Charmanders Point of View**

I was now getting frustrated by the jolteon's lightning speed. I couldn't land a single hit on her. I did notice I was tiring her out though because her moves were significantly getting slower and she was breathing hard.

"Please it doesn't have to be like this. Please just let us go." She said fearful that someone was going to get hurt. I felt really disgusted in myself for having to do this to pokemon who didn't really seem like they were that bad of pokemon. But I knew I had to do this for my trainer.

I then launched a smoke screen right at her feet and clouded the entire area around her. I could hear her coughing violently as she tried to get fresh air in her lungs. I then charged up a good sized ember that could easily kill someone with the right hit. I then launched it into the smokescreen. I saw an explosion within the smokescreen indicating that it made contact with someone. The smoke began to clear up and I then saw the jolteon lying on the ground. I walked up to her and looked down at her. She was covered in singe marks, but she was still conscious although she was too injured to even move. Blood was slowly dripping out of her mouth as she looked up at me in terror.

I stared at her terror filled eyes. They were eyes that were innocent, theses eyes where gentle and didn't want to cause anybody harm.

"Please don't." she managed to choke out those words with a very weak voice. Her eyes were beginning to dilate and I could see she was getting more scared by the second. I raised my paw ready to finish the job and murder an innocent pokemon. I held the claw above her chest were her heart was.

"Please at least let my friends go, please." Tears then began to flow down her eyes as she accepted her imminent death.

"Celebi, what the hell am I doing." I whispered under my breath. I then started dragging the jolteon to a safer location away from the fight between the umbreon and quilava. I placed her behind some construction equipment were she should be safe from any danger.

"Stay here. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." I whispered into her ear. I then began heading towards the fight that was going on between the umbreon and Marek.

* * *

**Flares Point of View**

Black and the quilava were now staring each other dead in the eyes waiting for someone to make a move. The quilava was still holding me hostage and putting intense pressure on my neck. I could now see the moon peeking out over the horizon. I could make it out tonight was a full moon that would give Black allot of energy to keep fight.

"Why in the hell does Mandus want you is the only thing I would like to know." The quilava said looking bored of the fight.

"Who is Mandus?" Black asked in an angry yet confused voice.

"Mandus is many things. He is the one who sent us after you umbreon."

"Why does he want me?" Black asked. I was kind of shocked upon learning that Black didn't even know why they wanted to abduct him. I kinda assumed he was hiding this from us but I guess he was just as oblivious as us.

"Mandus told me that there is something special about you that only very few pokemon have, although you appear to be another stupid pokemon too me." The quilava stated getting bored of the conversation.

"Let me put it like this umbreon. Mandus is the closest thing in this world to a god."

Black and I both froze by his statement.

"We have always heard tales of the legendaries such a Celebi, Mew, arceus and so on. But Mandus is real and will change this world soon. My question is why the hell does he want you? You are weak and pathetic and you can't even protect your friends let alone yourself."

"A god? I was wrong about you quilava. At first I thought you were just being manipulated by Vincent. But now I know you are out of your fucking mind!" The quilava was shocked by Blacks outburst and loosened his grip around my neck. I then forced myself out from below him and got back to my feet and got in a defensive position as Black tackled the quilava with all of his might.

The blue rings on Blacks body were now beginning to pulse with power from the full moon. I could see a smirk now beginning to show on Blacks face.

"Marek we should retreat the moon is out!" I heard the charmander yell as I saw him running towards us.

"Wait if he's here, then that means Kana." I couldn't even finish my sentence as I realized that Kana was possibly hurt or worse.

Black eyes narrowed as he realized what I was getting at.

"You bastards I am going to kill every last one of you!" Black yelled at the top of his lungs.

Black then jumped back a few steps and launched a giant shadow ball towards the charmander. The charmander barely made it out of the way as he dived to the side in terror of the shadow ball.

I just sat there in shock upon realizing Kana was possibly dead. "Kana" I whispered to myself.

"Flare leave this too me and get out of here. I can take these two down easily now that the moon is out, and on top of that it's a full moon so I will have more power than usual."

I just stood there completely in shock. Nothing from the outside world mattered because someone I knew my whole life was dead and I left her there to die alone.

"Black" I said with a shaky voice.

"What?" Black responded.

"This is all your fault"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author note: Their is allot of chaos going on right now. Will Kana die? Will Flare now hate Black for him believing he is at fault for Kana possibly being dead? And I bet you are all wondering who Mandus is. Their is allot of stuff about to go down and it will be overwhelming for Black and his friends as they struggle to survive the ferocious onslaught from the Quilava. Be sure to tell me how you are enjoying the fighting. Don't be afraid to tell me if I am doing a bad job on something because I only want to improve my Fan-fic from here on out. Once again thank you everybody who has viewed and review or even followed my story I really appreciate you guys! **


	11. Full Moon

**Hey guys a lot of cool stuff is going to be happening this chapter. This is a revised version of my previous chapter so hopefully it turned out a lot better because the first attempt I released should have been worked on more. This chapter will also have a cool twist in it for one of our main charters so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Full Moon**

* * *

**Point of View Black**

"This is all your fault" Flare said to me in a depressed voice.

"How is this my fault?" I snarled back. I was in no way responsible for everything that happened, they followed me of their own freewill when I told them to go back home.

"Because if haven't followed him Kana may still be alive. This is all your fault and now I lost one of my closest friends because of you!" Flare yelled at me with intense fury. I have never seen Flare angry and it was very sad seeing someone like him this way.

"You followed me willingly when I told you to go back" I said in an attempt to defend myself. I did feel really guilty but this was something very personal I had to do and he was just here for the ride.

"And you think I would have just let you wonder off with some suspicious pokemon?" Flare continued to verbally accuse me of being responsible for Kana's death.

"Hey you two stop arguing! The jolteon is still alive, she is just seriously injured and if she doesn't get help right away she will die" The charmander yelled from a distance.

"She's alive?" Flare froze with his jaw dropped.

"Yes, but she needs medical attention now." The charmander was now eager to help us.

"Charmander what the hell is this? You are on my side remember" The quilava stated in a pissed off tone of voice.

"To hell with you, I'm no murderer." The charmander snapped on the quilava.

"You will regret betraying us charmander." The quilava said in a dark voice.

"Come with me fennekin I'll take you to her and we can get her to a poke center!" The charmander yelled. Flare didn't even hesitate to follow him even though I thought it could have been a trap.

"Where are you going traitor!" The quilava yelled as he began charging another flamethrower. I then saw that he was wide open and I charged up a quick shadow ball and launched it at him before he could release his flamethrower. He quickly realized that I was now attacking him again and he ducked below the shadow ball and it went into the construction building tearing up some of its support struts.

"Your fights with me pal. We have some un-finished business." I growled towards the psychopath Quilava. I was not letting him harm anyone if I could help it.

"Fine then I'll capture you now and I will then hunt down every last one of your friends and eradicate them from this world" The quilava was now in the mood to fight me again. He then began walking towards me and then started running towards me and his claws ignited on fire. He then swiped his claws at me repeatedly. Time slowed down in my eyes and I carefully maneuvered around each attack from his fire claws. He then sent a really strong right hook punch towards me that I ducked under. I then launched myself off the ground and head butted him right in the jaw. He fell back onto the ground and held his jaw from the pain. I knew it hurt since I heard a satisfying crunch in his jaw when I hit it.

"You bitch!" He yelled in pure anger from the pain I caused him. He then pulled himself back up to his two feet and then got in a defensive position once again and began to smirk.

"Now I'm going to get serious umbreon. I'm sick of your feeble attempt of stopping the inventible" The quilava said with a psychotic smile on his face.

"That has to be at least the fifth time you said you were now getting serious pal" I was right though he has repeatedly said he was getting serious and I was getting annoyed with him.

He then started spitting lava everywhere. I dodged the lava by the skin of my teeth. The whole construction site now had patches of lava everywhere and was now lit up. I won't lie this battle was getting pretty cinematic for reality. I also felt bad for the construction workers, this would be a huge surprise when they start work tomorrow morning. The quilava then began charging his flame thrower again and unleashed a hell storm of fire in my direction. I jumped to the right but I didn't entirely dodge it and my left side was slightly singed from the flames. I cringed from the pain but I tried my hardest not to show it.

"How do the flames feel?" The quilava said in a taunting voice.

Now it was time for me to give it everything or I was going to lose this battle and be captured, if this guy even still planned on letting me live. I then began observing my surroundings and noticed a water tower about ten meters away from the quilava. I then began charging a shadow ball in my mouth again.

"No you don't!" The quilava said as he began charging another flamethrower. I launched my shadow ball straight at the water tower as the quilava released his flame thrower seconds after me. It then made a giant hole in the water tower and the water came flooding down and neutralized his flame thrower right before I was incinerated. The water flooded everything and now we were standing in a giant puddle of water.

The flames on the quilava back where now hardly even lit and flickered weakly on his back.

"How about I show you something cool before I kick your ass" I taunted with a growl in my voice.

The full moon was shining down upon me giving me power that was miraculous, a power that most wouldn't even think possible. One thing I never told anyone was that I was not a normal umbreon. I was actually far from it.

The quilava sat their awaiting for me to make my move, his flames have now regained their power and he was ready to fight. I began to concentrate my mind on the massive puddle of what around me. Particles of water now began to float around me.

"What the hell" The quilava stated very confused at the site he was seeing.

Then the floating water particles all came together and began to form into the shape of a spear and it began to turn into ice shortly after. I then used my mind to propel the ice spear at the Quilava. He didn't even think twice about jumping out of the way. I then manipulated thee water I was standing on and sent a massive wave of water towards him that smashed into him really aggressively. He stood there in shock by the turn of events, the flames on his back where weak again but quickly went back to normal.

"What the hell is this bullshit?" The quilava yelled confused in fear.

He then began charging up another flamethrower. I braced myself for it. He then blew the flamethrower towards me. I jumped to the right side of the flames and then I began freezing the entire puddle of water. He was still sitting in the puddle of water so his feet where frozen to the ground.

"The Hell is this bullshit! What kind of trick is this?" The quilava was actually now starting to get nervous upon realizing that he couldn't defeat me anymore.

"I don't know who the hell this Mandus person is, but I do have a good idea why he wants me." I stated with a snarl in my voice.

"The hell is this crap none of this makes sense!" The quilava confusion was now turned into anger.

"Well if you must know I suffer from an evolutionary disorder that is extremely rare. It's a one in million chance that a pokemon is defected with it."

"What are you talking about?" The quilava said in confusion.

I sat there for a second thinking of a dumbed down version to tell the quilava since he didn't look like the smartest person on the planet. "Okay when an Eevee evolves its body dedicates to the certain attributes of the eevee evolution it turns into right?" I already knew the answer I just had to make sure he wasn't a complete moron before I explained this to him.

"Yeah I'm not a dumb ass!" he yelled at me offended by my question.

"Well when an eevee evolves it evolves into a flareon, leafeon, sylveon, jolteon, glaceon, Vaporeon, espeon or in my case and umbreon. Now when I evolved something went wrong."

The quilava stared at me waiting for me to continue as I thought of a good way to put it since it was somewhat complicated. "Okay so basically when I evolved something went wrong and I wasn't just stuck in the umbreon class. I am actually able to use abilities other eevee evolutions can use, for example the water I used on you. Although since my body isn't designed to produce those elements I do have to find my own source of power instead of naturally just shooting fire out of my mouth like you can."

"Then why are you using this on me now out of all times?" He said annoyed with my previous actions.

"For one I can only use this power during the full moon since it gives my body enough of a boost to actually use the abilities. Second I didn't use it until now because I didn't want anyone knowing of my defect. But it's just me and you now so I'm not worried."

The quilava was now beginning to look very confused on our conversation and I began to question why I even explained it to him. "How come I've never heard of this? Your bullshitting me aren't you!" He now began yelling at me in denial.

"You haven't heard of it for a couple reasons. Let's say it like this, other eevee evolutions can get this evolutionary disorder but they won't even know it because they don't have something like the moon to give them power. Yes things like the sun and water will give other eevee evolution power but none of it compares to the boost an umbreon gets from the moon. The moon is a superior source of power compared to others. The other reason you haven't heard of it is simply because umbreon's are slowly going extinct so of course it's becoming rarer of an evolutionary disease."

"I don't even understand half of this bullshit!" The quilava yelled with confusion all over his face.

"Why did I even bother explaining that to you?" I said giving up on my idiotic opponent.

The quilava then looked me in the eyes and then tried planning out his next move. I was going to just wait for him to make an attack since there was nothing he could really do to harm me since I could just use the puddle of water around me to neutralize it, at the moment I had a type advantage on him. He then opened his mouth wide and shot out a massive smokescreen at me. I couldn't see anything and on top of that I couldn't breathe. I then decided to run out of the smokescreen. Once I was out I noticed really quickly that the quilava had fled the battle. The ice where he was frozen was now melted and my enemy was now missing.

"Coward" I growled under my breath. I couldn't believe he got away. I was even more pissed since I just explain all that crap to him.

I then realized I needed to find Flare and Kana. I knew they would probably be by the nearest pokemon center. Luckily for me we actually happened to pass one on the way towards the construction site. So I then began running full speed towards the poke center assuming that was the right one.

* * *

I finally made it to the pokemon center. I quickly realized I was in the right one because Alex and Flare where sitting in the waiting area with worried looks on their faces. The charmander that had originally harmed Kana was sitting in the darkest corner of the room awkwardly. He shot a glance at me for a second and then looked away.

"Flare is Kana okay?" I asked fearing the worse.

"No she's not. She is in critical care and it's your damn fault because you had to drag us into that situation!" Flare snarled at me with a hostile tone of voice. I have never seen him this angry before so I decided I was going to choose my words wisely to not further upset him.

"Flare I'm sorry I never meant for anyone to get hurt honestly." I tried to reason with the angry fennekin. I truly did feel bad for getting Kana hurt and I wish it had never happened.

"Well good job Black you practically got her killed thanks, you did such a great job." His words where now actually beginning to offend me and I was never good at letting people just sit there and yell at me.

"I told you guys not to come but you did! I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but you know what that's just what happens sometimes!" I lost my patience I was not in the mood for this after all that has happened today. Everyone in the room was now awkwardly staring at Flare and I argue but I didn't give a damn.

"My Mew, Gray was right you are nothing but a problem for everyone." His words were very cold and actually touched a nerve in my heart. I couldn't believe he went that far and that actually really was going too far.

"You know what fuck you and all your complete bull shit! You have absolutely no idea what I have been through in the past two years of my life. You know what fine I'll leave you alone forever and never speak to you again, would that make you happy?" I was as angry as angry gets at this point and I was about ready to actually kill my supposed friend.

"Black there was no justifiable reason for what you did! You couldn't have just walked away from him!" Flare continued to verbally assault me when he has no idea what any of that stuff was about.

No I couldn't have walked away from that!" I snarled at Flare as I began gritting my teeth together in frustration.

"Oh and why the hell not? Because you are an idiot that only thinks of himself?"

"You know nothing Flare so shut up! You have no idea what those pokemon have done to my life!" I was done being treated like shit by my friend and I then began walking away from Flare and towards the charmander in the corner of the room. He was startled when I walked up towards him.

"You know where Vincent is. now bring me to him and no bullshit this time!" The charmander froze at my demands.

"Very well I will bring you to him. But I need you to understand that I was forced to do that and I wanted no part in what just happened and I am truly sorry, honestly." The charmander actually did sound really sorry but I only had one thing on my mind right now and that was far from his apologies.

"I don't care just take me to him."

We then both ran out the door and began heading towards Vincent's real location. I just pray for that charmanders sake this is the real deal or he is going to miss his legs when I'm done with him.

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

I sat their worrying about Kana praying that she would be okay. I also thought about my argument with Black, was it really worth getting that mad about? He did hurt Kana but he did seem to know this Vincent pokemon. I continued to get frustrated with those thoughts and I attempted to black them out of my head.

We waited for about two hours before the nurse finally called Alex "Mr Alex Hayter you may now see your pokemon. Just be gentle with her she is still in bad shape." The lady at the front desk said from across the room. Alex quickly got up and started walking quickly towards Kana's room I followed behind him, afraid of what I was about to see. We finally found her room and entered.

There in a pokecenter bed was a jolteon covered in bandages and hooked up on a heart monitor and other machines. The bandages covered mostly her torso and she had some bandages on her face.

I stood there in shock. I couldn't bear to see her in this state. I couldn't bear to see someone so innocent suffer for someone else's actions. My rage for Black started to return as I looked at my injured friend. I just wish this was all a dream but I knew it wasn't

Alex was also just as shocked as me. Although he chose to walk up to her and get a closer look. He looked mentally destroyed from the site he saw. I could see tears beginning to roll down his eyes. Kana has always been someone in both of our lives for almost as long as I could remember. She was always cheerful and always wanted everyone around her to be happy. She didn't deserve this, not her out of all pokemon. It should be me in that bed now not her.

"Flare" I heard her weak voice call out to me.

"Kana you are awake, how do you feel?" I asked anxiously dying to know how she was.

"I've had better days." That was a huge understatement.

"Kana I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have never left you alone to fight that charmander. I'm so sorry." I was now beginning to cry from the guilt of realizing that his was not Blacks fault it was mine for leaving her to fight alone with that charmander.

"It's not your fault" There was then a long silence in between her sentences. "It was no ones."

"How can you say that, I left you too fight that charmander all alone when I should have been there to help you" I could no longer hold in my tears and a few slowly escaped my eyes.

"Flare you shouldn't beat yourself up. I know your just looking for a way to justify me getting injured but it's not your fault and even if it was I would never ever hold it against you for even a second" She had a weak smile on her face but it was enough to boost my spirits and put a smile on my face. Even when she was in her worst condition she could still make everyone around her happy.

"Flare where is Black why isn't he here?" Kana asked with a worried voice.

I paused in silence as I remembered how I provoked Black to never speak to any of us again. "I, I blamed Black for everything and I made him go away." I now felt like absolute garbage for treating Black the way I did.

"You need to find him." She then began taking a few deep breaths to help herself speak. "And set things right. You can't blame this on him, this wasn't his fault and he need to know that."

"Your right, but he left hours ago and I don't know where he went" I now realized how bad I screwed up. I may have seriously just lost one of my friends because I couldn't react appropriately to this situation.

"Well what are you doing here then? You need to find him before it is too late. I'd help if I was feeling a little better but for now you just have my support." Kana's voice was now growing quiet and I could tell she was falling asleep.

"I'll find him Kana. I'll be back with him as soon as I can so until then sit tight." I then began leaving the pokemon center ready to set things right with Black. The hard part would be finding him in this massive city.

I left Kana and Alex in the pokecenter as I went to find Black. He could be anywhere. I decided my first step would probably be to go find Gray and convince him to help even though he would probably find this situation gold.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**Author Note: Well that is the revised version of this chapter. The first version I explained Blacks power kind of funny in more of a way of a speech than a conversation and it didn't sound natural. Tell me what you guys this of his power because it is a huge part of the story. If you are worried about it being over powered don't worry it can only be used on the night of a full moon and I'm sure that power will come with some draw backs as well. Also what do you guys think of the antagonist so far. What do you guys think their goal is and why do you think they want to kidnap Black so bad? Well keep reading and I'm sure an answer will come soon lol. Anyways thanks for everyone who reads and takes the time to review and tell me if I do something wrong I do actually appreciate it when people tell me that stuff lol. Lastly I would appreciate it if you people can tell me if you understand how I explained Blacks power because It makes sense to me but i'm not sure if everyone else will understand it the way I do.**


	12. Fear

**This chapter is actually pretty interesting in my opinion. It will have some interesting hints on one of the main charters past. I would also like to say I did revise chapter 11 to sound better if you would like to check that out go ahead but if you understood everything in that chapter you should be good I just made it sound better is all. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fear**

* * *

**Point of View Anonymous.**

I regained consciousness in the poke center. I was lying on a comfy bed. The room was the same as every other pokemon center room except for the equipment attached to my body. The heart beat monitor attached to my body repeatedly made a beeping noise which sounded really unsettling in my ears, but at least it meant I was still alive. It was now storming outside and I could hear rain hitting against the window and ceiling of the room I was in.

In the corner of the room I could see Alex sitting with a nervous look on his face. I tried to reposition myself but my body ached pretty badly from the pain and I was also very weak. Then the door opened up and Alex's dad walked in.

"Dad" Alex said in a gloomy voice.

"Is Kana okay?" He said as he walked over towards me. He then began observing my wounds and petted me gently to try and sooth my pain. It made me feel a lot better about the situation and I felt like I was safe from harm.

"I'm glad to see you are okay" He said gently as he petted me.

He then turned around and faced Alex. "Alex how did this happen" His voice went from calm and gentle to hostile in just a few seconds. I was kind of shocked to see him take this tone of voice towards Alex.

"I don't know. Honestly" I could see Alex was now trying his hardest not to cry in front of his dad.

"You should have been watching her, not letting her roam around the streets alone!" He was extremely angry and I hated seeing him angry at Alex for something he couldn't help.

"I'm sorry." Alex said as a few tears came out his eyes.

"Don't be sorry to me, be sorry to her." There was now an awkward silence in the room. I hated seeing people argue and I didn't want anyone to blame themselves for what happened. I just wanted everyone to move on.

Alex finally decided to break the silence, "Dad?" Alex said as if he wanted to ask a question.

Alex's dad then gave out an annoyed sigh. "What?" he said in a very annoyed voice.

"Black is missing and no one knows where he is. Flare was the one who brought Kana in. I tried looking for him but I couldn't find him and no one said they've seen him." More tears where forming around Alex's face now.

"Well that's perfect." There was another awkward silence in the room now. Alex's dad then looked at his watch really quick and then sighed "Well I have to go back to work, I hope you find him." Alex's dad said as if he didn't really care.

Alex looked at his dad with tears going down his eyes "can't you help me look?"

"I have things to do at work. You caught him and you lost him, that's your responsibility. Not mine." Alex's dad was now getting up to leave. I couldn't believe he choose to just neglect his son.

"Seriously do you only care about your job" Alex yelled across the room in anger.

"Well I need to put a roof above our heads. Besides Kana is my pokemon not yours. Try responsibility out Alex it may come in handy later on. Now I'll see you once I get back from work" His dad then walked out the room without even looking Alex in the eyes. Alex then sat there in a horrible mood. I hated seeing people fight especially them. Alex's father could be hard on him sometimes but I knew he loved him deep down inside.

"Kana will you be okay if I leave to go look for Black" I just gave a weak nod towards him. He then quickly grabbed his coat and bag and ran out the door. I really wish I could help them out but I would only get in the way in my current state.

I was now sitting in the room completely alone. I couldn't fall asleep due everything that was going on. Then out of nowhere the lights went out and the room was completely black. The lights in the hallway where also out so that meant the power went out. I was now beginning to get afraid since I really didn't like being in the dark, especially alone. Then the emergency power kicked in and some emergency lights lit the room up a little bit. I was now a little nervous since I had no idea what was going on. I sat in my room quietly all I could here was the rain from the storm hitting against the window of my room. A few minutes passed by and the door to my room opened. Then I froze in absolute terror. The quilava from earlier then walked into my room and shut the door behind him. The flames from his back lit the room up a little more and added to my fear.

"Hello kiddo, did you miss me?" The quilava said with a demented voice. I tried to yell out for help but he quickly came up to me and held my mouth shut. I sat there and tried to resist but I failed since I was so weak.

"Shhhh, I'm going to let you go now, but if you do anything to attract attention I will kill you here. Are we clear?" I nodded in agreement and he released his hands off of me. I couldn't believe he was now coming after me.

"Why are you here?" I tried to sound strong but my voice was trembling from fear.

"I'm here to tie up some loose ends, but I figured we would have a little chat before I finished things up here." His words sent shivers down my spine, I know he would do it and the worst part is that I know he would probably even enjoy killing me.

"I don't care what you do to me but please leave my friends alone" I didn't care what he did to me as long as my friends were safe and my death was as painless as possible.

"Sorry honey but they're on my to-do list as well. I'm just starting with the weakest link. My question is how do you want to be found dead? Suicide, accident or maybe a gruesome murder" I could tell he was getting sick joy from choosing how I was going to die.

"But before that I have a few questions I always wanted to ask someone like you" The quilava asked. I could only imagine what horrible mind games he was going to play with me next.

"What do you want?" I said trembling in fear of how he planned on tormenting me.

"Is it true you are Dr Hayter's pokemon?" I was really confused on why he would care about something as dumb as that at a moment like this.

"Yeah but how is the relevant?" I now began to fear that he would possible make them victims along with me.

"How do you live with him knowing the things he does every day?" The quilava was really confusing me now on our conversation.

"I don't understand what you mean?"

He then burst out laughing uncontrollable. "Are you serious? That's gold." He managed to say while laughing.

"Are you completely oblivious to the work he does even though you live with him?"

"He works on the study of pokemon and helps to find a better understanding of them, he helps pokemon. What is so funny about that?" I was beginning to get annoyed by him laughing in my face repeatedly, especially since I was about to be killed, I didn't want to be humiliated before I was murdered.

"Oh he works with pokemon alright but in no way does he help them" He then continued to laugh in my face.

"What do you mean he is a good person and I know it" I snapped at him in an attempt to defend Mr Hayter's honor.

"No he doesn't I've seen him work before and he is no saint kid." He said in a taunting voice.

"What do you know of him, he is a good person and does great things with his life" The quilava absolutely lost it in laughter. I just sat their taking it because I didn't want to speed up my soon to come death.

"You are so oblivious. You don't even know anything about him. Oh then we are about to have a good laugh here in a second as I tell you more about your little saint. He then began licking his claws as if he was licking blood off of them.

"Believe me kid life isn't always what it seems. You have no idea" His voice went to a more serious tone.

Then someone began knocking on the door and the quilava then ran into the closet. He then held his claw over his lips in an attempt to keep me silent. He then simulated cutting his throat open to show that he would kill me if I talked.

The doctor finally walked into the room after she finally realized that I wasn't going to respond.

"Hello dearie I'm going to relocate you to a room with other pokemon who aren't on life support so the pokemon who are in need of electrical equipment can have them. She then walked up to me and unplugged the heart monitor and then began pushing my bed out of the room and into the hallway.

"That was a close one" I whispered under my breath. What the quilava said was now stuck in my head. Mr Hayter would never hurt anyone he is a good person and I know it. Even though I believed it the conversation was still stuck in my head. I just prayed that I was safe from the quilava until someone came back to keep an eye on me.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

"How long until we are their?" I asked the charmander impatiently as the rain from the storm drenched me in water.

"Just a few blocks and we will be there."

We then ran a few blocks and then we saw a giant abandoned storage facility with a barbed wire fence around it. The place obviously hasn't been used in years and it was in horrible shape. There was a few cargo crated outside along with a few forklift that looked run down.

"This is where Vincent is, no games this time?" I said making sure he wasn't going to screw me over again.

"I promise. We will need to be careful though he may not be the only one in there. Also there is pokemon being held hostage in there and we will be helping them."

"Yeah sure" I said not only caring about finding Vincent. Right now I just wanted to get in there and find Vincent.

"We need to stick together in there. I don't know Vincent well but he is smart and I'm sure he has a backup plan for something like this."

"Yeah I would expect nothing less from him." I said. I knew this was going to be dangerous and it would not be out of reality to assume someone may get injured if not worse.

We then began searching the perimeter for an entrance.

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

I ran into the condo complex and quickly ran towards Alex's condo. I was afraid that I was going to be too late and someone was going to die and I would be responsible. I finally located Alex's condo and ran up to it and jumped up and unlocked the door and pushed it open. The power was out in the condo so it was pitch black inside.

"Gray come quick it's an emergency!" I yelled across the dark house.

Gray literally came running from the front living room anxiously to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" He said anxiously.

"A lot, but Blacks gone missing and we need to find him before he gets himself killed." Grays face went from complete worry to dumbfound.

"You got me worried for that? Let him sit out in the rain he will learn his lesson for wondering off." Gray said with his usual snide voice.

"Shut up gray! This is serious, someone tried to kill us today and now Black is out trying to find them for some reason and I don't want him to die!" I yelled, I was not in the mood for his crap tonight.

"Why should I help him? You already know I hate him and I would like nothing more than to see him gone for good." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Gray seriously. Please help me find him. I'm afraid he will literally die tonight if we don't stop him and you are good at tracking people."

"What do I get if I help you" At that point I completely snapped from his selfishness.

"Forget it you are a selfish prick that is a piece of crap and you can't just be the better person for once and just do the right thing. This affects more people than just you!" I then began running outside in the cold rain. I couldn't believe how selfish he was even when I was begging him.

"Wait!" I heard Gray yell from the condo as I saw him running after me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Fine I'll help but I can't track him properly in this rain so we will have to aimlessly look for him. But I will need you to tell me everything you know so I can get a good idea on where we should look for him.

I then told Gray everything that happened from the attack to Kana getting injured.

Gray took a second to comprehend the situation. "These people sound pretty organized and they also seem like they know what they are doing. So obviously they are hiding out somewhere in some kind of base or something. They are probably in an abandoned building or some kind of scrap yard or something along those lines. We will have to search all of them. But if Black already knows where to go then we will most likely be too late." Gray said. He has a good background on tracking pokemon it actually happens to be something he is talented at.

We then began running through the rain to where we believed some of the area's Black may be at.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

We decided to make the tactical decision on waiting for the rain to let up a little before we began our onslaught into Vincent's headquarters. I waited the longest thirty minutes of my life until I finally decided I wasn't waiting any longer. I then got up and began digging a hole right next to the barbed wire fence so I could just crawl below it.

"What are you doing? We agreed to let the rain ease up more" The charmander said worried about my actions.

"This storm is going nowhere. Vincent may not even still be here and where just waiting for the weather to get better."

The mud I was digging through was a lot easier to dig through than your average dry dirt so the process went by a lot faster than I thought. Because of the cloudy weather I sadly lost my energy boost from the moon so I would have no advantage against Vincent or any friends he had with him.

The hole was finally deep enough for me to get through so I wiggled myself below the fence. It scratched my upper back a little as I went through so it was a tight fit. The charmander then tried squeezing through but he got stuck half way. It would of actually been funny if I wasn't in such a bad mood already.

He awkwardly stared at me for a second. "A little help please" I awkwardly stared at him for a few seconds.

"Fatty" I said jokingly. "What do you want me to do I have no thumbs so I can't pull you through."

He gave out a deep sigh and kept forcing his way through until he finally did manage to get through. He then got to his feet and began wiping the mud off himself.

"Why do you hate Vincent, I get it he is a bad pokemon but what do you personally have against him?" I paused for a second as I considered a descent response that I would trust him knowing.

"If we get through this alive I'll tell you."

"Wow that is a cliché quote pal." He retorted to my answer. I paid little attention to it and I began searching for an entrance.

"Roll around in the mud charmander"

"Why the hell would I do that?" He said as if I was crazy.

"You are a flashy orange and I want to not draw any unnecessary attention to us. Now do it."

He gave out a whiney sigh and then began rolling around like a complete moron in the mud.

"Good" I said pleased with him following my orders. We then began looking for an entrance. We stayed in the shadows and began moving slowly along the cargo crates. The rain was beginning to really make me cold and I wanted to hurry up and get this over with. We continued slowly moving along the side until we saw a big opening between us and the next section of cargo crates. I then got as low as I could on all four of my legs and slowly moved across the big opening. Once I got to the other side I then looked at the charmander and waited for him to cross. He just walked across and neglected the fact I was trying to stay hidden. I just stared at him with angry eyes I couldn't believe how stupid he was for doing that.

"What did I do now?" He said as if he did nothing wrong.

"Stay low and do everything possible to not attract attention. Next to you get your ass on the ground and crawl." I said in a very annoyed voice.

He just let out a whiney moan and we then kept going. Eventually after following the crates I noticed a door on the side of the building. I then slowly made my way their being careful not to draw attention to me. The charmander followed my lead hardly trying any harder to be stealthy.

"Wait a second. Why the hell was I leading the way you know this place and I don't" I yelled in a loud whisper, he just sat there for a second realizing that I had a good point.

"Yeah umm whoops, I didn't think about that." I just rolled my eyes at him and walked up to the door. I then quickly realized the door knob was circular so I couldn't open the door with my paws.

"charmander can you open this door?" I asked.

"I think I can if I could reach it." I then looked around and noticed a small card board box. I then pushed it in front of the door for the charmander so he could open the door.

"Their now would you kindly open it quietly if possible" I said in a sarcastic voice.

He jumped on the box and began to try and open the door. He struggled for a good minute trying to actually open it. Probably wasn't easy since the knob was bigger than his hands and it was wet from the rain. He then finally got it opened and he slowly crack the door open and moved the cardboard box.

"After you comrade" He said while bowing. I just rolled my eyes and cautiously entered the black abyss in the warehouse knowing that I may never come out alive.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

Gray and I where now starting to get tired from running around so much. We have checked so many dumpy crap holes and all we found where drug dealers and hoboes.

"We are running out of time and places to check." I said to Gray. He sat there and thought for a few seconds on our next move.

"We should keep looking." I was actually surprised that he was dedicated to helping me so much. I guess this meant I owed him one. We continued our search for Black. The next spot we were checking was an old junk yard. I just hope we would find him before it was too late.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well that was an interesting chapter I thought. I bet you all have some questions about Mr Hayter (AKA Alex's Dad). It will all be important stuff for later and I would keep it in mind in later chapters. I would like to know what everyone thought of this chapter and how everyone is enjoying the story so far. I honestly can't wait to get into the really deep stuff later on that will completely mind F*** most of you or I hope it will lol. Anyways don't forget I did revise chapter 11 so it is better than the previous version but again their is no major changes that would effect the story. Thanks for reading you people are awesome!


	13. Reunion

**Okay this chapter is kind of long and is so far the longest chapter I have uploaded as of now! I don't want to give to much away so you will have to read to see. But I will tell you It was a fun chapter to write. I would really appreciate some feed back from some of you as well. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Reunion**

* * *

**Point of View Black**

I was now so close to finding Vincent, I have been waiting for this day for two years. Tonight would be the night I set things right. Tonight was the night I would get closure on my past.

The charmander and I walked into the warehouse. It was completely dark in here and I couldn't see anything at all except for the small light from the charmanders tail. This place smelled dusty and the air was thick with dust as well.

"I'll boost my tail light so we can see" He whispered in my ear. I didn't really argue since we would need to know where we were going to find him. His tail lit up and I could see a little bit more of the path ahead of me. We walked slowly through the dark abyss being cautious for any signs of Vincent or any other threats that could emerge from the darkness. I then heard a loud engine running off in the distance and then the lights in the warehouse turned on. There were rows of cargo crates with a path in between them. There were about twelve rows of cargo crates in big lines. The lights above us were dim but they emitted enough light for us to see clearly. The cargo crates where old and worn out and mew only knows the last time anyone even touched them was.

"You think he is here?" The charmander whispered silently in my ears.

"You think that generator turned on coincidentally?" I answered his question with another question. I then began to wonder what kind of stuff they kept in these crates and why this place was abandoned like this. I then walked up to a crate that looked a lot newer than the other crates. It had a logo on it but I couldn't read it since I was illiterate.

"Good to see you Ryder" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind. I turned around immediately and saw Vincent standing on top of a cargo crate. Time slowed down as I couldn't believe I finally found him after two years. I felt as if I was in a dream and I couldn't believe I finally located him after all this time.

"Vincent" I said in a cold voice, which I think that alone said enough then a houndour with a missing eye walked up right beside him. I quickly realized this was the same houndour that attacked us in the forest a few days ago. I was now confused on what their relationship was and why he was here too.

"Houndour take our charmander friend and give me and Ryder some privacy would you kindly." The houndour just looked at him for a second then smirked. He then jumped off the cargo crate and looked at the charmander and gave him a toothy grin.

"Come charmander, we are going on a little walk" I could already tell there was going to be nothing pleasant about their little walk. Charmander then began walking towards him keeping his eyes on his new friend making sure he didn't try anything.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked making sure he wasn't going to die on me. I wasn't worried since Flare and I beat him like he was nothing but then again I knew very little of the charmander.

"I will be fine. Just don't be afraid to help me out once you are done here okay." He said as he cautiously walked off to another part of the warehouse with the on eyed houndour. The white espeon and I just stared at each other staring deep into each other's souls. The only noise that could be heard was the rain hitting the roof of the warehouse as we sat their silently.

"So how long has it been two years now?" Vincent decided to break the silence between us and get this reunion in motion. I didn't even respond because I know I would just scream at him in pure spite. I sat there and tried to decide on how to respond but I couldn't choose the best way to respond.

"Not to talkative lately are you?" I just sat there not even sure of what to say to him. I always simulated what I would do if I ever saw him again but now that I was here it was completely different.

"You should be happier to see your brother after two years" His words rung in my ears making me sick to my stomach even considering the fact that I was remotely related to him.

"You are the last person I would ever call family." I said in a very spiteful voice. He wasn't even fazed in the least bit by my comment.

"Well no surprise there that you resent me. I'm surprised I always anticipated you being more impulsive if we ever met again." Vincent replied to my comment.

"Well it is too bad Marek failed to capture you it would have been a lot easier on my half. But then again I am curious to see how you progressed these past two years." I interpreted that as an invitation to fight him and I was gladly going to accept it. I then began charging up a shadow ball and launched it at him in an attempt to demolish him. He sat there and stared at the incoming shadow ball. Then my shadow ball dematerialized into nothing but particles and then slowly faded away. I couldn't even begin to understand why that happened. I just sat their confused on why my attack had failed me. Vincent on the other hand didn't look the least bit surprised at the result of my attack.

"What just happened" I said still shocked by the result of my attack.

"Ah Ryder you are so unintelligent as usual. I just simply used my mind to separate the elements within your shadow ball and then it was no long able to hold its form and dismantled and then disappeared." Vincent was now trying to be a smart ass as usual and he always had a habit of trying to prove he was smarter than the average pokemon or human. He was a genius but I would never even show a sign that I knew that.

"I don't give a damn about your dumb physic bullshit, just get down here and fight me with some honor" I yelled now very annoyed at him trying to belittle me after two years. He then jumped down from the cargo crates and landed perfectly on his feet and looked me dead in the eyes. His dark blue eyes showed not even the slightest sign of fear.

"Satisfied now?" He said in a snobby voice. I then began running towards him and extended my right paw in an attempt to claw his eyes out. He just simply slapped my paw off course and caused me to lose my balance. I stumbled for a quick second but then I got back into my battle stance as I waited for him to make a move that would give me an opening.

"You are so careless Ryder. You attack and you have so many openings. You are going to have to do much better than that to defeat me" his know it all attitude was now really starting to get on my nerves and I wasn't going to tolerate it from him of all pokemon. Ever since we were little he would always try and one up me and always try and show off that he was smarter, he was a show off in a way of speaking and I hated him for it when we we're younger.

"Ryder you won't win. You lack the skills to even harm me the slightest." That comment made me snap I was not taking this anymore. I then ran towards him and attempted to tackle him. Right before I made physical contact I felt a strong force send me flying back a few meters. I luckily was able to land on my feet but that attack caught me off guard. I decided to charge up a shadow ball and I then shot it straight at him and he traveled at a fast velocity. He then looked very shocked from my quick retaliation and the shadow ball hit him directly in his chest and sent him flying along with a trail of blood following him. I couldn't believe I got him. After all these years it was that easy and I couldn't believe it. I walked up to him and observed his injury. There was a giant hole in his chest cavity with blood gushing out of it. Then his whole body began dematerializing into particles and then vanished into thin air.

"What" I shouted out in pure confusion, I had no idea what was going on and I was no genius but I knew that was not normal.

"Did you really believe you could just kill me like that? I already told you that wouldn't work." Vincent's voice came from above me. I looked up and saw him staring down at me from a cargo crate. He had no injuries and he looked perfectly fine on top of that.

"I killed you" I yelled confused on this situation. There was way anyone could survive that attack let alone recover in just a few seconds. Most pokemon would have died from an attack that strong.

"Your perception on reality is pathetic. That was simply an illusion I tricked you into believing. If you can't even tell the difference between a fake and the real me then you have already lost this battle Ryder. Give up now and this can be painless as possible for you."

"Illusions I'm an umbreon, psychic stuff shouldn't even affect me." I said trying to figure out how he managed to play tricks on my mind.

"I have always been a talented psychic if I may say so myself. If a psychic is truly talented with their abilities nothing is truly impossible. A psychic can accomplish anything if we truly put our mind to it and that includes beating you up Ryder. You aren't going to win so just give up while you can" He said in his know it all voice with great pride. I could now feel myself getting more frustrated with every little comment he made about me not being good in a certain way.

"But I think we talked enough for now. I think I can now take care of business and I can finally introduce Mandus to you" There was that damn name again. Who the hell is Mandus and what was he planning?

Vincent then jumped off his cargo crate and landed perfectly on all four of his legs and then looked at me. He then began walking towards me. I readied myself for whatever attack he was going to throw at me.

"What are you looking over there for? I'm right here" I heard Vincent call from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Vincent standing right behind me. I quickly moved out of the way to avoid being attacked by him. I looked back and realized that the Vincent I saw before was another illusion. I then began charging up another shadow ball in an attempt to catch him off guard. I launched it towards him and then I ran behind my shadow ball in an attempt to somewhat conceal my next move. As expected he dismantled my attack. I then moved in to attack and tried clawing him in the face but he dodged it.

"Prepare yourself!" I heard him yell as he then began charging me. I got into a defensive position and waited for an opening. Once he was close I jabbed my claws towards his face in an attempt to thwart his attack. He slapped my claw away from his face then sent a psychic wave straight towards me which made my brain throb in agonizing pain. I fell to the ground trying to fight off the pain but it was too strong for me to handle. I could feel my temples in my head straining really hard as well.

"Move or your dead" I heard him yell out towards me as he then began charging another psychic beam. I quickly rolled out of the way as he shot it towards me. It left a decent sized hole in the ground where I lied. My head was now finally beginning to recover from the psychic wave he used on my head. Then I got back into my defensive position.

I knew at this point I had a slim chance of winning but I knew I was going to have to find a way. I began observing the room. I quickly realized that there was nothing of use to me here. Then I felt another psychic wave reach my brain ten times stronger than the last. I began screaming in pain as I literally felt like my head was about to explode. I then fell down and held my head tightly praying that the pain would stop soon. I was now getting dizzy and I could feel myself passing out. I tried my hardest to fight it off but it was inevitable that I was going to lose now.

"Black" I heard a familiar voice yelling from the distance. I then saw Flare running towards me at full sprint. I then saw him get flung back like a rag doll and smash into a crate and he then fell on the ground and moaned in pain.

"How rude of you to interrupt our reunion, I'll be sure to teach you to interrupt when I'm done with Ryder." Vincent said in a cruel know it all voice. I then found the strength to stand up after Vincent hurt Flare and threatened to hurt him even more. I got to my feet and prepared myself to protect my friend.

"You lay a hand on him and I'll rip you into pieces" I snarled in the most vicious voice I could use. I was done losing to this asshole now it was my turn to beat the living hell out of him. Flare then recovered from the psychic wave and he got back up on his feet.

"Flare don not help me this is between us." I said while keeping my eyes on Vincent to make sure he didn't get a cheap shot on me.

Vincent let out a smirk that was a little unsettling "Fine I can kill you after I'm done with Ryder."

"Did you come here alone?" I asked while my eyes where still on the espeon.

"Gray was helping me search for you but we split up and he is checking another location that we thought you could be at."

"Just sit back and leave this one to me. This is between us." I said with a growl in my voice. Flare took a few steps back and realized how much this went to me and accepted my demands. Vincent then started walking towards me and then his walk turned into a sprint. I then started charging up another shadow ball but I waited for the right moment instead of acting on impulse. Right when Vincent was two meters away from me he then stopped and launched a psychic beam at me. I then dodged to the side and launched my shadow ball. He dismantled my shadow ball but I then launched another shadow ball at him. His eyes then widened as the unexpected shadow ball made its way towards him. He then jumped into the air in an attempt to dodge it but I was faster and I slammed my body into him. He then went flying into a cargo crate and made a satisfying clink noise that rung through the air. Flare cringed a little bit from how bad that looked like it hurt.

"What did I hit the real you this time?" I said with a small chuckle in my voice. "Not so indestructible now are you?" He just got up and then started bending his neck and cracked it.

"You will regret that." He said with an arrogant smile on his face.

He then started walking towards me but he looked like he was in more of a defensive position than before. I guess this meant he wasn't going to be playing around with me anymore. He then sent a really fast punch with his claw towards my face, I ducked under it and head-butted him right in the chest. He let out a gasp of pain and took a few paces back from me. I then tried to head-butt him in the face but he grabbed my head with his paw and smashed my head into the ground. I felt my entire head go numb from the pain as everything felt like it was moving so fast.

He then got on top of me and pinned me to the ground and sent a solid punch in my face with his paw. He then began punching me repeatedly in a steady rhythm and I could feel myself losing consciousness. Around the twelfth punch Flare then sent an ember towards Vincent's head. Vincent then shot a psychic beam at it and they collided and made a huge explosion that made the lights flicker a little. I then saw my chance and bit down really hard on his left arm he was using to pin me down and then I began to violently twisting his paw and I heard the bone starting to snap. Vincent let out a loud scream of pain as he fell off me. He fell to the floor and clenched his possibly broken arm as I sat their trying to catch my breath from having my face pounded in. I could feel that my face was swollen around the eye area where he was punching me.

Vincent then got up on three of his legs and he held his injured arm up making sure he didn't further upset it. Flare then ran to my aid while keep a close eye on the espeon, who looked really worn out from the fight but nowhere near as bad as me.

"Are you okay Black" Flare yelled in a worried voice. I gave a weak nod at him. I tried to get over the pain but it was severe and my body was too weak to even move. All this fighting was now catching up along with getting no sleep last night. I was now at my limit and every second was a constant battle to stay awake.

"Looks like you found him Flare" I heard a familiar voice yell. I then looked up and saw gray on top of the cargo crates looking down at us.

"I don't know who the hell you are espeon but no one and I mean no one even contributes to hurting Kana and walks away unharmed." Gray said in a very cold voice that made me glad that he was on my team.

"You want to die as well?" Vincent said in a pissed off voice. Gray then charged up an ice beam and launched it straight at Vincent and hit him straight in the upper torso. He then fell to the ground half frozen to death. His body then began melting until it turned into water and then the water turned into what appeared to be blood. Everybody looked really confused on what was going on.

"Behind you" I heard Vincent yell from behind Gray as he launched a psychic beam right in Gray's face. He then went flying off the cargo crate and landed on a bunch of tools that were in a pile, the tools went flying everywhere from the impact and I bet that felt great on Grays half.

"I'm done playing games with you Black. Because you couldn't accept your fate now all of your friends have to die" Vincent had a really pissed off tone to his voice and I could tell he was no longer in the mood for toying with me. Gray then slowly stumbled to his feet and got on all four of his legs and looked at the espeon in confusion.

"I hit him, how?" He said in a very confused voice.

"He uses illusion's and deceives his opponents" I said in a weak raspy voice while I was breathing hard from the pain I was in.

Vincent then jumped down from the cargo crate. He was keeping his left front paw off the ground so I know that damage was real and not just another illusion. Everybody just watched Vincent slowly walk towards us. The only noise in the room was the rain hitting the ceiling. Flare then took in a deep breath and let out a really powerful flame thrower towards Vincent. Vincent didn't move and he was slowly incinerated by the flames. We all watched as the fur slowly burned off his flesh and he was nothing but a burnt corpse standing there. His body then broke into pieces and turned into ashes.

"Did we kill him?" Gray yelled confused on whether the job was done or not. Then we saw Vincent literally walk out of the wall of a cargo crate like it was air. Everyone was now shocked at how far his psychic abilities could go.

"Other than a few lucky hits from Ryder I'm in perfect shape" Vincent said with his snobby voice. "You can't kill me. That will not become reality." Vincent said with a cold snobby voice.

We then heard a psychotic yelling that could have only belonged to the one and only psychotic quilava. We then all looked towards the laughing and we saw him walking towards us. He looked as crazy as ever as he walked towards us with his usual unsettling smile.

"I thought you would have been done with these weaklings by now Vincent" The quilava said with his crazed voice.

"They are nothing. I was just careless is all" He said in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment from getting injured.

"Why don't you sit this one out Vincent I want to get even with that annoying umbreon" He said while licking imaginary blood off his claw. "Besides Vincent your arm looks pretty roughed up. I'll have to break both of his arms to make up for that" he said with a deranged chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"I'm fine I used my mind to stop the pain long ago. Besides this is between me and him" Vincent said in a cocky voice.

The quilava gave out a really whiney moan and said "Fine can I at least kill the absol and fennekin?" He said it as if it was a game.

Vincent took a second to process his question "They aren't anything to me so do as you please. Just try and keep the violence to a minimum, we will have to dispose them afterwards" The quilava's face lit up as if he was a little boy in a candy store. His demented smile grew even bigger than before as he began eyeing up Flare and Gray.

"Why don't we take this to a more secluded place, after all I wouldn't want your umbreon friend to be distracted by your screams of agony" His eyes widened up as he kept talking. "Or on second thought I don't think I can wait" He then yelled at the top of his lungs and he then sent a big flamethrower towards all three of us. Flare immediately jumped out of the way and Gray grabbed me by the neck with his mouth and threw me out of the way. Gray then attempted to get out of the way but he got singed slightly from the fire. I was still lying on the ground hardly conscious from my beating earlier.

"Get up Black" Gray yelled in a pissed off voice "This is life or death and you are not just going to sit here while we do all the work now get up" He was right there was no room for screwing around anymore or we could all die here.

I then slowly tried getting up. I felt like I was going to pass out from even trying. I flipped over to my side and slowly started lifting myself up with my front paws. I was now on my feet and I could hardly even keep my balance.

"Gray he can't fight, he is hardly conscious" Flare said worried for my health. Gray then looked at him with a death glare "Well he got us into this and he is not going to sit on his ass and watch us risk our lives for him." He was right I did get us into this, but I didn't even know if I could walk in a straight line at this point. Everything was so blurry and moving so fast and I just wanted to pass out already.

I began slowly moving forward in Vincent's direction. Every step of the way I just wanted to fall down and give in to the urge to pass out. The quilava then gave out a smirk and began charging Flare and Gray while laughing. His paws then ignited on fire and he sent a series of quick swipes with his flaming claws towards gray. Gray dodged each attack with ease.

Then I focused back on Vincent. "Your already dead Ryder" He said in a taunting voice.

"Shut up, It's not over" I said in a very faint voice. I slowly kept inching my way towards him.

"Just roll over and pass out already" he said as he launched a psychic wave towards me. I felt an intense pain in my head as I fell down from the unbearable pain.

"What your next move? Limp your way back over to me and get knocked back down" Vincent taunted. He was right, I had no plan and I couldn't even stand. I then slowly pulled myself back up onto my paws and got into a defensive position. Vincent let out an annoyed sigh at my efforts.

"Not giving up huh, Fine more pain for you." Vincent then began walking towards me to finish this fight off. I braced myself for the incoming attack. I was too tired to even make snide comments anymore, Vincent then launched a psychic wave at me and I could feel my brain frying from the psychic wave. My body felt extremely numb and cold. I was unconscious before I even hit the ground.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well that was an intense chapter. Don't worry all this doom and gloom will be over soon enough and things will calm down a bit eventually. Tell me what you think of Vincent so far, You all saw very little of him until now so this was a great chapter to introduce him a little more. Anyways why do you think Black hates Vincent so much? Do you think Flare and Gray will be able to hold their ground again Vincent and Marek/Quilava? All will be revealed one of these chapters.


	14. Decisions

**This will be wrapping up all the fighting that's been going on. But this chapter will also raise a lot of question for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a little tricky to write at parts.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Decisions**

* * *

**Point of View Charmander**

I was now outside the warehouse standing in the rain with the one eyed houndour. He stared at me with his eye not even taking his death glare off me for a second. We were surrounded by cargo crates so no one could see us. A lot of mud was now accumulating from all the rain from the storm and my feet where dirty now, me and the houndour where both drenched from the heavy nonstop rain. The rain was even making my tail flame grow weak and flicker.

"What do you want from me? Can't we both just walk away and we never see each other again" I said in a nervous voice, I was now fearing for my life, I was not the fighting type nor was I going to out run him.

"No we had other plans for you Charmander" he said in his usual hostile voice.

"Plans, what could you possibly want from me?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Well more that you are a plan b. If things do go the wrong way for Vincent in their then we have one last chance for you to convince us not to kill your precious trainer" He said with a smirk on his face. I completely forgot about my trainer and how both of our lives where on the line now, this whole time I never considered the consequences for my actions and now my trainer was going to possibly die. I knew I should have just done what I was told from the start.

"What do you want" I inquired in serious voice in an attempt to mask my fear.

He gave out an evil chuckle and then looked at me with a serious face "If for some strange reason Vincent fails to capture the umbreon we want you to spy on that umbreon and find out everything about him. How he thinks his emotions and most of all you will lead us to capturing him. This is our last chance for you and if you fail to comply we will kill you and your trainer. Are we clear" his voice was very serious and I wouldn't even question whether he would do it or not.

I sat there in silence. I wanted no part in this but I knew I only had one choice. It was me and my trainer or that umbreon and I could honestly care less about him when it comes to my trainer.

"Fine I will accept your offer. But if you do anything to my trainer then I will assure you I will kill the umbreon so you can't capture him and do whatever the hell you plan on doing" I said trying to show that I will not tolerate them betraying me.

"If anyone betrayed anyone, you betrayed us Charmander so don't give me that crap." The houndour said with a vicious growl to his voice that sent chills to my core.

Then a thought popped in my head "Wait how will you know where to find me and how will I report this info to you?"

"Simple, when you were locked up we put a tracker somewhere in your body. If you remove it we will take that as an act of betrayal and we will kill you". I then realized that there was no getting out of this, I was there hostage in a way of speaking. I can't run, I can't fight back, I'm trapped and all I can do now is obey them until they show some mercy. That is if they don't just kill me in the end.

"We will contact you when the time comes"

Then another thought occurred to me that could be good or bad on my half "Wait what if Vincent captures him now though?"

"Then you are of no use to us and we will let you go once we complete our operation. No matter how this ends you are not to leave until we finish everything, then you can do as you please" His offer seemed fair enough considering the situation and that they could just kill me at any time.

"Fine I'll do it."

* * *

**Point of View Gray**

I was now trying as hard as I could to keep as much distance between me and the quilava. I would never even want to get close to someone like him in a situation like this. We were both still in the warehouse but during our fight we ended up on top of the cargo crates. From up here I could see the whole warehouse. I could see the rows of cargo crates going on to the wall far off in the distance along with some forklifts, tools and some junk all over the warehouse. The quilava was on the row of cargo crates in front of the one I was on.

He then began charging another flame thrower. I quickly jumped off the cargo crates and used it as a shield. I then saw a big wave of fire above me and on top of that I could see the shipping containers slightly beginning to melt from the heat. I could feel the intensity of the heat from down here. One wrong move and I knew I would be dead.

I then looked up and saw the quilava on top of the cargo crates charging up a flamethrower. This time I had nowhere to run and I was now going to be incinerated beyond recognition. He then opened his mouth and took in a deep breath. Then Flare tackled him from behind and sent him flying towards the ground. I knew this may be my only chance so I charged up an ice beam and hit him with it right before he hit the floor and sent him flying in the opposite direction. He flew until he hit the floor and then he skidded across the floor for a couple meters. I could tell that one hurt pretty bad.

"Ow that hurt asshole" I heard him groan from the ground. "Who the hell do you think you are huh?" He then got back up to his feet and dusted himself off with his hands. I was shocked by his ability to just shake off an attack like that. Most pokemon wouldn't even be conscious after a blow like that.

He then began charging up an attack. I braced myself for the fiery hell he would release from his mouth. He then launched a giant ember towards me. I quickly jumped to the side and laid as low on the ground as I could with my body. The ember missed and seared over me. I then heard a loud explosion off in the distance. I looked back and saw a gigantic hole in the wall of the warehouse. The room was now silent.

Then Flare launched a pathetic flamethrower towards the quilava. The size of the flamethrower was pathetic compared to the quilava's. The quilava didn't even move and just took the heat of the flames. Once the flames cleared up he was just standing there looking not even the slightest bit phased by the attack.

"You call yourself a fire type? That is pathetic and you should never use fire attacks again." I could now see a vein showing in Flares head from his temper began to submerge.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a psychotic monster!" Flare retorted in anger to the insult.

He then looked at Flare with a very disturbing smile that would give even adults nightmares. "I'll take that as a compliment" He said followed by a small chuckle.

Flare looked a little disturbed by his response. I could agree though this guy was absolutely crazy. "Your completely crazy" Flare said in a disturbed voice.

"Crazy… Crazy doesn't even fucking describe it!" The quilava yelled in a psychotic voice. He then launched an ember upwards towards Flare. He instantly got out of the way and the ember hit the ceiling and made another big hole in it and also broke half the lights in this row of cargo crates. Rain was now pouring into the warehouse and flooding the building.

I then saw that the quilava was distracted and I charged up to him and sent a solid swipe with my claws towards him. He then grabbed my arm with his hand and he then kicked me in my gut and then punched me in the face with his left paw. He then stood over me and began charging another flamethrower. Then out of nowhere flare landed on top of the quilava and the quilava and Flare fell on top of me. We all tousled and grabbed each other trying our best to be the first one's on our feet. The quilava then got enough room to stand but I bit his leg and made him fall back down. I then got up and began charging an ice beam and I released it. The quilava extended his right hand and let it take all of the impact. He then held up his half frozen numb hand and gave a small look of annoyance.

"Give it up now one else needs to get hurt" Flare pleaded.

The quilava just gave him a pissed off death glare and then looked back at his hand and observed the damages.

"Marek I captured Ryder!" We all froze as we heard the espeon from before yell across the warehouse. We all just stared at each other for a split second and then the quilava shot a smokescreen and started running away towards him comrade. The whole area around us was now covered in smoke. Flare and I ran after the quilava in an attempt to not let him get away. We eventually made it out of the smoke and then came into an opening between the cargo crates where the quilava and the espeon stood above Blacks unconscious body. Flare now had a fearful look on his face. I wasn't surprised this happened and I did kind of expect this after how badly he was injured. I asked myself if this was my fault but I didn't really care.

"Leave him alone!" Flare yelled at them in a fearful voice.

The espeon and quilava both just looked at each other and then looked at the fennekin. "I'm afraid we can't do that. This umbreon is important to us" The espeon said towards Flare.

"Listen I'll you two a deal" The espeon said. I was interested in what he had to say.

"What is your offer?" I said in a stern voice.

"Just walk away and let us take the umbreon and no one has to get hurt anymore. If you comply no one will have to get hurt anymore and we will not bother you or anyone you know again if you two keep silent about this." The espeon said. I knew this offer may be the only loop hole to getting out of this alive and I know we were not going to win this battle with just the two of us against them.

"I won't abandon Black" Flare yelled in an brave voice across the room.

The espeon just let out a small chuckle "Is that what he goes by now Black?" Flare gave a small nod towards the espeon and kept his full gaze on him watching them carefully to make sure they didn't try anything.

"Why do you care about him so much? You know nothing of him. Who he is, what he's done and you don't even know his real name either do you" the espeon said with a serious tone to his voice.

"His real name is Kaz" Flare retorted.

"No" The espeon quickly said. "That is not his real name. That is a name he stole from someone. His real name is Ryder not Kaz or Black. You know nothing of him and I implore you to just accept my one and only offer." I was actually now pissed off at that damn umbreon. He lied to us and told us his name was Kaz and it was a lie, on top of all that it sounds like he is hiding a lot more from us.

"I don't care I'm not taking the offer" Flare said in a furious tone.

Then I decided it was time for me to talk some sense into Flare "Flare, I'm not throwing away my life for that umbreon" I said in stern tone. Flare stood there in complete shock that I was willing to give into their demands.

"I'm not dying for him and neither are you. We are not going to win this battle and that umbreon has been nothing but as I said he would be" it made me feel bad to do something like this to Flare but this was our only chance of living and I could care less about that umbreon. The whole reason I even came was so Flare didn't get hurt.

"How could you do that? Black is one of us and you are going to just let him be kidnapped!" Flare was now beyond angry at me and I knew he was going to hate me forever for this, but if it saves our lives I'll take it.

"Flare this is life or death. I will not let us die for that umbreon we have only known for a few days" I yelled in a voice that made the room fall completely silent.

A few awkward seconds passed by before Flare responded "Fine I'll save him myself" Flare said in a disappointed voice. Flare then turned around and faced the espeon and quilava. I was not going to let him throw his life away. I then hit him in the back of his head as hard as I could with my paw. Flare stood there for a second completely still, then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sorry" I whispered to him.

The quilava and espeon looked a little surprised by my actions.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't know better. We will be accepting your offer and we will be leaving peacefully and keep quiet about all of this in exchange for our lives and that includes everyone who was involved in this today, excluding the umbreon of course." I said trying my hardest to make this agreement clear.

The espeon then gave a small smile "Good glad we have come to an understanding and I'd like to thank you for your cooperation" the espeon said in a satisfied voice.

"Just one question if you don't mind me asking" I said in a curious voice.

The espeon just looked at me and waited for my question. "What is so important about this umbreon" I asked.

The espeon then took a second to think of a good answer for me "I can't tell you too much but this umbreon will be the crucible to a great change in this world" the espeon said in a proud voice. I was kind of disappointed upon realizing that these pokemon where just crazy lunatics with whacked up beliefs.

"I see. Well I don't care what you do to him just leave us out of it."

* * *

**Point of View Black**

I found myself lying in a big open grassy field. The field went on for as far as the eye could see. There was a gentle wind slowly blowing across the big open field. The sun was now at its highest in the sky and its ray gently warmed me up. Everything here felt so cozy.

"Ryder how long are you going to sleep" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I quickly jumped up and turned to where the voice was coming from.

"You" I said in a surprised voice. Their stood a male jolteon with a big smile on his face.

"How have you been doing lately" He said in a very cheerful voice.

"Bad" I said in my usual pissy voice as I gave out a sigh.

"Why is that because you are getting the crap beat out of you or is it because you are always in a bad mood?" I was a little annoyed from his insult even though it was probably a joke. But he was half right on why I was in a bad mood.

"That's partially why." I said in a sad voice.

"And why else are you in a bad mood today" He said with a smile on his face.

I thought about everything that was happening around me now "Because everyone around me is getting hurt and it is my fault. I got them into this mess and now they are all going to die because of me and I couldn't even stay conscious to fight!" I yelled out as tears slowly escaped my eyes. The jolteon then sat next to me and patted my back. "Everything is going to be okay" he said in a comforting voice.

"Then why not just wake up and help them? It would beat sitting in here and complaining to me all day" He said in a cheerful voice with a smile.

"Yeah even if I was awake I'd still get my ass kicked. I'm not strong enough to beat him and I never will be" I said in disgust at my lack of power.

"Stop focusing on fighting him for your own personal reason and just fight him to protect those you cherish around you" He said in an intellectual voice. I didn't really know if cherish was quite the right word to use towards my friends but it was all I had at this point in my life.

"Your right, thanks" I said with a smile on my face.

"Now is that all that's on your mind" He said curious about all my personal problems. I just simply nodded to get him to stop prying about my personal feelings. Sharing feelings was not something I was good at these days.

"You know out of all the time's I've seen you I have never been able to figure you out" I said bluntly. I then realized how weird that statement sounded.

"What do you mean?" he said in a confused voice.

"I mean I never understood why I have hallucinations of you. You died long ago" I said.

He just simply let out a big smile "So that's what you think of me. I guess a part of me still is alive in your mind then that's all."

I then felt myself coming back to reality and waking up from the bizarre dream.

* * *

I was lying on the cold floor of the warehouse. I could here talking going on around me. I kept my eyes closed so they wouldn't notice I was awake yet.

"How could you do that? Black is one of us and you are going to just let him be kidnapped!" I heard Flare yell off in the distance. I was very confused on what they were arguing about and I didn't like the sound of it.

"Flare this is life or death. I will not let us die for that umbreon we have known for only a few days" I heard gray yell in a very pissed off voice. The room fell silent and all I could here was the rain hitting the ceiling.

A few seconds passed by before someone finally spoke again responded "Fine I'll save him myself" Flare said in a saddened voice. I then heard a thump noise and then it sounded like someone fell on the floor. I then heard Gray whisper something.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't know better. We will be accepting your offer and we will be leaving peacefully and keep quiet about all of this in exchange for our lives and that includes everyone who was involved in this today, excluding the umbreon of course" Gray said in a stern voice. I was still a little confused on what was going on exactly going on but Gray was starting to piss me off.

"Good glad we have come to an understanding and I'd like to thank you for your cooperation" I heard Vincent say. I then realized exactly what was going on. That asshole absol sold me out.

"Just one question if you don't mind me asking" Gray the asshole asked. "What is so important about this umbreon" Gray said.

There was a few seconds before anyone answered his question. "I can't tell you too much but this umbreon will be the crucible to a great change in this world." I was now confused again on why they wanted to capture me so badly.

"I see. Well I don't care what you do to him just leave us out of it" Gray said. That confirmed it he was betraying me.

I then heard footsteps walking towards me. I then felt a hand slowly grabbing me. I then opened my eyes and lunged at the pokemon touching me and bit his hand. It turns out it was the quilava that attacked me from before. I felt a little blood in my mouth and I quickly spit it out and felt a little sick from having blood in my mouth. I was not a fan of blood and I especially didn't like it in my mouth. I then noticed that the quilava was holding his hand in pain from me biting it.

"You tried selling me out Gray" I said in a cold voice. I then noticed Flare lying on the ground unconscious. Anger uncontrollable built up inside of me as I realized what Gray did.

"It was us or you and I wasn't dying for someone like you" He said in just as angry of a voice as I had.

"And you criticized me about backstabbing" I said with a vicious growl in my voice.

He just shrugged off my insult. "Either way umbreon it is still us or you and I am not going to die for you" He said. I stood there for a second actually realizing what he was implying.

"What did you say" I said now getting pissed off that he was still considering going against me still.

"It is three against one now and you can't even beat one of us alone. So just be a man and go with them and get the fuck out of our lives" He said in a very cold and spiteful voice that set my teeth on edge.

They then all began slowly walking towards me. I knew where this was going and I quickly ran away to avoid being cornered. Gray chased after me and he was slowly gaining on me. The quilava ran after us as well but he failed at keeping up while Vincent just slowly walked due to his injured arm.

I then turned around and launched a shadow ball towards Gray. He jumped to the side and then lunged towards me and attempted to slash me with his claws but I simply ducked under it and then head butted his chest and sent him flying back. Since he was jumping towards me and I choose to head butt him it put a lot of strain on my neck and my neck was now hurting pretty bad.

The quilava was now finally catching up to me and I was now scared. Then Vincent finally managed to limp over here and joined them. We all stared at each other waiting for one of us to make a move. I was now scared because I realized it was over and I was going to lose this fight. Then we all heard the faint sound of police sirens. Vincent and the quilava both swapped a quick glance and then looked back at us.

"Well looks like were out of time now" Vincent said in a disappointed voice.

"What" Gray yelled in a really pissed off voice.

The espeon just looked at him as if he was dumb "The police are coming and all of this is pointless if we get caught by them. Now we are leaving and I suggest you all do the same. I will be back one day though" He said as he and the quilava started making a brake for it. He was right though if the police where coming this wasn't going to look pretty if we got caught here at a scene like this.

Gray and I both forgot about the fight for now and ran towards Flare. He was still unconscious. Gray then picked him up with his mouth and flung him onto his back.

"Let's go" He said in a very spiteful voice towards me.

We ran out the back exit of the warehouse and quickly ran towards the fence. I then charged up a very weak shadow ball and shot the fence down. Off in the distance we could see the police lights flashing, it appeared they were going through the main entrance of the warehouse. Now that I thought of it though I was surprised it took someone that long to call the police with all the chaos that was going on in that building.

Once we ran out to the street we then started running in the complete opposite direction of the police. It didn't seem like they were on to us thankfully and it appeared we would make it out of there without being caught.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Wow a lot happened in that chapter. Now their is a big rift growing between most of the main characters. Here are some good questions you should ask yourself Will they be able to trust each other, how will everyone react to Black lying about his name and who is the Jolteon Black was talking to in his dream. Also do you blame Gray for his decision to betray Black to save himself and Flare? This will be the crucible of them two truly beginning to dislike each other on a whole new level. Anyways please feel free to tell me your opinion on all this and where you think this will lead to. Also I will be spending more time on character building in the upcoming chapters because I feel I may have added to much fighting in this story so far. Please give me some recommendations you got any I'd love to here them. Thanks so much for reading it means a lot to me.


	15. Melancholy

**well here is the 15th chapter of the Black dawn. This chapter is a little shorter than my usual chapter but this chapter will have a very important plot reveal that some of you may have saw coming but some of you may have not seen coming. I think after you read this chapter it will be a no brainer on what the plot reveal is. I would really appreciate it if some people could give me some feed back on what they think of this chapter so I know what I can improve on from here. Also This chapter should bring me to the 50k word count range so that is a pretty cool achievement in my eyes. Anyways I really hope you all enjoy this chapter because it is a good one in my opinion.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: melancholy**

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

I felt a strong throbbing pain in my head as I slowly woke up. Everything was blurry and I was confused on what happened. The last thing I remembered I was in that warehouse and those creepy pokemon where about to take Black away. I then shot up upon recalling the dire situation.

I was in the pokecenter that Kana was in. Although I wasn't in a patient's room I was just asleep on the waiting bench. Everything was normal here. As usual there are a lot of people here waiting on their pokemon to heal up and get better. I looked outside the window that was behind me and I quickly noticed the rain finally stopped and the sun was going to be coming up very soon. 'Where is Black and Gray' I thought to myself confused on how I got here.

I looked around the pokecenter lobby and quickly realized they were not in here at the moment. Then thoughts that Black was taken flooded into my head. I quickly jumped off the bench I was and rushed out the pokecenter as fast as I could. I then turned left and ran down the side walk trying to find a sign of someone that I knew. I then heard arguing in an ally right next to the pokecenter. The voices in the ally sounded familiars, so I decided to investigate the scene. I walked in the ally and saw Gray and Black both looking like they were about to tear each other's throats out at any second.

I hid behind a dumpster and peeked my head out so I could observe the situation.

"You tried selling me out, how is that justifiable!" Black yelled in fury. Gray didn't even flinch at his rage. I could see a vein bulging on his head from the anger of the situation at paw.

"I told you I only did it to save me and Flare. Your life is worth nothing when it's my life on the line, but then you add Flare and it's not even debatable." Gray said in a pissy voice.

"The hell do you have against me! I've never done crap too you and you hate me for no reason. I have done nothing but try and get along with you. You are racist towards me, you backstabbed me and you even left a permanent scar on my whole torso" Black said as each word he said had more anger. I wasn't really sure what was going on but I knew where this was leading and I needed to stop it before a fight starts.

"Because you almost got us killed, now we have crazy people out to kill us and it's your fault! Now I'm going to have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of my life and worry about having my throat slit in my sleep or worse." Gray said with a spiteful voice that even I felt a little nervous listening to.

Black's face had a look of regret and sadness on it after Gray's comment "I know it's my fault. I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me. I thought I could just live a normal life and move on, but my past keep's catching up to me" Black said as he reflected on all that was happening. "Gray you don't have to worry about me anymore because I'm leaving. If I leave at least they won't be too focused on killing you guys. Tell everyone I said I'm sorry that I ruined their lives" Black then walked towards the opposite exit of the ally away from where I was. I couldn't believe what was going on and I did not blame Black for what happened and I wish he wouldn't take it out on himself.

Gray was now walking towards me with a satisfied look on his face. Once he started passing the dumpster that I was still hidden behind he quickly shifted his glance towards me and gave a look of surprise.

"How long have you been their" he said in his usual annoyed voice.

"Long enough" I said with a sigh. "I'm going to talk to him and try and change his mind" I said as I began making my way towards Black, who was now out of sight.

"Don't" Gray blurted out. "He left on his own free will. Besides he will get us killed with people like that after him."

"I don't care he's my friend" I said defending Black.

"Friend? Flare wake the hell up. That umbreon lied to us and put all of our lives in danger. His name isn't even Kaz. What else do you think he is keeping from us huh" Gray was now in his angry mood again. I did see where he was coming from but I couldn't just abandon Black at a time like this. I sat there for a second thinking of a good response but deep down I knew Gray was right. Black did lie to us and he has hinted that there is a lot of stuff he wanted no one knowing.

"Gray you are completely right." Gray let out a satisfied smile. "But I'm not abandoning him. You don't know nothing about him and neither do I, but I also would say you got a lot of personal stuff you don't trust people with either. Now I'm going to find him and you can help if you want or sit there and act like your life is worse than it is" I said as began walking in the direction Black headed towards.

"Fine then leave. Just don't expect me and him to be friends though. I resent him and I will always resent all of his kind" Gray yelled as I continued to walk away from him. I didn't even bothering to look back at him. 'I just wish he could at least try and be nice to Black' I thought in my head.

Once I exited the ally I began thinking of where to find Black. I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to search for him constantly. I was still tired from earlier this night. I was now in the street looking for Black. The good thing was that the sun was now coming up so the streets were slowly lighting up from the sun's natural lights. The sky was now a beautiful fiery orange. The water that flooded the streets from the rain the night before reflected the beautiful colors from the sun and made everything look like an art painting. A few humans where now on the streets now, most of them where now starting their daily routine and where setting up their businesses or just simply enjoying the fresh morning air.

I then began walking down the street and I noticed a nidoran sitting on the street looking absolutely tired. I walked towards the nidoran and prayed to Mew that he may of saw Black.

"Hey sorry to bother you but by chance have you seen an umbreon who probably looked like he was in a bad mood?" I asked the nidoran.

He sat there and thought for a second "hmmm yeah I think I saw one. Did he have blue rings on his body?" I was now excited that I got a lead on where Black went.

"Yes he has blue rings, where did he go!" I asked quickly with a desperate look in my eyes.

"Whoa calm down dude you are talking way to fast. Also I wouldn't know I'm not the neighborhood stalker sorry" He said in a snobbish voice.

"Well where is the neighborhood stalker?" I asked in a curious voice, the nidoran just put his palm against his face and nodded his head in disapproval. I then figured out that he was kidding about the neighborhood stalker thing and I realized how silly it sounded.

I just walked away from him and continued my search. I continued walking around until I was finally on the city outskirts. I knew Black liked quiet places so I figured if he was in the city still he would be around here somewhere.

I then saw Black lying down in a patch of grass off in the distance. I quickly ran towards him in excitement that I finally tracked him down. Once I approached him though I was a little disappointed to see that he was completely asleep. He lied their resting his head on his two arms and was peacefully breathing in a steady rhythm.

I then looked off in the distance and quickly realized what a nice area we were in. Off in the distance there was a lake along with some hills even further out in the distance. There was also tree's scattered though out the field towards the lake and up the hills in the far off distance. The lakes water was calm and was calm as glass. The sky was still a fiery orange which set a nice relaxing vibe for this scene.

I then shifted my glance back at Black "Hey Black?" I said in a gentle voice trying not to startle him.

"Black wake up" I said a little louder. I could now see his eyes beginning to shift back and forth under his eyelids then his Crimson eyes where revealed as he slowly opened his eyes. He quickly shifted his glare towards me and then shifted it back towards the lake.

"What are you doing here? Did Gray not tell you? I thought he would be dancing in excitement by now telling everyone that I was leaving" He had a tone of sorrow to his voice and I can tell he was saddened by the choice he was making.

"Black I don't want you to leave. I think you should stay with us" I said. Black then got up and looked at me with a serious gaze.

"If I stay with you, you are all going to get hurt… or worse."

"I don't care Black your my friend and I want to help you even if it may be a little dangerous." I said trying to sound optimistic as possible.

"No Flare just please stop… I don't want anyone getting hurt for me. This is my problem and no one else's" Black snapped.

"I'm not giving up on you, I don't want to see you die" I said in a stern voice trying to stand my ground against him.

"Why do you care so much, just leave me the hell alone and let me deal with my problems! I hardly even know you and I don't see how you can trust me! My name isn't even Kaz its Ryder not fucking Kaz!" Black was now breathing really hard from his outburst of anger.

"I care because you are my friend Black." Black then let out a small insane laugh to himself and I got really confused on what he found so funny.

"What's so funny" I asked with a confused voice.

"For two years I haven't had one person ever call me a friend and I tried my hardest to keep it that way, I just wanted to live my life in solitude, then you come out of nowhere and consider me a friend when I'm a complete ass towards you."

"Why do you even care…, I don't deserve it" Black said as a small tear escaped his eye.

I sat there in silence not really knowing how to reply to his emotions. "Black you may not think so but I consider you a good pokemon. I don't know what happened to you but I know whatever it was it hurt you really bad and I know you are struggling to deal with it every day. But never say that you don't deserve people caring about you. You deserve it and you've earned our friendship" I said in an attempt to make Black feel better. I saw the depressed look on his face lighten up a little bit.

"Thanks" he said out loud.

"No problem" I said as we both gazed off into the distance and enjoyed the view. The silence was kind of awkward but I knew Black was just cooling off his temper.

"Hey Black I just noticed something ironic kind of"

"What" Black said curious to what I had to say.

"This is where we first met. You know when we caught you." I was actually surprised I mean honestly what where the chances of us coming here on accident.

But then Black ruined the nostalgia with his next comment "Yeah I know. I come here all the time, it's a nice area and its peaceful compared the city." Black said.

"Oh" I said as if I was a complete idiot for never considering something that simple.

"Black I have one question?"

"What" he said while still gazing into the distance.

"I hate to bring this up but that espeon said something that caught my attention. He said you stole the name Kaz, what did he mean?" I knew this may have been taking it too far but I was always trying to learn more about Black. Not because I was an inconsiderate nosey brat but because I wanted to try and help him with his problems.

His face went from relaxed and calm to sad again, so I knew I hit a nerve with that question. "Kaz… Kaz is my brother" he said in a troubled voice.

"Oh, why don't you ever speak of him" I said as I continued to pry on his personal life.

"The conversation has just never come up that's all" He said in a sad voice. I could tell something about this topic was sensitive for him.

"Well I'm sure your brother is a good pokemon" I said in an attempt to continue the conversation on his family life.

"Was a good pokemon" He said in a blunt yet troubled voice. I then realized why this topic was sensitive right away and I quickly regretted digging into his personal business.

"Oh I'm sorry" I quickly said trying my hardest to sound sorry and keep him from becoming depressed again. "I didn't mean to bring up something like that" I said as well.

"No… not just him though, my entire family is dead. All but me and my brother Vincent" His voice was now filled with complete sorrow and I could tell that this was hard for him to talk about.

"My family was killed two years ago along with a lot of people in the area. It was a slaughter of innocent life. I am the sole survivor of that night" Black said as he was reflecting on the tragic events of his past completely consumed by the memories.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note: **Well now you all may understand why Black is always depressed and in a bad mood, having your family killed tends to have that effect. I will be getting more into it in later chapters. If you haven't review my story yet and you are enjoying it feel free to review it or share it with other people you know who may enjoy this story. Also I do hope my story telling skills have improved since I started this fic, which I believe I got better at it by far vs when I started. Anyways thank you for reading up to the 15th chapter I really do appreciate it and it does mean a lot to me thanks.


	16. Parting

**Well new chapter finally. Sorry it took me a little longer than usual for updating but that is because i have been busy lately with school testing and playing some new games that came out recently. Anyways I will just let you all find out what this chapter is about. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: parting**

* * *

**Point of View Black**

I couldn't believe I told Flare of all pokemon in this world about my secrets. It's not that I have anything against him, I just hardly knew him and I diffidently didn't trust him a lot yet. Flare was just sitting there looking shocked by the secret I had just revealed to him. I instantly regretted opening my mouth.

"Your whole family is dead" Flare said in a sad voice sounding really sympathetic towards me. Sadly for him I didn't want his sympathy at the moment.

"Yeah, I have no idea why I told you that though" I said confused by my own actions. Flare then had a look of confusion as he tried to understand what I meant.

"Flare I wouldn't get personally invested in my story. It's just now worth your time" I said with annoyance to how he was reacting to what I said.

"Why's that?" he said in his curious voice.

"Because regardless of whether you considering me a friend or not I'm not staying" I said, Flare just looked disappointed from my decision.

"Why can't you stay and come with us" He said now getting annoyed by my persistence of leaving.

"Because Flare I'm not going to be responsible for pokemon dying because of me. Plus I don't even know if I consider you a friend" My words were very cold and I knew that before I even said it. I didn't really consider Flare a friend but I didn't dislike him either so if Flare hating me would protect everyone then I'll let it be that way to save them. Flare just sat there looking extremely sad. I was now regretting my method of parting ways.

"Fine" He said in a sad but angry voice. I could see the depressed look in his red eyes.

"Sorry Flare I know everyone on your team is good pokemon, excluding Gray of course but I can't risk all of your lives over my problems. It's not that I don't like you it's just that I really don't want friends right now and I'm afraid if I get friends and grow connections those around me will die and leave me hollow again. I don't know if I can stand losing everything again so it's best for me to have nothing at all." I really hope he would understand me now because I always hated long goodbyes especially since I decided to go with the asshole route and sever our connection once and for all.

Flare took a deep sigh and looked at me "Will you at least say goodbye to everyone" Flare asked me in a depressed voice. I didn't really see the harm in doing that since it would be in a safe area. The only problem is that he is making this goodbye very long for me and the longer this goodbye lasted the more I wanted to stay, I just wanted to get it over with fast and move on with my pitiful life.

"Yeah I guess I can do that" I said trying my hardest to sound nice. I guess I was now going to go with the good final impression route since being an asshole is no longer an option for me. We then began making our way towards the pokemon center where Kana was being kept along with everyone else.

* * *

**Point of View Kana**

I was now recovered quite a bit and I could now freely move thanks to the pokecenter's medical technology. I was still mildly burned but thanks to some medicines the doctors where able to get the burns to go down, the best part is I wouldn't have scars. I was now waiting for Alex to check out of the pokecenter. Alex looked really depressed and I wouldn't blame him since he didn't know Flare and Gray found Black. I would tell him myself but there was sadly a language barrier between pokemon and humans, so that option was ruled out.

I watched him slowly fill out papers in a very mopey attitude which was a little sad to watch. At least he was in for a big surprise later today when Black finally decides to come back with Flare. I looked outside and I could see Gray pacing around looking pretty angry. I decided I would go see what was up with him so I walked towards the exit of the pokecenter and pushed the doors open with my body and walked towards him.

"You look like you are in a good mood this lovely afternoon" I said jokingly with a smile on my face.

"The hell you smiling at, didn't you just get hospitalized because of that Mew forsaken umbreon" He said in his usual grouchy mood.

"Yeah and I'm just happy everyone survived. It would be flat out wrong to hold it against him" I said in an attempt to justify my mood.

"So you are okay with him being with us knowing those pokemon will be back one of these days to finish the job" He said in a very serious voice.

"Well what would you recommend doing and please give me the nonracist version"

"I say we make him stay the hell away from all of us" Gray said. I took a second to think his idea over and I honestly would have to say I'd agree with him. If Black did stay with us we would all be in grave danger every moment of our lives.

I gave out a deep sigh and looked Gray in the eyes "You are right… If he does stay with us it would not be unrealistic to consider that we could all die in the near future" I said saddened that it had to be this way. Gray just let out a smirk and I felt sickened that I was feeding his racist tendencies what it wanted.

"Good, but he actually already left us for that reason though" Gray said in an awkward voice.

"Then why are you trying to get me to agree with you if he already left" I said annoyed that he would make me make a decision like that for no reason.

"No it's not like that Kana, Flare left to try and get him to come back. I'm talking to you because if he does convince that umbreon then we will have to be the ones to say no to him" Gray was right yet again. The sad part is I knew he was right for the wrong reasons. He mostly wanted to get rid of Black because he hated him and this was just his perfect chance. I just wish Gray at least had a decent reason for hating him.

"I don't know why Flare always has to try and do the right thing and act like nothing bad can ever happen" Gray said in a very agitated voice.

"Because that's just how he is. Flare would do anything to help anyone. I'm not surprised at all by this" I said in an attempt to justify Flares actions. Then off in the distance we could see Flare and Black walking towards us. My heart rate increased a bit at the incoming discussion we were about to have with Black.

"I thought I told you to get lost!" Gray yelled in a vicious growl towards Black.

Black looked unfazed by the comment and wore a look of depression. "I am leaving, but Flare wanted me to say goodbye to everybody that's all" He said in a depressed voice that made me feel bad for him.

Black then looked at me with his crimson eyes "Kana I'm sorry for what happened to you. I never wanted anyone to get hurt and I'm sorry that I put you in that situation. There is no reason you should have taken the heat of my action's… I didn't mean it like that I promise" Black said in an embarrassed voice. Black now looked really embarrassed, I just simply laughed at the accidental pun he made.

"It's fine Black I'm mostly recovered now so no real harm done" I said in a kind voice trying to make him feel better about his guilt.

Black then looked Gray dead in the eye's his crimson eyes lit up with a determined look. "Gray" Black said as if he was about to try and say goodbye to him "You're an ass and you need mental help" Black said in a really snide voice that was obviously supposed to upset Gray. Gray just gave him a really nasty look and turned his head away from him refusing to make eye contact with him. Then Alex came running out of the building anxiously.

"Black" Alex yelled loud enough for the whole city to hear. Alex then picked him up and gave him a big hug. Black looked very… disturbed by Alex's actions. Alex then set Black down who looked very disturbed from the big hug he received.

"Please for the love of Mew never do that again or I will make you experience true pain" Black said in an intimidating voice. Alex now looked happy again and it made me a little sad that Black had to leave us.

"Black do you know how worried I was, I was out all night in the rain looking for you, all night" He said with an exaggerated voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Black said in an annoyed voice while rolling his eyes.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now" Black said. Alex was now lecturing Flare about wondering off as well so Black took his chance and began departing from us while Alex was distracted.

"Hey Black where do you think you are going!" Alex yelled in an angry voice as he hit Black in the back of the head with a pokeball.

"Mother fu…" was all we heard Black say before he was sucked into the pokeball. Everyone but Alex sat there with our jaws dropped from Alex ruining our parting with Black. I couldn't believe that happened and now Alex was holding a pokemon that was being hunted down by vicious killers and he didn't even know it.

"Did that really just happen" Flare said in denial of what he just witnessed.

"I believe that did just did happen" I said in just as much confusion as him.

"Alright what you all say we head home and pack up for our trip. We are already behind schedule because of this dilemma" Alex said with a big smile on his face. We all just followed his lead back to his dad's condo.

By the time we finally arrived at the condo it was around noon. We were waiting outside the front door waiting for Alex to open it so he and his team could prepare to leave for the second gym. I on the other hand would be crammed up in a small condo all day bored out of my mind. Alex opened the door and we walked into the messy condo.

Alex didn't waste even a split second and instantly began packing equipment to get back to his journey. Gray and Flare where just watching him frantically pack up, while I just lied on the couch bored out of my mind already.

"Alex!" I heard Mr Hayter yell from his bedroom. I was honestly surprised that he was even home at this hour. He mostly worked until very late at night and came home exhausted. Alex put what he was doing on hold and walked towards his dad's room. Mr Hayter then walked out of the room looking extremely tired. I could see bags growing under his eyes from the lack of sleep he has been getting lately.

"Yeah dad" Alex asked Mr Hayter curious on what he wanted from him.

"Are you leaving today as planned or are you going to wait a day after all that trouble you went through looking for your pokemon and did you even find him?" Mr hayter said in an exhausted voice.

"Yes Dad I'm leaving today and yeah I found my pokemon thankfully" Alex said. I was happy to see they were not still arguing after that heated conversation they had last night in the pokecenter.

"That's good to here I guess" Mr Hayter said followed by a yawn. "Anyways I'm leaving on a business trip and I will be gone for a few months"

"You are, where to?" Alex said.

"Due to protocol I am not allowed to tell you sorry" Mr Hayter said in a lazy voice. Then I remembered what the quilava told me in the pokecenter. I now began wondering what kind of work Mr Hayter did and why the quilava actually knew who he was in the first place. I quickly snapped myself out of those thoughts and tried to act like I never heard those words in the first place.

"Anyways Alex the reason I am actually home is because I needed to ask you a small favor" Mr Hayter's voice was now very stern towards Alex.

"What do you need from me?"

"I'm going to be gone a while and I'm not allowed to bring Kana so I need you to take her with you." I couldn't believe what he was saying. I couldn't believe I was finally going to get out of this cramped up condo and actually get to enjoy the real world. I could now feel excitement flowing through my body.

"Well sure I can take her but didn't you just yell at me for being responsible for her getting hurt" Alex said in a slightly confused voice.

"Yeah and you did screw up their big time. But I know you're a smart kid and I know you learn from your mistakes so I am going to trust you not to get her killed or something along those lines"

"Sure I'd love to take her with" Alex said with a big smile on his face.

Flare then walked over towards me with a smile on his face. "I guess you are joining up with us now huh" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah I know I can't wait to go now" I said in an excited voice. I didn't really know what to expect outside Luminose city but I was highly anticipating quite an adventurous journey.

"Alex" Mr Hayter said with a serious voice "I don't care if you train her for gym battle and honestly I don't think it would be bad for her to learn so she knows how to defend herself properly, but you can't injure her or push her to hard. Just remember she isn't used to that kind of life so be sure to go easy on her" Mr Hayter said in serious voice.

I now felt a little nervous since Alex would be training me to fight. Other than the fight with that charmander I have never been in a fight before once in my life, for a matter of fact when I was fighting the charmander I was mostly just dodging and keeping as much distance between us as possible, I didn't even hit him once. So the thought of learning to fight was a little scary and made me feel a little sick.

"I will try my best to not put her in any form of danger, I promise" Alex said in a confident voice.

Mr Hayter just looked at him as if he was annoying him "Do don't try Alex" He said in a serious voice.

"I will" Alex said in an annoyed voice while rolling his eyes.

"Well good luck Alex and I will see you as soon as I am done on my trip hopefully." Mr Hayter said with a hardly visible smile on his face. "Good bye to you to Kana" He waved towards me as he walked out the door and began on his business trip.

Alex then began packing for our journey. He was throwing a huge variety of stuff into his backpack. I was actually kind of curious on how he was going to carry all of that stuff, but I knew he would manage. I sat on the couch for the next thirty minutes impatiently waiting for him to finally finish up. Then I finally heard him zip up his book bag and I looked over at him and saw him slinging it on his back.

"Alright are you guys ready to head out and conquer the second gym!" Alex said excitedly. Me and Flare excitedly ran towards him and Gray just sluggishly walked over not even caring about our journey.

Flare gave Gray a strange look and said "Aren't you a little excited to finally leave and get going to the second gym" Flare asked Gray.

"Yeah I am totally thrilled" He said in a very sarcastic voice. Flare just shrugged off his negative attitude and shifted his glance towards me.

"Are you excited to begin a new life" Flare asked me.

The way he said new life sounded like a strange way to put it but it was a new beginning for me in a sense of speaking. "Yes, but I am also very nervous because I don't know what to expect" I said in a nervous voice.

Flare looked at me for a second and just smiled at me. "Don't worry there is nothing to worry about. With a team like this no one can stop us" Flare said in a confident voice.

"That's not what happened last night" Gray said in a very snide voice.

"Yeah well they fought dirty and we weren't exactly all fighting together" Flare retorted. Gray just rolled his eyes at Flare.

"Alright let's head out guys" Alex said as he opened the door and began walking outside. He waited for us all to get outside before he shut the door and locked up his dad's condo.

"I bet ten bucks that this condo will be broken into within a month without anyone watching it" Flare said jokingly. I chuckled a little at the joke because it was probably true.

I was now beginning my epic journey and I could hardly wait to see what will come later down the road. I just hoped to Mew that those pokemon from before wouldn't come after us any time soon.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyways how do you think Kana will do now that she is on Alex's team. Do you think she will be any good at fighting. Also do you think once Black is out of the pokeball he will try and leave again. All will be revealed one of these days!


	17. Hollow

**Well here is chapter 17. This chapter has some good info in it and will help set up for the next segment of the story. Don't forget to review if you are enjoying the story it really helps out. Also if I am doing anything wrong with grammar or maybe something doesn't seem right in the story please tell me so I know to improve it. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hollow**

* * *

**Point of View Gray**

We were now finally leaving the ever so crappy Luminose city and setting out for the second gym. I was not excited in the least bit about leaving. I would honestly rather just do something more academic with my time then traveling across Kalos challenging morons who sit in a gym all day. Regardless I was stuck with my team for now and I'd just have to put up with it for now.

We were now on route five and heading towards Cyllage city. The only good thing about that city is that it will have a beach. I'm assuming it will be relaxing spot to nap all day assuming that it's not over populated with obnoxious children or Alex isn't trying to force me to do some redundant training exercises all day.

Luminose city was now just leaving our eye sight and we were heading down a dirt path on route five. Nothing really to say about the area around us other than that there is grass everywhere and the sun is blazing hot today and there is not a single sign of shade in site. The grass outside of the path we were on was over grown quite a bit. I knew deep down that that asshole umbreon was lucky because he was in his pokeball and at least it was a decent temperature inside those things and on top of that he doesn't even have to walk.

For some odd reason everyone was just talking and enjoying the supposedly good weather. Everyone was in a good mood and I was just flat out annoyed. They were oblivious to the fact that we were carrying a pokemon that was highly wanted by dangerous pokemon and they would kill us without a second thought to get to him. I didn't really care about the umbreon, but I was curious why he was wanted by them so bad. My thought's where then interrupted by Flare laughing at something Kana said. I was really wishing they would at least let me have some peace and quiet. I could feel my anger slowly emerging then I realized something. If I just wanted to know about that umbreon I could just ask Flare since them two are best friends or something stupid like that.

"Hey Flare" I said interrupting his conversation with Kana. He shifted his glance back at me in surprise that I was even bothering to talk to him.

"What's up Gray?" Flare said in a cheerful voice.

"You and that umbreon are friends right" I asked trying my hardest to not sound like I cared about the umbreon remotely. Last thing I wanted was for Flare thinking there was a chance of us becoming friends.

"Kind of, I'm not really sure to be honest. He is weird about that stuff" Flare said sounding a little confused on his own answer.

"The hell do you mean you are not sure" I said annoyed by his idiotic answer.

"No it's complicated honestly. Like I can't even explain his method of thinking" Flare said in a confused tone of voice.

"Gahhh forget it. What I'm trying to really ask you is why the hell those psychopaths were trying to capture him and kill all of us."

"Is that a sign of you caring about him Gray" Kana said jokingly. I just looked at her with my death glare "Do you think that is a joke Kana" I said in an angry voice trying to get my point across to her. Her and Flare both looked at each other and attempted to hold in their laughs. Sadly for them they couldn't hold in there laughing and they officially pissed me off.

"You think this a joke you two. I'll kill him once he is out of that pokeball to prove a point!" I yelled with my entire wrath. Everybody stopped walking and stared at me. Even Alex stopped and looked at me in surprise to my outburst.

"Gray can't you just have fun for once in your life" Flare said trying to change my perception on their humor. Sadly for them I was in no mood for games right now and I really wanted to get back at him for annoying me.

"You know what this is my fault" I said. Flare and Kana both looked shocked that I was apologizing.

"My fault for trying to have a conversation with you morons" I said in a pissy tone. Their faces went from shocked to frowns of disappointment. Flare just sighed and Kana nodded her head at me in disapproval. I really don't know why I was the only sane pokemon here. After things calmed down a bit we all began walking again and Flare and Kana picked back up on their previous conversation. I followed a few steps behind them to avoid having to talk to them for the rest of the walk if possible.

I felt so disconnected from this world. I always felt like I had a different method of thinking than others. I'm not saying I'm special or anything but that's just how I felt. Someone would see something and I would see something completely different than them. I know by now though that the only logical answer to my problem is that everyone in this world is a bunch of complete morons and I am one of the few sane organism's left alive on this planet.

The sun was now taking its toll on me and I could slowly feel my brain frying under the scorching heat. Sadly absol's are known for having heavy coats of fur. So imagine wearing your winter jacket on a hot summer day. On top of the scorching heat I was now getting hungry and my feat where soar from the repetitive walking we have been doing. It was probably now past lunch and I haven't even eaten since breakfast.

"Guys what do you say we stop and take a break for lunch" Alex said finally deciding to show me some mercy. Everybody nodded in agreement. I lied down right where I was while Alex took off his bag and began getting out some food for everyone. Flare and Kana where just talking about dumb stuff that wasn't even noteworthy. Alex finally managed to get out some fruits and pokepuffs for us and he had a sandwich which he had prepped back at the condo for himself. He distributed enough food to keep us going until our next meal. The food was mediocre, I've had much better food before but something is better than nothing sometimes, even if it was complete shit.

After I was done eating I decided that I was going to try and pick up my conversation from earlier with Flare and pray to Celebi that he would actually take me seriously this time.

"Flare I need to know something important" I said with a serious voice. I tried my best to make it sound like I was in no mood for his jokes.

"Yeah" Flare said with his head tilted to the side a little.

"Why where those pokemon after that umbreon, I want to know and no crap this time" I said with a serious voice.

He paused for a second trying to figure out an answer "You probably know more than me. You knocked me out after all. All I know is that they wanted to abduct him. That's all I know" He said finally deciding to take me seriously. He did have a point though I did technically take their side for a few minutes in an attempt to get that umbreon the hell away from us.

"I just wanted to hear what you knew that's all" I said as I lost interest in our conversation. I then lied down and tried falling asleep before we got moving again.

Then Kana and Flare started talking again. "Who were those pokemon anyways" Kana asked.

"I'm not sure but one of them was…" Flare for some reason choose not to finish his sentence.

"Who" Kana asked curiously.

"Don't mention this in front of Black no matter what but one of the pokemon was actually a family member of his. Vincent I believe was his name. When me and Black where talking earlier today he mentioned him being his brother I think" Flare said. I was actually a little surprised that the espeon from earlier was that umbreon's brother. All the more reason to hate him I guess. I continued to eavesdrop on the conversation while pretending to be asleep.

There was a brief silence between the two now. "Wow…" Kana said in surprise. "Why would he be trying to kidnap his own brother" She said completely baffled by the shocking news.

"I have no clue. I tried talking to him about it but he started becoming really emotional as we got deeper into the conversation so I decided to not pry too much" Flare said with a guilty voice.

"Well what else did he tell you before you two stopped talking" Kana said trying to learn more.

There was a pause and Flare didn't respond for a few seconds. "I can't talk about that. Black really does not want anyone knowing about his personal business and I can kind of understand why." Flare said trying to end the conversation on Black.

"Why doesn't he want anyone knowing?" Kana asked.

"Kana I can't tell you. It's not my place to tell you. I'll tell you this though it's a depressing conversation for him and he just wants to try and forget about things because he is mentally wounded" Flare said in an attempt to stop her from asking. I honestly doubted that the crybaby umbreon had anything real to cry about. He probably ran away from his family crying because life wasn't going his way. That's just how umbreon's are, selfish pricks that destroy lives.

* * *

**Point of View Charmander**

Well lucky me I lost complete track of that umbreon and I have no clue where to even look for him. Now I was officially screwed and that houndour may as well have killed me last night. I was aimlessly wondering the city streets trying to locate the damn umbreon.

After thirty or so minutes of wondering the streets I gave up for now and sat next to a wall and leaned against it. I then began pondering where he could be at the moment. I knew he was an umbreon with blue rings and he also had three names he goes by. Ryder, Kaz and Black I also knew he was traveling with a pokemon trainer. Then a theory clicked in my head. I was in no way an expert on trainers but I knew that his team was not that skilled at fighting. So the logical answer is that they are a newer team. So the next question is whether they beat the first gym or not. This meant I had two logical paths to follow to find them. I could go towards the second gym or go towards the first gym.

I had no idea which one they were on. I doubted they were past the fourth gym due to their team size and their fighting skills.

"I'm going to need to do more research on this" I muttered to myself. I then decided my next best move would be to head towards the pokecenter and see if there was anyone who remembered them. I then began walking towards the pokecenter that the jolteon I injured was in. I really hoped she wasn't injured too seriously. I never did like hurting anyone but I guess that didn't matter since I was about to destroy a pokemons life for my own selfish reasons. Or was it selfish? It was to save someone close to me so will my actions be justified? I decided it was best not to think of that and just deal with things as they come by.

After an hour of nonstop walking I finally reached the pokecenter that the jolteon was in. I entered the pokecenter and observed everyone in their looking for a somewhat familiar face. I looked at everyone who was waiting on the benches. There wasn't even any pokemon with the people waiting, Just my luck right? Then I noticed an azumarill that was wearing a nurse hat. That meant that she worked hear and may be of some help to me. I walked towards the azumarill really quickly to interrogate her.

"Excuse me mam can you help me out really quick" I asked trying to be polite as possible.

"Sure I guess I can" Her voice indicated that she was a female azumarill.

"Great, I had a friend who was here last night but I have no clue where she went maybe you could tell me where she went" I asked while forcing a smile on my face.

"Ummm you are going to have to help me out sweety I need to know more info than that" she said in an attempt to be as formal as possible. I then realized from the tone of her voice that she didn't really care about helping me.

"She was a jolteon and she was in here last night for a severe burn injury" I said. I still forced a smile since I didn't really want to make the azumarill any less motivated to do her job.

She let out a big sigh of annoyance "I need a name sweety" She said in an annoyed voice.

I then panicked. I had no clue what her name was and it was unlikely that I would guess it right. Then a memory of that fennekin accusing the umbreon of her death popped into my head, he said her name then.

"Kana" I said with a grin on my face that I was able to think on my feet that fast.

She just looked like I was destroying her day and her attitude was now beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. She let out a sigh and then began walking towards the front desk. She had quite an attitude and she will be lucky if I don't snap on her.

"Hey where are you going" I shouted at her.

"Sweety I'm just looking her up on the computer, calm down and take a seat I will be with you in a moment." I was really getting sick of hear calling me sweety and I was fed up with her lazy attitude. I literally waited thirty minutes until I lost my patience and decided to question her for what was taking so long. I walked up to the desk where she was using the computer.

"Hey how long is this going to take it's been thirty minutes for Mew's sake" I said with some anger in my voice.

"Oh I lost track of what I was doing" She said while not even bothering to make eye contact with me. I looked over the desk and she was just sitting there watching a video's on the internet.

"Mam please, this is extremely important okay. I really need you to help me please" I said trying to get her off her ass and do something.

She then exited out of her internet page and opened up a list of recent patients in the pokecenter.

"What was his name again sweet" She said in a lazy voice. I was now realizing that this staff member was absolutely useless and couldn't even remember basic things that I told her.

"Her name is Kana" I said in an annoyed voice. She then typed a few things into the computer in a annoyed fashion.

"Yeah sweety she checked out earlier today" She said in a lazy voice.

"I know that I just wanted to know some basic things. Can you please help me please can you do that for like two minutes?" I said in an annoyed voice.

She sighed "What do you need to know" She said.

"Who is her trainer, he should have been the one who checked her out of the pokecenter" I said trying to sound polite again.

"It says here that the person who checked her out was Alex Hayter or something like that"

"Okay now can you please look him up and see his pokemon training career online." Luckily the gym leaders did keep track of that stuff on the internet, so if this lazy ass nurse will help me I may be able to find her and if I find her then I find the umbreon. The azumarill then began typing in some stuff onto the computer.

"His career in pokemon training is one pokemon badge from the bug gym" She said lazily. Then it finally clicked in my head. I finally got this damn azumarill to help me and I finally learned what I needed to know to follow their trail, although this azumarill really tested my patience and ruined my day even more than before.

"Thanks." I said politely. "Oh and by the way you need to get off your ass and burn off some fat fatty" I said as I began walking quickly towards the exit. She wasn't really fat but I decided to at least piss her off a little for her lack of services because she was absolutely useless.

"Are you calling me fat" She yelled at the top of her lungs across the pokecenter. The room fell silent and everyone stared at her awkwardly from her outburst.

"Oh shit" I whispered to myself as I began sprinting at full speed out of the pokecenter at full speed not even daring to look back. Luckily for me she was all talk and she was nowhere in sight.

Now I knew where to go. I was going to go to the second gym and hope to catch that umbreon there. The only hard part was going to be getting their groups trust after what I did to them. Luckily I did have a plan on how things were going to go, and sadly for them my plan's rarely fail when I am the one in control of it.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

I was finally released from the Mew forsaken pokeball prison and let back out into the real world. Now I was pissed at this point. I have been stuck in that thing all day without food or water and on top of that I planned on leaving this group by now so our goodbye was completely ruined by Alex. I was now standing on a dirt trail in middle of a grass plain. The sun was now setting and soon the night would be here. I then noticed everyone staring at me. I then felt anger fill up my body, anger from Alex trapping me and now I would have to say goodbye once again.

"The hell is your problem asshole. Do you know what it is like being trapped in their all day with no food or water" I yelled at Alex even though he couldn't even understand me.

He obviously sensed my anger towards him. "Sorry Black I kind of forgot about you while you were in their" Alex said sympathetically. My anger reached new limits from how stupid he was. "Well Black it was also partially punishment for you wondering off on your own all night and worrying the heck out of me. I thought you were dead. Just don't wonder off like that and I won't have to put you in timeout again" Alex said in a strict voice.

"Time out! Do I look like a little kid to you" I said in an even more pissed off voice. Alex just looked a little confused at why I was still angry, probably didn't help that he couldn't understand me.

"Ah to hell with you" I said in an annoyed voice. Everyone just awkwardly stared at me the whole time. I just sat there waiting for my chance to leave. Alex was now building a fire for the night but I decided I was going to wait until he was asleep to ditch my team. I then saw Flare approaching me out of the corner of my eye.

"I thought you were leaving." Flare asked.

"I am leaving once Alex is asleep so he can't stop me again. After that I will be no one's problem and you will all be safe from my problems."

"Where are you going to go" Flare asked me in a saddened voice. It did make me feel bad that it had to be this way. I was just more surprised that I was still with them. I expected to be gone around morning not night.

"I don't really have a plan on where I am going but don't worry about it" I said.

"Will I ever see you again" Flare asked me.

"No this is goodbye forever Flare. I don't know what will become of me after tonight but I doubt it will end happily for me" I said. I didn't want to worry him but I wasn't going to lie to him either.

"Then why not stay" Flare asked again.

"Flare that's enough" I said with a serious voice. Flare sat there with a saddened look on his face.

I didn't speak to anyone for the next few hours. I just sat in my spot patiently waiting for Alex to drift off into sleep. Off in the distance I could see Gray giving me a death glare with his eyes although I didn't really care.

The moon was now out and the blue rings on my body glowed with light. Even though the moon always put me in a good mood it just wasn't pulling me out of my crappy mood this time. This is what I meant when I said getting friends would only hurt me. Now I remember what it's like to have friends and now I am losing them forever.

Finally Alex passed out in his sleeping bag and he was dead asleep and it was finally time for me to leave. I got up and stretched and began walking down the path. I headed the same way we were already traveling down but I knew I was going to be way ahead of them and I wasn't going to stop for the second gym and on top of that I'm sure he would spend awhile trying to find me. I slowly left the light of our campfire and went into the black abyss of the night.

"Goodbye" I heard Flare say from behind me with a depressed voice. I looked back to see him looking at me with dilated eyes. I was surprised that he was actually close to crying because of me.

"Goodbye Flare and take care of yourself" I said as I kept walking away. I was now in the dark abyss of the night. I felt a new kind of loneliness. Everything was so quiet and dark and I felt alone. I was use to this though so why does it feel so different now. I continued to walk unsure of where I was going. I felt so hollow inside and I had nothing again.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note: **Well now Black has separated from the group he was in and now he is alone again. How do you guys think things will go now. Will Black go back to his group and even if he did would they let him back in. Also the Charmander does have a name I just haven't gotten around to finding a good spot to reveal his name, so don't worry his name will be revealed soon. Also do you think the Charmander will find Black especially since he left his team. Well some interesting things will be going down soon that will have to do with emotions and some interesting stuff with the main plot. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always thanks for reading.


	18. Desolated

**Here is chapter 18. This chapter has some good character building. Well hopefully you all enjoy Black going lone wolf because things may be like that for a bit. I won't spoil whether he joins back up with his group or not so I will leave that to your imaginations until that chapter comes. Please give some feedback if you haven't yet it really helps me develop the story and improve some of my writing skills. As always thanks to all of you who actually do take the few seconds or minutes of your day to leave a review it means a lot to me. Anyways enjoy the chapter I thought this one was interesting for character building.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Desolated**

* * *

**Point of View Kana**

It was now dawn and Alex was freaking out because Black was now missing again. Sadly for Alex he would not find Black this time and he will never know the true reason he left us. There was a lite sprinkle of rain coming from the gloomy clouds in the sky and the rain cooled down the overall temperature around us. I looked off into the distance and noticed Flare sitting in the grass looking devastated from losing his friend. I decided to walk towards him and see if I could cheer him up a little.

"Hey how are you holding up" I asked in a calm yet cheerful voice.

"Wonderful" Flare said bluntly. Obviously he was being sarcastic with me, which is actually strange for him since he never uses sarcasm.

"I know it sucks that he couldn't stay with us. I really wish things could of worked out for him and besides we may run into one of these day's and things may have cleared up for him and maybe he can join back up with us" I said trying to cheer up Flare.

"Were not going to see him again Kana" Flare said.

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Because he promised me that we would never see each other again and I think he knows how things are going to go for him" Flare said in a depressed voice.

"You don't know that. He will be fine I'm sure he will find a way to fix his problems, I'm sure of it" I said even though deep down inside I knew that Black would probably be dead by the end of the month. Flare just sat there not even looking at me as the rain slowly drizzled onto his face and drenched him in the cold substance.

"The weather today sure does feel right" Flare mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

I slowly awoke in an alley. The first thing I noticed was that I was drenched in water and I was freezing from it. I looked up and quickly noticed that it was raining and the sky was very gloomy and that the weather would probably be like this all day. I got up onto my feet and stretched my body out a bit and cracked my back a little in the progress. I quickly noticed my neck was a little sore from the awkward position I was sleeping in. I then shook off the water that drenched my black fur and headed out of the alley.

Once I exited the alley I quickly remembered where I was. I was in some small country town outside of Luminose city that goes by the name of Camphrier, most of the building where small little houses that looked a little worn down but they didn't look to horrible, most of them where made of gray bricks. As much as I loved being in small towns with a bunch of humans, I decided it was time for me to start heading out.

I then began following the main route that led outside of the town. Along the main route was a descent sized lake that followed the route as far as the eye could see. I was now outside the town and I was alone once again. After a few minutes of walking I stopped and decided to get a drink of water out of the lake. I walked over towards it observed it carefully to make sure it was a safe source of drinking water. It looked almost crystal clear so I should be safe, at least it wouldn't be the worst water I've drank in my life. I took a couple big gulps of the water until I felt fairly hydrated. I then looked out into the distance and observed the scenery of the lake, I could easily see the other side and it had a big tree line following the river as far as I could see. The rain was drizzling atop the lake and causing small wakes across the whole lake.

I then looked down and observed my reflection. All I really noticed was my crimson eyes or as many would say my bloody red eyes. I really hated it when people related the color of my eyes to blood, the main reason being that I slightly had homophobia, which is a fear of blood. I wasn't scared of a little blood I was only afraid when there was a lot of blood. The weird thing is that I fell normal around my own blood, which tends to make my fear of blood a little odd in my opinion. I do try my hardest to make sure no one knows I actually have this fear because I don't want to show any signs of weakness in front of anyone.

I then decided it was time to stop gazing upon my reflection and get a move on and make some good distance between me and my old team. I continued walking along the route as I reflected on the past few days I've spent with my team and how I was actually dumb enough to believe I could live a happy life even for a little bit.

"You should really stop beating yourself up" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I then quickly turned around to see a familiar male jolteon standing behind me.

"You" I said in surprise to what I was seeing.

"What aren't you happy to see me" he said sounding a little disappointed in my response of seeing him.

"No" I said in an annoyed voice.

"And why's that?"

"Because me seeing you is proof that I am insane and I need mental help" I said in a pissy voice. I did want someone to talk to but I wasn't so desperate that I was going to talk to a hallucination of my dead brother.

"Well you are rude as ever" he said sounding offended by my comments. I just simply kept walking along the path trying to ignore him. He quickly caught up to me and walked alongside me keeping an equal pace to mine even when I purposely sped up.

"So you are going to ignore me" the jolteon said in an annoyed voice.

"Uh huh"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you to talk too" He said in a fake sad voice.

"Oh Mew just save it and at least let me pretend I am at least a little sane" I said finally losing my patience with the hallucination.

"Just because you lost all of your friend's doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. I'm just here to cheer you up a little on this gloomy day"

"Shut up before I drawn myself in that lake" I said. He just nervously laughed at what he probably assumed to be a joke. There was an awkward silence between us for the next few minutes and all I could think of was how much he was pissing me off just by being near me.

"So what's your plan now? Just wonder the world until the end of time" He asked.

"Yeah until the end of fucking time buddy now go away" I said trying to get him to realize he was unwanted here.

"Well I think you can do better than that. I remember you use to be so creative when we were younger and now you say that's your great plan" He said belittling my method of thinking.

"Yeah if you don't like it then go away" I said with a growl in my voice.

"If you follow that plan you are just going to be reduced to nothing but a shell of your former self and eventually get yourself killed or captured by those pokemon Ryder."

"Yeah well I'm already dead and second off my name is no longer Ryder" I said annoyed with him trying to act like he knew everything.

"Well Kaz isn't your name either its mine and yet you used it for quite some time as your own name and now you go by Black don't you? But you are probably going to change your name again aren't you, what name are you going to choose next to start your new life again" he said in a slightly angered voice.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Ryder do you even know why you stole my name" he asked me in a voice that indicated he already knew the answer.

"I don't know I guess I just liked it and I needed a new name to hide my identity from Vincent." I said in an annoyed voice.

"I think you stole it to hide your identity and you stole my name out of guilt" He said.

"Shut the hell up" I snarled in a vicious voice that made the jolteon go quiet.

"Stop talking like you fucking know me okay. You are some warped form of my conscience so leave me the hell alone and stop haunting me" I shouted. My dead brother still sat there in silence.

"If I am your conscience then obviously I know you because that would make me a part of you. And I am very much alive in your memories. So maybe it would be best for you if you stop trying to forget everything and accept everything that's happened and move on with your life" The jolteon said.

"How the hell am I supposed to move on if I constantly have some screwed up group of pokemon which includes my brother constantly trying to capture me and do Mew knows what to me" I was now very annoyed with his method of thinking and I could not fathom how my conscience is so annoying and oblivious to my own problems.

"Just leave" I muttered. I had my head turned away from him and I was refusing to make eye contact with that damn hallucination.

"You know you should really hear me out more often I actually know a thing or two on how to help you out, but if that's how you want to be then so be it" I heard him say in a disappointed voice. I then turned to look at him and he was now finally gone. I looked around everywhere to make sure he wasn't just hiding or something odd like that.

"Finally" I said to myself followed by a sigh of relief. I really wish I would stop having hallucinations of my dead brother it was rather… annoying.

I continued walking along the route while being soaked by the rain and hoped that I would come across some shelter from the rain soon.

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

Alex was still anxiously looking for Black while everyone else pretended to look for him even though we all knew we weren't going to find him.

"Black" Alex yelled as loud as he could. It was obvious he was nowhere and I could tell Alex was now beginning to accept that. After all there is only so many places a black umbreon with blue rings can hide in a big open plain of grass.

"He's gone" I heard Alex say in a devastated voice. I could tell he was heartbroken about this ordeal and I was as well. No one besides Gray really wanted Black to leave. Alex just sat there in the rain in silence looking down at the ground.

"This must really be hard on him" I heard Kana say from behind me. I turned around and saw her standing right next to me just as soaked from the rain as I was. Despite the fact that jolteon's kind of have spiky fur patterns her fur was now even spikeier from the rain and it would have been hysterical if I wasn't in such a bad mood.

"Yeah I know he won't even ever know why he truly left us" I said to Kana.

"I'm just glad we are no longer in danger because of that freak" Gray said from off in the distance as he walked towards us.

"Gray just stop it" Kana said in a serious voice.

"Why it's true. We are now safe and he will no longer plague us with misfortune and we may be able to live decent lives without him destroying our lives" Gray said with a grin on his face.

"Gray I swear to all the legendaries if you don't stop…" Then Gray interrupted Kana "You will do what hurt me, Kana you couldn't even defend yourself against a weak little charmander and on top of that you got hospitalized by one hit from a fire ball. So stop talking like you are threatening and learn your place house pet" Gray said with a cold voice. I was now shocked by how he was treating Kana. Kana looked very defeated by that insult and I was not going to let him just treat everyone like crap.

"What is your problem Gray? Now that Black is gone you have to find a new victim to treat like crap. I'm telling you now this is going to stop and you are going to treat your teammates with respect" I said in serious voice trying to talk some sense into him.

"What you think I need to bully people to get by? I just don't want her talking out of line that's all and why the hell is she defending that umbreon in the first place. She agreed with me that we needed to get rid of him." Gray said.

"That's not true is it Kana" I looked at her face and from her expression I could tell Gray was not lying. I couldn't believe that Kana also agreed on getting rid of him and I now felt kind of betrayed by one of my closest friends because she didn't even talk to me about that once.

"Kana why" I asked in a saddened voice.

She just looked at me with a very sad gaze "Flare I have nothing against Black but if he stayed with us we could all end up dead and he even knew that" She said.

"But Black was one of us" I retorted.

"He is not one of us Flare. What kind of teammate gets his team killed, he left us so he could go die in some crap hole like he deserves" Gray said with a spiteful voice. Then Kana tackled gray as hard as she could and sent him to the ground and covered him in mud.

"The hell Kana" Gray shouted. Then Gray stood up as tall as he could and his shadow overlapped Kana as he looked down at her as if he was about to kill her. Kana looked up at him in fear and shrunk down in size.

"You are going to regret that" Gray said with a spiteful voice.

"What Gray you going to do what you did to Black to her now" I shouted in anger at Gray as I got ready to defend Kana.

"What's going on over there" Alex shouted towards us as he observed the imminent fight about to occur.

Gray then rolled his eyes at us and began walking away. "Do that again Kana and I'll put you back in the pokecenter" he said as he stomped away. Kana just stood there in shock that Gray almost attacked her.

"Why did you do that" I asked Kana. I was concerned for her but that was a really dumb move on her half.

"Because I just couldn't stand listening to him talk like that. I did agree on getting rid of Black for our safety but I knew Gray just wanted to get rid of him for the wrong reasons" Kana said with a trembling voice.

"Well just be thankful that Alex noticed the fight and stopped it because I don't know if I would have been able to protect you from him." Kana just stood there shaken up from almost getting hurt for a few minutes before she spoke another word.

"Flare" Kana asked finally breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah" I replied.

"You mentioned that Gray did something to Black. What did he do to him" She asked curiously.

"Well you may have noticed the snake like scar on Black's chest."

"Gray did that! Why would he do something like that" Kana said in a scared voice upon realizing what I was getting at.

"Because Gray was being racist towards Black and he retaliated physically and Gray didn't respond to well to that. Kind of like what you did back there a few minutes ago."

"I always wondered how he got that scar but I never would have guessed he got it from him" Kana said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah Gray needs some serious help and he is probably more dangerous having around then those psychopaths after Black" I said.

"Well Gray will get what he has coming one day I can promise that" Kana said with a small smile on her face.

We then both started walking towards Alex so we could go back to pretending to help find Black. Off in the distance the sun was finally starting to shine through the rainy clouds and finally shined some light on our crappy day.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note: **well that concludes yet another chapter. I really am going to enjoy writing this segment of the story because I think it will have a new interesting perspective since you all know how Black works with other people/pokemon, now you can all get to know how he function's alone in life especially after loosing his friends. He will probably find a way to find trouble soon enough though so stay tuned on that. Anyways how about Gray. Well Gray is a... ass honestly. He is the type of pokemon who likes being in charge and he also forces others to respect him as you may of noticed in this chapter. Another interesting thing is the hallucination Black is constantly seeing of his dead brother, I bet that won't be important later on. Anyways enough talk about the chapter and thanks so much for reading up to this point, for that you are awesome!


	19. Hesh

Well here is the next chapter. I don't really have a lot to say on the chapter other than that it just has some good character building and that it will introduce a new character. whether that character is important or not I won't tell you because I like tormenting people like that, just kidding. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and thanks to those who tell me everything that needs improvements on the story I really do appreciate it and it does help out a lot. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Hesh**

* * *

**Point of View Black **

The rain was finally stopping and now I could possible dry off. The sun's rays shined down and slowly warmed up my cold body. The sun's rays brought the world around me back to life. I continued walking down the route I have been following all day. It was now late afternoon and I knew I was bound to find civilization soon enough.

After about another hour of walking down a muddy path I couldn't help but notice the giant mountain blocking the routes main path. I observed the mountain more closely and noticed that the path I've been following went straight through the mountain. It was kind of a neat design I thought. The path also went around the mountain as well. The mountain had very little vegetation compared to the area around me and it was mostly just rocks on the mountain. I followed the path and came up to the entrance of the mountain. It was pitch black in the mountain and I didn't like the look of it. Next to the entrance of the cave was a flashy yellow sign with one of those weird human symbols on it. The symbol looked like a dot with a line on top of it. Sadly I was illiterate and I couldn't read it so I just didn't pay any attention to it.

I cautiously entered the cave and made my way through the dark abyss ahead of me. I may have been use to dark areas since I was a nocturnal pokemon, but this was dark even for me. I concentrated a little bit and made the blue rings on my body emit their natural blue light. I usually didn't use the rings on my body unless it was an emergency or I was exposed to the moons lunar lights, but this was an exception. There is no way in hell I was going to walk around this mountain. I slowly walked through the cave watching every step carefully. The blue rings on my body made the cave faintly glow blue around me and made it much easier to see. Everything in this cave was dead silent except for the occasional sound of water falling of the ceiling of the cave and hitting the ground here and there.

I then heard a creepy laugh from above me. I looked up but I saw nothing but darkness. "Look at what I found" a scratchy deep voice said from above me. I got into a defensive position and prepared myself for an imminent attack.

"Whoever is there show yourself or shut your mouth up" I said in an intimidating voice. I just heard chuckling coming from every direction around me and that's when I realized I might be in trouble. The laughing continued on and got louder and louder and more obnoxious with every second that passed by. I then began to feel nervous since I didn't know what I was up against.

"Behind you" I heard a faint scratchy voice whisper into my ear. I quickly turned around but there was nothing there. I gave a small sigh of relief and then looked towards where the exit was.

"Grahhhhh!" a duskull screamed at the top of his lungs in my face. Every nerve in my body jumped and I felt my adrenaline pump up as I lost my balance and fell down. I was now breathing really heavily from the jump scare the duskull gave me as he just laughed obnoxiously. The duskull looked like any other duskull. He had a skull mask on or I hoped it was a mask and his body was kind of like a black smoke with a pointed head and had two arms.

"The hell is your problem" I growled at the duskull.

"Sorry I couldn't resist it. You should have seen your face though it was priceless" the duskull said in an obnoxious voice as he laughed uncontrollable at me. I felt extreme annoyance from him laughing at me and for him wasting so much of my time, but I decided I was going to keep my temper under control and not instigate a fight with this creep.

"Well now that you had your laugh I'm leaving" I said as I continued my way towards the exit.

"Where do you think you are going little umbreon" the duskull said as he popped up in my face again and caused me to jump back a little from my natural reflexes.

"Getting the hell away from you that's where I'm going" I said with an insulting voice. The duskull then for some reason began laughing hysterically as if I told a hilarious joke or something.

"You want to tell me what's so funny?" I asked in annoyance.

"You aren't leaving this cave alive umbreon" he said as he began hysterically laughing. My face then went from annoyed to flat out serious.

"Is that a threat" I said in a serious voice. Then a lot more duskull's started coming out of the darkness. There was now at least twenty duskull's in this cave surrounding me and I was honestly now scared. I observed my surrounding and there was nowhere to go and I was comepletely surrounded and had nowhere to go.

"Sweet mother of Mew" I said out loud nervously. The horde of duskull's then all began circling around me at a high speed. I could tell they were doing this to confuse me and it was actually slightly working. I began charging up a shadow ball and I then launched it towards the big horde of duskull's circling around me. I saw a big explosion of dark matter hit the horde and I saw a few of them fall and hit the ground followed by a satisfying thump noise. I took down three of them in one blow but it hardly made their numbers look any smaller. Then a few duskull's left their horde and began gliding towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way but then they all began charging me at once, once I made my move. There was nowhere for me to hide and there was no way I could stop them all in time. I was then tackled by every duskull. Getting hit by one of them was hardly even noticeable but when you get hit by twenty of them it hurts like hell. After getting hit by all the duskull they all began circling around me again and I was barely standing after getting bombarded by so many of them at once.

I slowly began to think all of my options through carefully so I could make a logical choice that wouldn't get me killed. After a few seconds of thinking I came up with the brilliant idea of running for dear life. I charged up a shadow ball and began running towards the horde of duskull's and blasted a big hole in their defense. I quickly ran through and began running at max speed towards the exit. I could just make out the light far off in the distance where the exit was.

Then one of the duskull's caught up to me and tackled me from my right side and sent me to the ground. Sadly for me I hit my head on a rock and I was now slightly dazed, but then my luck got better and the rest of the horde of duskull's all tackled me at once. I felt myself almost black out for a second and I knew I was about to lose this battle and Mew know's what they'd do with me. The duskull's all surrounded me and made it so I had no escape from them. They all began laughing like it was funny watching me suffer. I just lied their defenseless and prayed that this would be over fast.

Then I saw a small flash of light and half of the duskull's floating around me where electrocuted by what appeared to be lightning and they quickly fell to the ground. I then saw another bolt of lightning fly towards the remainder of duskulls. All but one successfully flew away from the attack. The one duskull that didn't move in time was struck by lightning and fell to the ground and passed out or possible died, I could honestly care less at this point. Then off in the distance I saw a pikachu running towards me. I was actually surprised that someone was here just in time to save me.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you" the pikachu said to me as he finally reached me. The remainder of duskull just cautiously floated around us keeping a safe distance from the pikachu.

"Are you able to stand up" the Pikachu asked me in a serious voice while keeping his eyes on the horde of duskull. I attempted to get up but I fell down almost instantly. I didn't really have the energy to stand after getting assaulted that badly. The Pikachu noticed my struggle and grabbed onto my back and started dragging me. It did hurt since he got most of his grip on me from my fur but I wasn't about to complain that he was saving my life.

"You are heavier than you look" he groaned as he exerted all of his strength as he pulled me. He continued to slowly drag me towards the exit slowly. Then one of the duskull's charged towards him. He sent out a lightning bolt and zapped the living hell out of the duskull and the bugger fell straight to the ground.

"Don't worry you are going to be alright" he said in an attempted to make me feel better about the situation. The pikachu then let me go for a second so he could take a break from pulling me. I would imagine that it was hard since I was probably at least four times his weight. I then decided to try and get up again. I slowly got up with my wobbly legs and stood there for a few seconds just trying to keep my balance.

"You sure you can walk" The pikachu asked me. I just gave a weak nod and we slowly walked at my pace towards the exit while keeping a close eye on all the duskull's around us. They were still following us even though they were afraid of the Pikachu that saved me. Finally after a few minutes of me slowly walking towards the exit I finally made it. Once I was outside my eyes where strained for a few second as they adapted to the sunlight outside. Luckily for us the duskull's wouldn't follow us outside since it was day and duskull's don't come out during the day so we were now safe. We were now on the side of the mountain and there was no plant life up here and it was mostly rocks. There was a path that led down the mountain and led down to a small little town on the side of the mountain. There was also a nice gentle breeze blowing through the sky.

"Are you okay" the Pikachu asked me in a concerned voice.

"Yeah thanks to you" I said. I was originally in a horrible mood earlier today but since I was saved by him I'd try and at least act like I was in a good mood.

"That's good, but why in the hell did you go into that cave?" the Pikachu asked me.

"How was I supposed to know there was a bunch of killer duskull's in there" I said in a defensive voice.

"umm the warning sign outside the cave entrance duh" the Pikachu said in an annoyed voice.

I then remembered that strange human sign outside the cave entrance and I quickly realized what it probably meant. "Oh so that's what that strange human sign meant" I said in an awkward voice.

"How the hell did you not know that, it's just a yellow sign with an exclamation mark on it how did you not know that" the Pikachu said in an annoyed voice. If he didn't just save me I would have so made a snide comment towards him.

"Well I'm illiterate for one and two I'm a wild pokemon and besides I know now so it's fine" I said while trying to not get angry at him criticizing my lack of literacy.

"Well I guess no real harm was done just be careful in the future okay."

"Sure I can try that" I said.

Then a thought just popped into my head "Hey what where you doing in that cave then if it's dangerous" I asked him.

He looked at me for a second before responding "I was looking for some pokemon that have gone missing recently" He said in a serious voice.

"Missing pokemon?" I said, hinting that I wanted to hear more.

"Yeah a lot of pokemon have been going missing around this area lately and no one knows what happened to them" the pikachu said.

"Why" I asked curiously wanting to hear more.

"No one knows why. I'm just trying to find them before something bad happens to them." The pikachu said.

"How many have been taken" I asked wanting to learn more about these abductions.

"Six as far as we know, but there could be a lot more that we don't know about" the pikachu said.

I actually kind of felt bad for those pokemon since I was literally in the same situation as them. Except I've been running from my abductors. "Hey you did help me out back there big time so maybe I can lend you a hand looking for those missing pokemon" I said, hoping that maybe I could help out at least a little.

"You want to help? You don't even know me or those pokemon" The pikachu said in a confused voice.

"You didn't know me when you saved me and I wouldn't mind helping out a little since you saved me. Besides I got nothing better to do with my life." Sadly I was telling the truth, I didn't really have a lot to live for at the moment so I figured I could at least do something beneficial with my life while I still have it and this sounded like a good way to keep my mind occupied since all I could think about was the friends I had.

"That would be awesome thank you" the pikachu said in a happy voice.

"No prob" I said with a smile.

"My name is Hesh by the way" the pikachu said with a smile on his face.

I then realized I was going to have to tell him my name and I wasn't even sure what name to go by at this point. "My name is Black" I blurted out saying the first name that came to mind.

"Black? That sounds like a name a trainer would give to their pokemon" Hesh said to me with a smirk on his face. "Do you have a trainer" he asked.

"No me and my trainer were separated awhile back" I said trying to stay off this topic at all cost.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Hesh said sounding pretty sympathetic.

"Why don't we head down to town and get some food and we can head out to look for the missing pokemon" Hesh proposed. I was not going to argue with that I was starved. I just hoped to Mew that the food he spoke of was free.

"Sure that sounds like a plan" I said with a smirk. Hesh then started leading me down the path towards the town that was on the side of the mountain. The path was pretty rough and was hardly even safe. There was rocks and over it and the incline would change often so it was easy for me to lose my balance even on four legs. Hesh on the other hand moved down the path like it was nothing while I slowly inched my way down praying to Mew I didn't slip and break every bone in my body.

After fifteen slow minutes of slowly inching my way down the mountain we finally reached the town. There were probably around five houses built in this town and a few other building such as a pokemon center, a lab building and a market. I could see why this town was so small I mean they built it on the side of a mountain I would imagine it would be hard to get funding to expand this town. My question is what the hell would they do if there was a land slide on that mountain, this town would be destroyed. There was basically one path down the entire village and all the building's and houses were following the path until there was no room on this spot of the mountain.

"Welcome to Ambrette town" Hesh said to me.

"Thanks" I said trying not to sound rude. All I really cared about at the moment though was food or those missing pokemon I could care less about this town. At the moment I was trying my hardest not to mope around and sound depressed like I truly felt inside. I really wish I could just head back and return to my old pokemon team and not have to start over again. On top of that I wasn't even sure if it was safe for me to be in the open like this with dangerous pokemon after me.

"Well what do you say we grab some grub" Hesh said as he signaled me to follow him. I followed him down the main street of the town. Eventually we were behind one of the pokecenter that was right next to the cliff so we had a nice view of the ocean from where we were. Behind the pokecenter was box that was covered by a tarp. Hesh walked up to the box and took off the tarp and revealed a lot of pokepuffs.

"My Mew that is a shit ton of pokepuffs" I said in amazement of what I was seeing.

"Yeah it's my stash" Hesh said proudly. "Just don't come back here later and jip me" Hesh said.

"Well I can't really steal the crate I have no thumbs to carry it with" I said jokingly as he handed me a bunch of pokepuffs"

"So I'm guessing you are a wild pokemon" I asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Eh I wouldn't call myself wild, I do technically live here. I just don't live with any specific humans." Hesh said as he stuffed his face with food.

"So you are kind of like a hobo" I said jokingly.

"Umm yeah sure" Hesh said awkwardly.

Then Hesh looked at me oddly for a second "Where were you before. Like what did you do with your life and all that" Hesh asked in an attempt to learn more about me.

I ate some of the pokepuffs as I thought of a good answer to tell him "No were noteworthy. At the moment I'm just mostly wondering so I have nothing to really do with my life at the moment" I said trying not to get into the details of my background.

"What about you" I asked trying to redirect the conversation.

"Well, I've lived here most of my life so I'm no one interesting honestly. I've always wanted to go see more of the world but I've never really had a decent chance to leave though since I have friends here and all" Hesh said educating me on his background story.

"Ah well I've seen quite a bit of Kalos. Not all but quite a bit of it. I actually grew up outside of snowbelle city, which is on the other side of Kalos" I said.

"You lived near snowbelle, isn't that place like extremely cold" Hesh asked me.

"The winters are pretty cold but when spring would come it is one of the most beautiful places ever." I said as I reflected back at my old home.

We pretty much had small talk throughout the rest of our meal for the next fifteen minutes or so. Once we were done we decided to get started on out search for the missing pokemon.

"Where are we going to start our search" I asked curiously.

"I don't know there are a lot of places we can check. I was going to just mostly check around the mountain for today and then check the more hard to get places tomorrow" Hesh said.

"Okay that sounds fair" I said as we began our search for the missing pokemon. I just really hoped that I wasn't going to regret volunteering myself to help find these pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note: **Well that concludes yet another chapter. So this chapter just focuses on Black. You all may of noticed that he seems to have cheered up a bit but that is mostly because he is just hiding his emotions and he is trying to put on a semi happy face for Hesh since he did save his life. So don't think I forgot about that. So I bet you are all wondering what is up with the pokemon abductions. Well I will say that it will lead up to some interesting things that are relevant to the overall story. Also what do you all think of Hesh so far? It may be to early to get a opinion on him but I think he will be a cool character. Things may have calmed down a lot compared to the chapter 15 area when Black and his team was fighting Vincent and his group but things will be getting spiced up soon enough. Thanks for reading and I am happy to hear what most of you think about the story and I am always happy to listen to any idea's you guy's may have for the story.


	20. Reanimation

**Well this chapter is pretty interesting. A new character will be introduced again and I like the idea of this new character and he will be different from all the other characters in this story. Anyways I'm not going to waste to much of your time so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Reanimation**

* * *

**Point of View anonymous**

I slowly felt myself waking up in an unknown location. I felt as if I was asleep forever. I opened my eyes slowly but my vision was to blurry to even make out anything. Once my vision adjusted a little more I noticed humans wearing white lab coats walking around. I was in some kind of laboratory room lying on a bed. There were machines hooked up to me and putting liquids into my body. I tried moving around a little but I quickly realized I was restrained by multiple straps. One of the human scientists then began observing me and took out a clipboard and began writing on it. I had no idea who these people where but they were all about to die for this.

"Ah you are finally awake R twenty-one" I heard someone call out from behind me. I slowly struggled to shift my gaze to my left side and I saw a kadabra standing right next to me.

"I don't know who you are but what the hell is going on here" I demanded a logical answer in a weak voice. The kadabra just continued to observe me carefully as he evaluated me.

"Well we will still need to run some test on you, but my first question is do you remember your name" The kadabra asked me completely ignoring my question. I thought about it for a second and I struggled to remember my name. It was like trying to remember a dream that I had already forgotten.

A few minutes passed before the kadabra decided to interrupt my deep thought "Your name is Stark and you may experience a little amnesia for a few days before you can remember everything clearly" the kadabra said.

"Where am I" I asked again. The kadabra then decided to finally make eye contact with me.

"You are in a hidden location that is safe. Now do you remember what happened before you were here" the kadabra asked me. I thought for a few seconds and then I remembered my last memory.

"I remember I was caught for doing something and the police were after me. I remember running down the streets of Luminose city and all I remember is hearing a gun fire and I was shot and I then tried escaping but I remember bleeding a lot and passing out in middle of the street" I said as I recalled my last memory.

"Good you are remembering your memories faster than expected. Then the project was a success" The kadabra said.

"Project, what are you talking about and shouldn't I have bled out and died back their" I snarled in a weak voice. The kadabra just looked at me unfazed by my anger.

"And you did Stark" The kadabra said bluntly. Now I was confused and I had no idea what was going on or how I was alive.

"You are a reanimation of your former self. Or in other terminology you are an artificial pokemon based off your old self that died" The kadabra said. I took a second to think through what he just told me. I knew there was not even a chance of me living that bullet wound since it hit a vital organ and I remembered bleeding out in middle of the streets.

"Your crazy" I said bluntly not even sure what he was talking about.

"Let me show you something Stark" The kadabra said as he grabbed a mirror off the floor and held it up towards me. In the mirror I saw myself. Everything was normal about me. I was a pure white umbreon with black rings on my body. I didn't even have a scar from my bullet wound. Then I noticed something different about my body, my eyes where a navy blue not their original blood red color.

"What did you do to my eyes" I said in a serious tone.

"Your eyes are the only external thing on your body we've altered. Internally we made everything about you better. You are faster, stronger and your overall health is better" The kadabra said. The kadabra then undid the straps on my body and let me free. I slowly got up with my weak body and I jumped off the bed I was on. I was now contemplating on whether I wanted to kill every last person in this room or not.

"How do I know you are not just deceiving me" I said.

"I can show you all of the documents and videos that were made showing your creation" he said with a serious tone. I can tell from the look of his eyes he wasn't kidding about showing me evidence. I wasn't quite sold yet on me being an artificial being based off my former self but I was going to hear him out before I killed him. Although if he was telling the truth I knew that was going to be very weird.

"Okay so if I am a reanimation then why did you bring me back to life if I died, why would you need someone like me and how the hell would you even bring me back to life" I said demanding a reasonable explanation.

"Well you aren't exactly the old you. We simply extracted some of your DNA from your corpse and we basically created an altered clone of your old self, then I put all of the memories from the old you into your new body using my psychic abilities. I can get more detailed but I'll spare you from a headache. The reason we brought you back to life is because we knew of your abilities to get almost anything done. You have been described by some as the devil even. We brought you back because someone we know needed your skills and we thought you could benefit both of our groups."

"Who" I asked quickly. The kadabra looked at me seriously. "The person who wants your help goes by the name Mandus but his organization is known as the crimson dawn. I believe you've done work for them in the past years ago" The kadabra said.

"Yeah they sound familiar. Just one more question" I said.

"What?"

"Who are you people then" I asked seriously.

He gave out a small chuckle and looked at me "We are team Genesis" the kadabra said in a serious voice.

* * *

**Point of View Kana**

It was now around early evening and the sun would be setting in a few hours. Alex finally gave up on looking for Black and decided that Black just ran away permanently. Alex led us all down route five. Along the route was a big lake that followed the route all the way up to a big mountain far off in the distance. Alex continued leading us down the route in a mopey attitude. Everyone felt pretty bad for him since he was taking this the hardest, besides Flare of course.

After about an hour of walking we finally made it to the mountain. We followed the path up to it and we all quickly noticed that the path went straight through a cave that went through the mountain. The path also split off and went around the left side of the mountain. Alex sat there for a second and began considering which was the right path to take. He then noticed the warning sign right next to the caves entrance and observed it for a second.

"Well guys I guess we are walking around since there is a caution sign here and I don't want the cave collapsing on us or something like that" Alex said in a dull voice. Everybody just nodded and followed his lead. The path we took just followed the side of the mountain. There was a giant drop to the left of the path so there was hardly any room outside of the path.

"This could be awhile" I heard Flare say from behind me.

"Yeah no kidding" I replied. Me and Flare have both cooled off from our argument with Gray earlier but Flare was still depressed about the whole Black situation. As we all continued down the path around the mountain the path went higher and higher up the mountain until we were up really high. From here we could see the town called Camphrier off in the far distance, the view was gorgeous. The sky on top of all that was nice and clear and no sign of bad weather as far as the eye could see.

"Hey Flare how long will this take us to get to the next town" I asked curious when we will be back in civilization.

Flare thought for a few seconds "Since we are going around the mountain we may have to stop up here tonight or we will get their very late at night, but I'm just guessing" He said.

"We won't be there until tomorrow" Gray added to our conversation.

"How would you know" I asked.

"Because I've been through here before long before I met Alex. If we went through that main cave it would have taken us a few minutes but this path will take us the complete opposite direction of where we are going for a while. Then it will redirect us to where we are heading" Gray said followed by a yawn.

"Oh what were you doing out here back then" I asked curiously.

"I was with a friend of mine exploring this area" Gray said.

"That must have been fun back in the day" Flare added to our conversation.

"Back in the day it was fun wondering around exploring places" Gray said as he reflected back on his memories. We all continued walking for a few more hours along the mountain until we found a big clearing on the mountain. There was enough room for us to set up a small camp for the night here and the mountain would shield us from some of the wind.

"Let's set up camp here" Alex said in an exhausted voice. We all nodded to him in agreement and everybody including Alex sat down to rest for a bit. Climbing up on a mountain was pretty exhausted even if we were on a trail that was pretty smooth. My whole entire body ached from all of the walking we did, especially since I was not use to exorcise at all. Not saying I was overweight I was just not that active since I was always locked in a house all day.

Flare and Gray on the other hand looked a little tired but nowhere near compared to me and Alex. "How are you feeling" Flare asked me.

"Wonderful" I said jokingly in a sarcastic voice.

"You will get use to moving around more like this in a few weeks. Until then you may be soar here and their" Flare said. I simply just nodded at Flare to show him I was listening to him. I was too tired to really talk at the moment. Alex then got up and began setting up a camp fire with some wood he was smart enough to bring along. Although I highly doubted the wood would last more than a few hours. I just prayed that it wasn't too cold up on these mountains at night.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

Hesh and I have been looking around this Mew forsaken mountain for Mew knows how long. The sun was now going down and my body felt like it was broken. Not only did I get the crap beat out of me today, now I was hiking up a mountain and searching for missing pokemon. All I could think about now was sleep.

"Hesh… how long until we go back" I asked in a tired voice. Hesh looked at me with a disappointed look.

"You giving up already" he asked me.

"Not that I'm giving up, I'm just exhausted and I'm soar. Plus I did get assaulted today" I said trying to sound reasonable.

"Yeah I guess you have a point. Why don't we head back and see if we can find something tomorrow morning" Hesh said.

"Yeah that sounds good to me" I said trying to not sound too excited about finally getting to take a break from our search. Hesh quickly made his way down the mountain and back towards the town while I slowly took baby steps while making my way down the mountain. After about two hours of slowly climbing down I finally made it to town and my whole body was screaming from the pain of climbing all day. Hesh and I made our way back to the area where his stash of food was behind the pokecenter.

"This is where you sleep" I asked. I kind of expected him to sleep somewhere else. Not on the cold ground outside.

"Yeah pretty much" he said.

"Okay" I said kind of shocked that he would sleep behind a building every night. I just fell over and began relaxing after such a hard day. Hesh just grabbed some food out of his stash and began snacking on it. I on the other hand was too tired to even think of food. I was actually nervous about sleeping here though since I was right next to a cliff and I was worried about rolling off the cliff in my sleep.

"How long do you plan on sticking around here" I heard Hesh say while he stuffed his face with food. I processed that thought for a second, I never even really thought about how long I was going to stick around here.

"No clue" I said in a tired voice.

"Well you can stay as long as you want" Hesh said kindly. I don't know if I could tolerate this area for long though and there was no way in hell I was going to climb that mountain on a regular basis. I slowly felt everything go quiet and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Point of View Stark**

The Kadabra lead me down a hall as I followed him. My body felt much more recovered now that some time had passed. He led me into a room at the end of the hallway. I was now in a room with a bunch of equipment such as guns, tactical equipment and other military grade equipment. In the room there was a black scyther leaning against the wall with his bladed arms crossed. He looked at me for a second and then looked away.

The kadabra then looked at me and then pointed at the scyther "This is Kane. He is with the crimson dawn. You and him are going to be hunting someone down here very soon" The kadabra said in a serious voice.

"And if I refuse to help" I asked in a stubborn voice.

"Do as you please Stark, but if you go against us we will just kill you" He said while looking me dead in the eyes. If I truly wanted to I could rip out his throat and that scyther's before they could even think of blinking. But instead I was going to play along with them since they did give me life. Not that I felt any loyalty towards them I just figured I'd do them one favor. I wasn't sure though whether I believed the whole reanimation story yet. I would have to think it through a little and see the evidence the kadabra spoke of.

"I'll help you for now" I said as I walked towards the scythe. "When are we leaving" I asked him anxious just to get this job out of the way. He just looked at me for a second and looked away.

"He isn't the talking type" The kadabra said from behind me. I just walked away from the scythe and headed back towards the kadabra.

"Who are we hunting down."

The kadabra looked me in the eyes with a serious gaze "You are hunting down an umbreon who goes by the name of Black currently."

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well I hope you all like Stark so far. So far he is against Black which will make for an interesting view of story. His view will be a lot more different from the enemies point of view than the Charmander's point of view because he is actually on their side and not being manipulated in the way the charmander is. Also I know I haven't mentioned the Charmander in awhile, I will be working on getting him mixed into all of this soon but it is a little tough working with all of these characters lol. One thing I was going to do that I didn't do in this chapter was get into detail about how a clone is made. Because basically all Stark is, is a modified clone of someone who died and then the memories from the original body was implanted into the new Stark. I do hope everyone understoof it from what I said and if you guys think I should get mor detailed about how the clone was made please tell me and I will, I just didn't want to confuse anyone lol. Anyways feel free to tell me what you think of Stark and how you think he will change this story up. Also now we have a name for the group that has been chasing Black, The Crimson Dawn. I also introduced another group called team genesis in this chapter. They will both be playing a key role in this story. Anyways thanks for reading and I would like to thank everyone who review's I appreciate it and it does help motivate me to keep writing on a regular basis so thanks again.


	21. Ghost Town

**Well here's chapter 21. Well I actually like this chapter a lot in my opinion and it will also start setting things back into havoc again. So hopefully everyone has been enjoying things in the story so far. I'd imagine if you read this far you actually enjoy the story so thanks for reading this far I appreciate it. Anyways don't be afraid to review because I really appreciate it when people take the time to tell me what they think of the story. Anyways on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Ghost Town**

* * *

**Point of View Black**

I found myself standing at the bottom of the hill from where I grew up as a child. I stood at the bottom of the hill contemplating if I wanted to go up their even though I knew how it would end. Snow gently fell from the night sky and slowly covered the world around me. I made up my mind and decided I was going to climb up the hill regardless of the consequences. I slowly walked up the hill fearing what I already knew was there. Once I reached the top I was surprised to see nothing up here. I looked around for the dead leafeon that always haunted my dreams but she was nowhere to be seen. I still felt on guard and I had no idea what to expect seeing as I knew this dream always ended in a tragedy.

"Ryder" I heard a whisper from behind me. Turned around and saw nothing. Then I looked down the hill and saw the leafeon staring at me from the bottom of the hill. She then turned around and began walking towards the city far off in the distance. I began running towards her as fast as I could, but then the snow began picking up until I could only see a few feet ahead of me. The night itself also got much darker and everything became very unsettling and I could now tell my nightmare was truly beginning. As I continued walking through the frigid snow I could feel my entire body becoming numb and every step I took I just wanted to fall down and get off my frozen feet.

After a few minutes of wondering aimlessly through the snow with half frozen paws I saw a light off in the distance. I couldn't make out what was emitting it but I ran towards it in hope that I would find some shelter from the harsh snow. Once I reached the light I quickly realized it was a lamp post. I was now in a town. I observed all of the buildings and I could tell I was in Snowbelle city. I looked around as best as I could through the snow that was falling and there was no one in site. Other than the one lamp post there was no other sign of light anywhere. Then the lamp post began flickering and the light went out and I was left in the darkness of the night alone.

I walked through the streets of the condemned city slowly. I had no clue what to expect and I was shaking in fear of what might happen as this dream progressed. Then the ring's on my body started glowing and emitted a blue light around me which lit the ground around me enough to see. Why my rings where deciding to work now I had no clue but I was just going to go with it for now. I continued to walk through the empty streets but then I noticed a puddle of blood. I looked at the blood and quickly realized that it was a blood trail leading somewhere. The blood made me feel sick to my stomach and I felt extremely light headed to the point where I felt like I was about to pass out. Despite the fact that I was terrified of blood I decided to follow the blood trail.

The blood trail was pretty long and whoever was bleeding had diffidently been injured seriously. The blood trail mostly followed the streets, but then it turned left and led towards an alley between some buildings. I continued to follow the blood into the alley, each step I took I could feel my head becoming more light and I knew if this kept up I was going to black out in my own dream if even possible. The alley was extremely long but it did eventually have turn at the end. Once I reached the turn I turned the corner and I saw something that would traumatize me for life.

Their lying on the floor was a dead jolteon and a dead vaporeon. The jolteon had a giant cut on his throat and there was blood everywhere. As for the vaporeon she had a giant stab wound on her back that appeared to have gone straight through her entire body. The two pokemon that lied in front of me were familiar to me. The jolteon was my brother and the vaporeon was my sister. I felt extremely disturbed and I could feel my stomach turning upside down. Seeing my family killed like this just made me want to vomit. I was light headed before but now I was absolutely sick and I was barely standing and my vision was blurry.

"Ryder" I heard a feminine voice call from behind me. I already knew who was behind me and I already knew what was going to happen next. I slowly turned around with tears rolling down my eyes and saw my leafeon mother standing behind me. She had a similar gash in her neck like my dead brother. I stood their petrified in fear.

"Leave me alone" I said with a shaky voice as she slowly walked towards me. One of the demented things I noticed was how she was struggling to hold up her own head from the wound on her neck. I took a feeble step backwards every time she stepped towards me. I kept my full gaze on her to watch her to make sure she didn't try anything. After about six steps back I then tripped on my dead brother's body and fell in a puddle of blood. I was now covered in their blood and I no longer had the will to move. I just watched in fear as my mother slowly walked towards me. When she was in front of me, she stopped and looked me dead in the eyes for a few brief seconds. Everything seemed to stand still even the snow stopped falling from the dark sky. She then lunged towards me at light speed and pinned me to the ground with her paw. She then slowly brought her mouth towards my neck. She then violently bit down onto my neck and I felt a sharp pain as I fell unconscious from the pain.

* * *

I awoke screaming in absolute terror in middle of the night. I was now terrified from my nightmare. I was now behind the pokemon center where I had originally fell asleep. I looked around and noticed Hesh who looked really startled as he stared me as if I was crazy.

"Are you okay" he asked in a tired voice. I took a few seconds to calm down before answering his question.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare, that's all…" I said in a shaky voice.

"A nightmare so bad you woke up screaming" Hesh said surprised by why I was screaming so loud in middle of the night.

"It doesn't matter Hesh" I said trying to end the conversation quickly.

"Well okay if you say so. Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a small walk to calm down a bit" I said as I got up and stretched my shaking body out a bit.

"Okay just be careful" Hesh said as he lied back down and began going back to sleep.

I then began walking away somewhere private where I could just be away from the world around me. I decided to head towards the beach at the bottom of the mountain. When I said I was going on a small walk that really just meant I was going to walk around until dawn.

* * *

**Point of View Stark**

Kane the scyther and I where now searching for the umbreon Ryder. Luckily for us the kadabra told us his current location. This mission was going to be easy except for the fact that it was going to be hard for me to not accidentally murder the umbreon. The black scyther and I were now almost at the top of a mountain above Ambrette town. From here we could see almost everything from this side of the mountain. We could see Ambrette town itself along with the ocean in the distance and even Cyllage city far off in the distance to our right. I looked down the mountain in an attempt to find the target. The nice thing about those scientists messing with my body was that they actually enhanced some things about me. For example my now blue eyes where much superior to my old eyes and could make out anything from far away.

"Where do you think he is" I asked the silent black scyther. He just looked at me as if I wasn't supposed to talk to him.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't ever talk" I said with a slight attitude. I then began heading down the mountain to get a better look in some of the area's I couldn't see from here. The only reason we knew he was in this specific area is because we were able to track his trainer's progress on beating the gym leaders and he still hadn't beaten the second gym leader yet.

I quickly ran at light speed down the rocky mountain and sometimes I would jump rock to rock so I could get across some areas easier. The scyther on the other hand decided to stay on the mountain for now and keep a look out from up there for now. I couldn't help but wonder what type of person this umbreon was and why this Crimson Dawn group wanted him so bad and why they would go through the trouble of reanimating me just to capture him. I was still very shocked from discovering that I was a reanimation of my old self. Stuff like that actually really messes with your mind, although at the same time I didn't really care too much since I was alive. The really weird part to me was the fact that I have only technically been alive in a sense of speaking for a few hours. According to the kadabra they made a clone of the real Stark with a blank mind and just let the clone grow until it was a proper age. My body was able to grow faster than an average umbreon thanks to some science stuff he explained to me that I never understood. I just hoped that they were smart enough to reverse some of those effects once my body was the appropriate age.

I eventually climbed down the mountain until I was in Ambrette town. This town was pretty quiet since everyone was asleep at this time of night. Another weird thing about me was that the rings on my body were black so the light they emitted was black so I couldn't even see the light they made, they just kind of glowed and that was it.

I walked down the street looking for the umbreon I was in search of. As far as I could tell there was no sign of life at this time of night so I decided he was not here. I then decided to go even lower on the mountain to find him. I walked towards the cliff of the mountain and gazed off into the distance. From here I could see the beach perfectly. That's when I noticed a faint blue glowing light on the beach. I observed the light a little closer and I quickly discovered that the light was coming from an umbreon on the beach. I then began making my way silently down the mountain towards him.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

I was now silently walking along the beach. As I was walking along the beach I was watching the ocean waves go back and forth along the beach. The sound of the ocean waves was very relaxing and made me feel pretty calm. The almost full moon was reflecting off the water of the ocean and made the water sparkle slightly.

I continued walking along the beach for about fifteen minutes until I noticed something odd along the beach. There was a bunch of abandoned houses along the beach that looked pretty worn down. The houses were made of rotting wood and the windows on the houses where smashed out. As I entered the abandoned town I couldn't help but remember my dream from last night. There were roughly around twelve houses following the beach. Some of the house looked like they were really close to collapsing on themselves. I couldn't help but wonder if Hesh knew of this place and if he even checked it out yet for those missing pokemon. I doubted he would have overlooked a place like this but I figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

"Hello" I yelled out loud. I waited for a response but all I heard was silence.

"Is anybody their" I yelled out loud. Again all I heard was silence in return. I walked up to one of the abandoned houses and observed it. I then noticed the door was cracked open so I got the brilliant idea to explore inside the old creepy house. Once I entered in the house I quickly noticed how dark it was. Luckily for me the lights on my body lit up the house just enough for me to see. The house was pretty dusty and the wooden floor was rotting and I was actually worried that it was going to collapse from below me. There was average furniture in the house such as a couch, some chairs, book shelf and tables that were all covered in dust. After a few minutes of walking around my front right paw fell through the floor and I fell down as I tried to catch myself as I slowly fell through the floor.

"Dammit" I muttered below my breath as I slowly pulled my paw out of the new hole in the floor.

I decided I was now done exploring this condemned house and that it was time for me to probably head back to Ambrette town. I exited the house and I stopped to look at the ocean for a few minutes before I went back to town. I quickly noted that in about two or three hours the sun would be coming up and the night would be over.

"Good evening Black" I heard an anonymous voice call out from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw an umbreon behind me. Although this umbreon was different from other umbreon's I've seen. This one had pure white fur and he also had black rings on his body instead of the usual gold rings. Although I guess my rings weren't gold either.

"Who are you" I asked in a serious voice.

"Relax for a minute. I'm not just going to attack you out of the blue like that" the white umbreon said as he walked closer to me.

"I'm not playing any games with you. Who the hell are you" I demanded.

He just looked at me with an unfazed expression on his face. "If you most know my name is Stark and I'm here to capture you" He said in a serious voice.

I quickly jumped up and got in a defensive position and prepared to fight another one of Vincent's crazy friends. The white umbreon who called himself Stark on the other hand just stood there as if this was a joke to him.

"This is going to be hard" Stark said.

"You bet your ass it's going to be hell for you" I said in an intimidating voice.

"No I mean it's going to be hard not to kill you" He said bluntly.

"You haven't seen me fight so how about you judge me after I kick your sorry ass" I retorted in an intimidating voice.

The umbreon then started bending his neck and I could hear his neck cracking. "Well it's time to give this new body a try" Stark said. I just stood there completely confused on what the hell he meant by new body. Then Stark literally moved so fast towards me it looked as if he teleported. He then head-butted me right in between the eyes and sent me flying to the ground. I now had a massive migraine from the head-butt I just received from my foe, but I quickly got up and shook off any pain I was feeling.

I then began charging towards him with all of my might. I then sent a quick swipe with my claws towards his face. He just ducked under it and hit me with his body. It didn't hurt to bad, but it did cause me to take a few steps back from him.

"Mew you suck at this" I heard Stark mutter under his breath. I now felt a little offended and I was not going to let this asshole get away with that. I then charged towards him and then swiped my right paw towards his face again. This time I retracted my paw when it was a few inches away from his face and I sent my left paw instead towards his face. He dodged the attack with very little effort though.

"The hell am I even here for" I heard Stark say in an angry voice. "They are seriously wasting my time on a defenseless pokemon like you" Stark said in a pissy voice.

I then took my chance since he was distracted and I charged up a shadow ball and shot it towards him. He didn't even move away from shadow ball and instead he just extended his paw and then my shadow ball was literally absorbed by his paw and looked like it went into his body. Now I was pissed because he was pulling that shit Vincent pulled on me when I used shadow balls on him. Although then I noticed that Stark was a little surprised by my attack. Yet I was more surprised on how he absorbed my shadow ball like that.

"I have to admit Black, I didn't think you were the type" Stark said.

"What do you mean the type" I said in a confused voice.

"The type of pokemon that actually went through with killing someone" he said. My eyes widened at the statement he just made and I felt myself become consumed by anger.

"I've never killed anyone asshole" I shouted so loud that my voice echoed through the quiet night.

"Don't lie to me Black" He said in an angry voice "I'll just finish you off here if your not going to be honest with me" Stark said.

"I've never murdered anyone ever and even if I did how would you know" I said in a very aggressive tone.

"Because you used a shadow ball and not a lot of umbreon's can use that attack"

"So" I retorted.

"So only umbreon's that have actually committed the sin of murder can use dark matter on that level. I would know" Stark said as a dark aura began glowing around his body.

"Killing destroys the heart in ways never thought possible and by doing that an umbreon's can use dark matter at will" Stark said as the dark aura grew stronger around his body.

"Well sorry to tell you but I'm just different I guess" I said as I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Bullshit stop lying to yourself" Stark snarled towards me.

"You stop making false accusations asshole" I shouted as loud as I could at Stark.

"Very well, this conversation is over Black" Stark said in a serious tone and the aura around his body went away. Before I could even blink Stark literally teleported in front of me tackled me so hard that I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. I lied on my back trying to catch my breath and then I saw him standing above me. I tried to get up before he could attack me again but then he put his paw on my throat and pushed on it until I couldn't breathe.

I struggled as much as I could but I couldn't get him off me and I slowly felt the world around me fading into darkness.

"Shhh don't fight it Black" Stark whispered in a calm voice. I then felt everything around me go black and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well shit now Black lost that fight and its pretty obvious he is in some serious trouble now. So Stark is accusing Black of being a murderer now because he can use dark matter to make a shadow ball. Do you think Black actually killed someone or could it possible have to do with his special ability, I'll leave that to your creative imagination until the answer comes. Anyways thanks a lot for reading and please take a few seconds to review if you want to be awesome. Thanks


	22. Misery

Hey guys welcome to a new chapter. Anyways before I say anything I would like to apologize about a troll who has been leaving vulgar reviews in the review section. I don't really want to even mention the troll since troll's feed off attention they can't get in real life. And one other thing to the troll, how the fudge is me having sexual intercourse with underage chicks productive what is wrong with you, you pedophile? All I got to say is that you got a lot of growing up to do buddy and this will literally be the only time you will get a response out of me from your Vulgar reviews. Anyways now onto the story lol and I do apologize about that just needed to mention it. Anyways a lot is now starting to begin in the story now that Ryder/Kaz/Black was defeated by Stark. A lot happens this chapter and it is the longest chapter I have made up to this point and I am actually a little proud I got this done in one day although now I'm going to have to find time for myself lol. Anyways find out what happened to Black. Enjoy the chapter and as always thanks so much to those who read I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Misery**

* * *

**Point of View Anonymous**

"Dammit, dammit, dammit" I yelled in frustration as I look anxiously for Black. All I knew is that he said he was going on a walk late at night and I didn't even consider that he could get abducted. I was such an idiot for letting him wonder off alone like that and now he could have possible been kidnapped or worse.

I have been searching for him since dawn and it was now late afternoon and I was now running along the side of the mountain as fast as I could without falling down and killing myself. I looked as hard as I could to find him. If he really did get abducted I was going to feel like absolute shit since this was never even his problem from the start and he volunteered to help just to be nice and now he was missing.

"Blaaaack!" I yelled loud enough for the entire mountain to hear me. All I heard was my voice echoing off in the distance. I then decided to take a quick rest and strategies where he could possibly be. I knew he wasn't in town since I checked everywhere literally. If he was within the area I was in he would have already heard me yelling out for him. My next move would probably be checking the upper mountain and checking around the beach for him.

I decided that I was going to check the upper mountain to see if he was there. I highly doubted it though since he hated climbing up it, but it would at least be worth a shot. I quickly began running up the mountain as fast as I could. Eventually I came along a path on the mountain and I figured I could follow it so it would be easier to move around on the mountain, since it was only getting steeper from here. I quickly bolted down the path while looking around with my eagle eyes. From here I could see almost everything in the area from the Ambrette town to Cyllage city and even the beach. I continued down the path at lightning speed.

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

We were now almost at Ambrette town and soon we would finally be off this gigantic mountain. Not that I didn't like it up here I mean the view was just awesome but it was cold up here and I wasn't the biggest fan of hikes.

"Are we there yet" Kana asked me jokingly, that was probably the fiftieth time at least she asked me that question and I knew at this point she was just doing it to cure her own boredom problem.

"Yes" I said.

"Really" Kana asked in surprise.

"No" I said crushing her excitement. It was kind of funny seeing how gullible she could be some times and it was one of her traits that made her rather entertaining to be around since it was easy to mess with her and she was a good sport about it most of the time.

After about thirty minutes of walking we saw something rather strange. A Pikachu ran up the path we were on at lightning speed and in his great hurry he accidentally ran into Gray and they both fell on the ground. Kana and I both looked at each other awkwardly because we both knew this only meant Gray was going to throw another tantrum and it was kind of disappointing because he was actually in a good mood for once in his life, which probably had to do with Black no longer being around. Gray and the anonymous pikachu both hurried back up to their feet almost as fast as they fell down. Alex just stared at the pikachu and I could already tell what his simple mind was thinking.

"The hell was that for" Gray snarled in an annoyed voice.

"Oh Mew here we go" I whispered to Kana as we both inched away from the imminent argument slowly.

"Wow a pikachu" Alex said out loud in excitement. "I've always wanted to catch one of you guys."

"Dammit this is why I hate being a pikachu everyone always wants to capture me because I'm so damn sexy" The pikachu said in annoyance as he inched away from Alex who looked as excited as a little kid on Christmas morning.

The pikachu then gave out an annoyed sigh "I seriously don't have time for this."

"Gray quick attack quickly" Alex shouted with ambition.

"Dammit there is no winning here because I don't want to lose to you, but if I beat you Alex is just going to capture you and I can't deal with any more annoying pokemon in my life" Gray said as he began contemplating his next move.

Alex then noticed Gray struggling on his decision on whether to fight or not "Okay never mind then… Flare just use ember or something" Alex said in a confused voice.

I then began charging up an ember to defeat the pikachu. "No don't seriously I need to find someone who is in danger fast" the pikachu said in a dire voice. I then stopped charging my ember and let the flame die out in my mouth as smoke left my mouth.

"Danger" I said curiously.

"Yeah now I need to go sorry about running into you pal" the pikachu said as he began running down the path at lightning speed.

"Flare why didn't you do anything" Alex said, I could tell he was even more disappointed since all of his pokemon where defying him at the moment. Alex then let out a stress relief sigh "Oh well I guess we already have a lightning type on our team" Alex said in a more optimistic voice.

We all then continued our way towards Ambrette town where we would be staying for the night.

* * *

**Point of View Black **

I felt myself slowly come back to reality after my little fight with that white umbreon that kicked my ass. I slowly opened my eyes and quickly came to my senses and then realized that I was kidnapped by that psycho. I then noticed I was strapped down so tightly I could hardly even nudge my muscles even a little. I was now on a mobile bed being pushed down a hallway in some dark building with dimmed lights on the ceiling that flickered here and there. The people who were pushing me were humans wearing a mask that was just basically a human face with nothing on It, there was no mouth, no eyes, no nostril holes on their nose. I quickly realized that it was just probably a fabric they were wearing to conceal their identity and that they could probably just see through the fabric they were wearing.

I was now terrified though. I had no idea who these people were or what they wanted from me and their masks didn't make me feel any more comfortable. They quickly hauled the mobile bed I was in down the hall at a really fast paste. I tried screaming for help but I quickly discovered the muzzle they put over my mouth so I couldn't fight back in any way. I was defenseless and I was now officially screwed. At the end of the hallway I could see a set of doors that they were pushing me towards and they pushed the bed I was on through the doors and a bright light blinded me instantly. The room I was in had equipment everywhere that was similar to what you would see in a hospital. There was also a lot of knife on a desk and I could see computers in one of the back corners of the room. One thing that I did notice about this room was how clean it was compared to the rest of the building I saw.

"Move the specimen by the equipment and we can get started" One of the masked men said in a bossy attitude. I was quickly pushed to the middle of the room and one of the scientists looking people grabbed a tool and began bolting the bed I was on down to the ground so it couldn't move.

"Good we can now proceed. Bring in the translator" The bossy scientist demanded. Then out from the door I originally was hauled through came a kadabra. He walked towards me in a calm attitude and looked me in the eyes.

"Good evening you must be Black" he said in a semi friendly voice.

"You may call me Zero, no that is not my real name if you must ask but that is how you will address me" The kadabra said. I just looked him dead in the eyes with a look that I hoped showed how much I wanted to hurt everyone here.

"I am here to be a translator and I will be the closest thing you will have to a friend. I will tell the humans what you say through mind telepathy. If you cooperate during the duration of the test you will not be harmed but only if you cooperate" Zero said in a friendly voice even though it was obviously fake.

"Now I have a proposition for you. I am going to take the restraints off your mouth so you may speak freely. If you try using any attack we will use a drug to knock you unconscious and then when you wake up I'm afraid we will have to punish you. Are we clear" Zero said in a very serious voice. With the little room I had I gave a small nod to show I would agree to his conditions for now. One of the humans then undid the mussel on my mouth and the first thing I did was open and close my jaw a few times to stretch it out a little since it was a little stiff from being forced shut so long.

"Where am I" I asked quickly after I stretched my jaws a little.

Zero just looked at me in an annoyed manner "Okay let's get one thing straight Black. I am the one who is asking questions here, so here is what I am going to tell you. If you cooperate I will reward you with one answer to a question once were done here, assuming that it isn't harmful to me or my colleagues here.

"Fine, then what do you need to know from me" I asked in a cautious tone.

"Oh heavens don't think your special I just need to know a few things. But we will do that later" Zero said in an insulting manner.

"Beginning the procedure" The head scientist said as one of the other scientists quickly grabbed my head and put my mussel back on. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Through the corner of my eye I could see an empty syringe injected into my neck and then began sucking a blood sample out of me. Then what the next scientist did absolutely terrified me to death and made me just want to scream in absolute terror. He picked up an electronic saw and pulled the trigger on it and began making the blades on it spin at a high velocity. He then slowly put it towards me. I closed my eyes and hoped whatever he was going to do was going to be quick and painless as possible.

"Quit screwing around" One of the scientists yelled in a very pissed off voice. Then the scientist just gave an annoyed sigh and put down the saw he was holding and picked up a pair of scissors and clipped off a small section of my hair. Then another scientist came by with a knife and cut a perfect straight line on my side. The cut was only about two inches but I still didn't like what they were doing. Then she grabbed an odd pair of scissor and dug the scissors into my cut a little and cut off a small chunk of flesh off of me. The scientist then grabbed what appeared to be some form of rubbing alcohol and poured it on my wound to disinfect it with any germs it may have gotten. The piece of flesh that was stolen from me really hurt and I really, really wanted to kick every human's ass in this room when I was out of here.

"Alright lets run some test on the samples we got and then we will continue from their depending on the results" The bossy scientist barked in a grouchy tone.

Then one of the scientists grabbed that weird bolting tool again and unbolted the mobile bed I was in off of the floor and then the other scientists began pushing me out of the room and out into the hallway again. They pushed me halfway down the hall until we were by a door with multiple locks on it. One of the scientists grabbed a pair of keys off his belt and began unlocking each and every lock. Once it was opened the scientist pushed me into a very cold and dark room. The room smelled like spoiled cheese and I really didn't like that at all. In the room was multiple figures that appeared to be pokemon but I couldn't quite make them out since it was dark and it appeared they were locked up in cages. Once I was in the room one of the scientists opened up a cage. Then I felt another prick on the back of my neck and I quickly realized they were injecting me with something. I tried to resist but it was futile. Then one of the scientists unstrapped me off the bed and removed the mussel on my mouth. I would have fought but I all of a suddenly felt too weak to do anything and I couldn't resist the scientist. They threw me in a cage and shut the door and locked it. The cage I was in had really thick bars on it that would be impossible for me to break out of even if I wanted to. I sat in my cold cage as my body felt completely numb and immobile.

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

We were now in Abrette town finally and I was just happy that we could finally take a break from our search. Alex led us towards a hotel in the town that we were going to stay in for a night so we could get a proper night of rest to finish our journey to the second gym tomorrow.

Alex walked into the hotel to buy a room for the night as we all patiently waited outside for him to finish up in there. After about five minutes of waiting he walked out with a key in his hand and we all followed Alex to our hotel room. We walked up some stairs that were outside the hotel which led to the second floor and we walked to our room. Alex then unlocked the door and we walked into the hotel room.

The instant we walked in nobody wasted any time to get comfy here. Gray quickly claimed the couch for himself and Kana darted straight for the giant bed in the corner of the room and jumped on it and made herself comfy.

"Bed" Kana said out loud in relief as she relaxed from days of nonstop walking. I on the other hand was tired but I felt more like doing something around town than just lying around being lazy for the rest of the day.

"Alright listen up guys. I don't care if you walk around town but the deal is that if I have to look all night for one of you again I will think twice about this. Are we all clear" Alex said in a stern voice.

I didn't waste any time and I quickly made my way towards the door to leave. "Are you going to walk around Flare" Alex asked me. As I always did I just nodded to say yes. Alex was polite enough to open the door for me so I wouldn't have to jump up and unlock it with my usual method.

Once I was outside I made my way down the stairs of the hotel and began exploring the unique town we were in. It was not often that you stay in a town located on a mountain. I walked around the town and enjoyed the interesting scenery around me.

"Dammit" I heard a frustrated voice call out in anger. Me being me I decided to see what was going on. I guess Black was right when he said I always intruded on everyone's business. I walked behind a building which happened to be the pokemon center and I saw the same pikachu that ran into Gray earlier. He looked absolutely pissed and on top of that he was pounding his fist on the brick wall of the pokecenter.

"Are you okay" I asked in a nervous voice. The pikachu then snapped out of his frustration and noticed me.

"Oh hey didn't I run into your friend earlier" The pikachu said.

"Yeah that was my friend Gray" I said followed by a small chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry" He said in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh it's cool. If you don't mind me asking did you ever find that person you were looking for earlier? I think you mentioned it earlier didn't you?" I asked curiously. Their I went again intruding in people's personal business.

The pikachu just frowned at me and I understood what his answer was going to be. "I'm sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to help you" I asked trying to help him out a little.

"No please don't" The pikachu blurted out instantly. I just looked at him awkwardly since most people would have accepted my help.

"Sorry" I said with a frown.

"No I'm sorry it's just that the last pokemon that tried to help me was abducted and you should stay inside when you are alone it's dangerous here at the moment" The pikachu said.

"Why is that" I asked wanting to learn more.

"Pokemon around here have been getting abducted lately and I've been trying to find them and yesterday someone offered to help me but I think he was abducted too now and it's my fault because I didn't help him" The pikachu said in a frustrated voice.

"Wow that's horrible" I said in a sympathetic voice. "Is there anything I can do to help out even a little" I asked trying to let him let me help him. I was curious who his friend was but I decided I didn't want to pry too much. After all it's what Black would have wanted.

The pikachu just stood there and thought for a few seconds. "Just keep pokemon off the street at night and that will be enough" he said as he began walking away from me.

"Where are you going" I yelled towards the pikachu's back.

"I'm going to find those missing pokemon if it's the last damn thing I do" he said in an ambitious voice as he began his search. I would have persisted on helping him but I couldn't leave town without betraying Alex's trust so for now I was just going to do what he asked of me and try and keep pokemon off the streets at night.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

After a few hours of lying on the floor feeling completely numb the medicine wore off and I was finally able to move around a little. I looked at the other pokemon trapped in here with me. I counted them and I noticed there were around five pokemon locked in here with me. There was two eevee's locked in a cage together, a charmander, a squirtle and a rattata. I couldn't help but wonder if they were some of the missing pokemon that were abducted.

"Hey where are we" I asked the pokemon locked in the room with me. One of the two eevee's locked in the same cage responded to me "We don't know" She responded in a dull feminine voice. The other eevee sat in the corner of the cage in a deep depression.

"Well how long are they going to keep us in here" I asked her.

"We don't know, probably until we are all dead or they are done experimenting on us. There was at one point around twelve of us locked in here but now we are all that is left" She said in a depressed voice.

"Were all going to be dead soon" The rattata shouted from his cage in the corner of the room.

"No were not going to die" The eevee shouted at the rattata.

"My name is Crystal and this is my younger sister Ebony" The eevee said as she pointed at her sister lying on the floor in a deep depression. "And the rude rattata in that corner is named Danny" Crystal said as she introduced me to her friends or cellmates.

"My name is Blue, I'd shake your hand but obviously that's not going to happen." The squirtle said from his cage.

"People call me Connor" The charmander said from his individual cell.

I was surprised how open everyone here was being since I'd imagine they'd all be pissy since they are confined in this hell hole, hell I was pissed for being here less than a few hours. "My name is Black" I said deciding not to ice out the pokemon that could help me survive here or even get out.

"Nice to meet you Black" the squirtle said from his cage with a weak smile on his face.

Well I decided not to waste any time and get right to work with these guys "So you guys have an escape plan right" I asked awkwardly.

"No the last pokemon that even spoke of escaping got a bullet put into his head right on the spot by those scientist goons" the charmander know as Connor said in a pissy voice.

Then the door barged open. "Oh shit their going to kill you umbreon for even mentioning that" I heard the obnoxious rattata yell across the room.

Then my jaw dropped as I saw who was walking through the door. It was Stark that asshole umbreon who kicked my ass in the first place. He just calmly walked up to my cage and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Alright Black I don't want any bullshit I'm here to get some questions out of you. The kadabra known as Zero wanted me to ask you. So cooperate and make this easy on yourself" Stark said in a cold voice.

"Fuck you, fuck Zero and fuck everyone here" I said in a rebellious voice.

"Don't screw with me Black or you are going to regret many things really fast" He said in a cold voice.

"Now here is what I'm supposed to tell you. There were some samples of DNA taken from you and they are going to perform tests on you until they can prove you are a legit umbreon with the evolution disorder thing they are looking for" Stark said.

"Now until then I'm here to interrogate you and I am allowed to do anything to you that won't kill you" He said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Now question one. Do you actually admit you have the evolutionary disorder" Stark asked.

"What kind of dumb question is that, your dumb quilava friend saw me use it so go shove your question up your ass" I said in a pissy voice.

Stark was unfazed by my attitude and just preceded with the interrogation. "Question two How much do you know about us" Stark asked.

I thought for a second about an appropriate answer "I know some of your faces and that's it" I said with an attitude.

"Are you sure that's all you know" He questioned me.

"Don't tell him shit" The charmander Connor yelled from his cage.

"How about you don't say shit and I don't kill you" Stark snapped at Connor. He then just sat down and obeyed Stark's orders.

"Third question where is your friends and how much do they know about us" That question really sent shivers down my spine and I feared why he wanted to know that.

"They have nothing to do with this so leave them out of this" I yelled in an angry voice.

"Black, do not test my patience with you. I have no empathy so don't think for a second I won't mind torturing the answers out of you" Stark said in a serious voice that indicated that I was getting close to crossing the line.

"Where are they" Stark demanded.

"I… I don't know honestly we all went separate ways after we were attacked in Luminose" I said in a fearful voice. What I didn't want him knowing is that I knew where they were going and they weren't far from me to begin with.

"Bull shit Black start talking now" Stark said in a dark tone. His voice was now striking fear in every nerve of my body and my heart rate was increasing because of the pressure of the situation.

"I don't know I'm sorry" I said in a scared voice.

"Well that's too bad for you then isn't it" Stark said. He then held out his paw and it glowed in a dark aura similar to the shadow ball attack I used.

"This is dark matter. I'm using a low concentration so it won't do any serious damage but that doesn't mean it won't hurt. Did you know dark matter can do physical damage to a body but it mostly does damage to the nerves of the body when used in a low concentration. So in other words you are going to be enduring a lot of pain here in a few seconds" Stark said as he looked me dead in the eyes.

"I don't know honestly" I said in fear. Everyone that was locked up was now staring at me fearing for me. Yet none of them would dare even say even a word. Crystal the eevee was now shielding her sister from the horrible scene that was about to happen and I just braced myself for the torture I was about to endure.

He then cut the lock clean off of my cell with his paw that was covered in dark matter. The door to my cell slowly creaked open and I took my chances and lunged towards him to try and fight back. Sadly for me he anticipated that and hit me directly in the face with his dark matter paw. The hit itself wasn't to strong but the dark matter burned my face really bad and my nerves in my face felt like they were on fire it was almost unbearable. I sat on the floor holding my face where I was struck and I slowly got back up to my feet once the pain went down a little.

"I'll give you another chance Black, your only hurting yourself" Stark said in a calm yet serious voice that made me feel uneasy.

I then began charging up a shadow ball but he then hit me again with his dark matter paw right in my throat. I fell on the ground and gasped for air as I tried to breathe through my mouth. As I was struggling to breathe Stark then walked up to me and then hit me in my gut really hard and made it ten times harder to breathe. I continued gasping for air and I could feel myself wanting to just give in and tell him what he wanted to know, but I wasn't about to betray the only people who were nice to me the past two years. The dark matter wasn't leaving any serious marks on me yet the nerves around the areas he hit me burned as if they were on fire.

"Black I'm really getting bored here so can you just talk already or I'm going to have to make this more fun for myself using crueler methods" Stark said as he tormented me. I just lied on the ground gasping for air.

Once I caught my breath stark then opened his mouth again "Well not going to talk still are you" he said in an annoyed voice.

Then both of his paws were covered in dark matter and he jumped in the air and landed on me with both of his front paws and I literally felt like I was about to die from the pain. But he wasn't finished their yet then hit me in the face again and I then began to yell in pain. I originally tried not to show any sign of pain so I wouldn't give him any satisfaction of any kind but now I couldn't stand the pain.

"Well your not going to take much more abuse" Stark said. I now was so relieved that he was showing a sign of stopping.

"But hey they can" Stark said as he began walking towards Crystal and Ebony's cell. He then cut off the lock and the door opened on its own. Crystal stood in front of her sister in a defensive position.

"So you want to volunteer huh?" Stark said to Crystal as her sister coward in fear behind her.

"I don't care about myself just leave my sister alone ass face" Crystal said in an intimidating voice.

"Fair enough" Stark said as he punched her in her face and she hit the ground with a solid thump noise.

"Leave her alone!" Ebony yelled in fear as she ran towards her injured sister to try and help her. Stark then punched her in her hip and sent her flying into the side of the cage and she struggled to even move slightly from the blow she received. Stark then bit down on Crystal's fur on her back and began dragging her towards me in her mouth and threw her right in front of me. I tried getting the strength to stand up but my body wouldn't let me and I hated myself so much for it right now.

"Last chance, tell me where your friends are" Stark said in a serious voice.

"Please I don't know I swear to all the legendaries, I promise I don't know anything please don't" I begged in a fearful voice that obviously showed that I was terrified. Crystal was barely conscious and she was now looking into my eyes in absolute terror for her life. Her life was now in my hands and I had to choose who I wanted to die, her or my friends.

"Well Black" Stark said as he began losing his patience with me.

I then thought of something that I could say that would possibly buy me time "You can't kill her. She's your precious specimen for your testing right? You can't kill her she is valuable to you guy's" I said hoping that I was right.

"Think again" Stark said as he looked me dead in the eyes. I then saw his right paw become engulfed in dark matter that had a higher concentration than what he was using before. He then shoved his paw straight through crystals back and I could see her chest slightly opening from the other side and I saw blood come out of her mouth.

"Noooooo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Stark then removed his paw out of the now dead eevee's back and she lied on the ground lifeless. Her lifelss eyes were frozen in fear as Blood gushed out of the gaping hole that went straight through her back and out her chest and blood was dripping out of her mouth due to the internal bleeding caused by the lethal wound. Everyone in the room looked terrified and in the background I could hear Ebony crying.

I then began looking at the blood that covered Crystal and I then noticed that I was covered in it as well and I then began feeling sick to my stomach and I could feel myself beginning to blackout but I fought it as hard as I could.

"Zero, send in the scientists" Stark yelled out loud. The scientists with the creepy mask's then stormed the room and quickly grabbed me and threw me in my cell and slammed the door. The scientist then attached three locks onto my cage and also locked Ebony's cage back up and then they left the room. The scientists didn't even bother taking crystal's corpse, nor did they look fazed by her dead body.

"Remember Black there is still four pokemon you can still save alive" Stark said as he exited the room.

I just lied in my cage feeling terrified, sick to my stomach and guilty. The room was still silent besides Ebony's crying in the background. I could feel any hope and sanity I had left leaving me as I could feel myself giving up on even living. At this point I accepted that I was dead and I was now responsible for Crystal's death and I didn't deserve life. I was a monster and I wished I would have just died years ago so no one would have gotten hurt over me.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Wow a lot of shit happened lol. Even though I wrote this I couldn't help but feel bad for what I've done to Black in the story lol. Anyways Black now has to make one of the hardest choices in his life since his friends lives are at risk and he literally has to choose who he wants to live. His friends or the Pokemon being held hostage with him. In real life I know I'd struggle with that because I wouldn't be able to put my friends in danger like that, but at the same time I couldn't just watch people get slaughtered in front of me all because of me, so yeah Black is in his own personal Hell right now with no way out. Now on to Stark, Stark is truly an individual who lack empathy for anyone. I'd really love to hear some opinions on Stark since no one has really said anything about him yet so I can't really tell if I'm doing good with him or or not but I'm sure this chapter may have shown people what type of pokemon/person he is. Also i'd pray to god that you guy's put the pieces together and noticed that the pikachu that Flare was talking to was Hesh, if no one noticed then I guess I just suck at writing lol. Anyways we will have to see how everything rolls out from here as Black goes through hell and Hesh tries to find him and Flare and the rest of the team is oblivious and no one even know's where the hell that charmander from before is, and no I didn't forget about him! Anyways long chapter and with that I had a lot of stuff to say. Please take a few seconds to review and show your support. Thanks for reading and thanks you everyone who has reviewed so far/ (Except that troll, ain't no one thankful for yo reviews)


	23. Circumvent

Okay here is a new chapter. Before I say anything I would like to address a small typo I made last chapter that may have mislead some of you. (I did fix it pretty fast but I'm not sure who all read the chap by then) When crystal died last chap I accidentally used ebony's name and it kind of made it sound like ebony died and not crystal. Many of you prob never even saw the typo or if you did you probably put the pieces together but I just wanted to mention it. Anyways onto the story. A lot is going on as everyone looks for the missing pokemon without even knowing Black is one of them. Things are going pretty grim for Black as he must find a way to survive this whole situation. Anyways enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Circumvent**

* * *

**Point of View Gray**

It was now late at night and I decided I was going to take a night walk and enjoy the nice weather. I was now on the beach at the bottom of the mountain following the beach. The almost full moon reflected on the water and lit the area around me just to see where I was going. After about a half hour of walking I came across a few abandoned houses that followed along the beach.

I decided it was kind of interesting so I decided to get a closer look. I was now in front of one of the beach houses. The house looked pretty worn out and it seemed as if no one has maintained these houses in years. I decided to go inside and see how bad it was inside the crap hole in front of me. I slowly walked through the door of one of the houses and entered in. The house reeked of the smell of dust and it was almost too much for me to handle and I felt like I was about to sneeze. The house had normal furniture like most houses, it had a couch along with a table, some counters in the kitchen and the paint was peeling right off the walls.

Then I heard a creaking noise from above me and I saw some dust fall from the floor boards above me. Then I heard a loud snapping noise and the floor above me collapsed. I quickly jumped out of the way and avoided any serious injury. I looked towards where the floor had collapsed but I couldn't see anything due to a big cloud of dust. In the cloud I could hear someone coughing. Then the cloud of dust faded away and I saw a small figure standing in the shadows of the house.

"Who's their" I asked in a serious tone. Not that I was scared or anything I just was in a shady area and you can never be too safe in area like this.

"oww, that hurt" I heard a male voice call out in a pained voice.

"I said who is their" I asked again with a louder voice.

There was silence for a few seconds before I heard anything from the unknown figure again. "Jeez don't worry about my health, I'm just fine" The voice said towards me in annoyance as the unknown pokemon walked out of the shadows. Then I saw the pikachu that ran into me earlier come out of the shadows.

"Hey your that pikachu that ran into me earlier" I said with slight annoyance since I still owed him for that.

"Oh umm you again, sorry about that" the pikachu said as he stretched his body out and cracked his back.

"Its fine I guess. Are you able to walk fine" I asked him. I guess I wasn't going to make a big deal out of him running into me since it was an accident and I wasn't really in the mood for an argument or a fight at the moment.

"Yeah I'm cool, I just landed a little funny that all" the pikachu said as he continued stretching out his body.

"You mentioned you were looking for someone before right, who?" I asked curious why he was in such a hurry.

The pikachu's face then went to a saddened look "I was looking for a friend that was possible abducted" he said in a slightly sad tone. "Not just him though six other pokemon went missing before him and I was just trying to find them" the pikachu said with a look of regret covering his face.

"Pokemon missing huh, I'm great at tracking you know I can possible give you a quick hand tonight but then I got to leave in the morning" I offered him. I wasn't usually the type to offer strangers help but something like this was actually pretty serious and if I could at least help point him in the right direction then I'm sure that would be enough.

"I don't think you should, my friend I was looking for was just helping me and he was abducted."

"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself" I said with a confident voice.

"If you must help me fine, but don't put yourself in danger okay." The pikachu said with a serious voice as he looked me in the yes with a serious glare.

"Oh and my name is Hesh by the way" the pikachu said as he extended his right hand.

"My name is Grayson, but people call me Gray for short" I said as I extended my right paw and shook his hand.

"Great then let's get started" Hesh said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

It has now been many hours that I have been sitting in this cage. Crystal's body was still decaying on the floor. I lied facing away from her blood corpse because I couldn't stand to see all the blood or her eyes that were frozen in fear. In the background I could still here Ebony crying, she wasn't crying as much as before but she was still crying. I felt so horrible for her, it was my fault that she lost her sister and I just sat there too weak to do anything but watch her die.

I had no idea how long I was going to be in here, but I was sure as soon as they confirmed those test they would probably relocate me and do horrible things to me. I wish there was a way for me to escape this place but I had no way. The bars were too strong on my cell for me to even blast them off with a shadow ball. I had no way to escape or help save those around me and pretty soon Stark was going to kill another pokemon if I didn't tell him where my friends were.

I lied on the floor only thinking about the death's that would soon come. I wished I could just die and let it all end here. But sadly that wouldn't stop everything and my friends would still be in danger.

"Hey umbreon how are you holding up" I heard the squirtle known as Blue call out to me. I just sat there in silence and said nothing. A few minutes passed until he called out to me again "Hey Black come on talk to us" he shouted at me.

"Leave him alone Blue he's probably now realizing were all dead" The rattata said from his cage.

"Shut it, no one is dying" The charmander who went by the name Connor yelled in a pissed off voice. Then everyone in the room started arguing right away and I just wanted it to stop.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled in an aggressive voice. Everyone stopped arguing and looked into my cell. I was still lying on the floor of my cell refusing to even look anywhere near that dead body.

"Just please let me have some quiet" I said out loud for everyone to here.

"And why in the hell would we do that" The rattata yelled from his cell in the corner of the room.

"Because I'm thinking of how the hell I'm going to get out of here" I snarled towards him. I then heard the rattata laugh obnoxiously at what I said "You can't get out of here we all tried at one point and we all failed. Even if we did get out we'd all get killed right away" the rattata said.

"Well were all dead in here" Connor said in my defense.

"He does have a point" Blue said in agreement. I then heard the rattata make some kind of scowling noise in his frustration of losing the argument.

"Well Black what do you have in mind" Blue asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably have to have to make my move when Stark takes me out of my cage to torture me. Problem is I don't know if I can do anything that can stop him then" I said.

"Well you better start strategizing everything completely through because you will only get one chance because if you screw up they'll kill you instantly" Blue said.

"They won't kill me. There is something about me that they want and they will refuse to kill me no matter what" I said. And then an idea came into my head that may actually get us out.

"Actually I think I may have a plan that may work. But it will require a little team work" I said as I then began to tell my cell mates my brilliant plan.

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

Well I completely failed at what that pikachu from earlier told me to do. Gray was now gone and I had no clue where he was. Luckily for me Alex and Kana were asleep at the moment so I would have until morning to find Gray. I then had the brilliant idea of waking up Kana and making this her problem as well. I jumped up on the bed Kana was happily sleeping on and I began tapping her obnoxiously in her face repeatedly. I then saw her eyes slowly nudge open and she looked at me.

"I'm going to kill you Flare" Kana said in a scary voice. I seemed to have forgotten that Kana becomes a demon when you separate her from her sleep and she is literally terrifying.

"Kana I need your help" I asked her nervously.

"Go away or I'm going to fry your brain with electricity" She said in a grouchy voice as she repositioned herself so she wasn't facing me and she attempted to go back to sleep.

"Kana, Gray is missing and I don't know where he is" I said. Kana's head then shot up instantly as soon as she heard those words.

"Gray's missing are you sure" Kana asked in a concerned voice.

"Well I don't know where he is and someone told me pokemon have been getting abducted lately and I don't want to find out he was added to the collection of missing pokemon.

"Well let's go then" Kana said as she jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. I followed her and we quickly left hotel and began our search. I had no clue where to even begin and I didn't even know my way around this place.

"Kana" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Where in Mew's name do we even start" I said as I then began to notice how big this area really was. Kana just looked at me and sighed in slight annoyance. She obviously thought the same thing as me since neither of us knew where to even begin our search.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

Blue shot a big stream of water straight towards me from his cage. The water hit my shoulder really hard and the water cut my shoulder right open. I winced from the pain and quickly fell over. I lied on the ground in pain as a small puddle of blood started forming around my wound. I stood back up and then Blue launched yet another stream of water towards me that hit me exactly in the same spot from last time. It instantly made my wound even deeper and I fell back down. Blood was now pouring down from my wound as a steady paste and it hurt like hell.

"Hey someone help. The umbreon is injured and it's lethal" Connor yelled at the top of his lungs. No one came to help me and I lied on the ground slowly bleeding out.

"Seriously the umbreon known as Black is bleeding to death" Connor yelled again at the top of his lungs. A few seconds passed by and then Zero ran into the room in a big hurry. He quickly ran over to my cage and inspected my wound.

"Don't worry I'll get you help" He said in an urgent voice. I guess he used telepathy of some kind because right after two scientists with medical equipment ran in the room and made their way to my cell. The scientist quickly opened my cell and dragged me out. I then let out a small smirk and jumped up and head butted the scientist between his eyes. The other scientist body began shaking and I bet if I could see his face he'd be crying right now. Zero looked at me in a disappointed look as he nodded his head. I then quickly charged towards the other scientist and jumped in the air like a rocket and head butted the other scientist in the gut. He went flying on the ground and began moaning in pain. He then tried standing up again but then vomited all over himself from the blow he received in his gut and passed out in his own body fluids.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that" I said towards zero. "This is one of the most cliché escape tricks and you fell for it" I said in a taunting voice. The kadabra then pointed his hand at me as if he was trying to use some kind of psychic attack on me but I felt absolutely nothing. Luckily for me I was an umbreon and psychic moves didn't work to well against me.

"No luck" I said as I gave him a death glare. I then charged up a shadow ball and launched it right at the kadabra's face. He didn't even have the reflex to blink in time before it made solid contact with his face. He was sent flying back and smashed into the scientist who puked all over himself and he was now covered in puke as well. I would have actually felt bad for the guy if he wasn't holding me hostage and experimenting on pokemon.

I then quickly remembered the plan and that I was slowly bleeding to death and I ran over towards the first scientist I knocked out and grabbed the keys off his unconscious body with my teeth and I ran over to blue's cage and slid the keys through the cage bars.

"Nice job Black" Blue said with a smile on his face as he began unlocking his cage from behind the bars. I would have unlocked it myself but you know umbreon's don't have thumbs. After a few seconds of Blue rustling around with the lock he finally unlocked it and kicked the door open. Blue didn't waste any time and began unlocking everyone's cell. After a few minutes everyone was free and was happy to be out of their cells.

"Sorry about the wound Black, but we need to heal up your wound or you will bleed to death" Blue said in a serious voice. The plan was that he was supposed to injure me with one of his ranged attacks so one of the scientist would be dumb enough to open my cell and then I would beat the living hell out of them. So far everything was going awesome.

Blue ran up to one of the scientist and ripped off a huge section of his lab coat and ran up to me. He then began wrapping the cloth under my arm and over my shoulder multiple times and then eventually tied a knot so it would stay in place. The pressure that was now on my wound hurt but I knew it was for my own health.

"It won't stop the bleeding but it will slow it down enough until we can get you some help" Blue said with a small smile. I then had something I needed to do before we went any further. I walked over to Crystal's dead body. Her body was covered in blood and it did make me feel uneasy but I had to fight my fear of blood to do something quick. I looked into her fearful eyes one last time and I gently put my paw on her eyes and gently closed them so Crystal could rest in peace.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will save your sister at all cost" I said to Crystal. I then walked back towards everyone.

I looked into ebony's eyes. It was obvious she was still emotionally devastated from losing her sister. "Ebony I'm so sorry about your sister. I'm going to get everyone out of here though so we can all live for her" I said. Ebony just gave a small nod towards me as a small tear left her eye.

"Let's get started then" Connor said excitedly.

"I concur" Blue said. The rattata just stood there and waited for things to get started. The door that led outside the hall was still wide open and I was the first one to make the first step towards our freedom. I peeked my head slowly outside into the hallway and thankfully for us it was empty as of now. I looked back and nodded my head at everyone to indicate the coast was clear and we all began moving like ghost down the hall.

Blue then snapped his finger and got all of our attention before we went too far "If I remember correctly from my observations the hallways in this building all go in a loop that forms a square. Around the hallways obviously there are rooms for things such as experimenting and there is also a cafeteria and equipment rooms everywhere. I do think I remember where the exit is from when I was captured" Blue said with an intellectual voice as well all listened carefully.

"Alright then you lead" Connor said. Blue then began leading us down the hall. We all ran down the hall as silent as possible but we tried to keep a steady paste. Then once we reached this end of the hall we turned left and began heading down the hall. The hallway looked like something out of a horror movie that humans would watch. It was dark and gloomy, the lights were dim and they flickered along with a cold chilling atmosphere and then to make this a legit horror movie we had creepy masked scientists roaming around and if they caught us it would be all over and they would possible kill everyone but me.

We moved down the hall as fast as we could without making a sound. Everyone was silent except the rattata who was breathing heavy due to his adrenaline probably being up. After about two minutes of silently running down the long never ending hall we finally came along another turn and we went left since it was the only way to turn.

Then everyone was petrified when they saw a black scyther that was waiting for us behind the corner. The scyther just looked at us with cold eyes that made me feel uneasy. Everyone except for me inched back a few steps. I wasn't going to stand down when I was this close to freedom.

"Think we can take him" Connor asked as smoke left his nostrils from the flame he was charging in his mouth.

"It's our only option. I'll go in close and you use fire based attacks since they are effective on him" I said as I began charging towards the black scyther. Before I was even close to him he swung his arm towards us and sent an air slash towards us. The air slash cut through the air at a high velocity and everyone jumped out of the way without hesitation. I continued moving towards the scyther and he then turned his attention towards me and swung his blade towards me at light speed. I quickly moved out of its reach as Connor shot an ember straight towards the scyther. He just cut straight through the fire ball and caused a mini explosion of flames. The scyther just jumped back away before he was damaged and I felt the explosion of heat against my skin as everyone else shielded their eyes.

Then Blue sent a jet stream of water straight towards the scyther. The scyther then jumped over the jet stream of water and stuck his bladed arm into the ceiling and used his arm to swing himself towards us as he flew through the air at light speed. Connor then sent out a huge flamethrower but the scyther then jumped to the side and continued running towards them not even losing the slightest bit of speed.

Once he reached them he then began swinging his bladed arms quickly towards everyone. They all barely got out of the way in time. I then saw my chance and sent a shadow ball towards his back. The scyther quickly turned around and ducked under it and then began charging towards me at light speed. He sent another air slash towards me and I jumped to the side in a sloppy motion. By the time I hit the floor he had already caught up to me and landed a solid kick on me and sent me sliding along the cement floor. The wound in my shoulder was now aching and I knew if I kept moving like this I was going to undo the bandage that was barely keeping me from bleeding to death.

The scyther now redirected his attention towards the rest of the group and began making his way quickly towards them. I quickly followed behind him in an attempt to help fight him. Blue sent out another stream of water towards the scyther but he just moved out of the way and kicked blue right in the face and sent him flying. Connor released a massive flamethrower that would have turned anything in its path into cinder. A cloud of smoke covered the area and I slowly made my way towards it fearing what I would see once it cleared up. Once it did clear I saw Connor lying on the floor groaning in pain and the black scyther standing unharmed.

The rattata just cowered in fear away from the scyther while Ebony stood up strong towards the scyther. The scyther then readied his blade and charged towards the defenseless eevee who closed her eyes and accepted her imminent death. Luckily for her I was just fast enough and I jumped in front of her with a very strong shadow ball charged. Right before I could launch it towards the scyther, he stabbed me in my left hip really good. I then released the shadow ball right as he withdrew his blade out of my body. The shadow ball violently exploded and sent the scyther flying into the wall and I could tell he was unconscious for now.

Everyone quickly got back up and regrouped around me. "Good job Black you saved all of our asses just now" Connor said. I just gave out a small smile and I then tried taking a small step forwards. My whole body then screamed in pain as I fell to the ground. I quickly realized that the stab wound I received in my left hip was a lot deeper than I thought and I may have been seriously injured now. Everyone gathered around me and Blue and Connor both helped me back up to my feet carefully.

"Come on Black don't stop here we are literally next to the exit" Blue said with a reassuring voice. They both helped support my weight as we all slowly made our way down the hall. Everyone was fine except for me. Ebony was safe thanks to me saving her and the rattata probably nearly shit himself from the stress of that fight.

Blue and Connor slowly helped me down the hall as everyone else followed while keeping an eye on our back. When we were halfway down the hall we came by a door.

"This is it this is the exit" Blue said with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**Point of View Kana**

Flare and I aimlessly wondered around this mountain almost all night until we finally found Gray wondering around with a pikachu. We were both confused on why he was with the pikachu but we were just happy to find him.

"Gray!" Flare yelled in excitement as he ran towards Gray. Gray quickly noticed us and walked towards us with a lot less enthusiasm. We were now on the side of the mountain on a random trail that led to an unknown location.

"What are you doing here" Gray asked in a slightly surprised voice.

"We were looking for you dummy" I said in reply to Gray.

"Why" Gray asked.

"Because you were missing and this area has had a lot of pokemon gone missing lately" Flare said in a serious voice. The pikachu Gray was roaming around with then decided to intervene.

"That's what we were looking for" The pikachu said to Flare. It looked like Flare recognized the pikachu from the awkward expression on his face.

"Why did you let him help you when I offered to help earlier" Flare said in an offended voice.

"Because your friend was already out wondering around and he offered to help and I had a change of heart I guess" The pikachu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well now we can all search together" I said out loud. I actually wouldn't have minded helping out a little myself since this was just horrible to even here about and I always looked forward to helping people and pokemon.

"Well fine just stick together and no matter what don't travel alone" The pikachu said in a slightly annoyed voice.

We all then began searching together for the missing pokemon in the area for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

Blue slowly got the door to our freedom open. The door slowly opened and we all waited in excitement. Connor and Blue helped me through the door and Ebony and the coward rattata followed behind us. We were all shocked once we were outside because we were in a normal house. The house itself looked pretty clean and well maintained. There was clean carpet throughout the house along with furniture and the mother of all flat screens mounted onto the wall. The house was also at a comfortable temperature.

"The hell" Connor said in a confused tone. We all walked through the normal house and slowly went towards the front door. Then I noticed something that was bad. I noticed a camera watching us from the ceiling.

"There is a camera watching us there" I said as I pointed at the camera with a shaky paw. Then we all heard and alarm start going off and we all knew it was time for us to run like hell. We all made our way quickly towards the front door and opened it. Once we were outside I took in a nice breath of fresh air, I could tell by looking at the sky that it was night, but I could also tell that the night was practically over and within the hour the sun would be coming up. We were now on the mountain and I looked back at the house that the lab we were in was connected to. The house literally just looked like a normal house that no one would think twice about looking at.

"That house must have been a disguise for the evils within" Blue said with an angry voice "After this is done I'm exposing them for what those monsters are."

Connor and Blue then continued helping me escape as Ebony and Danny the coward rattata followed behind. Every step I took I felt as if I was being stabbed again by that scyther. I really felt like stopping here but I knew I had to push on and fight the pain.

After about thirty minutes of slowly making our way down the mountain we could see some of the people from the facility we were in following us. They appeared to now be armed with heavy duty fire arms and they still wore the creepy masks to protect their identity. Connor let go of me for a second and launched a fire ball up towards the armed hunters. They jumped out of the way right away and we all began moving as fast as we could. Every few seconds Connor would let go of me and launch a few embers towards them to try and take them out. Eventually he got a hit on one of them and the scientist fell down with smoke sizzling above his body. The other scientist helped his fallen comrade and grabbed a radio out of his pocket and probably began radioing in for some backup.

We had lost the scientists who were hunting us for now but there was a blood trail following us, so it wasn't going to be a challenge for them to find us. I was now breathing really heavy and every step I took the pain got worse and worse and I was reaching my limit. After about thirty minutes of walking I then reached my pain capacity and I would have fell down if Connor and Blue weren't holding onto me.

"Stop, please just stop" I said in a pained voice. Connor and Blue quickly yet gently set me down on the cold rocks we were on and gave me a second to rest from the pain I was experiencing.

"Are you okay" Blue asked me in a worried voice. I looked at him with my crimson eyes.

"I can't go on like this" I said in a pained voice. Blood was slowly making its way out of my wound and I was in no way thrilled about that.

"You have to" Connor said. Off in the distance we could here a few gun shots from the people looking for us. They were most likely just blind firing hoping to get a lucky shot on us.

"No you guys need to get the hell out of here. It's me they really want. And if they capture me they will most likely settle for that" I said with a shaky voice as I breathed really hard.

"We can carry you if we have to though" Connor said in a desperate voice.

"Yeah and I'll slow you all down until you get caught with me. Just leave me. Go to Amberette town and look for a pikachu named Hesh, he will help you all" I said. Everyone looked at me with saddened expressions. Blue and Connor just looked at each other and nodded. Ebony looked like she was about to cry and the rattata that has been of no help just sat there not really looking like her cared to much about me.

"Alright Black we are going to go and find help for you" Connor said with a small smile. Ebony then decided to walk up to me and say her goodbyes to me while I was still alive. She looked like she was about to break down crying again but I wasn't going to blame her, she was young and she was going through a lot right now.

"Black thanks" Ebony said in a faint voice followed by a sob. I just nodded at her and Connor grabbed her shoulder and began directing her in the direction they were running. I watched as everyone quickly ran to safety and left me like I told them to. Despite the fact I was screwed I was a little happy since I at least got to do one thing right with my life.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well their is the end of chapter 23. You guys can expect a awesome finale to this part of the story. (This part not the entire story lol) Anyways a lot is going on as the missing pokemon try to escape and Black choose to stay behind so they can have a better chance of escaping. Black is also seriously wounded and is barely able to move at this chance and he will need medical assistance asap. Also I hope i didn't rush the escape to fast. I just didn't want to waste a lot of time writing about how depressed Black would have been if he was stuck their and write about the others wondering around. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I promise things are about to get good again. Also the reason I have been updating so much lately is because I'm on spring break and I've had a bit of time every other day lol.


	24. Life's End

**Well here is Chapter 24. I loved writing this chapter because it was kind of emotional and fun to write. I won't spoil to much on it but their will be a bit to talk about in the author's note at the end. Thanks for reading and thanks again for everyone who takes a little time to leave a review you guys/gals are awesome and deserve a medal or something cool like that lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Life's End**

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

I was now travelling down a path very nervously with Kana, Gray and the pikachu I just met known as Hesh. We were traveling down a path that followed the side of the mountain now. The reason we were heading in this direction is because we could hear the sound of gunshots off in the distance. Kana had an uneasy look on her face and she almost looked a little sick, Gray looked like he was on guard and he was very jumpy from even the smallest noises and Hesh was just walking down the path with a lot of confidence not fearing the danger ahead.

"Are we sure this is a good idea" Kana asked with a slightly shaky voice.

Hesh just looked at her funny "Towns back that way" he said as he pointed her towards town. I honestly wouldn't of minded heading back to town because honestly I was not really interested in feeling what it's like to get shot by a gun, although not to sound weird I was kind of curious at the same time what it felt like. Not that I would go testing it out, it was just an interesting thought.

The night was now almost over and we could see the sky going from its black darkness to a dark blue and soon the sun would be out and would bring the world back to life.

"What about you Gray do you think this is safe in anyway" Kana asked him, trying to get someone to bail out with her. "Kana if you want to go back that's fine, my opinion on you can't possibly get any lower" Gray with a snide smirk on his face. I was pretty sure that was just Gray's cruel humor and that he didn't really mean it completely.

"Jeez thanks" Kana said as she rolled her eyes at him in slight annoyance. I could tell Kana was worried because usually she would have just laughed that off, so obviously her personality was a little thrown off from the danger we were heading towards. All I knew is that we were running out of time and if Alex woke up before we were in town it was going to be very ugly for everyone.

Then we saw something that made Hesh's face freeze in shock. Running towards us was a group of four pokemon. There was a young looking eevee, a charmander, a squirtle with a little blood on him and a rattata that was breathing as if he had horrible asthma.

"Hesh" The charmander yelled towards the yellow pikachu who was still shocked.

"Connor" Hesh said quietly as he took in what he was seeing. "Where in the hell were you" Hesh yelled in a pissed off voice.

The charmander stopped dead in his tracks as soon as Hesh yelled and he stared at him not know what to say.

"Then the squirtle stepped in front of the charmander "We were all abducted by some odd individuals" the squirtle said speaking for the charmander. I was very shocked, we were looking for them this whole time and in the end they came to us.

"No time for introductions though our friend is injured and he needs medical attention now" the squirtle said in a dire voice.

"Please help" the small eevee said with a shy voice. I looked at her and she was shaking from everything that was going on and there was no way anyone who was sane could say no to a face like that.

"I'll help" I said out loud with a small smile to show my confidence. The eevee then let out a small smile. Gray then stepped forward and gave a small nod to show that he was in.

"I came all this way to lend a hand" Hesh said with a small smirk.

We all turned our attention at Kana who was still undecided. "Well" Gray asked her with an impatient voice.

"I'll see if I can help" She said in a slightly more confident voice than before.

"Much obliged" the squirtle said in a happy voice.

"I'm not trying to get out of this but Ebony and I are going to get the police and some medical assistance for our friend while you all go and help are friend" the squirtle said.

"I'll be coming with you Blue" the rattata who was breathing hard said.

"Okay fair enough, Connor lead me to your injured friend" Hesh said quickly agreeing to the squirtle's plan. Connor then nodded and began running in the direction of his wounded friend. We all followed Connor towards the direction of the gunshots we heard earlier. I was just hoping nothing to dangerous was up ahead and that we would be there in time.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

I was still lying on the floor bleeding to death slowly. It has now been about five or ten minutes and the pain in my hip had calmed down a little. I decided that it was time for me to at least attempt not to let those bastards capture me so easily. I then rolled over slowly and began using all of my will strength to get back up. The instant I even started using my muscles my wound instantly started feeling an intense sharp pain that was excruciating. I eventually made it to my feet and I took a second to let the pain die down. A little before I started moving again, I was breathing really heavy now and no matter how much I breathed I could not catch my breath.

I then slowly began making my way down the mountain. I knew if the scientist knew anything about tracking they would just follow my blood trail to my soon to be dead body. I took baby steps down the mountain and made my way towards the beach. If I was going to die I was at least going to die somewhere peaceful. Every step I took down the mountain I could feel the sharp pain in my wound screaming bloody murder and I just wanted to stop here.

"Almost their" I said to myself in between my pained breaths. I didn't know why but the scientists that were after me weren't here yet. Then I started to fear that they may have been too dumb to follow my blood trail and they went for my friends. I tried shaking the thought out of my head and I continued my descent down the mountain.

After about five minutes of inching my way down the mountain my body gave out and I slipped and fell. Sadly for me physics was not my friend at the moment and I tousled down the mountain for a few seconds before I could catch myself. I yelled in agonizing pain at the top of my lungs. My body hurt before but now it was ten times worse. I didn't waste any time after my scream though, I quickly began getting to my feet and I continued my descent.

After a few minutes of walking down a mountain half dead I finally made it to the beach at the bottom of the mountain. The sand on the beach was nice and cool on my soar paws. Off in the distance of the ocean I could see the sun slowly rising and it lit the entire ocean on fire in a variety of fiery colors. The sun was pretty blinding, but it made the scene perfect.

"It's a good day to die" I said to myself jokingly as I gently lied down on the sand. The sun's rays were slowly heating up my cold body and made me even more comfortable with my death. The ocean waves gently went up and down the beach making a really soothing noise as it went along the sand and retracted back into the deep sea. Life's end wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Found you" I heard a voice I resented call out from behind me. I slowly shifted my glance and I saw Stark standing about five meters away from me. He then slowly made his way towards me.

"Can't I just die in peace" I said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"No I'm afraid that would be bad for the Crimson Dawn" he said towards me.

"Who?" I asked" in a confused voice.

"Not the scientists who held you hostage but the pokemon who are after you" Stark enlightened me on the name of the group of pokemon after me.

"Then who the hell are the scientist and what the hell were they doing to everyone their" I asked in a slightly angered voice.

"The scientists go by the name of Team Genesis and they are a large group of underground scientists throughout Kalos who experiment on pokemon. Although they are mostly popular for creating artificial pokemon and using them for their own use or selling them to the highest bidder in an underground market" Stark said.

"I've never heard of them" I said in a faint voice.

"No surprise they are good at concealing their existence to the world" Stark said as he looked off into the sunrise.

"I have one question for you Stark" I said as I raised my head and looked stark in his blue eyes. He shifted his glance and gave me his full attention "Go ahead Shoot" he said.

"How do you kill someone like that eevee back in that facility and not feel anything. What kind of heartless monster does that" I said as I felt myself slowly coming back to life from my anger that was building up.

"How do I kill someone and feel nothing?" Stark repeated the question I asked "I guess it has to do with how I was raised. I wasn't raised in the wild like you nor was I raised by a loving family that taught me morals of any kind. I was raised to be a killer" Stark said as he looked at me with piercing eyes.

Stark then continued to enlighten me on his background story "The first memory I can even remember was when I was with my trainer. Although we weren't on a mission to get gym badges, he was a hitman that was greedy and would just about kill anyone if the price was right" Stark said as he continued his story.

I just listened to his somewhat interesting background story that seemed like a Hollywood movie humans would watch. "So I was raised to kill and in order to do that my trainer made sure to break my soul. I had a really close friend at one point in my life when my trainer and I were staying low in some country town. As soon as my trainer found out he literally took that pokemon deep into the woods and butchered him in front of me just to prove a point. I wasn't allowed to have friends, I was his tool nothing more and he had no use for tools with emotions" Stark said with slight anger towards his old trainer.

"Anyways I'd get into my life more but I'm afraid you will die before it's over so why don't I take you back and I'll tell you the rest after you tell me where your friends are" Starks said as he quickly got back down to business. I quickly froze up in fear. He was going to now save me just so he could get some answers out of me. I was just hoping he was going to let me die their but it seemed he had different plans than me.

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

We all anxiously followed the trail until we came upon a trail of blood. "He was right here" Connor yelled in frustration. After a little more observation Connor quickly realized that the trail of blood led down the mountain, which indicated the wounded pokemon probably moved on his own.

"Guys who is he?" Kana said in a really shaky voice that really worried me. Everyone quickly shifted their glance to where Kana was looking and we all saw a black scyther standing on a giant rock on the path. We all took a few steps back.

"Who the hell are you" Gray snarled in a vicious voice towards the black scyther. The scyther then jumped off the rock and went towards gray with his blade. Gray foresaw the attack and quickly jumped away to safety. The scyther's blade hit the ground and left a good sized cut in the rock ground. I gulped at that sight. I could only imagine the kind of cuts those blades would make against flesh and bone.

"Fine we'll play along with you" Gray said in a taunting tone. "Flare, Kana, Hesh go to your friend, charmander you have a type advantage and I don't so you stay here and help me beat the living hell out of this bug" Gray said with confidence.

We were all hesitant about leaving Gray and Connor with such a dangerous looking opponent but I knew if Gray couldn't handle him he could at least kill the bug with his horrible attitude. We all obeyed his orders and quickly ran down the mountain in the direction of the blood trail. After about five minutes of walking the trail led to a beach. On the beach we saw an umbreon that was white standing over something black.

Hesh didn't waste any time and quickly bolted down the mountain towards the umbreon in an angry manner. Kana and I followed at a much slower paste since we weren't use to navigating around on a mountain. Once Hesh reached the bottom he froze and his fist tightened up in an angry manner and I noticed he was gritting his teeth and death staring the white umbreon. Once I got closer I noticed what the white umbreon was standing above.

"Black" I said faintly in disbelief of what I was seeing. Kana stood next to me in shock as well not believing what she was seeing. The white umbreon then turned around and moved away from Blacks body and revealed a giant wound in his hip that was bleeding quite a bit.

"Black" I yelled towards my long lost friend. I saw him shift his glare towards us.

"Flare… Run" I heard him say as his head fell to the ground.

"You know Black" Hesh asked me while he kept full eye contact on the white umbreon.

"Yeah Black is my friend" I said as I felt fury building up inside me. The white umbreon then looked at us with a slightly shocked look.

"Well this will save me the time of beating the answers out of your friend, it looks like you came to me" The umbreon said with a voice that set my teeth on edge.

"What" Kana said in a worried voice that was shaky.

"My colleagues have been looking for you, you know since your all loose ends" he said as he took a step towards us. Kana took a step back, but Hesh and I held our ground.

"Wait let me help him" Hesh said in a worried voice towards the umbreon. The umbreon just looked at him in a confused manner. "Let me try and stop his bleeding please" Hesh said in a desperate voice.

The umbreon just stood there for a second and considered what he was saying "Fine, but no tricks" the umbreon said with a serious voice. "No tricks" Hesh said as he walked towards Black cautiously with his hands up. The white umbreon just took a few steps away from Black and gave Hesh some room to help Black. Hesh had no equipment on him to help at all so the best Hesh could do was put his hands on Black's wound and apply pressure. Black was still conscious so when Hesh applied the pressure he winced in pain from the pressure.

"It's going to be okay Black were here to help you" Hesh said in a calm voice.

"Jolteon are you fast" Stark asked her. Kana then froze up a little from him asking her a question like that so randomly.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, run down the left side of the beach and there should be a lifeguard tower somewhere. Once you find it there should be some medical supplies for your friend" the umbreon said as he pointed in the direction of the lifeguard tower. Kana just looked at me for a second not really knowing what to do.

"Just go Kana we'll be fine" I whispered to her. She gave a small nod and ran as fast as she could towards the life guard tower along the beach the umbreon spoke of.

I just awkwardly stood here keeping a close eye on the white umbreon. "Are you the one who hurt Black" I asked with a serious voice.

"Not the wound on his side that was caused by my comrade" the umbreon said with a small yawn. I felt kind of insulated that he would even consider yawning at a situation like this.

"Then why are you letting us heal him" I said in an untrusting tone.

"Not that I care for him, it's just that someone wants him alive and no matter what he can't die" the umbreon said as he stretched his body out a little.

After a few minutes Kana came running back with a big first aid kit in her mouth. She got close to Black but she refused to get close to the white umbreon.

"I'm not going to kill you yet so just give him the kit" the umbreon snapped at her. She then cautiously brought the kit to Hesh. Hesh quickly opened it up and it revealed bandages and a liquid container and a stitching kit. Hesh gulped and then wiped some sweat off his head as he began to take out the equipment.

Black just looked at Hesh with a weak and tired glare. "He's just going to kill all of you once this is over, run while you can" Black said in a faint voice.

"Don't worry about us just try and focus on staying awake" Hesh said in a calm voice as began unscrewing the lid to the liquid container. The container appeared to be rubbing alcohol and I knew that pouring it on a wound as deep as Black's was going to burn like fire, but at least it would keep him from getting an infection.

"This may sting a little buddy but just hang in their okay" Hesh said as he then placed a hand on Black to hold him still. Black just looked away as Hesh began pouring the alcohol in his wound. The instant the rubbing alcohol made contact with his wound he quickly began wincing and squirming in pain as he let out a groan of pain here and there. Black's eyes were now clenched shut as he gritted his teeth in an attempt to cope with the pain he was in.

"Okay that's the worst part Black, now I just need to stop the bleeding a little more and I'm going to stitch up your wound, can you hang in there for me buddy" Hesh said in a somewhat professional caring doctor voice. Hesh then took out a cloth and began pressing in on the wound and Black then began wincing in pain again.

"I know, I know it hurts just hang in there for me bud" Hesh said with a small reassuring smile in an attempt to calm Black down a little.

"Is he going to be fine" the white umbreon asked in a serious unpleasant voice.

"If I can stop the bleed he will be fine for a while, but he needs a hospital now before he gets worse" Hesh said towards the umbreon.

After about a few minutes of watching Hesh apply pressure to Blacks wound the bleeding was finally slowing down.

"Okay I can now move onto the next part. Black I need you to stand completely still" Hesh said as he looked Black dead in the eyes. Black just gave a weak nod as Hesh began pulling out the stitching kit.

"I can't watch this" Kana said as she turned her head as if she was about to puke. I on the other hand was going to keep a good eye on our white umbreon to make sure he didn't try anything.

Hesh was now holding two tweezers, one in each hand. He also had out a long wire that was attached to a suture needle. Hesh then took a deep breath and grabbed the suture needle with the tweezers in his hand and then he grabbed Blacks flesh with the tweezers from inside the wound and held it out and then put the needle through the inside of his wound and then put it through the other side of the wound and then moved up along the wound and went to the other side of the wound and put it through the flesh of the wound and then put it in the exact opposite side of the wound and continued the process until he was about five stitches in on each side. Once he was five stitches in he pulled the wire from both sides of the wound together and the flesh from Black's wound came together and he began tying a knot to hold the flesh together. Once the knot was done he took a deep breath and wiped some sweat off his head.

The wound was only around one third sealed by now and there was still quite a bit to go. The whole time Hesh was stitching up Black, Black just tried his best not to make sudden movements as he closed his eyes. Every here and there you could see Black grit his teeth tighter from being uncomfortable. I could only imagine the pain he was going through and how horrible it must feel to get stitches put in you without any form of pain killer.

After around ten minutes of watching Black being stitched up Hesh finally made a knot on the final stitch and the wound was now sealed up completely. Hesh let out a sigh of relief and quickly sat down to relax from having to focus so long. Black on the other hand was still conscious and just lied their probably exhausted from his near death experience.

"Is he completely stable now" The umbreon asked as he looked at Black.

"Yeah as long as he doesn't move around too much we should be able to get him to a hospital alive" Hesh said with an exhausted voice.

"Good" The umbreon said as he walked over to Black. Everyone including Hesh all got really on edge as he moved towards black. Black tried moving away but the white umbreon then hit him in the temple of his head with his paw really hard. I then watched as Black's body went limp and he fell unconscious.

"The hell was that for" I yelled in anger as I began charging a flame thrower in my mouth.

"I don't want him getting hurt while we finish up here" The umbreon said as he looked us in the eyes.

"I thought you were going to let us go" Hesh said in a betrayed voice as he got away from the umbreon as fast as possible.

"I never said that, you asked to heal him and I allowed you to. I'll make you a deal though" the umbreon said to us. We all just stared at him with killer eyes and waited to battle him.

"If you can kill me, you can take your friend with you, but I don't think any of you have a chance of landing a scratch on me" he said in a taunting voice. We all just continued staring at him.

"You can tell a lot about someone's battle experience by looking into their eyes. I can tell you have seen a little bit of experience fennekin since your eyes glow with confidence, but that is also one of your weaknesses and the pikachu on the other hand just wants to smash my skull in, but judging by his glare he's probably the most experience out of all of you and the jolteon over there. I can tell you are a coward just by looking at you" He said as he judged all of us just by the look into our eyes.

"Shut it" Hesh yelled with fury in his tone.

"I remember one time I fought a pokemon who was a member of the elite four, now that was one hell of a battle, sadly it did end in a draw but I think we both held out pretty good. Do you think you can match the power of a member of the elite four" The umbreon gloated with pride as he took a step towards us.

I knew if he was telling the truth then we were all in serious trouble since we all struggled to beat the first gym leader. I could feel a bead of sweat rolling down my head as I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and prepared for a fight to protect all of our lives.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well as I said at the beginning I loved writing this chapter it was entertaining just to write. Anyways I bet Black really loved getting that medical attention without any pain killers. Anyways for those of you who don't know what a suture is it's a hook like needle used for surgery. Before I made this chap I actually looked up some real surgery video's that way I could give a good description on that stitching scene. Anyways some of Stark's background was revealed but I promise you that's just the beginning of his story. (I won't spoil much) Gray and Connor are now fighting that black scyther and I'm sure he will put up a good fight. Anyways a lot is going on and things are getting very intense for our cast of character as they all fight for what they believe'n. Thanks for reading and as always I'm going to thank everyone who reviews and reads.


	25. Betrayal

Well this will be the 25th chapter I've made so far and i'm pretty happy. I think this fan fic is coming along really well for my first ever attempt at writing a story and I really enjoy it. I never really knew what to expect from people since I've never tried anything like this before. I'm not sure if i've gotten good results for my story being 25 chaps in and its only been up for a month and a half. Either way I am happy with the results and I really do enjoy seeing people enjoying my story and it means a lot to me. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and followed my story up to this point I can't put my gratitude in context honestly so hopefully you all get the point lol. Anyways enough about that now on to the story. Flare, Hesh and Kana are now about to fight Stark in an intense battle while Connor and Gray fight Kane/the black scyther. Things are going to get crazy as the chaos begins to wrap up.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Betrayal**

* * *

**Point of View Gray**

The scyther, Connor and I were facing was fast, really fast. Connor and I were still at the same spot as before on the mountain, we were now on our toes from the black scyther who's speed was unmatched by any living organism.

"This is bad" Connor said as a bead of sweat dropped off his forehead. I couldn't agree more but I was going to refuse to show any sign of fear or weakness. The scyther was just watching us from a safe distance of about ten meters away as we tried to come up with a plan that didn't end with us dying. The truth was that the scyther was stronger than both of us, a better fighter and there was no hope of us out running the bug. We were in a tight situation and we needed an advantage fast.

The scyther then got bored of us just thinking and he moved in for an attack with his blades. Faster than I can blink he ran up in front of me and swung both of his blades horizontally in a scissor motion in an attempt to decapitate me. I quickly ducked as fast as I cold. I did not like the fact I could feel the blade cutting the fur on my head. That was to close for my taste. Then once I ducked the scyther then planted his foot right in my jaw and sent me flying to the ground in pain. Connor then launched a flame thrower that covered a good amount of area, but the scyther was faster than his flames and jumped out of the way without any struggle.

Connor quickly ran over to me and helped me to my feet. I flexed out my jaw a few times and heard a satisfying crack. I then felt my anger inside of me building up. I then charged up an ice beam and launched it straight towards the scyther. He just simply moved out of the way with his unmatched speed. Connor then launched a smokescreen at the scyther and clouded the whole area around him with smoke.

"Keep a good ice beam ready" Connor whispered into my ears as he launched a big flamethrower towards the scyther. Everything in the smoke was consumed in flames, besides the scyther that jumped out of the smokescreen and was now in the air using his wings to fly. I then shot my ice beam right at him and the scyther couldn't move this time, but he managed to absorb most of the impact by crisscrossing is blades and forming an X. The attack itself may have done little to nothing, but the force of the impact caused him to fall out of the sky and hit the ground. Almost instantly when the scyther hit the ground he flung himself back up like a ninja would and got back into his fighting stance.

"Well… damn" Connor muttered. That was literally the best we could come up with and it still hardly did anything to help us win.

"Connor launch another smoke screen and do what you did last time" I said as I simulated a decent plan in my head.

Connor did as I said and launched a smokescreen towards the scyther. The scyther was now covered in the smoke and I began sprinting towards the smoke. Connor launched his flame thrower and consumed all of the smoke. The scyther then popped out of the smoke and I tackled him instantly after he came out with everything I had and sent him on the ground. The moment he hit the ground I charged up the strongest ice beam I could and hit him with it. The beam hit his torso and it froze it almost solid. The scyther was now showing an expression of surprise with big widened eyes. The scyther slowly climbed up to his feet and observed his frozen torso.

He then took his blade and smashed the blunt side against the ice and smashed the ice right off his chest. The damage done to the bugs shell was pretty bad and a little more and he would finally have a weak spot.

"Connor keep going for his chest the shell on his body is weak their" I said to Connor who nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

We all waited not knowing what to expect from the white umbreon. He just walked towards us calmly. The umbreon's back was to the sun, so we all had to look into the sun to be able to watch his movements. Then the umbreon darted towards us with lightning speed. He was heading towards Kana and she just froze in her tracks not even blinking. Hesh then shot a lightning bolt right in front of Kana which caused the umbreon to seize his attack on Kana. He then looked at Hesh, who was staring him down with eyes full of confidence.

"You want to die first then" The umbreon said as he shifted his attention towards Hesh. The umbreon's right paw then started glowing with a dark aura that was similar to how Black's shadow ball attack looked.

"What the…" Hesh said in a nervous voice as he took a step back. The umbreon then ran towards Hesh and swung his paw at Hesh. Hesh quickly dodged out of the way. The umbreon then kept jumping towards Hesh at light speed while swinging his paw at him until Hesh tripped and fell on the ground. I knew I only had one chance and I shot an ember at the umbreon, right before the umbreon could hit Hesh with his paw with the dark aura. The umbreon quickly jumped back to safety from my ember.

Hesh quickly climbed to hit feet and got into a fighting stance. "Be on guard this guys no joke" Hesh said out loud for us to here.

Kana stood her ground next to me, I could tell she was scared, but she wasn't the type to back down when her friends needed her. I just prayed that she wouldn't get hurt again since she still had little to no fighting experience.

"Were finished here" the umbreon said as he inhaled a deep breath. He then blew a giant wave of dark matter straight towards us like a flamethrower. We all quickly jumped to the side barely escaping the attack with our lives. Obviously the attack was lethal since the dark matter ate away the sand on the ground where the attack touched.

The umbreon then inhaled another breath before we were hardly back on our feet and launched another wave of dark matter similar to my flamethrower. We all struggled to get out of the way again. I looked over to Kana and she was just fine, but I noticed Hesh's leg was wounded by the dark matter and it ate away the skin on his leg. Hesh tried standing up on his leg but he quickly fell down and gritted hit teeth in pain.

The umbreon then inhaled another breath and we all got ready to dodge. Kana had other plans though and dashed straight towards the umbreon as she conducted electricity through her whole body. I've never seen her move so fast and she rammed her whole body into the white umbreon and caused him to misfire his dark matter into the air. Instantly after Kana tackled him she tripped and fell on the ground in a clumsy manner. The umbreon on the other hand slowly got up off the ground with his muscles pulsing with electricity. For someone who was just shocked he sure was taking it quite well since I'd still be trying to get over the pain. The umbreon then shifted his gaze at Kana who was still on the ground.

"Maybe you aren't the coward I predicted. I actually respect the risk you took" the umbreon said to Kana as he walked over to her. "To bad you are already dead" he said as he raised his shadow paw above her. Time slowed down as I watched as the umbreon was about to slaughter one of my closest friends. I tried charging up an ember but there was no way it would make it in time. The umbreon then sent hit paw towards her body to finish her. Kana then rolled onto her back and shot a thunder bolt right in the umbreon's face right as his paw made contact with her. The umbreon quickly flew back and I could see every muscle in his body tensing up from the electricity. This time he stayed on the ground and it was now my turn to help. I then shrouded my entire body in flames and charged straight towards the umbreon who was now slowly getting to his feet. The instant he noticed me his eyes widened and I made full contact with him in a fiery explosion as I tackled him with my whole entire existence. The umbreon went flying back and hit the sand on the ground with a few scorch marks on his fur.

I quickly ran over to Kana to make sure she was alright. "Kana are you okay" I yelled in a shaky voice worrying that she may have gotten injured. She just looked at me with a smile and revealed a small cut on her chest. The wound wasn't deep at all and was just a graze on the surface of her chest. If she was one second slower though this whole scene would be a tragedy right now.

"Flare" I heard Hesh call out from where he was sitting with his wounded leg. I then turned around and all I could see was the white umbreon head-butting me right between the eyes. I quickly fell to the ground as the whole world around me became blurry and I felt a horrible migraine in my head. Kana tried tackling the umbreon again but he then punched her in the face with his paw before she could make contact. Kana fell to the ground next to me. Hesh watched as me and Kana fell to the ground. Hesh then stood up and began trying to limp to us with his injured leg but he quickly fell down and he was now dragging himself towards us in a desperate attempt to help.

"You three put up a good fight, better than I thought you would… But it's over now" He said as his right paw was covered by his dark aura. Kana seemed to be unconscious from the blow she took and Hesh was too far away to do anything.

"Just do what your going to do" I said faintly to him. I then closed my eyes and just prayed that this was going to be quick as I blocked everything out of my head and the world fell silent.

"That's far enough Stark" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out. I then heard what sounded like guns being cocked and I opened my eyes and saw a kadabra standing off in the distance with five creepy men in tactical gear with a mask's on that made their face look like a blank human face. The scientists had on tactical vest and were armed with assault rifles and they were pointed on the white umbreon.

"Just who the hell's side are you on" the umbreon snarled. The kadabra looked unfazed by the umbreon who was addressed as Stark. Stark didn't look scared at all by the guns pointed at him and just held his ground as he death glared the armed men.

"They can be used as experiments, no need to kill them just yet" the kadabra said. The fact that he was considering using us as experiments sent shivers down my spine and I began pondering what horrible things he had in mind for us.

"The Crimson Dawn wanted them dead and that's what I'm doing" the umbreon said with a slightly calmer voice.

"You work for us Stark not them, they were just paying for your services. You seemed to have misinterpreted where your loyalties lie" the kadabra said with a calm voice.

"I'm loyal to neither I was just paying off a debt that's all" Stark said.

"Well now you owe us for killing all of our scientists who were sent to capture the umbreon" the kadabra said.

"I only did that because they were shooting their guns and could have possibly killed the umbreon. The men you use on your black op team are untrained and lack basic skills. You should have left It to me from the start" Stark snarled at the Kadabra

"Well I do appreciate your enthusiasm, but we are going to have to put you in your place once we get back to base" the kadabra said.

"Put me in my place" Stark said in an infuriated voice. "Stop talking to me like I have to help you guys. I am not your slave and I can do as I please" Stark said in complete anger as he took a step forward.

The kadabra just let out a small chuckle as if Stark was a moron "On the contrary, we created you so we own you Stark."

The moment those words left the kadabra's mouth I could see Stark become enraged. He was now clenching his teeth and was growling in a very aggressive manner.

"You're going to regret even considering that" stark snarled as he ran towards the armed men at light speed. They all began firing they're guns at Stark but none of them could land a single hit on the umbreon as he zigzagged around their bullets. I simply just prayed none of them accidentally shot one of us. The instant Stark was close to the men his body was covered in a dark aura and he jumped towards one of the armed men in the blink of an eye. The man screamed in terror as the umbreon clung onto him with his teeth that were deep in his neck. Blood shot out of his neck very quickly and the man quickly fell over and dropped the gun in his hand on the ground.

Stark then quickly jumped back and dodged some more gun shot and jumped towards the next armed scientist. In midair he swung his dark matter paw horizontally at his neck and his neck sliced right open and the man quickly fell to the ground while holding his neck in a futile attempt to stop the blood. I felt incredible sick as my stomach turned upside down and I could feel my lunch trying to escape my stomach. I've never seen someone die in person before and I prayed I'd never witness something so horrible.

Stark was now zigzagging away from the scientists horrible shot's and he made his next move on one of the three remaining scientists. He inhaled a breath and released dark matter out of his mouth and engulfed the scientist in dark matter. I won't even speak of what his body looked like after that. All I did was shield my eyes and tried my hardest not to puke at the horrible sight. After a few gunshots I quickly decided to see what was happening in the fight. The scientist where still trying to shoot the lightning fast umbreon. One of the scientists was following Stark with a trail of bullets behind him, Stark jumped towards one of the scientist and jumped on his shoulder and jumped off it. The other scientist then accidentally shot his friend in an attempt to kill the umbreon.

The scientist fell to the ground clenching his wound "You fucking moron" the man yelled in pain. The kadabra was just watching everything happen with amusement in his eyes as if this was some kind of experiment to him. The last scientist just pointed his gun at stark with shaky hands. They both stared at each other waiting for the other to make the move. Stark then taunted him by making a sudden movement with his body. The scientist just simply fell on his butt and shielded his face in terror as he whimpered in fear. Stark just watched the man cower in fear and decided to not to take his life. The man realized he was still alive and quickly took his chance and began running for dear life in fear abandoning the kadabra.

"Well that was easy" Stark said in a taunting voice as he walked towards the kadabra. The kadabra showed no sign of fear at all and just held his hands behind his back.

"For me" the kadabra said as he revealed a small remote in his hand. Stark quickly charged at the kadabra at light speed to finish the fight. Right before he reached the kadabra his whole body tensed up and he tousled down to the ground. The umbreon quickly jumped back up to his feet and lunged towards the kadabra but his muscles tensed up again in midair and he just fell on the ground breathing heavy. I had no idea what was going on but the kadabra somehow stopped Stark with minimum effort. I could only imagine what kind of sick pokemon the kadabra was though for waiting until after his team mates died to use that trick to stop him.

"What the hell are you doing to me" Stark said in a pained voice as he breathed heavy from the unknown force acting upon him.

The kadabra just walked up to him and kneeled down next to him "In your body there is multiple receptors. Every time I push the button on this remote the receptors send electric shocks through your body to the point that your muscles won't function properly. As I said before Stark you are our property and you will obey us" The kadabra said with a sick twisted voice.

"I'm going to kill you when you least expect it" Stark snapped in a pissed off voice. The kadabra then pushed the button on the remote and sent electric shocks into Starks body and every muscle tensed up in his body. Despite the fact he just tried to kill me I couldn't help but want to help the guy since the kadabra seemed like a worse pokemon in a way.

"Anyways Stark we've had a change of plans and we no longer need the umbreon thanks to the test coming back positive and some samples of DNA we collected. We no longer at this point have a need for the Crimson Dawn so we will now move on to phase two in our plane" the kadabra said as he pushed the button again and sent more electric shocks into Stark's body. This time though he held the button down for much longer and eventually Starks eyes rolled into the back of his head and he appeared to be unconscious.

Hesh was also watching the sick twisted kadabra betray his team mate and I'm sure Hesh was also wondering what kind of sick twisted event was going on right now and what phase two was. I thought they were on a team and now that kadabra was betraying his team mate and referring to him as property. The kadabra then lifted the umbreon onto his shoulder and began walking away with Stark not even caring about us.

"Wait" I yelled to the kadabra. He stopped and shifted his glance at me. "What are you going to do with him" I asked in a concerned voice. Despite the fact the umbreon tried to kill all of us I still couldn't help but feel sorry for him to an extent.

"We no longer have a need for your friend Black and we got what we needed out of him. But I will warn you Crimson still wants your friend" he said as he continued walking away from me. I had no clue what he meant by crimson and it appeared more than one group was after Black and I was now more confused than before.

* * *

**Point of View Gray**

Connor and I were now at our limit and we had barely escaped death to this point. Connor had received many wounds and he was now barely standing from exhaustion. I still had a little energy left but nowhere near enough to hold my own. The scyther didn't even show a sign of exhaustion as he made his way towards us to finish the job. I quickly ran scenarios through my head to find a way to get out of this alive but no matter how I thought of it I always ended up dead.

"Shit" I muttered out loud as the scyther continued walking towards us. I held my ground on wobbly feet as I looked off into the distance and watched the sun that barely sat over the ocean. It was a calming sight to see before the inventible happened.

"Target spotted" I heard a male voice say from above us. I then looked up the mountain and saw multiple men standing on a cliff above us with blank human face masks on with assault rifles pointed at the black scyther.

"Yeah that's the Crimson member alright, open fire men" Another one of the men shouted out loud. All the men then opened fire with their automatic rifles at the scyther. The scyther quickly jumped out of the way and hid behind a rock. I quickly went behind another rock and took cover from the gun shots as well. Connor on the other hand was limping towards cover and I saw a bullet rip through his back and out his chest as I saw blood shoot out his mouth. He stood there for a second in shock of getting shot and he then quickly fell to his knees with frozen eyes.

"Nooo…" I yelled out, not believing what I was seeing. Everything was now happening so fast. I wanted to help him but the armed men were laying down a lot of fire and I wouldn't last a second out there, so I sat here helpless as Connor lied their possibly dead.

The scyther on the other hand disappeared and I had no idea where he had gone. I then poked my head out of my cover and the men were searching around for the scyther. Then from above the scyther dropped down from the sky and stabbed his blade into one of the men's chest. The man's body quickly fell limp and all the men opened fire at him. The scyther held the man's body up and used it as a meat shield for the bullets that were coming his way. After a few seconds of nonstop gun shots all I heard was a few clicks and silence. I then heard a few screams of agony and I saw a man fall down to the ground from the cliff above. I quickly looked out of my cover and I saw that all of the men were dead and the scyther was just standing next to their slaughtered bodies.

The scyther then walked out of sight. I waited a few seconds to make sure nothing happened and I then quickly remembered Connor. I quickly ran out of my cover and ran towards Connor who was lying on the ground on his stomach. Once I reached him I quickly grabbed him as gently as I could with my paw and flipped him over so I could see his face. Connors eyes were closed and I couldn't hear him breathing. I quickly put my ear against his chest where his heart would be and I listened for a pulse.

"Connor, Connor" I whispered to him in a concerned voice. I then put my head down and tried listening for a pulse again. I then could hear a very faint heart beat that was weak.

"I'm still here" I heard a faint and weak whisper escape Connor's mouth.

"Thank Mew" I said in a relieved voice.

"Do you think everyone is okay" Connor said in a weak whisper.

Despite the fact that I had no clue and that if things were going fine for them they would have been back by now, despite the fact that I knew that I lied "Yeah I'm sure they are just fine and I guarantee they found and saved your friend by now" I said in an attempt to ease Connors mind.

Connor then let out a small chuckle and he gave out a weak cough along with a little blood "They got me pretty good, I wonder how long I got" Connor said accepting that he was already dead.

"Don't say that, help will be arriving soon and we are going to get you patched up and you are going to live a good life" I said in a reassuring voice in an attempt to talk him out of his attitude.

"I need… you to do something… if I don't make it" Connor said with a few pauses in his voice.

"You're not going to die" I said even though it was becoming obvious that he had little time left. Blood was escaping the wound that went straight through his chest and I was attempting to hold the blood in even though my paws weren't the best for holding wounds shut.

"My family lives in Geosenge, please tell them that I'm sorry… That I never made it home… and that they were always in my thoughts" Connor said in a faint and quiet voice. I had to practically put my ear against his mouth just to make out what he was saying.

"You can make it, don't just roll over and die on me" I yelled in frustration. I looked at Connor and his eyes where now closed.

"Dammit don't just give up now" I yelled out loud as a tear escaped my eye. Connor just lied their and didn't reply to me. I put my head against his chest one last time and all I heard was silence. I then took my hand off his wound and took a few steps back and bowed my head towards him as a sign of respect.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note: **Well their was a lot of content in that chapter so lets talk shall we. Flare, Hesh and Kana actually held out pretty good against Stark. Until he decided to stop messing around and took them down when they were distracted. Now things kind of got a little weird when Zero/The kadabra came in and turned on Stark and had a little talk with him. Stark is now being manipulated by Team Genesis and he is not the type who takes being manipulated well. Also the Kadabra said they had a new plan and I'm sure it wont be good. Just remember some of the things Zero said and it may give you some hints on what he was getting at. (I wont spoil it though) Now onto Gray's side of the chapter. It was tragic how things went from bad to worse and Connor was gunned down within a blink of an eye. I thought it was a good scene and kind of touching in my opinion. It now appears that team Genesis is now betraying the Crimson Dawn seeing as they just tried killing a member of The crimson Dawn. (The Scyther) Things will be getting tough for our protagonist as they try and grasp what is going on and soon things will start making for sense and the true motive of our antagonist will be revealed. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it and I will have another chapter up when I have time. Sadly this is the last day of my spring break so I won't have as much open time to write, but I already had a lot of spare time during the week so its not like anything changed lol. Thanks again for reading.


	26. Alive

**Hey welcome to chap 26. Anyways things appear to now slightly be calming down as our protagonist's finally get a chance to catch their breath from the chaos around them.**

**(Please Read)!**

**I'd like to do a mini survey if possible about my story to help improve certain aspects of the story. I ask that you please try and answer the questions because it will help me know what to improve on and I really want to improve my writing skills as much as possible. Thanks.**

**1) Who is your favorite character?**

**2) Why is this pokemon/person your favorite character?**

**3) Why do you specifically like this story?**

**4) What do you want to see more of in the story and why?**

**5) When you read the description of the story what made you interested in it and what do you think I could do to improve the story description?**

**6) Who is your least favorite character?**

**7) Why is this character your least favorite?**

**8) How long do you prefer a chapter to be before it is too long?**

**9) What is something you think I am doing a good job on in this story so far and what do you think I need to improve on? (Obviously grammar lol and don't be afraid to be honest I won't be offended)**

**10) What is the meaning of life… lol jk on that one :D**

**If it's not too much to ask please answer the questions. PM me or just post it in the review section and thanks for those who do help. Even if you don't review often or haven't yet please take a few seconds to answer the survey because it will help me know what to improve on or if I'm doing something bad. Anyways thanks in advance for those who do answer the questions and it will diffidently help me improve on the story since I'm always trying to improve.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Alive**

* * *

**Point of View Black**

"Black" I heard a faint voice call out.

"Black" the voice called out again as I tried to remember who it was.

"Hey come back to us Black" The voice called out to me again. I slowly felt my eyes crack open and the first thing I saw with my blurry vision was a familiar fennekin really close up to my face repeating my name over and over again.

"Black?" the fennekin said once he noticed me coming back to life. I tried to recollect the last thing I remembered. I could slightly remember me being wounded and Flare, Kana and Hesh about to have a face off against that umbreon Stark.

I quickly jerked up as I remembered the dire situation at hand and I felt a sharp pain in my hip. The instant I felt it I quickly decided to lie back down and take it easy until I knew what was going on.

"Black your alive" Flare said in a relieved voice.

I didn't waste a second on my first question "Where is Stark" I asked.

Flare froze and looked away from me with his head down "I honestly have no clue what just happened and I really don't want to know to be honest" Flare said. I would have to imagine something bizarre happened if the nosey fennekin Flare himself didn't even want to know.

"How long was I out" I mumbled.

"About thirty to an hour" I heard Hesh interrupt from a distance away. I shifted my blurry vision to the left of Flare and saw Hesh wrapping a bandage around his leg. The flesh on his leg looked really bad and made me cringe from the little amount of blood I could see dripping off his leg.

"Where's Kana" I asked fearing that something may have happened to her while I was out cold. Flare just pointed down the beach and off in the distance I could see the usually high spirited Jolteon that I hardly even knew sitting on the beach looking off into the distance. I quickly recognized the look in her eyes as shock from a traumatic event. I would know since I went through a lot of crazy stuff in my days.

"What's wrong with her" I whispered quietly so she wouldn't have a chance of hearing me.

Flare just let out a sigh of depression and didn't even bother answering. Hesh was now finished bandaging up his leg and slowly limped his way over to us with his bandaged foot.

"Good to see you breathing. How do you feel" Hesh asked with an expressionless face.

"Like a child eevee after drinking an energy drink" I said sarcastically. Hesh didn't seem amused by my sarcasm and neither did Flare. I hardly knew neither of them but it was odd seeing them so… emotionally dead.

I decided that I wasn't going to pry any further on this discussion since they were all probably shaken up from what ever happened while I was asleep. I still couldn't grasp how the hell they got out of that fight alive. Stark was powerful and well I just couldn't see them winning against someone like him.

"Black" Flare said as if he had a question.

"Yeah" I said in a faint voice.

"What did those people want from you" Flare asked me. The question sent shivers down my spine and I prayed that Flare would have just ignored the obvious question that should have been asked long ago.

"I don't know" I said trying to play dumb.

Flare didn't look too satisfied with my answer "Black…" Flare said in a stern voice and it was obvious he saw through my lie. I only knew partially why they wanted me and I had no clue on what they were going to do with me once they had me.

"Over their" I heard a deep male voice call out. Every one of us then shifted our gaze towards the distance where the mountain was and we saw about three police officers and a medic running towards us to finally help us now that all the trouble was gone. I then saw something that I was not in the mood for… Gray.

Gray just walked down the beach with his head low and wore a depressed look on his face. After he got a little closer, he then spotted me and I just wanted to turn invisible at that moment.

"You" I heard him growl in a voice that made me nervous. "You're the reason all of this is happening" Gray yelled as he walked towards me in a very hostile attitude. I really didn't know how to react since I was still very weak and I definitely didn't have the energy for an argument. The police officers and the medic all froze at the tension that was coming from Gray's anger.

"Oh shit" I said with the little strength I had as he then began getting ready to pounce on me. Hesh then jumped in front of me and held his arms out in front of me in an attempt to shield me despite his leg injury.

"Whoa pipe down there for a minute buddy" Hesh said with a voice that was on guard.

"Don't tell me to calm down this is his damn fault and his alone" Gray said with a growl in his voice.

"Let's just calm down buddy… Wait where's Connor?" Hesh quickly asked as he looked around everywhere for the missing charmander. Gray then just looked down and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Gray where the hell is Connor" Hesh shouted in a worried voice as he limped towards Gray.

Hesh's eyes then lit up with anger as a vein bulged out of his head "Where the Hell is my friend" Hesh yelled at Gray. Gray still remained quiet and avoided eye contact. "I'm sorry" Gray said quietly without making eye contact.

"Gray… don't tell me…" Hesh said as I saw his pointy ears lower and he fell to his knees and looked down as he gripped the sand on the ground as hard as he could. I could hear the faint noise of him trying to hold in tears. His breathing became hard and I could hear him sniffling. I was clueless on what was going on but judging from the scene nothing good was happening and it involved Connor.

"Dammit" Hesh yelled at the top of his lungs. The police and the medic were now done watching the scene and quickly went back to work. The medic walked up to my body and examined my wound.

"Wound is pretty serious, and a decent stitch job was used on him. The bleeding has stopped but he needs help" The medic said out loud for a police officer to hear. The police officer just wrote down a few notes on a note pad he had handy.

"This is going to hurt a little but stay with my" the doctor said as he wrapped his hands around me and cautiously lifted me up, it did hurt like hell but I didn't resist the medic. If I was in a better position I would have so kicked the medic's ass for touching me but now was not the time and I was to focused on trying to understand what happened to Connor, despite the fact that the answer was self-explanatory.

The medic slowly carried me away from my friends. I looked around the area and I then saw something that made me want to pass out again. I saw the police officer's all inspecting a bunch of mutilated bodies with blood everywhere. Despite the sudden light headed feeling I was experiencing I couldn't help but notice the bodies were the scientist's from the place I was trapped in. The scientist were slaughtered. All I could think of is who was responsible for their death and if Flare, Hesh or Kanna had a hand in it out of self-defense. It was unlikely since they would never do such a thing and even if they did they would not have done it in such a violent way.

The medic carried me up the hill carefully and tried his hardest not to upset my wound. After the medic climbed up the mountain a little we came up on a trail with a truck on the trail. The medic set me gently down on the opened back of the truck and got into the driver seat of the truck. The truck's engine roared to life in an obnoxious manner and the truck gently began moving along the trail. I just looked up and looked at the sky as we drove down the trail. I couldn't believe I was still alive. I had literally given up on life today at one point and now here I was in the back of a truck going to civilization so I could get help and live on. I was actually happy for once to be alive.

* * *

**Point of View Charmander**

I was now dragging myself along the route to Amberette town. I would have been at the town ages ago if I didn't have the habit of literally stopping every thirty minutes to take a break and enjoy procrastinating from my current mission. I was now finally seeing a giant mountain off in the distance and I knew I was close. The real question was whether I wanted to take a break before I made my way to the mountain or not.

After about thirty long minutes of me dragging my feet along the mountain I finally was there and I was slightly proud that I made it all this way with no help and for me I made good time for no transportation. I then followed the route a little more and noticed that the route split off into two directions. One went through the mountain and the other went around. I quickly noticed the caution sign and began wondering what awaited me in the cave. I knew if I went around it would probably extend my trip now by another day at least so I went with the educated answer… I was taking the shortcut like I always did in life.

I entered in the dark cave and the darkness was quickly illuminated by my tail flame. The best part about being a charmander was always having a built in torch that would accidentally light anything nearby on fire. I cautiously made my way through the cave not even slightly fearing the danger that the sign was there to warn me of. I wasn't afraid of anything and MewTwo could be in this cave and I wouldn't give a damn. Hell I'd cuss him out even and be proud of it.

"Heh heh heh…" I heard a creepy and demonic laugh from above me.

"Ahh hell no" I said as I quickly picked up the pace towards the other side of the cave. I wasn't afraid I just didn't want to waste any more time procrastinating…

I continued hearing the creepy laughing as I kept picking up my pace until I was running at max speed.

"Graah" a skull faced entity screamed in my face and caused me to fall back on my butt. I was frozen from the jump scare and I was frozen in shock. And low and behold I saw a duskull laughing his ass off at me.

"Who the hell do you think you are" I said in an intimidating voice. The duskull just continued laughing in my face.

"I'm going to break you if you don't shut it" I said as my tail flame got bigger from my anger and lit up more of the cave. Once more of the cave was illuminated I saw around thirty duskull's looking down at me from the ceiling of the cave and I just awkwardly stared at them for a second as they stared back at me. I then let my tail flame go back down to its normal size.

"Anyways I'll just let that slide buddy" I said with a small chuckle as I inched my way towards the exit.

"Where do you think you are going" the duskull said in a taunting voice.

"Oh sweet mother of Mew I'm out" I said to myself as I ran faster than I moved in probably year's. The horde of duskull's just chased after me with a taunting laugh and I could feel my legs slowly giving out from overuse even though I had only been running for around fifteen seconds at this point. I then looked back and saw that the creepy demonic pokemon were gaining on me and scenes from the exorcist popped into my head and I feared that I was going to have a repeat of that movie in a few minutes.

I then tapped into a hidden energy and began picking up speed at a much higher speed. After another few minutes of running I finally saw the light of the exit and I continued sprinting. I looked back and saw that I had a little space left between the duskull's and me. Then right before I was outside the cave I dived towards the exit. Now when I watched movies with my trainer the hero would always slide away from danger like a total bad ass. Then when I did it I just hit the ground with an unsatisfying thump and my whole ribcage felt like it was broken and I slid like two feet and scraped my entire chest along the rough surface of the cave floor.

I didn't have long to wallow in pain because when I looked back I saw the entire hoard of duskull's about to dog pile on top of me. I quickly got back up and ran out the cave like a normal pokemon like I should have in the first place.

Once I was outside the duskull's seized their attack on me and I took a sigh of relief from Mew knows would have happened to me. After a very long time of walking I was finally right outside of Amberette town and I could see it in the distance.

Now all I had to do was get that umbreon with fifty different name's trust and help those assholes out. Everything was going to be easy from here on out once I figured out where he was.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

Well that is the end of the chapter. Anyways sorry I haven't put the charmander in any recent chapters I just wanted to focus on the other character and not overwhelm myself or the reader's with too many different point of views. I do plan on keeping the POV's mostly focused on the main characters since I find it overwhelming with too many POV's. Anyways please answer at least one question off the survey I posted at the beginning of the chapter. (Obviously you don't have to I'd just appreciate it big time) Please be honest if you do fill out the survey because honesty is helpful even if it may not be what I want to here. I'm always looking to improve my skills. Anyways onto something a little funny actually lol. I was looking back at some of my previous chapters and I was actually embarrassed on all the typos I saw and I was actually questioning how a lot of you put up with them, I will probably take some time in the near future to rewrite previous chapters so new readers aren't scared away with my horrible grammar lol. Anyways thanks for reading this far and I'm still enjoying writing this fic a lot and I'm happy to hear what people think and know that they are enjoying this story.


	27. Guilt

**Welcome to chapter 28! Before I go on about this Chapter I'd like to thank someone who goes by the name The Heck since he looked over the beta form of this chapter and helped give me advice on how to make it more professional and make things flow smoothly. So I'd just like to say thanks and acknowledge his help because he gave me a lot of good tips and help on this chapter and on top of that gave plenty of advice on previous chapters. So give a round of applause for him being an awesome person!**

**Anyways onto the chapter. Things get a little emotional/dark in this chapter so beware lol. Anyways I think this chapter is really good or in my opinion it is lol. (Better be I spent a lot of time on it... my video game time...) But anyways I'm trying to put more effort into my chapters lately so if you have any constructive criticism please tell me lol I wont mind. Anyways I spent a lot of time trying to perfect this chapter so I'd like to here how it came out from some people. Thanks for reading and as always thanks to all those who take a little time to review!**

* * *

** Chapter 27: Guilt**

* * *

**Point of View Black**

To make a long story short I was hauled to the pokemon center emergency room and they re-stitched my body and gave me a small blood transfusion to keep me going. After many hours of sitting in a pokemon center room I was now starting to feel better again, health wise. In no way did I feel like moving I was just not feeling like I was on the verge of death. Just when I was starting to get bored I heard a knock on the door to my room and the door cracked open.

Through the door Alex came running in with Flare and Hesh. Alex quickly ran up to my bed with an excited look on his face and he looked very relieved that I was okay.

"Black… I can't believe that I found you" Alex said with a smile on his face. I gave him a weak smile back since I was in a slightly better mood versus when I was dying earlier.

"I heard everything that happened and I'm just relieved that you are okay. I honestly thought you ran away, but I guess you were kidnapped in middle of the night" Alex said with a comforting smile on his face. Alex appeared to be completely oblivious to the fact I left way before and got abducted shortly after.

"Yeah… we'll go with that" I said awkwardly, despite the fact he couldn't understand a word that came out my mouth.

Flare, Kana and Hesh were all waiting behind Alex. They looked a little less depressed, but it was still obvious that they were bothered by everything that has been going on.

A thought then popped into my head that I wanted an answer too "Hesh where is everyone else who was trapped with me" I asked.

"Blue and that rattata are with the police speaking to a pokemon translator so they can tell the police. It looks like they are about to bring those bastards down for what they did" Hesh said as he took a pause between his sentences "And Ebony is in the waiting room of the hospital now. She would have came in with us but they wanted only a few of us to come in since your still in rough shape."

"And what about Connor" I asked wanting an answer to what all the previous drama was about.

Hesh's face froze and he looked down "Those bastards… They shot him down like he wasn't even a living pokemon" Hesh yelled as his mood quickly shifted to anger. My jaw dropped along with my ears and time froze in place as those words rung in my ears.

"No… that couldn't have happened… he left and got away" I said faintly wanting to find out that he was playing some sick twisted joke on me.

"Sorry Black but it's true. The people after you sent armed men after you and-"Flare was saying before I interrupted him "This is my fault" I said.

Even Hesh looked a little surprised by what I was saying "Black I would love nothing more than for it to be that easy, but you had nothing to do with anyone's death" Hesh said in an attempt to calm me down.

"Not responsible. What about Crystal one of the other pokemon trapped with us! It's my fault she died, I could have saved her but I was too weak and I just sat there like a coward as I watched her die right in front of me" I shouted as I held in my tears and resisted the urge to cry. Alex watched us with a very confused look on his face and had no way of figuring out what the tension between us was about.

"Black It's not yo-"Flare said before I interrupted "What the hell do you know? I watched her die because of me and I just fucking watched like a coward. That monster killed her because I refused to tell him some info and she paid for that" I snarled as I continued to resist my inner emotions. I felt so disgusted in myself for allowing pokemon to die over me.

Alex then decided to step in "I don't know what's going on but if your arguing this is not an appropriate time or place. We should all just be grateful that everyone made it out of that dangerous situation alive" Alex said trying to stop the drama.

"Just leave… please" I said as I rolled over so I couldn't see him.

"Black… I just want you to know when you need someone to talk to or just need a shoulder to cry on… I'm here for you and I know that you never wanted anyone to get hurt" I heard Flare say. I waited a few seconds and I instantly felt regret for blowing up on him like that. I quickly rolled back over to see Flare but I only saw Alex standing next to me.

"I'm sure they will be back later" Alex said with a reassuring smile and he stroked his hands gently across my black fur. Usually I would have killed anyone who touched me but I just didn't care at this point. Then I heard a knocking noise by the door of the room. Alex and I both shifted our gazed towards a man in a brown trench coat who let himself in the room. The man was white and appeared to be in his late thirties. The man had a dark brown buzz cut and carried a suit case with him.

"Hello, is this the umbreon known as Black" the man asked in a gloomy voice.

Alex just stood up and moved his body to face the anonymous man "Yes, may I ask who you are sir" Alex said as respectfully as possible.

"My name is detective Norman and I'm here to ask the umbreon a few questions if now is a good time" The detective said as he extended his hand towards Alex. Alex reached out and gripped Norman's hand and shook it.

"You're here to talk to a pokemon?" Alex said in a confused voice. I was a little confused myself since I had no clue how me and him where going to carry out a conversation with a language barrier between our species.

The detective just gave out a small chuckle "Well I have a pokemon to translate our conversation for me right outside. But first I'd like to know if this is a good time since he is still recovering and I do want to let him rest but this is important" the detective said in a respectful voice. I actually kind of liked him since he wasn't trying to force us to do anything and he just asked instead of just barking questions at us.

"What do you say Black" Alex asked as he gazed over at me. I didn't see any harm and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Excellent, this won't take too long" The detective said as he opened his brief case "Come on in Porygon we are ready to start" the man said.

My jaw dropped as I saw the most bizarre pokemon I have ever seen come through the door. "The hell is that" I said in confusion. The pokemon was a floating cube shaped duck that was pink with a blue belly.

In mid-air the pokemon rotated until it was facing me. "I am porygon and I will be translating the conversation between you and detective Norman" the abnormal creature spoke in a monotone voice that was kind of unusual listening to.

The detective then walked up to me holding a clipboard and a pen he got from the suitcase he was carrying around "I'm going to start my questions now, try and give as much detail as possible and take your time." I shook my head and waited for his first question "How long where you held captive in the facility" the detective asked. "One day at best" I quickly replied. The porygon then looked at the detective "One day at best" the porygon said mimicking exactly what I said.

"Alright next question, how many pokemon where there with you being held hostage at the time."

"When I was first there, there were five. One of the pokemon died in front of me" I said as I reflected back on the horrors I let happen "Another pokemon named Connor died from what I've heard from my friends. So including myself three pokemon are left alive." The porygon then said exactly what I said to the detective in its robotic voice.

"This next question may be something you don't want to talk about, but what did they do to you" he asked as he wrote notes on his paper. He was right I didn't want to talk about anything that happened their but I was just going to get this over with "They took a blood sample and cut off a small amount of my flesh and that's all I can remember" I said. The porygon then translated my words over to the detective. Alex was just sitting in the corner of the room quietly watching the interrogation.

"Okay I'm going to ask one more question for now and I'll let you rest a little bit" I just nodded to what he said and awaited for the final question. "Do you know for sure who the people were who held you hostage" he asked. Memories from my conversation with stark on the beach came flooding back into my head as I recalled what he said "They went by the name Team Genesis I believe." The porygon then translated my words to the detective and he wrote down more notes.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear to confirm some things. Your friends told us the location of the Genesis base and right now our whole police force is paying them a little visit. I'll be asking more specific questions tomorrow so until then please get some good rest" the detective said as he packed up his suitcase and headed towards the door. The porygon followed the man out and they left me and Alex alone again.

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

I was now regrouping with Gray and Kana at the hotel. Once I was in our hotel room I quickly found a comfortable spot on the floor and lied down so I could finally relax from such a long day. Gray was on the couch napping as far as I could tell and Kana just lied on the bed dead asleep from exhaustion.

"So how's the umbreon doing. Funny how everything falls apart in his wake as I said thing would" Gray said in a malicious attitude.

My tolerance was quickly worn dry from Gray's prejudiced problem with Black and I was not going to tolerate it any longer "Gray stop. I honestly don't care about your racist comments" my eyes rolled as I retorted against what Gray said.

"How can you be okay with this, we are just in the same area as him and everything is falling apart and two pokemon die because of him on top of that" Gray said in resentment.

"Yeah well if he wasn't there in the first place all five of those pokemon would have died at some point in there. Black saved them, he didn't want anyone to die and I talked to him and he hates himself right now for what happened to those two pokemon" there was a silent silence between me and Gray for a minute before either of us spoke a word. I decided to break the silence "Gray can you just please try and act nice to him. He is going through a hard time now and he was already going through a lot in his life before all of this" Gray just looked at me like I was asking the impossible. "Why would I do that for an umbreon" he countered.

"Because Gray if he was the horrible monster you think all umbreon's are then he wouldn't have been affected from watching pokemon around him die. He would be light as a feather and feel no guilt, he is a good pokemon and your blinded by your intolerance towards umbreon's" I said as I stared Gray right in his eyes with a very stern glare.

Gray then let out a sigh "Fine I don't like him at all but I'll pretend to be nice to him until things calm down a bit" Gray said with an exhale. I actually was very astonished that I convinced him to even remotely be nice to Black and I just couldn't have confidence in my ear's that I was hearing this from Gray of all pokemon. I expected him to honestly just laugh in my face like I was an idiot to him.

I then let out a big smirk "Thanks Gray." Gray just lied back down on the couch and went back to napping and didn't acknowledge my gratitude. It was now early afternoon now but I was already exhausted from the chaos that went on around us and I decided it was finally time to get some well-earned rest as I put my head down and closed my eyes and gave into my bodies' desire to rest.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

It was now early morning and I just felt groggy. Luckily I was able to avoid getting any form of pain killers. The reason I hated pain killers had to do with how they made me feel, especially after what happened last time. Being in a pokemon center room all day was really boring and especially depressing since all I could think about was Connor and Crystal. I kept thinking of how I could have done things differently to save them, but in the end I always had to remind myself that there was no point. What was done was done and I was going to have to live with their blood on my paws for the rest of my existence.

The random noise of someone knocking on my door quickly interrupted my silence and detective Nor something walked into the room wearing the same trench coat. The porygon that was with him last time was not with him this time and I was confused on how he planned on communicating with me.

"Can I help you…?" I said in a confused voice even though he couldn't understand me.

"Black there is something I need you to do" the detective said as he walked closer to me and slid his left hand along the wall not even bothering to look at me.

I waited in silence for what he was going to ask me to do "Our men arrived at the base team Genesis had on the mountain. The whole place was wiped clean and there isn't a single trace of life or evidence there. The base is still intact but they lit a lot of stuff on fire within the premises and we are running into a dead end really fast and I want you to come down to the base and tell me everything you can from there. Even the smallest things you can tell us will help us destroy those bastards" The detective said as he looked into my eyes with a serious glare. I could see his dedication on this case and it was very respectable.

I considered his idea and I had no intention of going back to that hell hole, but there was one thing I wanted to do if I ever did go back there. I gave a nod to show I would agree to help him out.

The detective then gave a small smile "Good, I got permission from your trainer already and the pokecenter said I could take you out as long as you don't move a lot."

The detective then walked out of the room for a minute and came in with a wheel chair. He then walked over towards me and lifted me up and set me down. I was in no way thrilled about getting picked up and then pushed around in a wheel chair but I was also a little happy that I was finally leaving this pokecenter, despite the fact I was not happy about where we were going. Once we were outside the detective rolled me towards a blue car of some kind and opened the door. He then picked me up and put me in the passenger seat of his car.

I quickly made myself confortable and curled up into a ball on the seat and tried to relax a little. Luckily for me the detective was nice enough to open the car window on my side so I could get some fresh air and enjoy a little bit of the nice weather.

After about a minute of driving the car stopped. I then sat up in disbelief that we were already there. We were outside a hotel and we were still in Amberette town. Then I heard the car door open behind me and I looked back to see Alex and Flare jumping in the car.

"What are you two doing here" I asked in a confused tone.

Flare then looked at me with a small smile "Alex's condition for the detective taking you to this place was that he had to come with and I'm just coming along to be a friend."

"Oh… thanks" I said. To this point in my life I was still not quite use to pokemon or people treating me well since my species was shunned by many pokemon and people in the past and I in no way have been friendly with anyone in a very long time until recently, around two years to be more exact.

The detective drove us on a trail on the mountain and we all sat in silence for around ten minutes before Flare decided to break the silence "So how are you holding up, does your wound still hurt?" Flare asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

I wasn't really in the mood for a conversation since it was early in the morning and I was still groggy from just waking up "I'm doing fine" I replied bluntly not wanting to socialize with anyone at the moment.

"That's good" Flare said. I wasn't really making eye contact with him, but I knew if I was to look back he would probably have his usual smile that never went away.

"Well if your curious at all I'm doing just fine" Flare said with a cheerful tone.

"How is Kana and Gray doing" I asked since I knew he wasn't going to stop talking so I decided to at least get some info out of him.

"Kana is a little disturbed from seeing the dead bodies on the beach but she is slowly getting over it and Gray is Gray"

"Where is Ebony and Hesh" I asked.

"Hesh is actually looking out for Ebony until a new home can be found for her. It's sad since her sister was the only family she had" Flares words got more silent as they went on and he realized that his words were probably upsetting me, which they were unintentionally upsetting me since I didn't want to remember how I was responsible for severing a child eevee's last family member.

"Sorry I know you probably didn't want me to bring that up" Flare said with an apologetic tone in his words. I just sat in silence and pondered how I was going to face Ebony and apologize to her and make things right for her. Although I knew better than anyone what it was like to lose family and nothing in the world can fill an empty void like that.

After a very long time of sitting in a silent car we finally made our way up the mountain where the facility was except this time the house was burned down and it was surrounded by police cars. The area was lit up by the flashing lights coming from the police cars and a little bit of smoke emitted from the house that was there.

"What happened here" I asked. "They cleaned up the evidence really good here" Flare said as he observed the sight as well. The detective got out of the car and opened the door for me. He then picked me up and gently and set me on the ground.

"Are you fine to walk I got a wheelchair in the back seat that I can haul you around with if you are still too weak."

I took a few steps to get a feel on how much my body was strained from my wound. To my surprise my body was recovering quite well, although there was a lot of strain on my wound but I'd still rather walk than be pushed around all day, plus wheel chairs were for humans and not for pokemon with my body structure so it kind of made me feel silly when I was rolled out of the pokemon center.

Outside the burnt down house that hid the facility was the same creepy porygon. The detective went up to the strange creature and exchanged a few words and they both walked towards us. Or for the porygon he levitated towards us. I couldn't help but find the Porygon strange and unsettling. The thing looked so odd and levitated around and it bothered me so much that the thing never blinked.

"Please follow me and watch your step" The detective said as he led us through the burnt down house. It appeared that whatever fire did exist was put out a while ago and had plenty of time to cool off. At times like this I wished I choose the wheelchair since my feet where now covered in ashes from the burnt house. We walked through the remains of the house until we came by the exit we used to get out of the Team Genesis base. The detective then began walking down the stairs that led to the condemned facility.

"Follow me please" the detective said as he continued making his way down to the base. Once I was back down in the base my nostrils were instantly filled with a little smoke and I began coughing violently.

"Mew what the hell happened here" I said as I coughed on the remaining smoke that I accidentally inhaled.

The porygon then turned towards me "Shortly after you and the other pokemon escaped, team Genesis quickly destroyed any form of evidence of their existence and evacuated the foundation" the porygon said in his awkward robot voice.

"I have something I need to do here before we go on" I said as I began walking down the hall. The porygon followed as well as he translated my words. Everyone just followed me and didn't interrupt what I had to do. I eventually came up on the door that led to where I was held hostage. I scratched the door a little indicating that I wanted in. The detective quickly walked over and opened the door for me and I entered in cautiously. I looked in the room and everything was empty in the room besides scorch marks everywhere, the cages and the remains of a blood stain where Crystal died. The sight of the blood was still unsettling but that was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

"Where is she" I yelled in frustration. "Where did you put her body" I yelled at the detective. The porygon translated what I said and he then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Crystal" I said as I became frustrated that her body was gone.

"We didn't find anyone in here. We did find some remains in the cafeteria though" the detective said.

"Then take me there" I said in an anxious voice. The detective then directed me in the direction of the cafeteria. The hallway was filled with police men and a forensics team and they were searching for even the slightest sign of evidence. This entire facility literally looked like it was lit on fire just to burn anything that could contain even a molecule of DNA that could be led back to them. The facility was mostly made of steel and concrete so there was no real fear of the area being unstable to walk in after all the damage done to the facility.

We finally walked through a door in the hallway that led to the cafeteria and inside was just a big room with a lot of round tables that were sloppily tossed to the side. Everyone cringed and covered their nose from the offal smell in this room. It smelled like burnt meat only worse. I then looked in the center of the room and noticed what was causing the horrible burning smell. In the middle of the room was a smoking pile of burnt pokemon. The corpses were burnt down to the bone and hardly left anything. I cringed at the horrible sight I was seeing but I made my way towards the pile. As I got closer the details on their body made me cringe in disgust. The burnt corpses were mostly reduced down to bone that where covered black in scorch marks. Whatever flesh did survive was burnt almost black and had a few red spots along the meat.

"Who were all of these pokemon, I don't remember seeing many pokemon here" I said as I tried to recall how many pokemon I saw in the facility. The porygon of course translated my words for Alex and the detective to hear. Flare just sat by the door gagging on the sight in front of him.

The detective then looked at me "The room you were kept in wasn't the only room with pokemon in it. Yours actually had the least pokemon in it. All the pokemon here were probably killed because they had no way of getting rid of them in time and they knew that we would be coming as soon as we were alerted about this place" I then felt even worse than before. There was a least twelve burnt pokemon corpses in this pile and I was responsible for their deaths. If I would have known they were here I could have saved them when I was escaping them and instead they were left to be killed while we escaped. The more and more I dug through this place the more I realized how much death I have caused just for being around in this world. I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I tried my hardest to fight them off since I didn't like crying in front of others.

"Black are you going to be okay" Flare asked as he walked up to me looking like he was about to puke from the horrible sight in front of him. He then reached his paw out to touch me but I just smacked his paw away. Flare just looked at me with dilated eyes and I could tell he was devastated by the sight in front of him as well.

"I could have saved them you know. They died because I escaped without them when I could have saved them too" I said as I felt myself getting closer to breaking and just crying like a child in front of everyone, but I continued to fight off my emotions as I felt my eyes become heavy and strained from holding back tears for so long.

"Black you can't keep blaming yourself. You had no way of knowing these pokemon would have died" Flare said as he gave me a pat on the back with his paw. His optimism did help bring me out of my shitty mood or at least postpone it for now.

Then we heard the sound of running towards the cafeteria door and we all turned and saw a tired looking police officer standing in front of the door. "Sir we found something you may want to look at" he said as he took in deep breaths. We all followed the guy down the hall until we came across a door that was open. We walked in and it appeared to be a monitoring room where they watched everything through security cameras. The room was dark and the only thing that lit up the room was the twenty monitors mounted on the wall along with a bunch of computer equipment along with a desk below the monitors. The police officer then grabbed a DVD off the desk in the room and put it into a DVD player that was connected to the monitors in the room. Most of the monitors were playing a white fuzzy screen with black dots appearing rapidly on the screen similar to a TV channel with nothing on it.

"Watch this sir. This is the only form of evidence we've found so far" the man said as he stepped back for us to see the video and every monitor on the wall played the same video. The quality on the video was almost crystal clear and even had sound. The video was a recording from one of the cameras and it was watching the cafeteria we were just in. In the video scientist were frantically running around. Along the wall of the cafeteria was a line of pokemon against the wall being held by gunpoint by armed men. Many of the pokemon had restraints on such as muzzles, cuff and chains so they couldn't fight back. Many of the pokemon were whispering and I could hear some of them crying in fear. One of the pokemon appeared to be praying to the God they believed. Two of the scientists then began pulling a cubone into the room by its legs. The cubone was constantly trying to resist the man and eventually got its leg free and kicked the man between the legs and began running. One of the scientist with the gun then shot a round at the cubone and it shredded through its chest and the cubone fell limp.

"Start a pile in the middle of the room" One of the scientists said. One of the scientists then grabbed the cubone and began dragging the dead creature. All of the other pokemon where now screaming and panicking from the gun shot that silenced the cubone. Then after a few seconds a bayleef managed to get free from its restraints and sent a razor leaf towards one of the scientists and hit him directly on the shoulder and he fell on the ground holding his bloody wound. Once that happened multiple began running but then the loud noise of gunshots fired off into the air and every rebelling pokemon quickly fell to the ground dead. The floor was now covered in blood and every pokemon that didn't defy the scientist's was practically hugging the wall.

"Failure to cooperate will end in all of your death's now please cooperate and this will be over soon" One of the scientist yelled at the terrified pokemon as the other scientists helped their wounded comrade up.

After a few minutes another pokemon was dragged into the room and lined up against the wall. "That's the last of them. Do it" the scientist said and he headed for the exit.

The moment those words were said all of the scientists pointed they're guns at the pokemon. Their was a split second of silence in the room as all of the pokemon stared at the armed men. One of the men appeared to be shaking in fear or perhaps out of guilt. After a few seconds the loud sound of gunshots filled the air and a few screams were quickly cut short. Every one of us besides the detective stopped watching right after that and looked away. After a few seconds I then shifted my gaze back at the clip and saw the dead bodies of many pokemon lying dead on the ground covered in blood. One of the scientists then took off his faceless mask and fell to his knees. His back was turned from the camera so his face couldn't be made out but it appeared that he was crying. One of the other scientists then walked up to him and grabbed his mask and put it into the crying man's hand forcefully and whispered something in his ears. The man who was crying then got up to his feet and put the mask back on to conceal his identity.

All I could think was how this was my entire fault and how none of them deserved to die like that. One of the scientists then walked into the cafeteria with a gasoline tank and walked towards the dead pokemon. Then another one of the scientists walked into the room with a can in his hand. He then walked up to the camera and looked at it for a second through his blank mask and held up the can which turned out to be spray paint. He then sprayed a black thick paint on the camera lens and stopped us from spectating the horrors of the scene. Even though I didn't see the end I got what happened from their and I was disgusted by how inhumane they were.

All of us stood there silently not knowing what to say. "Who… Who would do horrible things like that" Flare said with tears rolling down his eyes, Alex looked like he was fighting off some emotions from the clip we watched as well. I remained silent as the image of the pokemon dying replayed over and over in my head. I couldn't get the image of their terror as they were shot out of my head as they cried and prayed for mercy. In the end I felt solely responsible for this since I was the one who left them to die and I couldn't get that thought out of my head no matter how hard I tried.

Flare looked devastated and had tears rolling down his eyes. The detective on the other hand was just writing notes down on his clipboard and didn't look to fazed by the video we were shown.

"How can they do this… something has to be done about this" Flare said in a shaky voice. Flare was right these monster's couldn't keep getting away with committing acts so horrible and just walk away un affected.

"I'm going to kill every single last one of them" I said with a growl as my sorrow was quickly converted into anger.

"Black…" Flare said in a shaky voice "Hatred won't fix anything."

"Look at what they did though…" I said in an angered voice as I fought off my tears. The whole time we have been talking the porygon was translating everything we have said and it was kind of starting to get slightly on my nerves and I felt like way to much was going on at once and I began feeling like everything was moving fast and I felt very uncomfortable from that feeling.

"Besides that clip, they have stripped this place clean and we have nothing to even prove that experiments were even done here" the detective said in a stressed voice as he banged his hand on the desk next to the monitors.

Anger was still building up in me from seeing how low humanity could go and seeing the horrors that went on in this world "They can't keep getting away with this" I yelled in frustration. The porygon continued translating my words. Even though the Porygon didn't translate my words with any emotions I could tell Alex could sense my emotions from the tone of my voice and my body language.

Alex then stepped forward "They won't Black I promise that they will get what they have coming one day" Alex said. I just looked at him with fury in my eyes.

"And how the fuck is that huh? There is no sign that they were even here and right now somewhere else in the world pokemon are being tortured in Hell's like this and all you can do is talk about them getting judgment. The world is full of ignorant morons and the world is going to turn a blind eye on this, because all there is, is our stories and no evidence besides pokemon burnt beyond recognition and a video." I yelled in frustration at Alex and I began inhaling deep breaths to recover from my outburst. The porygon was still translating my words and I saw Alex's head drop from listening to my words. Finally the porygon finished translating. The room was now filled with silence and no one said anything.

"All of their deaths are my fault… and what about me… Don't I deserve something… This is my fault…" I said in a shaky voice as I completely broke and tears flowed down my eyes as guilt overcame me. The porygon translated my words to Alex.

"Black…" Alex said as he dropped to his knees and pulled me into a tight hug and held me tightly against his chest. I just kept crying and didn't even try and fight it anymore. Everyone just walked out the room and gave us a moment of privacy.

"It's okay buddy no one is blaming you for anything" Alex said in a comforting voice as tears poured down my eyes as I sobbed in his arms as he held me tighter.

* * *

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

**Author Note: **have you Ever felt extreme guilt for doing something and it just ate at you for a long time. I think we have all been their at one point. (My list is to long to count...) anyways that's what Black was going through in this chapter. Except Black held in his emotions and refused to let them out until eventually he broke at the end of the chapter and let his emotions out. Black is experiencing a lot of guilt since he feels responsible for leaving those pokemon to die when he felt like he should have been their to save them but instead he escaped. Now on to some non story related stuff lol. I couldn't help but notice no one answered my questions... Oh well I'm honestly not surprised at all and I saw that coming... just thought i'd try. Anyways if you enjoyed this chapter please give me a review. Can you guess what I'm going to say next? Thanks you to everyone who has stuck with this story so long and thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Also this story has just now reached the 100,000 mark and I looked online and thats like almost the length of some descent sized books. (Assuming the source was credible)


	28. The Price of Freedom

**Well here is Chapter 28. Things are now calming down a bit in the story as everyone is trying to move past the events they've experienced. I really had a hard time finding time in my schedule to write this chapter. Not that I'm usually busy its just this week has been a little hectic for me. Anyways I'll see if I have time to get another chapter up later this week but we'll see lol. Thanks for reading! and thanks to all those who review and fav and follow my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Price of Freedom. **

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

Black and Alex where in the monitoring room for around five minutes before they finally came out, Black was the first one to exit and the first thing I noticed was his dilated eyes that looked agitated since from him crying. I was a bit surprised that he had a mental break down here out of all places. Following Black out of the monitoring room was Alex who looked like he was in a much better mood.

"Sorry about that" Black said in a gloomy voice. The detective who brought us here was now leaning against a wall with a drowsy expression on his face. After Black spoke it looked like it startled him and brought him out of his lazy state.

"Let's just finish up what we came here for" Black said and the porygon from before translated his words for the detective to hear.

For around the next hour Black told us everything that happened to him during his short stay in the Team Genesis facility. He told us about the DNA they extracted from him, to Stark killing Crystal and he told us about their escape. By the time he was finished showing everyone step by step of where he was when everything happened we were next to the exit of the facility.

"So that is everything that happened up until you actually left the facility" the detective said as he jotted down some notes on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, after we left we found ourselves in that burnt down house. Of course at the time it wasn't burnt down like it is now" Black said as the porygon translated his words right after he finished talking.

"Well I think you've helped us more than enough. With your story we now have a better idea on how Team Genesis operates and pretty soon we may have enough info to start putting pieces together" the detective said as he continued writing down notes on his paper. "Anyways I think we have all been crammed down in this facility long enough. How about I take you guys back to Amberette town?" the detective said as he yawned.

Black gave a nod and we all then made our way outside and finally saw the light of day for the first time in a few hours. Despite the fact that our visit to the facility was brief my eyes still burned a little once we got outside. The air outside was nice and fresh compared to the dull air in that facility.

After we all took in the fresh air we all made our way to the detectives car so we could finally head back to town and rest up a bit. Everyone was able to get in the car just fine except for Black who needed to be lifted into the car since he was still injured. The detective was driving and Alex was in the front passenger seat and Black and I were stuck in the back of the car.

I couldn't help but notice that Black still had that depressed look on his face. I then got the brilliant idea to try and cheer him up or at least try and take his mind off of the painful thoughts in his head.

"So what's your plan from here" I asked curiously.

Black just shifted his gaze at me for a few seconds before he said anything "I don't know. I'll probably just wonder around aimlessly like I was before I met you" Black said as he lied down on his right side and avoided eye contact with me.

"I know you probably won't come with us since you fear for our safety. But if you are going to go your own way actually try and do something instead of just hating your life. You're a good pokemon but I can tell you are always depressed and things are weighing you down" I said in a serious tone.

Black still refused to make eye contact with me and just stayed in his spot "It's not like I want to be this way Flare and I don't expect you to understand how I feel" Black said in a depressed voice.

"Well I already know better than to try and get you to talk about how you feel, but when you do leave just take care of yourself and try not to get yourself killed" I said in a depressed voice. I was now saddened by the fact that Black was back to icing people around him out, when before he was actually starting to become more social and friendly. I know he would probably get over his depression in a few weeks but the thing was that once he left he would probably be alone again and I doubt he would meet anyone who will help him through these hard times he was going through and once he left he would go back to being alone.

"Flare… there is something you need to know" Black said as he slowly sat up and looked directly into my eyes.

"When I saw all of those pokemon die in that room I realized something" Black said in a serious voice.

I was very confused on where this was going and nor did I like where it was going "What" I replied.

"I realized how far those people will go to cover up their tracks. They slaughtered all of those pokemon just to tie up any loose ends that could risk them getting caught" Black said.

"Where are you going with this" I said in a worried voice.

"Flare… these people leave no loose ends… They know who you are. They know you know that they exist. Flare when I saw that film I realized that by you being involved in this you and everyone else may already be dead" Black said in a serious tone.

I didn't even know how to respond to something like that. "H-how do you even know that" I asked in a worried voice.

"Because they were trying to force me to tell them where you guys were" Black said as he looked down.

"What does this even mean for us then" I asked as I realized how serious this may be.

Black then looked back into my eyes with a serious stare "I don't know…" Black said as he looked down again. "I-I'm so sorry…" Black said as he looked down.

The rest of the car ride was rode out in silence and I had nothing to really say to Black at this point. I know that up to this point that I tried helping Black out with his problems with the pokemon that were after him, but until now I never realized how big this whole thing was.

After a long silent car ride we were finally dropped off at our hotel and Alex said bye to the detective. Black didn't have to go to the pokecenter since the detective was able to get him out for our little trip. Once we were out of the car we headed towards our hotel room. Alex carried Black up the stairs even though he probably hated him for it. Once we were up the stairs we finally walked into our hotel room.

Once we were in I saw Kana lying on the bed still dead sleep even though it was late afternoon and Gray was on the couch but his eyes were locked dead on Black. Kana was now slowly waking up from the noise of us walking in and she sluggishly rolled over and got up on all four of her legs and stretched out while yawning.

"How did it go" Kana asked in a cheerful voice. I just sat their silently still taking in what Black said to me earlier.

"Flare" Kana said as she snapped me out of my deep thought.

"-oh uhh it went fine I guess" I said awkwardly. Kana didn't look too satisfied with my answer and she jumped off the couch and walked over to me.

"Is something bothering you" She asked in a curious voice.

Obviously I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell anyone about what Black said so I continued to lie "No everything is fine don't worry" I said in a nervous voice. Kana let out a sigh and I could tell she knew I was lying.

"Well if you say so Flare…" Kana said in a slightly disappointed voice as she walked towards Black.

"What about you Black how are you holding up" Kana asked the depressed umbreon.

"Fine" he replied in a depressed tone that showed he was not in the mood to socialize.

"Well I'll just let you guys settle in" Kana said awkwardly as she caught on to our mood and she headed back towards the bed.

Black then began walking towards me and he sat next to me on the floor. "Flare obviously one of us is going to have to tell everyone that they are in danger" Black whispered into my ear. I knew he was right but I just didn't want to think about it yet.

"I know…" I said in an unhappy voice.

* * *

**Point of view Stark**

Every muscle in my body felt as if it was strained and I felt extremely fragile. I was now lying on a cold cement floor in a dark room with a small light bulb on the ceiling illuminating the room I was in barely. I had just woken up from my slumber and the last thing I remembered was the kadabra shocking me with the receptors in my body until I was unconscious. Infuriated by that last memory I slowly got the strength to stand and I struggled to my four paws. Once I was up on all four paws I had to take a second to maintain my balance as I swayed back and forth and wobble legs.

Once I got my balance I slowly began walking towards the door of the room which was slightly cracked open. When I was about halfway to the door I felt an intense series of coughs possess me as I coughed violently. After about fifteen seconds of constant coughing I finally got control of my body back. I took a few seconds to recover and I slowly began walking towards the door again.

After a minute of slowly struggling towards the door I finally made it. I took my paw and cautiously pushed the door open even more so I could fit through. Then I walked out the door and I was in a bright white room. My eyes were instantly blinded by the bright light of the room and I clenched my eyes shut as I tried to withstand the light.

"Ahh you are finally awake" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. Once my vision adapted to the room's bright light I quickly noticed that I was in some kind of briefing room. On the wall there was a giant map of Kalos and in front of that map were a few chairs facing the map. In the corner of the room was a table with a coffee maker on it. The walls and floor of this room were a pure white and didn't even have a single shadow in the room.

I then looked over to the other corner of the room and saw Zero leaning against the wall.

"You" I said with a growl as I started walking towards him as fast as I could with my weak body. Zero looked unfazed by my anger and didn't even bother moving.

"I would stop right there if I was you" Zero said in a bored voice.

"And why is that" I snarled at him.

"Because your weak and on top of that I'd hate to have to hurt you even more" Zero said in a provocative voice as he held out the remote he used to shock me from before. The instant he said that I stopped in my tracks and gave him a death glare.

"Good now that your calmed down I have some things I'd like to tell you" Zero said as he walked towards me. I just waited for him to speak as I continued staring at him with an untrusting glare.

"Team Genesis has one final mission for you and if you cooperate we will let you leave for good as a free pokemon. Of course that is if you agree to stay silent about us."

"And what do you need from me now" I said in an unfriendly voice.

"Due to some conflict between us and the Crimson Dawn we need someone to keep tabs on them from the inside" Zero said as he looked at me.

"And let me guess that's me your wanting to do that mission" I said.

"Correct."

"And how would I gain their trust so I can spy on them" I asked as if that was an impossible request.

"Simple. They think that you are on their side right now and they think we are holding you hostage. After all we originally reanimated you so you could hunt down that umbreon they were after. Plus on top of that we already have a spy with them now so he will smooth things over with them so they will trust you and think your one of them." His plan sounded like it could go wrong really fast and I was in no mood to help someone that shocked me until I was unconscious and basically referred to me as his property.

"And you think I'm just going to roll over and just do whatever you say. I'm no one's pawn" I snapped at him.

"Give up your pride Stark and just do what I tell you and you can be a free pokemon. That's the price of your freedom" Zero said with a sinister smile on his face.

"And how would I know that you are not going to just kill me right after?" I asked since I didn't trust him or Genesis even slightly.

"I guess if you really want I could just kill you here and that will be the end of that" Zero said as he took a step towards me and held out the remote he used to shock me.

I knew better than to believe him. I knew that the instant I was done helping them they were going to just kill me the instant my head was turned, but I knew that if I even wanted a slight chance of escaping I'd have to play along for now.

"Fine I'll help you" I said in a stern voice.

Zero then let out a small smirk "Good we will be meeting someone very important soon who you will need to learn as much about as possible" Zero said.

"Who" I asked curiously.

"The leader of the Crimson Dawn, Mandus" Zero said as he began signaling me to follow him "I'll explain everything you need to know on the way there."

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well it looks like Mandus may finally be revealed. Anyways you can expect some interesting stuff to be going on for Stark now in the story and hopefully I can build onto him more and show more sides of him that doesn't have to do with him being a killer with no empathy. Anyways I'm going to keep this short since I'm tired now so yeah lol. Thanks for reading!


	29. CEO

**Well things are still going calmly but that doesn't mean nothing interesting is happening at the moment. This chapter will introduce a very important character. Anyways I feel as if my last chapter came out like crap since I was tired when I wrote it so I may take some time to redo that chapter and possible touch up on some other chapters. If you got a recommendation on chapters you thought needed some work please PM or tell me in the review section. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about the story so far! Thanks 4 reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: CEO**

* * *

**Point of View Stark**

Zero and I were now walking down a long white hallway that didn't even have a single shadow in it and the white walls reflected the light off the ceiling and added a glow to the wall and floors color. In the hall were a few scientists in lab coats. Unlike the last lab only a few of them actually had on the blank human face masks. Most of the scientists who didn't have masks on actually appeared to look like normal people who would never get tangled up with an organization like Genesis.

Once we were half way down the hall we reached a set of doors and Zero pushed them open and held it for me so I could walk through. I walked through cautiously. We were now in a hallway that had only one big set of doors at the end. Along the walls of the hallway was plants mounted on the wall. Once we reached the door Zero didn't open it. Instead he knocked on the door and waited.

"Permission to come in sir" Zero said in a formal voice. After a few seconds of waiting I heard a beeping noise and the set of doors slowly opened on their own as if it was inviting us to come in. Zero didn't waste any time and walked into the room as I followed him cautiously. The room we were in had red carpet with gold accents on it. Along the wall was a huge book shelf filled with a variety of many different books, and on the right wall was a map of Kalos. In the back of the room was a huge desk with a huge TV mounted on the wall behind it and an office chair with its back facing us.

"We are ready to commence the operation sir" Zero said in a formal voice "Just so you know Stark I will be saying what I say through telepathy so you actually understand what is going on between our conversation. That is if you have a place in the conversation."

Shortly after Zero said that the office chair turned around and revealed a middle aged man looking at us, the man had on a pitch black suit jacket with a crimson undershirt below it and a black tie with red accents on it. The man had black dress pants which matched the rest of his suit perfectly. As for his face… the first detail that caught my eyes attention was the massive burn scar on the left side of his face. The scar only covered around one third of his face and stopped right before it reached his nose. His eye still appeared to be intact from whatever caused the scar but his eye was slightly discolored and had a dull white tone to it and his eye pupil was a dull gray color and the non-burnt eye pupil was a grass green. The scar went as far back to his ear and gave his ear a deformed shape and the burn went only a few inches higher than his left eyes and it went no lower than his neck.

As for the man's hair… he had a very, very short buzz cut that you could barely see and it almost made him appear bald. The man also appeared to have stress wrinkles on his forehead which made him look like a strict person that would have a short tempter and low tolerance for people who waste his time.

"Very well then let us begin" The man said in a deep voice as he got up off his chair and picked up a hat that you would see a mobster wearing. (Poke Pie Hat) The man then began walking towards the door we came through.

"Who is this guy" I whispered into Zero's ear as we followed the man down the hall we came from.

"That is the CEO of Team Genesis. You would be wise to address him formally. But some people who know him a little more and warmed up to him enough to get past being formal call him by the code name Ghost" Zero whispered back as we exited the hall that led to his room and entered the main hall.

"Why ghost" I whispered to him as we walked down the main hall of the base we were in, most of the scientists that were near us when the man with the scar on his face walked by quickly picked up their pace on the work they were doing and showed no sign of slacking off.

"He got the code name Ghost because no one knows anything about him and it's as if he doesn't have a past or life of any kind. No one knows anything about him other than he is a genius that runs this underground organization and he makes enough profit to pay everyone here an exceptionally good salary for their skills" Zero said quietly back into my ear.

After a few minutes of following him we came upon a door with a key pad on it. One of the scientists that was nearby then dropped what he was doing immediately and ran up to the door and entered in a numbered code on the key pad and the door slid open automatically. Once the door was opened the man stepped back and saluted Ghost as we walked through the door.

Once I entered the room I quickly noticed how much bigger this room was compared to the rest of the facility. We appeared to be in a big underground hangar of some kind. Along the back wall there was a few military grade jeeps parked neatly along the wall and in the center of the room there was a helipad with a helicopter directly on top of it. In the room there were a few armed men and some pokemon walking around. The pokemon in the room appeared to be in good physical shape and their species varied from arcanine, houndoom and many other species that could be dangerous in combat.

"How big is this facility" I said in amazement.

Zero just looked at me as if he wasn't surprised by my reaction "Team Genesis has some really big pockets. The facility you were just in was one of our smaller low budget bases. This place is Team Genesis main base" Zero said with slight pride as we made our way towards the helicopter in the middle of the room.

As we approached even closer to the helicopter I noticed a few armed soldiers holding military grade guns and they were wearing tactical vest with supplied attached to it. The men had those blank human face masks on their faces and one of the men then opened the main door to the helicopter and Ghost got in and took a seat on the bench in the helicopter. Zero made his way in the helicopter and looked back at me.

"You are coming with so get in" Zero said in an annoyed voice. I was hesitant about getting in since I still had no idea where we were going or what they had in store for me. Despite my suspicions I got in the helicopter which was now starting and the blades on top of the helicopter spun around in a circle at a high speed which created a strong wind outside of the helicopter.

Then I heard a loud beeping noise and I peeked my head out of the helicopter and noticed that the ceiling was opening up slowly.

"Ready for takeoff" one of the armed soldiers from outside the chopper said.

Zero then looked at me "Don't worry these men are actually paid mercenaries and not inexperienced like the scientists in amberette who were just handed guns.

"Great" I said sarcastically as I realized that was just going to make escape harder in the future.

After a few seconds of waiting the helicopter finally lifted off the ground and I then finally remembered how much I hated riding in ground vehicles and now I was in a helicopter. I instantly felt knots forming in my stomach but I tried my hardest to show no sign of weakness in front of the bastards forcing me to work for them.

"Where are we going" I asked Zero.

Zero just looked at me funny as if I asked a dumb question "I already told you, we are going to meet up with Mandus and have a little debate with him."

"No I know that. Why are we doing this if he is your enemy" I said in an irritated voice.

"He is our enemy but we have some loose ends to cover up between us and we are going to bargain with them before things get heated between our two organizations. And we are going to use you as a bargaining chip since they think you are on their side and not ours."

I gave out an annoyed sigh as he kept talking to me as if I was his pawn and I had no say in my life at all. Although in the end I didn't have any say and I was his hostage until I could come up with an escape plan.

Then a thought popped into my head. If I killed the CEO of team Genesis here then this would all end and I'd stop a lot of chaos from coming to this world and I'd save myself on top of that. I evaluated the area around me and observed my chances of actually surviving a battle between these soldiers, Zero, The CEO and probably a helicopter crash from a high altitude right after the fight.

"I see the way you are looking around and I'm going to tell you now that it won't work" Zero said to me.

"What won't work" I said as I played dumb.

'Was it really that obvious' I thought to myself.

"I can tell you want to kill us. Regardless of whether you kill us or not there is a person back at our base watching you from here and that person will kill you the instant you try anything" Zero said with a small smirk.

"And how can he see me. I don't see any camera's around here" I said in an intimidating voice.

"Simple, nanotechnology that we put in your eyes" Zero said as I became confused.

"Nanotechnology?" I said in a confused voice.

"We made your eyes blue for a reason. That is so we know that you have nanotechnology in your eyes. With that we can see what you see and along with some other things in your body we can basically see and hear everything that happens around you. You are under twenty-four hour surveillance by us and there is no getting out of it other than just doing what we tell you for now."

'Dammit' I screamed in my thoughts. If he was telling the truth then I was officially dead and I may as well jump out of this helicopter now and die before I do anything to help these bastards.

* * *

**Point of View Black**

It was now late at night and Alex was asleep hours ago and he was completely oblivious of the fact that I snuck out long ago. I was now behind the pokecenter with everyone who was involved with the Team Genesis incident from a few days ago. Flare, Gray, Kana, Hesh, Danny the annoying rattata, Ebony and Blue were all behind the pokemon center where Hesh usually stayed. Everyone was gathered up here right now because Flare and I told them that we had to talk about something extremely serious, which we did.

"Well why did you wake us up so damn late at night" Gray said in a tired yet pissed off voice as he let out a yawn.

I let out a sigh as I was about to tell everyone the grave news that may change all of their lives forever "Well obviously you all remember Team Genesis so I'll get straight to the point. Me and Flare both came to the conclusion that they are the type of people that will go to any length to cover their tracks" I said as I took a breath to continue my minor speech.

"Don't tell me" Gray muttered as I took my breath.

"We both believe that we are going to be on their list of loose ends to take care of" I said in a monotone voice that masked my depression.

"And how can we be sure that they are going to come" Ebony said in a shaky voice that showed she was afraid.

I then recalled the horrible things I saw at the Team Genesis base and I felt guilty for what a child pokemon was going to have to go through to survive "When I went back to the base we found some disturbing things. They executed every pokemon hostage in that facility just to cover their tracks and I don't think we are an exception" I said as my ears lowered and emotions rushed through my mind from remembering the horrible things in that video I saw.

I could see every ones faces become filled with different emotions. Gray sat there and gritted his teeth in anger along with Hesh who clenched his fist, Ebony looked like she was about to cry and Kana's face was frozen in shock. Danny was sitting their nodding his head in disapproval of what he heard and Blue on the other hand didn't look too shocked by what I said.

"I expected no less from people as low as them" Blue said as he nodded his head "Black is right though. Those people will be coming shortly and it would be wise if we were all prepared."

"And what would you suggest" Gray said in anger that wasn't particularly directed at the squirtle.

"Well obviously it would be unwise for us to stay in Amberette since they will be looking for us here. I would recommend that we all avoid staying in one place for too long and avoid giving out personal information and on top of that stay completely out of sight as much as possible" the squirlte said as if he had done this before.

"So what we just throw away our lives now and go into hiding" Gray snapped in anger.

"Well you and your friends are fortunately more lucky" Blue said.

"And how is that" Gray asked with a bit of anger still in his voice.

"I said that it would be wise not to stay in one area for too long, well you and your friends are already travelling around constantly since your trying to get the eight gym badges so you may be able to get by" Blue said in a reassuring voice.

"So we aren't in danger" Flare said in a relieved voice.

"No I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that things may be easier for you."

"What about Ebony, Danny and Hesh do we just leave them" I asked blue.

Then gray stepped towards me and I could see a vein bulging out of his forehead "What do you mean we? You are now going anywhere with us. Everything I've predicted about you so far has happened. You are dangerous" Gray said in a spiteful voice.

I just let out a sigh and accepted the fact that he was right. Everyone's life was going good without me. Except for a few individuals I saved "Yeah I'm sorry I know this is my fault to an extent and if you want me to leave then fine. But stop acting like I haven't done anything good" I retorted in slight anger.

"Oh what have you done for anyone" Gray said in an annoyed voice.

"Black saved us" Ebony murmured at Gray in a shy voice as she walked towards him in a nervous manner. "If Black hadn't been in there with us we would have never escaped. He came up with the plan and motivated us to not give up when we all lost hope on living" Ebony said in a louder voice that was filled with confidence now.

Gray just stood there with an agitated look on his face as he tried to refrain himself from yelling at a child. I on the other hand was shocked that Ebony didn't hate me. This whole time I felt like I was responsible for her sister's death and that the eevee would resent me. But now she was defending me.

"Whatever" Gray muttered below his breath as he rolled his eyes.

After a few seconds of silence Flare then decided it was time to speak "Anyways I'm all about a solution but I think everyone is just as much in this as the other and exiling Black is not a solution" Flare said as he looked at me with a small smirk on his face. I just smiled back since it felt good to have pokemon around me sticking up for me and reminded me why I wanted to stay with them before I left.

Kana then stepped forwards and looked at Gray "Everyone does have a point Gray. Black is a good pokemon and saved multiple lives. Would it really be the right thing to just reward him by exiling him away from us when it wouldn't even make a difference? The damage is already done" Kana said in a serious tone.

Gray just sat there and I could see his jaw trembling from him clenching his teeth so hard and it looked as if he was about to erupt with anger "Fine do what you want, I'll put up with him" Gray said quickly just wanting to get those words over with as fast as possible as he avoided eye contact with us.

"Why do you want me to stay with you guys when I'm the one who got you all into this" I asked in a slightly quiet voice.

Kana then looked at me with a cheerful smile "Because the damage is already done and we'll have a better chance of survival if we stick together."

"She has a point Black. You should stop resisting them and just be happy that you have friends to watch your back" Hesh said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the pokemon center.

"Are you sure this is what you guys want" I asked to double check that they were absolutely sure they wanted me around still. Flare and Kana gave a nod and Gray just rolled his eyes at me for the fiftieth time since I've known him.

"Thanks" I said with a small smile.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well you guy's/Gal's finally got to learn more about team Genesis and their leader. Anyways the CEO of Genesis is called Ghost and I think he will be an interesting character as I develop him more. I know I didn't do a lot with him this chapter but you will get to see and hear more from him in chapters that are coming very soon. I hoped I described him with enough detail and I'd also like to note that the scar on his face is totally random and has nothing to do with anything in the story (Sarcasm). Anyways I'd like to hear what people are thinking about this story so far and the direction it is going in so please review it does help me improve some things. Anyways thanks to everyone who followed, faved, reviewed my story so far! And thanks to everyone who just read my story in general as well.


	30. Mandus

**Yay new chapter! Fianlly i've been getting more time to write finally after having a bust week last week and this week. On top of that when ever I did have free time I was just so tired and slothish that I didn't want to do anything besides sleep and blow off my responsibilities lol. Anyways here is an awesome chapter that is only from Stark's point of view. Also I will be introducing someone that I think many of you have been waiting to be revealed. Thanks for reading and as always thank you everyone who has read, followed, fav and reviewed this story! You guy's and gals are awesome and sometimes your review really do motivate me to get off my lazy ass!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Mandus**

* * *

**Point of View Stark**

The helicopter I was in was now at a high altitude in the air now and I could see the world around me perfectly from up here. The area directly below the helicopter appeared to be some kind of rocky wasteland with no sign of plant life at all. Far off in the distance in the opposite direction we were heading I could slightly see the light from Luminose city lighting up in the night sky.

I had probably been in this helicopter now for around fifteen minutes now and I was really getting tired of being in such a small space for a long period of time. Zero was just leaning against one of the walls of the helicopter while the man with the scar on his face known as Ghost just sat on a bench that was integrated into the helicopters wall along with those two there was also a few men in the helicopter sitting on the opposite side of ghost in the helicopter, the men appeared to be armed and from the look of them they had a good body build and probably had their work cut out for them.

"Alright listen up Stark" I heard zero say in a firm voice from behind me. I quickly stopped looking out of the helicopter window and directed my full attention towards Zero.

"Okay I'm going to start telling you everything you need to know so listen carefully because I don't want to repeat myself" Zero said as I listened.

"As I already told you, you are going undercover and will be acting as a spy to get info for us" Zero said.

"What do you need me to find" I said quickly before he could say more.

"I was getting to that. Now you will be finding info that could lead to Crimson's destruction and anything that can help us bring them down" Zero said with a pause after his words "There is one more important thing we need you to try and figure out and this is essential" Zero said as he stared at me with a serious gaze.

"What" I asked.

"We believe that Crimson has something of ours and if they do have it, it could be a disaster for all of Kalos."

"And what would that be" I asked in an attempt to learn more.

"It's not one hundred percent confirmed but we need you to keep an ear open for something called project Kurokami. Since it's not confirmed that they for surely have it I can't get to in-depth about it. But since we will be monitoring you twenty-four-seven we'll tell you more if we have our suspicions" Zero said.

"Project Kurokami?" I said in a confused voice.

"Just remember that it's important and we'll tell you more as time goes on. It's better to send you in oblivious that way they won't suspect anything from you, since you won't know much" Zero said as he walked towards me.

"Another question… How are you going to contact me if I'm undercover? More nanotechnology" I asked.

"Correct" Zero said in an impressed voice.

"Landing in five minutes" One of the soldiers yelled to us.

"Okay now before we land it's important that you remember that you are supposed to be our hostage and you want go with Mandus's team. So don't be surprised if we aren't too polite to you once we land" Zero said.

"I'm already your hostage" I said in a snide voice. Zero just ignored my comment and waited for us to land.

As the soldier said we would be landing in five minutes and we did. The instant we landed one of the soldiers that was with us pointed his gun at my head and I quickly went into a defensive position out of natural reflex that I've developed over years of dealing with stuff like this.

"Stark this is part of our operation" Zero barked at me in annoyance. I then quickly remembered what he told me from earlier and I let my guard down and faced the door out of the helicopter. Ghost then stood up and one of the other soldiers opened the door of the helicopter. The instant the door opened I instantly felt a strong breeze of wind from outside and I could see a strong wind outside carrying a lot of debris in it powerful gales.

Ghost didn't waste any time and instantly walked out of the helicopter paying no attention to the wind as two soldiers followed exactly two steps behind him in an organized order. Shortly after Zero and I exited the helicopter along with the last soldier who was still pointing his gun at my head. I wasn't really a fan of people pointing guns at me and in the past I made it a habit to kill anyone who even made me feel slightly threatened in any form possible.

Once I stepped foot outside I instantly felt the wind blowing aggressively against me and debris hit me constantly from the strong wind. I wasn't really bothered to much by the wind it was just slightly annoying since it made it hard to keep my eyes open. I continued walking with squinted eyes as I held my head low to avoid getting small little rock chunks in my eyes.

"There they are" I heard Zero say in a low tone. I suddenly forgot about the sand and looked up to see the people we were meeting out in this Celebi forsaken wasteland. At first I couldn't see anything but after a few seconds of focusing my vision I was finally able to make out a few figures that were standing in a group. In the group their appeared to be a white espeon with red eyes, a geninja who appeared to have a samurai sword on his back, there was also a quilava and standing in the middle of the group was a lucario who stood a few feet ahead of his group with his arms crossed as he looked at Ghost with a death glare that could kill. Despite the death glare Ghost continued walking towards the group of pokemon in a non-hesitant manner.

The lucario had an expression on his face that showed no fear and I could see power glowing in his eyes. The blue fur on the lucario's body was a darker tone of blue than the average lucario and it was almost as dark as the black fur on his body. lucario's naturally have three spikes on their, one on the chest and one on each arm, the spikes on his body though were a jet black that was shiny enough to see your own reflection in the darkness of the steel spike. One of the things that threw me off about the lucario though was how he was wearing a black cloak over his body, the clock wasn't the kind you put your arms in sleeves like a shirt, it was one of those cloaks you wear around your neck and wraps around your body and shields your entire torso. The cloak also seemed to have a hood on the back but the lucario wasn't using it at the moment. I could only assume that he was using the cloak for the big gale storm we were experiencing right now but it did make him look more intimidating and the look did fit him well.

Ghost stopped walking towards them once there was about five meters separating our two parties. Both of our groups just stared at each other with high tension between us. After around thirty seconds of awkwardly staring at each other Ghost then held up his hand as if he was gesturing for his men not to follow him. Shortly after he started walking the lucario started walking towards ghost alone as well. Once the two where only separated by a meter of ground they both stared at each other with high tension and everything fell silent and the wind even stopped for a few seconds as they faced each other.

"Mandus" I heard ghost say in a cold voice. The lucario just stood there and gave Ghost a cold look that was full of spite and hatred. I was actually surprised that the lucario was the pokemon known as Mandus. I always expected something more. I wasn't sure of what to expect, I just didn't expect a lucario.

"Ghost" Mandus replied with a voice that showed no sign of being nervous or any form of fear.

Right after those small words were exchanged the wind instantly picked back up and almost blew everyone off their feet as we all struggled to keep our balance as Ghost and Mandus were unaffected by the wind.

After a few seconds of having wind and small chunks of rock beating against my body a thought just occurred to me that I didn't notice until now "Wait a second did that lucario just speak to Ghost directly" I said in a confused voice.

Zero shifted one of his eyes towards me as he tried to cover his eyes from the heavy wind blowing us around "Yes, that lucario is something different. Don't let his appearance fool you" Zero said as he shifted his gaze towards Ghost and Mandus.

"So you are now choosing to go against us even though we had a mutual pact between our organizations" Mandus said in a serious voice. Ghost didn't even bother responding to the lucario and instead reached into his jackets pocket and pulled out a cigar and a lighter. Ghost then lit the cigar up with a lighter and put it into his mouth and inhaled its toxic poisons and took it out of his mouth and blew out a big gust of smoke right in the lucario's face as a sign of disrespect.

The instant the puff of smoke hit the lucario's face he instantly smacked the cigar right out of ghost's hand faster than my eyes could process his precipitous speed. Ghost just let out a grumble of irritation and let the hand he was holding his cigar up with drop down with an attitude.

"You will take me seriously Ghost" the lucario said in a dark tone that would have sent shivers down my spine if I was normal.

Ghost didn't even looked fazed by the lucario's demand and he just reached back into his pocket and pulled out another cigar

"Yes we are going against you" Ghost said as he lit up another cigar.

"Pity I actually believed that both of us would have benefited from our pact but instead you choose a death wish over an alliance" The lucario said as I could see him crossing his arms under his cloak.

"Death wish? Are you threatening me or maybe you are oblivious to what your against" Ghost said with a small intimidating chuckle.

"Think of it as you please but know this. I will not tolerate you interfering with our objective and you've already got in the way once and believe me there won't be a second time" the lucario said in a powerful voice that made some of the soldiers by me take a step back.

"What you mean your mission on capturing that umbreon" Ghost said as if Mandus was crazy "I'll have you know that the only reason we didn't capture you precious umbreon when we could of is simple because we have its DNA and we are working on altering the DNA of other umbreon's to be just like him" Ghost said with a slightly confident look on his face.

The lucario just nodded his head at Ghost "Oh and where is this perfect umbreon you have produced. Obviously you have nothing to offer me since a greedy corrupt pig like you would have already tried selling me something like that the moment you got off your helicopter" the lucario said with some bite in his words.

"And how would you know it's not the umbreon with us" Ghost said as he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Because he's not" Mandus said bluntly.

Ghost then chuckled a little at what Mandus said and then looked to the ground as he laughed "Okay you got me there. But we have experimented with some umbreon's and we are expecting to figure out how to make an umbreon with split eevee evolutions like the umbreon you are after."

"Well until then it's not worth mentioning so quit howling about achievements you haven't achieved yet" Mandus said in a serious voice that showed annoyance towards Ghost.

"You're a hard pokemon to please" Ghost said with a sigh.

Zero and I waited patiently with the other troops as we all eased dropped on their conversation. Every one of us was on guard since we expected a fight to break out any second now between the two. I had my money on the lucario if it did come down to that and if anything I'd probably help him kill the bastard.

"Well it's obvious we didn't come here to try and work things out so let's just get down to business" Mandus said in a serious tone.

"Very well."

"Before we finish our business though, I think it is safe to say there is too many loose ends between our two sides and if we do plan on settling things between our organizations we should spend time to tie up loose ends between us" the lucario proposed.

"That sounds logical" Ghost replied.

"Then let's take care of any liabilities first, after all remaining invisible to the world is both of our organizations top priorities" Mandus said.

"Fine" Ghost said as he smoked his cigar "One more thing, take your artificial umbreon with you. We have no need for him. After all we originally made him so he could capture that other umbreon you were looking for" Ghost said as he signally me to come towards him with a wave. The soldier next to me then took his gun off my head right away and I began cautiously walking towards Mandus.

"How do I know that it's not a trap" the lucario said in an untrusting voice as he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

'Shit' was all I could think as I began pondering a backup plan that didn't involve me dying.

"You don't have to take him I'll just have to dispose of him after were done her" Ghost said as he looked at me. The instant those words came out I just stopped dead in my tracks and death stared Ghost with a serious glare.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm expendable" I snarled at him as I reached my limit of being talked down to. Ghost just stared at me for a second and looked back at Mandus and completely ignored me.

"I'm talking to you" I yelled in frustration at Ghost even though he couldn't understand a word I was barking at him. Even after I yelled Ghost failed to notice me and I then began contemplating on whether I just wanted to say screw it and just kill the bastard really quick before I died.

"Fine I'll take him in" Mandus said as he stared at me as if he was evaluating me. Ghost then just looked at me and gave me a nod as if I was supposed to go with him. I then cautiously walked towards the group of pokemon that were with Mandus. The instant I reached their group I immediately felt out of place. Not that I minded since I was used to being alone and I honestly preferred others to just not socialize with me. After all I was anti-social since I was a trainer killer who didn't really care for having friends or anyone to care about.

Once I reached the other side I looked back and saw Ghost extend his hand towards Mandus in an attempt to shake his paw "So we agree on everything we talked about" Ghost said.

Mandus just looked at his hand and just turned around and started walking towards me and his colleagues.

"I'll play along with you for now. Just remember that a new dawn will be coming soon, a dawn that will only come through bloodshed and you and your colleagues will be the origin of this new dawn" Mandus said as he walked towards me and his group of minions.

Ghost then began walking back towards his group as well and continued smoking his cigar up as the helicopter's blades began spinning. I then looked back and looked at my new team of pokemon and I just waited for them to say something first.

"Stark, welcome to the Crimson Dawn" I heard the lucario say as he began walking in the opposite direction of the helicopter and didn't even bother making eye contact with his team.

The lucario just kept walking as his cloak fluttered in the gusts of wind and everyone else followed the lucario's lead and when I looked back in the distance I could see the helicopter I came in taking off and heading away in the opposite direction.

"Don't be too bothered by Mandus. He is a very serious individual" I heard a voice say from behind me. I quickly turned my head and saw a white espeon with crimson eyes standing behind me. I didn't even bother responding to him and I just turned my head back in the direction I was walking and ignored him.

"Not to social are you. I'm not surprised. I'd imagine you resent everyone here for putting you in this situation and I would also bet you have trust issues" the espeon said in a sympathetic voice. Then something clicked in my head and the espeon's face became familiar to me.

"Wait your Black's brother. I remember seeing your picture when Genesis was briefing me on everything I needed to know about him" I said in slight surprise.

"Yes I am his brother. But I prefer to refer to him by his real name and not his new name" the white espeon said.

"Whatever works" I muttered.

"Anyways I don't know how they treated you in Genesis but most of the pokemon in our organization is mostly pokemon who dream of a better future that doesn't need violence and everyone can live as equals. A world free from hatred and those whose hearts are corrupted with greed" the espeon said.

"What about you. I've heard about what you've done to your family and I can't see you as the type of pokemon that has good motives" I snarled at him in annoyance.

The espeon flinched a little at my accusation and then tilted his head down a little "Nothing I've done was in vein and it is for a better future… I don't expect anyone to understand my motives and why I've committed the sins I've done" the espeon said in a bitter voice.

"Do you have regret" I asked.

There was a few seconds before the espeon responded "No it has to be this way" he responded.

I out of all pokemon would know about killing other living beings and walking away unfazed. Yet I knew it was wrong so whenever I heard someone else talking about murder as if it was nothing it just kind of bothered me that there was other monsters out there like me.

In the end I guess there will always be others that were broken like me, others that haunt this world, others living beings that commit sins every day, others that shouldn't be alive after what they've done to those around them.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note: **Well we finally get to see who Mandus is. Now much was really revealed on Mandus obviously but from what you may have noticed is he is very serious and is portrayed as a powerful individual. Like most characters he will have a unique background story and I can say out of all the characters he will add some interesting things later on in the story as you learn more about him and his motives. You may also notice the the crimson dawn always talks about bringing peace to the world. Well I am a strong believer that their is really no such thing as a true bad guy (unless they are mentally fucked up in the head and go around torturing people) Villains are mostly defined by an individuals opinion on what is evil and in-moral, while the other individual will look at their actions as a good deed and for the better of the world. I hope what I just explained made sense lol. Anyways please tell me what you think of this chapter I'm interested to see what people think about our two antagonist (Ghost and Mandus). And I say this at the end of every chapter and I am always going to say this, Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	31. Proposal

**So here is another chapter. Anyways our characters are now finally beginning to leave Anbrette town. It took awhile for me to finally appropriately be able to get things moving towards them leaving. So you can expect them to be heading to a new area within the next chapter. Anyways I finally noticed that I was spelling Ambrette town wrong the whole entire time. (I was spelling it Amberette town) Anyways thanks for reading and hopefully things can start moving more soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Proposal**

* * *

**Point of View Black**

I was now sitting outside of the hotel which Alex was sleeping in. The sun was now starting to come up now and it was bringing Ambrette town back to life after the long night. After our little meeting last night I decided it was best to just stay awake since I wasn't tired at the time and I had a lot on my mind. After hours of lying around though I was pretty tired now as my eyes became heavier and my vision became slightly blurred and I was now beginning to regret my decision of staying awake for so long especially since today was also the day we were leaving Ambrette town and that didn't help either so I was expecting this day to be long and dragged out.

After a half hour of waiting I heard the sound of the hotel room door opening from behind me. I quickly shifted my eyes back and I saw a tired looking fennekin walking out of the room and sat right next to me.

"Couldn't sleep" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah" he replied along with a tired yawn.

"So what's been keeping you up" I asked.

"Just everything that's been going on" Flare replied in a drained voice "Why are you still awake" he then asked me.

I took a second before responding "Thinking on how I'm going to keep us all alive" I replied.

"Well do you have any plans" Flare asked as he looked at me.

"Nothing different than what we were already doing" I said in a quiet voice.

"I see" Flare said bluntly.

"I have a question Flare" I asked as I sat up.

"Sure what is it" he said.

"What would you say about Hesh, Ebony, Blue and possibly that rattata coming with us?" I asked.

"Do they want to come with us" Flare then asked me curiously.

"No, but I was going to ask them if it was okay."

"Well I wouldn't mind them coming with, but that's not my decision alone" Flare said with a small smile on his tired face.

"Well I can ask Kana and I'd rather not talk to Gray but how exactly would I ask Alex" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I can ask Gray and for Alex umm that's a good question" Flare said with a small chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"Okay, well we will have to do that before we leave later today" I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Why do you want them coming with us though" Flare asked as I stretched out my body.

I took a second to process that question and ask myself why I really wanted them to come with us "Hesh is a good pokemon and I think he can help us a lot and he did say he wanted to travel. And my other reason is because we have a better chance against Genesis if we stick together instead of splitting apart" I said as I paused after those words "And for Ebony… I don't want her to be alone after losing her sister. I guess to an extent I feel responsible for her now since I did watch her sister die in front of me and I do know what it's like to lose family. So I understand her pain" I said in a gloomy voice.

"Well I'm sure they can all come Black so don't worry. And stop blaming yourself I'm sure she knows it's not your fault" Flare said in an optimistic voice.

"If she does hate me though, I wouldn't blame her… When I lost my family one of the first things I did was try to find a way to justify their death's so I took it out on others and accused others for being responsible" I said as I looked off into the distance towards the ocean.

"Well she's not you though and maybe she is smarter than you" Flare said.

"True" I replied bluntly "Wait what… Are you saying a child is smarter than me" I asked him in an offended voice.

Flare then froze up as he realized what he said "N-no I m-meant like she's smarter than you were back then and she will cope with her emotions better."

"Anyways just leave the asking to me and I'll make sure they can come with us" Flare said.

"What about Alex you can't exactly ask him directly" I said.

"Ehh I guess we'll have to play charades with him" Flare said with a smirk.

* * *

Flare and I both waited in the hotel room for an hour until the sound of an alarm clock destroyed the morning silence as sound waves blasted through the silent air. When the alarm did go off I was drifting in and out of sleep so it scared the living hell out of me and caused me to jump up with my heart throbbing. Alex slowly got off his bed and smacked the alarm clock that was sitting on a night stand and the alarm clock finally shut the hell up.

Alex slowly got out of his bed and raised his arms in the air as he stretched as I stood silently staring at him as my heart throbbed from the jump scare from the alarm clock. Once Alex was done stretching he then flipped on a light and illuminated the whole room. Then to add to the light he opened the blinds on the window and let in a bunch of natural light that burned my eyes that were used to the nocturnal darkness of the night. Shortly after the blinds opened I spotted Kana tossing and turning at the end of the bed and as she was trying to adjust herself on the bed as the sun's rays made her uncomfortable. I watched her toss and turn until she made the clumsy mistake of rolling off the bed. Hey eyes instantly sprang open as she fell in slow motion and I could see the shock in her shaky eyes as she hit the ground and made a loud thump noise.

The sound of her hitting the ground made me wince a little as I felt the pain myself, a few seconds after I could hear the pained sound of Kana moaning in frustration and minor agony. Eventually I did watch her crawl up to her feet in a sloth like manner. As for the absol who seemed to sleep for twenty three hours of the day he still managed to sleep after all of the noise and light in the room.

"Morning everyone" Alex said in a tired voice as he noticed the few of his pokemon that were awake. I lifted my paw and gave a small wave to him to show acknowledgement to his words. I then saw Flare walking towards Kana and once he reached the drowsy jolteon he took a seat next to her as she yawned and failed to notice the fennekin. Flare then started talking to Kana as she jumped in surprise from not noticing him. I couldn't really hear them and I didn't really have the attention span to pay attention so I lied down on the floor and closed my eyes and started going to sleep even though it was morning, although this would be considered my normal bedtime if I was still a wild pokemon.

"Hey Black we got a big day you can't go back to sleep" I heard Alex holler in an excited voice. I then felt my blood boil from being separated from my precious sleep and I gave him a death stare.

Alex then looked at me funny as I gave him my death stare "Come on buddy we got a long day" Alex said as he walked up to me and gave me a small nudge on the shoulder.

"Mew dammit" I cursed out loud in frustration as I struggled to get up into the sitting position. When Alex wasn't looking though I closed my eyes again while I was sitting and attempted to fall asleep while sitting up. Every muscle in my body then began feeling slightly comfortable as I could feel myself drifting off into sleep and my body naturally slouched down and I eventually lied down out of reflex to my drowsiness as my eyes got more and more heavy.

"Hey Black" I heard Flare obnoxiously yell directly into my ears and I shot up from the natural reflex of being startled. I then felt a solid object hit the top of my head and I fell down and grasped my head and I heard Flare make some kind of yelping noise.

"Owww that hurt" Flare whined in a voice that made his voice sound congested. I then looked up while I held my throbbing head and saw the fennekin holding his nose along with a pained expression on his face. Then I realized that the solid object that hit my head was Flares face, or more specifically his nose.

"Then don't sneak up on me like that and yell in my ear" I said in an agitated voice as I rubbed my throbbing head.

"Anyways… I asked Kana and she said she wouldn't mind if they joined us. Now I just need to ask Gray and Alex" Flare said in his congested voice as held his nose.

"That's great" I responded with a small smile.

"Yeah I'll ask Gray once he gets off the couch and wakes up a bit" Flare said and I gave a nod along with a small smirk in response to what he said.

* * *

** Point of View Hesh**

I was awoken by the unpleasant rays of the sun that stung my eyes as I slowly opened them along with warming up my body to an uncomfortable temperature for sleeping. I was now behind the pokecenter leaning against the building I lived behind. A few meters to my left I could see Ebony curled up in a little ball as she slumbered. After a few seconds of watching her sleep I got up on my two feet and stretched a little and cracked the joints in my knuckles along with the joints in my neck.

"Ughh" I moaned as I tried wiping the morning drowsiness out of my eyes and I then began walking over towards my stash of food and I pulled out some berries and shoved a handful in my face and I began chomping on the berries.

After a few minutes of shoving more food than I needed into my mouth I looked over to my left and I saw Ebony slowly waking up as she uncurled out of her ball.

"Morning" I said with a mouthful of berries as I spat out some chunks of my food between my words. Ebony didn't even respond and I already knew she was still depressed about her sister.

"You holding up okay" I asked as I walked over to her and sat down and patted her on the back in a comforting manner. Ebony just looked down at the ground and I just let her have her silence since she probably wasn't ready to talk about her feelings yet.

A few minutes passed by before I attempted to get her to even respond to me "Are you hungry, I got plenty of food if you want some" I said with a smile on my face. Ebony just nodded her head horizontally and I frowned at her answer since she hasn't eaten hardly since she got away from Genesis.

"Hey Hesh" I heard the familiar voice of Black yell from behind me. I turned around and saw Black walking towards me with Flare.

"Hey, haven't seen you in like… forever" I replied jokingly.

"Try like Four hours" Black replied with a smirk.

"So I take it you're here to say goodbye since your leaving today?" I asked.

"Actually I have a proposal if your willing to listen" Black said with a smirk.

"Sure not like I have any plans today" I said as Ebony noticed Black but didn't bother

Black looked at Ebony in a depressed way and everything fell silent. "So what did you want to ask me" I said breaking the silence.

"Well you once said you wanted to travel right? So why don't you and Ebony come with us" Black said.

The thought ran through my head as I thought of all I would be leaving behind here in Ambrette. Then I thought about it some more and then I realized something… I have nothing holding me here…

"I don't know that's kind of a huge change in my life and that's also a huge choice for Ebony and she already has a lot going on now" I said as I thought through the tempting offer. I did always want to go see the world, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to see it with a pokemon trainer, then again I don't know if that'd bother me either since I did enjoy a good fight here and there. I especially enjoyed winning.

Flare then decided to put in his input "Well it may be good for Ebony to move around a bit. Have something to keep her busy instead of sitting around a town all day with nothing to do but think about her sister" Flare said out loud with a smile.

Black and I both froze and looked at Ebony who seemed unaffected by him bringing up her sister and then we both stared Flare down.

"Flare" Black said dully as he slapped Flare right in his nose with his paw. The fennekin instantly fell down and held his nose tightly.

"Ow! You know that still hurts from earlier" He cried out loud in a whinny attitude as he held his nose.

After a few seconds of watching Flare hold his nose in pain Black and I then went back to our conversation "Anyways, despite Flare being an insensible idiot, he is right but that's her choice just like it's your choice" Black said.

"True we'll think about it" I replied.

"Okay you got some time, but not a lot, now Flare and I are going to ask Blue and Danny the same question, we'll be back afterwards to check up on you" Black said as he started walking away.

Then something baffled me and I needed to get it off my chest "Wait what about your trainer, won't he care and how the heck would you even ask him…" I asked in a confused voice.

"Oh we lucked out on that" Flare said "That detective guy who made Black go back to the Genesis facility showed up and we just had the porygon that was with the detective translate our question to Alex" Flare said with a toothy grin.

"Oh… what did he want from you now" I asked.

"He just wanted to thank us for our help and check up on Black. He's actually an alright guy, when he isn't being so serious all the time" Flare answered.

"Anyways we'll be back soon" Black said as he walked off with Flare.

'Traveling… Would that life suit me' I thought to myself

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

Black and I were now walking down the main street and heading out of town towards Danny and Blue. They were now staying on the outskirts of town on the mountain. After a few minutes of hiking up the mountain we were finally in the opening which Danny and Blue were occupying.

Once we reached the opening on the mountain we saw Blue sitting on a small rock and Danny lying down on the ground being a lazy individual. It didn't take long for Blue to notice us and he quickly looked over to us and gave a nod in our direction.

"Good morning" Blue said.

"Hey" Black replied as I followed his lead towards the squirtle.

"What brings you two up here" he asked as the rattata noticed our presence and got up and looked at us and waved his paw at us.

"Well we have a proposal for you two" Black said as the squirtle waited for him to continue "Would either of you two be interested in joining our team" Black asked.

"No thanks" Blue instantly replied.

Black looked a little insulted as his face flinched at how fast Blue replied "Your not even going to consider it for a second" Black said in a disappointed voice.

"No I already have plan's that's all" Blue said.

"Oh what are you going to do" I asked curiously.

"Actually Danny and I both agreed on doing the same thing. We both want to help find evidence of Team Genesis and find them and expose them to the world" Blue said with a confident smirk as his eyes lit up.

Then Danny took a step forward and shared a similar look on his face "Yeah, after what they did we both want to put an end to them" Danny said.

"Well that's great then" I said with a smirk.

"Aren't you worried you'll piss them off more though" Black added.

"They're going to do what they're going to do and we are going to stop them before they hurt others" Danny added in.

"Well okay then… I guess this will be goodbye then" Black said in a disappointed voice.

"It's not goodbye. Goodbye is used as a permanent parting and I'm sure are paths will intertwine one day" Blue said with a small smile.

"Well thanks for ruining our parting…" Black said in annoyance.

Blue then extended his right hand towards Black "I never did get that hand shake from you back when we first met" Blue said with his hand extended.

Black let out a small smirk and extended his right paw and shook hand to paw with the squirtle. The squirtle then walked towards me and extended his right hand "I hardly got to speak with you, but I can tell you have a lot of potential and I wish you luck on your journey with Black. I'd wish Black luck but after what he survived I can tell he already has enough luck for your whole team" the squirtle said as I extended my paw and shook his hand.

"Catch you guys later and good luck to you guys on bringing down genesis" Black said as he began walking back towards Ambrette.

"Take care" I yelled as I ran towards Black so I could catch up to him. I looked back and saw both Danny and Blue both waving back to us and I gave a small wave along with Black.

"Now we just got to check on Hesh and Ebony to see their opinion" Black said as we kept walking.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well now only a few things need to happen and our protagonist can make there way towards the second gym. As for Danny and Blue not tagging along, I'm sure they may have a spot later on in this story... or maybe not. Anyways a lot of sleepiness in this chapter lol. When I was writing this chapter it actually reminded me of a funny story of how I was sleeping and the alarm on my phone went off and I somehow mistaked a square fan for my phone... (Note this fan was not small...) And then I got so pissed that I couldn't stop the music from my alarm that I started punching the fan in frustration. It took me a minute to actually realize what I was doing... Anyways I'm not a morning person lol. Anyways thanks for reading and leave a review to give me some feedback or maybe just to show your support for this story. Well this is it until next chapter!


	32. Ambrette Depature

**Well here is chapter 32! So here is some great news, this is the last chapter in Ambrette town and the story will now be progressing towards the second gym. I don't plan on spending as long their but doesn't mean their will be no story or character building. Anyways I'm just happy because every area the characters progress the closer I get to writing an arc I've been looking forward to lol. Also this is one of the smaller chapters, but I think that it works out for not dragging out this arc any more.**

**Anyways I do have a simple question if anyone wants to answer. I know last time I asked some questions no one replied... So I'll make this question easy. I made a new description for this story and I wan't to know which is better the new or old.**

**Original description**

**A Umbreon with a tragic background, a Fennekin who is clueless, a Absol who doesn't know how to be polite, a Charmander who is flat out lazy and a Jolteon with a high spirit, Will set off on a Epic journey to get all eight gym badges, but as their Journey goes on an insidious conspiracy will unfold affecting them all. Can they do it? Probably not, but we'll see.**

**New description**

**For the past two years of my life all I have known was pain, sorrow and loneliness. Ever since that night I've just given up on life and I felt hollow inside. I eventually met a few pokemon that changed my life in many ways and I could even call them friends. But them knowing me comes at a price as they learn more about me and what I've done and the pokemon that are after me.**

**Anyways you don't have to answer but if you could answer which description is better I guess i'd owe you a solid lol. Or if anyone would possible be able to help me make a better description that'd possible be better. Anyways thanks again for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Ambrette Departure**

* * *

**Point of View Hesh**

Ebony and I were now discussing our opinion on what we wanted to do about Black's offer on us leaving Ambrette with his team and traveling Kalos with them. I myself really wanted to go but at the same time if Ebony didn't want to go I couldn't just leave the child to fend for herself, it would be immoral.

"So have you put any thought into it" I asked Ebony as she sat on the ground and stared off towards the ocean.

It took her a few seconds before she actually did decide to respond "I don't know if I want to leave" Ebony said.

"Well what's keeping you here" I asked curiously as I sat on the dirt ground next to her and looked off into the distance with her.

"I don't know… I guess I just have a lot of memories here" Ebony said quietly.

"Memories of what" I asked.

Ebony continued looking off towards the ocean as the wind gently blew gently through her brown fur "Memories of growing up here with my sister" she replied, even though she was still

I could understand where she was coming from though. I too grew up here as well. But now I needed a change after all that has happened. "I have a lot of memories here to… I remember when Connor and I were younger we'd always get into trouble doing the dumbest things ever. Pranks, trouble making, being flat out idiot's you name it we were trouble makers back in the day. Eventually Connor did leave and went and started a new life in Geosenge, ever since I haven't really had much holding me here in Ambrette" I said as I reflected back on my late friend.

"Don't you miss him" Ebony said quietly.

"Connor" I asked. Ebony then nodded at me as she finally took her eyes off the ocean and made eye contact with me for the first time in a while. "I do miss him… He was like my brother and to an extent I just still haven't accepted what happened" I said with a sigh. "Whenever I think about it, it just seems like a bad dream" I said as memories flooded my mind.

"I'm sorry" Ebony blurted out as if she did something wrong.

"Sorry For what?" I asked in a confused voice.

"That was insensible of me to ask you" she said in an apologetic voice as she looked at the ground.

"No it's fine, honestly. I'm not going to just act like he never existed. But I'm also not going to sit here and cry over his life either. He would have wanted me to honestly not shed one tear over him" I said with a small reassuring smile. After that we just both began looking back out towards the ocean.

It wasn't for a few minutes until Ebony decided to ask another question "Hesh do you want to go with their team" Ebony asked.

"It'd be nice to leave this town and have something to do" I replied as I thought of what it'd be like to travel the world.

"Then let's go with them" Ebony said with a smile on her face.

My face froze in shock from her sudden out of nowhere answer "A-Are you sure this is what you want" I asked in a shocked voice. Ebony gave a small nod at my confused question and I suddenly felt a bunch of relief from her answer.

"That's great" I replied with a big smile on my face.

It took only around five minutes after Ebony made her choice for Black and Flare to finally show back up. "So did you two come up with a decision" Flare asked with that strange smile that was always on his face.

"Yeah we actually did come up with an answer" I said.

"And you answer is" Black said asked with slight anticipation as he looked at Ebony and I.

"We'll tag along with you guys for now" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Is Ebony okay with that to" Flare asked as he looked at the young eevee.

"I'm fine with it" the eevee said with a faint smile on her face.

"Great then why don't we introduce you to the rest of the team" Flare shouted out loud in excitement.

"Yeah what he said" Black said as he awkwardly stared at the over energetic fennekin.

Flare then began leading us in the direction of the team Ebony and I would be joining. The walk wasn't too long and the only reason it felt like a grind was because I was still tired from waking up not too long ago. Ebony on the other hand didn't look too tired, but she did follow behind the rest of the group in a shy manner.

Once we did arrive to our destination we were outside a normal hotel that looked a little old, but for Ambrette that wasn't new. Then out of the main door of the hotel came a human with blond hair that spiked up a little in the front. He had blue eyes and wore dark blue jeans along with a belt and a blank white t-shirt. The human also appeared to have a backpack on his back with a lot of supplies. One of the details that caught my attention the most was the big welcoming smile on the humans face.

"That's Alex and he's our trainer" Flare said as he looked at me.

Shortly after Alex walked out of the door a few familiar pokemon came out. There was only two pokemon that did come out, an absol who looked tired and a Jolteon that looked like she was in a cheerful mood.

"You must be Hesh and Ebony" My new pokemon trainer said with a big smile on his face as he walked over towards us and knelt down low so he could be as close to eye level with us as possible.

"Nice to meet you" I said politely even though he had no clue what I said.

"I'm glad you two want to join with us and I know we will all accomplish a lot together" Alex said. Alex then noticed the shy looking eevee standing directly behind me as if she was trying to hide.

"You must be Ebony" Alex said with a smile on his face. Ebony then took a few steps forward until she was close to Alex and she then gave a small nod. Alex then put his hand on her head and patted it and he then got up on his two legs.

"Anyways I'm really looking forward to our new partnership and I can't wait to see what we all can accomplish as our team grows larger" Alex said in excitement as he held his hand in a fist and held it up with a big smirk.

"Is he always like this" I asked as I looked over towards Black.

"Yeah, Flare and him are both really energetic almost twenty-four-seven. It's almost abnormal" Black said.

I then looked behind Alex and I saw the Jolteon and the absol walking towards me.

The absol was the first one to speak out of the two once they reached me and Ebony "Well you already know me Hesh so I don't think I need to introduce myself" the absol said.

The Jolteon then took her chance to speak "We already met just not under good circumstances and I don't think I ever got to tell you my name from the little time I have seen you."

"I don't believe so" I replied to the Jolteon.

"My name is Kana" She said with a kind and cheerful voice.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hesh" I replied. The Jolteon then noticed Ebony sitting away from the group in isolation. She then walked over towards the isolated eevee and stood behind her.

"Hey there, are you Ebony" Kana asked the eevee. Ebony gave a weak and nervous nod.

"Not too good around new pokemon are you" kana asked as she sat down next to Ebony. Ebony again shook her head in response to Kana's question.

"That's fine you'll grow past that as you get to know us. Were all friends here after all" She said with a smile on her face.

Ebony then decided to speak in her quiet timid voice "I remember you from last night when we were all discussing things about team Genesis. Didn't someone call you Kana" Ebony said in a shy voice as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Yeah that's my name" Kana said with a smile.

"Alright is everyone ready to leave" Alex said out loud for all of us to here. I then began thinking about whether I truly wanted to leave. Although nothing other than memories bound me down here I still couldn't help but want to stay. Then my dreams of travelling came back into my head and I instantly snapped out of my second thoughts and gave a nod towards Alex to show I was ready.

"Let's head out then" Alex said in his peppy voice. We all then began following Alex towards the exit of Ambrette, which required us to go through an aquarium. It only took us about five minutes to make our way down town and in the aquarium and once we were there we went inside the building.

The inside of the aquarium would look exactly as expected. It was literally just a long hallway's with fish tanks built into the wall along with a circular fish tank in the middle of the room. Everyone stopped walking and took a second to observe the fish pokemon in the tanks.

Black was now staring at a magikarp that was inside the fish tank. He looked rather amused by the fish pokemon. "There it is guys… The most useless pokemon in the world" Black said in amazement.

"Yeah until it turns into a gyarados and obliderates you" Gray said in a slightly rude voice.

"What… a magikarp isn't going to beat me, that ridiculous… even if it evolves into a gyrara or whatever you said… What's that gy fish thing supposed to look like" Black asked in a confused voice.

Gray then gave a frustrated sigh "It's like a very long big serpent… And why the hell am I even bothering to explain this to you" Gray said in annoyance as he turned his head away from Black in a stubborn attitude.

"Hey Hesh I got a question" Black asked me as he looked around at the aquarium as if he was confused.

"What is it" I asked him as I awaited his next question.

"Why in the hell did they make the aquarium the only way to leave this town in this direction" Black asked as he scratched his upper neck with his front right paw.

I then stopped and actually thought of what he said. "Wait… Why did they build an aquarium in middle of the route" I said in a confused voice.

"I know humans really lack common sense" Black said as he continued trying to scratch his upper neck. The umbreon actually looked a little silly as he tried to scratch his upper neck since his body wasn't really structured for his arms to reach their and he was struggling to stretch his arm up to his neck as he awkwardly bent his arm just so he could get the sweet spot.

After around five minutes of everyone spectating the pokemon in the aquarium we were finally ready to leave and we headed out the exit and headed towards route eight. Once we were outside we were on a giant stone staircase that led down to a beach and had a path that followed the coast. Once we reached the bottom of the stone stairs I looked back towards Ambrette one last time as I remembered my memories with Connor and all the friends I've had their along with all the trouble we caused in our youth days. Honestly that town probably hated us back then, yet I still loved this place.

"Goodbye for now home" I said to myself as I looked ahead and tried my hardest not to look back.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well I feel like I accidentally made things take longer in Ambrette then necessary or it felt that ways or maybe you guys like that? Anyways you may have noticed the aquarium scene... Don't ask but their is literally a aquarium built in middle of the route you have to go through in Pokemon X and Y and Black's response was my response when I thought about the logic in that. Anyways it'd be awesome to here some feed back on the Ambrette arc since that segment of the story is over and now a new arc is starting. Thanks to everyone who has review and gave feedback so far. It is awesome hearing all of your opinions and what you thought and I do read every review and not one of them goes unappreciated. The reviews really do sometimes motivate me to write lol. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll have another chapter up when I decide to stop playing dark souls II... (Games addicting I can't stop... so yeah hard to write when addicted lol)


	33. Aiden

**Welcome to the next chapter! This chapter was actually really fun to write from beginning to end and it is actually one of the longer chapters I've released in awhile.(Not overwhelming of course) This chapter has a lot of character building through dialogue and action and has a bit of goofy conversation's that help show how a character acts when not being faced with death or a serious conversation. Of course I finally get to add something in this chapter I've been wanting to do for awhile but you'll have to read to find out. This chapter also does add a lot of hints to the main story if you read carefully and ask yourself questions on some of the things that may not mean much. (I love leaving clues like that lol) Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because it was a mother of a chapter to write and edit in one sitting lol. Thanks for reading and thanks to all those that support the story in any way!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Aiden**

* * *

**Point of View Kana**

Our party has now been walking for around an hour since we left Ambrette and we were now on route eight. The route we were on was pretty unique since it followed the shore of the ocean and we were now walking on a path along a beach towards Cyllage city. The sun was now at the peak of its ascension through its daily cycle and it was now over heating everything its rays touched.

Alex appeared to be sweating quite a bit from the hot temperature and Flare seemed to be overheating as well as he walked in a droopy attitude that showed he was tired. I looked over to my left at Gray and saw that he was just taking the heat like a champ and looked almost unfazed by the overwhelming heat. Ebony and Hesh seemed pretty exhausted from the heat as well. Then I looked back at Black and saw that he was lagging behind the rest of the group. The umbreon just took one baby step at a time and looked directly at his feet and refused to look up.

I stopped walking for a few steps until he eventually made his way towards me. The instant he got close to me his head shot up and he took in a deep breath as if I just startled him. After he realized it was just me he exhaled his breath and continued walking in his slothish attitude.

"You alright, you look kinda out of it today" I asked as I walked beside him.

Black just continued walking while looking down at the ground as I saw a bead of sweat roll off his face "It's fifty million degrees out, there's not a shadow in sight and on top of that my black fur is absorbing the heat and I feel like Alex is trying to cook me alive out here… No nocturnal creature should have to endure this" Black said in a negative voice as he kicked the sand around in a childish manner as he kept walking. Although he did have a point on most of the things he did bring up, even if it was exaggerated.

"Yeah it is a little hot out here today" I said as I looked at the back of Black's head.

"A little" Black said in a crazed voice "If it's a little hot out… Then magikarp's are a superior species to the rest of us" Black said sarcastically.

"Maybe they are, and they just don't want us to know" I said jokingly, as I possibly started the biggest conspiracy ever.

"Then kill me now" Black said as he tried to look up a bit as the sun blinded him.

"It couldn't be that bad" I said.

"I couldn't live in a world like that" Black said as he still struggled to look up and endure the sun's rays as he and I both continued to follow behind the rest of the group that was about fifteen steps ahead of us.

"So what did you do before you were captured" I asked out of the blue.

Black instantly looked up at me with his mouth dropped "What did I do before I was captured" he asked himself. "Nothing really… I was honestly alone at that point of my life and didn't do anything significant" he said as he continued to ponder the thought.

"What'd you do before you joined our team" Black then decided to ask me.

The answer was pretty simple and not as exciting as I wish it could have been "Well I was a house pokemon honestly" I said with a nervous laugh worried that he'd judge me.

"Oh well at least a house has air conditioning" Black said.

"True but it gets boring being crammed in a house all day" I responded.

"I'd imagine" Black said in a bored voice as he continued staring at the ground as we walked.

"What about your family, I've never heard you mention them once" I then decided to ask.

Blacks ears instantly flickered as those words hit his ears "My family" he said in a quiet voice. "That subject is off limits" he said as his head went even lower along with his ears.

"Oh sorry I didn't know" I said out of guilt.

Black then let out a small sigh "It's fine, I've been asked that a million times at least."

"Well I'm sure you have your reasons for not wanting to talk about that. But if it helps I never actually knew any of my family" I said and then Black looked up slowly and looked at me and that's when I knew I had a conversation that caught his interest.

"Never" he said in a curious voice.

"Nope I've been with mister Hayter and Alex as long as I can remember" I said.

Black then raised his head a little more than he has since the sun came out "Don't you wonder who they were" he asked.

I then ponder that question that I always thought of. "Of course I do. I just have no way of finding my family" I said as I looked away to hide the emotions in me that were beginning to surface.

"Believe me I know how you feel… about having an empty family life" Black said in a sympathetic voice as he looked at me with caring eyes that showed he knew my pain. Yet how he knew my pain was still a mystery to me.

"Although I did actually know my family" he then said as he looked away to hide his emotions.

"Flare didn't separate you from your family when he caught you did he" I then asked as I instantly started filling in the blanks of what possible happened.

"No" Black almost instantly said. "I haven't seen my family in almost two years.

"Do you miss them" I asked as I instantly realized how dumb of a question that was, especially after he told me that the topic was off limits.

"Yeah" he replied in a numb voice. "I still remember them like it was yesterday. My sister… My brothers… My mother" Black said as he got sucked into his memories and forgot that he was even talking to me.

I then noticed he left someone out of the list of pokemon he remembered "What about your dad" I asked.

"Hardly knew him… Left when I was still a young eevee" Black said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I truthfully said.

"It's fine… I still wonder if the ass is still out their" Black said in a slightly spiteful voice.

I then realized where Blacks mood was going and wasn't sure of how to handle it "Hey well why don't we change the subject, you said you didn't really like talking about your family life after all" I said in an attempt to change our conversation.

"Oh right" Black instantly said as he snapped out of his mood and remembered that he was too secretive to give away info like that, which I was going to respect that.

Black and I continued walking along route eight as our team slowly left us in the dust. We both eventually realized that and we both picked up our paste and eventually got close enough to our group that we weren't far off in the distance. As I looked at the rest of our team I noticed mostly everyone was socializing except for Alex who had no one to have an interesting conversation with. Flare and Hesh appeared to be having a conversation as I heard laughs escape their mouths every few minutes. Gray would sometimes add his input to the conversation, but he hardly contributed at all. As for Ebony the shy eevee kept to herself and kept walking in silence. I began to wonder if she was just naturally shy or if it was due to mental damage of losing her sister recently.

I then looked over to Black to see how he was holding up and I wasn't surprised to see that the umbreon was still being roasted alive from the suns bright rays. After a few minutes of walking I became bored and the neurons in my brain needed some kind of stimulation or I'd soon die from boredom.

"Okay Black here's a random question" I said with a big smile on my face "What's your zombie apocalypse plan" I asked as the umbreon just looked at me with a confused face.

"The hell is a zombie" he asked as my jaw dropped from his lack of knowledge on the subject.

"Are you kidding me" I yelled obnoxiously and everyone looked back at me as if I was crazy, yet I didn't care since this was an appropriate time for that.

"Seriously…" Black said.

"You know the living dead, people and pokemon coming back to life as brainless monsters that only seek to eat your brains" I said with enthusiasm "Have you not seen any good zombie movies."

"The hell did Alex's family do to you while you lived in that condo" Black said in a creeped out voice.

"Nothing what's wrong with you for not knowing that" I joked as I nudged him with my paw and made him stumble a little as he tried to keep a steady paste while walking.

"You have an overly active imagination" Black said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense that the world has an inactive imagination and mine's just normal" I said jokingly in a voice that was supposed to make me sound dumb.

"Oh mew what's wrong with you… I wanna talk to Flare and Hesh now… or even Gray…" Black said in a dark voice.

"Wow" I said in amazement of what he said.

"Okay maybe not Gray but still" Black then instantly said as he came to his senses and remembered their status as friends. Black's face then froze as he looked ahead and I swear I saw a tear of joy escape his eye as he stared at the rest area ahead.

Alex and the rest of our crew made their way towards the rest area in middle of the route. There was quite a few tables scattered throughout the area along with some cheap lawn chairs to go with the tables and right next to the route was an old man running a concession stand that sold food and drinks and what appeared to be over priced sunglasses.

"What do you guys say we stop for lunch" Alex asked everyone.

"Mew yes please" Black yelled out in a delirious voice as everyone looked back at the crazed umbreon.

Alex just scratched his head at the umbreon's random outburst "You really want to keep going that bad Black" Alex misinterpreted. Black then just stopped talking after Alex failed to interpret his mood and he just looked around the beach and saw an umbrella that made a nice shade spot and he instantly dived into the shade and made himself confortable in his natural environment of the shadows.

"Hey that was my spot" Gray then barked out in anger.

"Bite me" Black then said in a stern voice. Gray then began to growl a little in frustration until Flare nudged the upset absol.

"Remember I asked you to be nice to him" Flare then said quietly to the absol. He then let out a frustrated sigh and walked away. After a few minutes everyone but Black and Ebony where in a big group talking right in front of the beach, including myself.

"It's been such a long hot walk" Flare said in a lazy voice as he lied on the sandy ground.

"Yeah its killing me" Hesh concurred.

"So Kana what where you and Black talking about during the walk here" Flare then asked me. My brain then stopped working as the neurons in my brain failed to make a logical answer and I completely forgot about the random things we talked about. "This and that… and zombies" I said awkwardly.

"Zombies" Flare said in surprise.

"Yeah and he didn't even know what they were" I exclaimed.

"Wow…" Hesh then decided to add as Gray just sat in our group and didn't contribute to the conversation.

"We will have to find a way to show him a zombie movie" Flare then said in excitement.

"Or better yet…" I said as I waited for their attention "Let's show him a really gory horror movie, since he doesn't know a lot about movies" I said jokingly. Everyone then laughed at the idea of Black watching a horror movie and how he would react to the foreign video's he's never seen. Even gray was laughing a little at the concept.

"Then it's decided we are so doing that once we reach Cyllage city" Flare said as he laughed and Hesh nodded in agreement.

After minutes of us adding to the subject I then noticed Alex talking to a female off in the distance who also appeared to be a trainer as well. The lady had dark brown hair and wore a black and gray striped jacket with a black under shirt and she wore black sweat pants and black sport shoe's to match. She also appeared to have green eyes that gave her a rather confident look.

After a few minutes of me observing the two, I then saw them shake hands and Alex then made his way towards us. "Hey guys come over here" I heard Alex yell with a thrilled voice. Every single one of us then stopped what we were doing and made our way towards Alex who was also walking towards us.

We all then stood and awaited for Alex to speak "Would anyone be up for a battle with another trainer, two on two would be the rules we agreed on" Alex said with a big smirk. Almost everyone shook their head in excitement except for Gray, Ebony and Black.

"Black you can't fight though, you know since you just got out of the pokecenter" Alex said.

"Great I didn't really want to fight anyways" Black said in a slightly snide voice.

"I know you wanted to fight but I can't risk you upsetting your wound" Alex then said in a caring voice.

"Yeah keep thinking that" Black then said sarcastically.

Now that Black was out of the mix it just left Gray, Hesh, Flare, Ebony and me.

"Okay how about Kana and…" Alex said as he thought of another pokemon and I then felt myself become extremely nervous from being put on the spot like this. "And how about Flare" Alex said with a satisfied look on his face. Flare then gave an energetic nod and walked next to Alex and I nervously followed behind the two.

Flare then looked over at me and noticed my discomfort as I walked in a non-straight line and my breath picked up a little "Don't worry you'll do fine" Flare said with a reassuring smile on his face as he looked at me with confidence deep within his eyes.

We all continued to walk towards the anonymous trainer as she took two pokeball's off her belt and held one in each of her hands.

"You ready for what's coming" She said in a confident voice.

"Are you ready is the real question" Alex then said with a bigger ego.

Then we were all blinded by a bright flash of a light and two pokemon where released from her pokeball's. The first pokemon I made out was a bulbasaur that looked pretty average along with a confident yet friendly grin on his face.

Then I looked to the right of the bulbasaur and Flare and I both froze at the pokemon that was standing in front of us.

"Wait you" Flare said in surprise.

"Oh mew" A familiar charmander responded, the same charmander that put me in the pokemon center back in Luminose.

"Hey no hard feelings about last time right Jolte" The charmander said in a nervous voice as he scratched the back of his neck.

I then remembered how he also choose to help me after he injured me and I did remember his guilt, so in the end I wasn't too happy about being injured but I wasn't going to hold a grudge as long as he wasn't a bad pokemon.

"No, no grudge" I said with a small smile.

"So… this is your trainer" Flare then asked.

The charmander then looked back at the confident teenage girl and then looked back and lowered his head "This bitchy women decided to catch me when I was wondering around. Now I'm stuck and due to past escape attempts the lady won't let me out of her sight" The charmander said as he then raised his hands in anger.

"Well that really blows" Flare then replied.

Before the battle started I looked back off into the distance and I could see every one of my teammates watching the soon to come battle with high anticipation. The few other humans that were around then stopped what they were doing and readjusted themselves to watch the battle that was about to take place.

"Ready" the teenage girl asked.

"Let's do this" Alex yelled with enthusiasm as he pointed at her.

"Juda use vine whip" the lady yelled to her bulbasaur "Charmander use ember" she then added to her last command.

The instant those words left her mouth I then froze as I saw a giant vine from the bulbasaur come straight towards me and my mind suddenly began to think of everything I could do but instead I choose to think and not act.

"Kana dodge" Alex yelled and brought me back to my senses. I then instantly jumped out of the way as I felt the force of the vine just barely miss me. I didn't have much time to recover though because the instant that I dodged I saw an ember about one foot away from my face. I then let out a small scream as I dropped to the floor as fast as I could and barely avoided another trip to the pokecenter.

"Flare use flame charge and Kana use quick attack on the charmander and don't even give him a chance to breathe" Alex yelled in excitement.

I then took a big gulp and I said my last prayer to Mew and I sprinted towards the charmander at a speed that shouldn't have been possible. I looked to my side and saw Flare's body become engulfed in flame and he too charged towards his opponent.

"Mew no" I heard the charmander yell in fear as he dived away from my paw which had electricity pulsing through it. Right as he was getting back up though I instantly jumped towards him before the lizard could blink and I smack him right in the snout and conducted electricity right into his reptilian body.

The charmander then let out a screech of pain and fell to the ground as his muscles pulsed in pain. I then felt bad, I've never actually caused someone pain like that before. Other than that one time I was fighting that one umbreon to protect myself, but this was different.

"Are you okay" I asked in a guilty voice.

"That hurt" he yelled as he got up to his shaky feet. "Seriously… like what the hell" he continued to yell as he crossed his arms and stomp his feet as he looked at his trainer and everyone stopped fighting and watched the charmander throw a hissy fit.

"You know what I'm done. I am done" He yelled in anger "I'm tired of your bull crap training, being humiliated and I can't take that shit you call food anymore… This is inhumane and I'm going to get pokemon rights groups on yo ass women" he yelled in frustration.

The girl then scratched her head in confusion as she watched the charmander throw his tantrum "Charmander can you please just stay on task for one minute and not slack off" she said as she put her palm to her face.

"Mew just kill me Jolteon… please" the charmander then said as he threw his arms in the air and then faced me.

"Can we continue" I then heard Flare yell from the distance.

"Don't need my permission asshole" the charmander yelled at Flare in a rude tone.

"Rough week, sorry" I then heard the charmander say in a calmer voice towards me.

"Kana use thunder bolt" I then heard Alex yell from the distance.

I then began charging up an attack I've only used a few times due to the fact that my electric attacks were prohibited in the condo I lived in. The charmander's jaw then dropped as I launched a very sloppy and unstable thunder bolt towards him. He then launched an ember to counter the attack and the two attacks collided and caused an explosion that sent both of us flying to the ground.

I was now lying on the ground and I was slightly dazed and I was facing in the direction of Flares fight. I saw Flare dodging vines from the bulbasaur as he tried his hardest to avoid injury. Then I looked towards the charmander that I was supposed to be fighting. He was now staring at the fight between Flare and the bulbasaur and he then charged up an ember and sent it towards Flare who wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Flare" I yelled in an attempt to warn my friend. Flare and the bulbasaur then both looked at the ember and then the bulbasaur took his chance and began charging towards Flare for when he dodged the ember.

But instead of what the bulbasaur planned Flare then grabbed the plant pokemon with his teeth and flung the fella right into the ember and I then heard a loud screech from the bulbasaur as he flew to the ground in a fiery explosion that I was glad I wasn't apart of.

"Damn…" I then heard the charmander say in an awkward voice "Did you like see that…" the charmander said once again in his awkward voice "That was awesome" he then said out loud and the barely conscious bulbasaur looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Who the hell's side you on" he said right before he passed out.

"Whoops he actually heard that" the charmander said in an awkward voice as I then noticed him scratching the back of his neck out of habit of being embarrassed or nervous.

Then I saw my chance to get the charmander while he was distracted and I then tackled the poor sucker as he was looking at his incinerated teammate. Then I heard a small crack noise and the charmander hit the ground and got a mouth full of sand.

"I'm getting really sick of this" I then heard him say as he tried lifting himself up with shaky arms.

"Okay just stop, we surrender" the female trainer then yelled in humiliation.

Alex then let out a big smile and then ran onto the sandy beach where we were fighting and Flare and I both headed towards Alex. "That was great, I'm proud of you two" he said as he crouched down and pulled us into a big hug.

I honestly felt really good since I didn't know what to expect and I felt a lot of pressure and stress relieved. I could honestly say I enjoyed that battle to an extent despite the fact that the team was unorganized.

After a few minutes of everyone praising me and Flare the enemy trainer then walked towards us with her charmander and her bulbasaur was returned to his pokeball to rest.

"That was a good fight Alex, your pokemon impressed me honestly" the lady said as she extended her hand out for a hand shake. Alex then smile "You too your pokemon weren't too bad either" Alex said as he shook her hand. Then the charmander walked towards Black who appeared to be looking at him in an untrusting manner.

"The hell do you want" Black said in an upset voice.

"Whoa, whoa at least here me out" the charmander said as he held his hands up as if he was trying to show he was hiding nothing.

"I get it you are pissed about the whole Luminose city thing and I am too. I was forced to do all of that and I would have never had a hand or paw in that if I had a choice" The charmander explained himself.

"Then why'd you do it" Gray then said as he butted into the conversation.

"Because they were holding my real trainer hostage and I had to or they'd…" the charmander said as his voice got lower.

"Then what happened to him" Gray then asked.

"I don't know they still have him hostage… that is if he's still alive" the charmander said.

"I've actually been looking for you Ryder. You know those freaks and Vincent. You can help me can't you" the charmander asked in an anxious voice.

Black's eyes then froze once the charmander brought up his brother "I'm trying to stay out of that… and I just want to stay below the radar" Black said.

"But they're after you and they're going to find you one day. Let's help each other Black me and you can put a stop to them and save my trainer" the charmander said.

"Stop talking about them" Black then yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone then looked at black as he wore a tense look filled with anger as he gritted his teeth and stared the charmander dead in the eyes.

"So you choose for them to come to you and kill all of your friends in their sleep and abduct you. Is that what you choose… to be a coward" the charmander said and Black then began to growl in anger as his blood red eyes lit up with fury.

"I suggest you stop talking now" Black said in a dark voice as he began circling around the charmander in a very hostile manner.

"Black stop this" Flare yelled in a concerned voice, but Black ignored Flares advice.

"I can help you find Vincent. I know how you must feel about him after that night and surely you must want to kill him after what he's done to you and your family" the charmander said as he continued twisting Black's heart cords. "I just want t-"

"Shut your fucking mouth before I kill you" Black then snapped in a vicious voice that made everyone including the charmander stand back in fear.

"If you even mention that one more time I'm going to kill you right here" Black continued to yell as he got in the charmander's face and made him fall down on his butt and he then began to shake slightly from Black's dark mood that set everyone's teeth on edge.

Then Flare jumped right beside the charmander and looked Black dead in the eyes without fear "Black that's enough. You can't just threaten pokemon like that" Flare said in a defensive voice as he got ready for Black's wrath.

Black just stood their gritting his teeth and made a scowling noise as if he was resisting what he wanted to say "Mention anything and I'll hospitalize you" Black growled in a sinister tone as he walked away from the group. Alex and the other trainer were too startled by Black's mood to even react properly about the situation and control they're pokemon.

After Black stormed off everyone just sat there in an awkward silence and the only sound was the wind blowing through the air.

"Sorry about that. He's been through some traumatic stuff lately" Alex apologized to the female trainer.

"Its fine I guess" She then replied in a confused voice not knowing how to respond.

Flare then turned around and looked at the charmander "Are you okay" he asked, the charmander just gave a nod and got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Thanks" he said dully.

I then decided to walk up to him and see if I could help brighten the mood of the situation "Everyone is okay and that's all that matters" I said with a smile that was obviously forced on my face. I was now scared honestly. 'What doesn't Black want us knowing' I asked myself. 'He didn't even sound like himself. He sounded like a completely different pokemon consumed by hatred' I continued to think.

"Anyways thanks again for helping me and I'm sorry if I caused any trouble now or in the past" the charmander said in a guilty voice.

"No its fine honestly" I quickly added in not leaving much room for him to feel guilty.

"I honestly just wanted to help my trainer. I never meant to hurt anyone. And I surely didn't mean to upset Ryder" the charmander said.

"We call him Black now but just leave that subject alone he's very touchy about that" Flare added in.

"Yeah I learned my lesson" the charmander said sarcastically.

"By the way charmander, what's your name" I then asked since I never caught it from any past dialogue and this was also a good chance to take the subject off Black's violent behavior.

"I never did introduce myself did I" the charmander then said "The name my original trainer gave me was Aiden" the charmander said.

"Aiden that's a unique name" I then added.

"Indeed it is, it actually pretty fitting though since it means little fire… Although the little fire part always made it sound less intimidating and too cute for my taste" the charmander said with a small chuckle of relief from the drama.

Flare then looked at me with a serious glance "We are going to need to have a serious talk with Black. He needs help or he's going to do something impulsive and hurt someone… I understand why he's like this but I can't honestly relate to it" Flare said.

"Relate to what" I asked.

"I can't tell anyone" Flare said as he shifted his glance at the charmander known as Aiden "And I suggest you keep that info quiet or he'll have another break down again" Flare said with a serious voice.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well that was a good chapter in my opinion and fun to write with all the things going on. I found it interesting how this chapter went from lighthearted and possible comical to some depending on humor to a dark chapter towards the very end. Anyways I'd like to discuss Black's little break down. A lot happened on the night he never wants to speak about and he does not want anyone knowing what happened that night and especially the horror's he lived. Of course one day I may be gracious enough to write about it lol. Okay I will explain one day lol but when that part comes up I will lol so until then hang tight. One thing also I'd like to remind you people of is that Aiden is a spy if you remember the Houndour speaking to him, I just though i'd mention that since it may have been easily forgotten and it'll be interesting to write about how things roll out about that and what kind of pokemon Aiden is. Anyways now onto the more lighthearted stuff lol. Someone once told me to add things about me to the characters so I decided to kind of add some to the characters. Example would be Kana and her conversation with Black about the zombies... The reason I added that was because when I get bored I ask the most dumbest questions ever just to cure my boredom so I had her ask that because I thought it would be slightly comical and plus their zombies lol. (I'm a huge zombie fan... just saying now) Anyways I could talk all day/night about this chapter but I don't want to whore out this any longer since this already was a long chapter and you all probably just want to stop reading. Thanks to all those who support the story and I hope this story has remained original enough to retain all of your attention lol.


	34. Who are you?

**Here is another chapter and I'd have to say its a good one yet it's pretty dark. This chapter focuses a bit more on black and will have a big twist that will play a big roll later on or maybe not... Also their will be a little more info on Black's past that pretty interesting. Anyway's thanks to everyone who reviews I appreciate it and thanks again to anyone who supports this story in anyway I really appreciate it and your all awesome! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Who are you? **

* * *

**Point of View Black**

I was now walking along the beach far away from my supposed friends. They were now long out of sight. At the moment and I just wanted somewhere to be alone and let out some stress. Once I checked back to make sure no one was behind me or in sight I then sat down on the sand and looked off into the horizon towards the ocean. The view went on forever and there wasn't a sign of land in sight.

All I could think of while sitting down was that persistent charmander "Asshole" I said out loud to myself as I thought about the inconsiderate prick. Memories of our conversation continued to haunt my mind and I could feel my anger continuing to grow inside of me. After a few more seconds I then couldn't take it anymore and I let out a loud scream of anger and I began punching the sandy ground repeatedly, sadly for me the sand wasn't satisfying to punch since it wasn't a hard surface and it just moved away from each hit.

Once I finished taking my anger out on the sand I then looked back towards the direction I came from to see if someone was looking for me. Thankfully the coast was clear for now and I wasn't going to have to listen to someone lecture me about how I'm supposed to act.

"Why do I even stay with them" I asked myself as I questioned my friendship with everyone around me. All they ever did was ask me things I didn't want to remember and in the end they'd all probably be drove away by my psychotic behaviors, if not die miserable death's.

"Don't you stay with them because they fill that empty void in your heart" I heard a familiar voice that I hated call out from behind me. I then turned my head just enough to see that illusionary jolteon that always haunted me.

"Stop talking like you know me" I scowled towards my illusionary brother who was dead.

"I do know you though" the jolteon said as he got up into my face and stared into my eyes with his soul piercing blue eyes "Stop living a lie Ryder, your only hurting yourself in the end" the jolteon said as I took a few steps away from him and looked away and avoided any form of eye contact.

"A lie" I asked in a confused voice "How am I living a lie?"

"Lying to everyone around you, acting like you deserve sympathy when you are right where you belong. Your no saint Ryder, you neglect that we were ever your family and try and you try to suppress your memories of us" the jolteon said in an upset voice.

I turned around and looked at the jolteon who was still staring at me with his piercing eyes "What am I supposed to do then" I shouted at the illusion.

The mirage then quickly let out a toothy smile "Where all dead because of you… we died because we were related to you… the least you can do is not act like we never existed" the jolteon said.

"It's not my fault…" I said in a faint voice "I've relived that night through my head at least a million times and in the end I… I honestly hardly understand what happened" I said in a depressed voice.

"In the end your death is simply because I'm an umbreon that's cursed" I said as a tear escaped my eye. I honestly hated being an umbreon. It was the crucible of all my pain. From what I've gathered in the past my family was killed because I was an umbreon that had an evolutionary disorder. I could never put together why they wanted me for it though, but I've lost everything because of what I am.

"That may be true, but in the end were all dead and my point is that you need to do something besides just feeling bad for yourself and acting like everyone should understand you. Your different, your hated, this world rejects you and what are you going to do" the jolteon asked as he got closer to me.

"What do you mean what am I going to do" I asked in a frustrated voice.

"Well the charmander had a point, are you just going to wait for them to come for you or are you going to fight for your right to live. If not may as well kill yourself here and save everyone around you while you can. Their all dead now if you don't grow up and stop pretending this isn't happening" the jolteon said as he stared me down with a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Stop them… For mew's sake last time I fought them I almost died, even with help" I yelled in frustration.

"You are not alone though" The jolteon said with an untrusting smile "There is more pokemon who wish to help you than you think, many who can help you survive" the jolteon said as his smile became bigger and gave him a demonic look.

"Who, and how do you know… you're an illusion right" I asked in confusion as I then considered the fact that this jolteon was possible something other than a hallucination of my dead brother.

"When the time come's you'll learn more" the jolteon said as his body began to slowly dematerialize into a black dust like substance that was blowing away in the wind.

This jolteon felt very different from my brother every time I saw him, he was not the loving gentle brother I loved "Who are you… your nothing like my brother" I growled towards him.

The jolteon was still slowly dematerializing and he then gave out a small laugh "Maybe I am your brother or maybe I'm something bigger" he said in a taunting voice "Regardless I'll contact you when times are better. Until then know that the Crimson Dawn will be coming soon and if you want your friends to live you better become stronger or there won't be a next time" he said as he completely dematerialized into black dust and blew away.

"Hey who are you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs despite the fact the imposter was gone. I then looked in every direction for a sign of the jolteon. I then actually had to ask myself how crazy I was and whether I imagined that or if it was actually supposed to mean something.

"Who are you" I asked again out loud as a heavy breeze blew and stopped the dead silence "Who are the other's that want to help me."

After a few minutes of pondering those thoughts I then decided it was time for me to head back to my group, despite the fact that I was better off not being with them and that I'd probably be the cause of all their deaths one day.

After around fifteen minutes of walking I finally came back to the rest area which we stopped at earlier. Although to my surprise everyone was gone and I was alone. I looked around and saw all the tables were unoccupied and that the concession stand was unattended. The area around me was completely deserted and I was alone.

'Did they just leave me behind' I thought to myself. The idea honestly wouldn't have surprised me at all though honestly since I was nothing but a bad luck charm for them. I then let out a deep sigh as thoughts of them giving up on me entered my head.

"Black" I heard a confused familiar voice call out from behind me. I then turned around and saw Kana staring at me with nervous eyes. For a second I actually thought the previous jolteon from before was back to harass me some more.

"Oh you guys are still here… Where is everybody?" I asked.

Kana then took a step back from me as if she was scared "Their all out looking for you" she said in a shaky voice. I could obviously tell she was scared of me after I snapped on that charmander earlier.

"Why are you acting this way" I said in a slightly upset voice.

"Acting like what" Kana said in an attempt to play dumb.

I then let out a big sigh of annoyance that showed my stress and that I was not in a good mood "I get it now, you are afraid of me to" I said as I looked her dead in the eyes.

The jolteon then tilted her head a little in confusion "I'm not afraid of you, I'm just worried about you after your little breakdown and you are honestly making us question your mental stability" the jolteon said in a nervous voice.

"Just say it" I said in a serious voice.

"Say what" Kana asked in a nervous voice.

"I know what you are all thinking…" I said.

"What do we all think then" Kana asked.

"You all think I'm some psychotic umbreon that's mentally unstable and that I'm a danger to have around" I said as I looked her with my blood red eyes that scarred many pokemon away.

Kana then held her head high and began walking towards me "It's no secret that you're a hard pokemon to understand. I also know that you are injured mentally, but no one can even understand you since you are not opening up to us. So we are just left to fill in the blanks on our own and then when someone like that charmander mention's something you completely snap and threaten to kill him. Everyone including myself doesn't understand you" Kana said in a very long speech and I just sat there and thought about what she was saying. In the end she was right. I couldn't just expect them to understand something they don't have a clue about. 'Would it be a bad idea to tell her' I thought to myself.

I then let out a groan "I'll tell you if you promise to never speak of it" I said in a serious voice.

"I'll take it to my grave" Kana said in a trusting voice.

I then sat there for a few seconds of thinking of how to word things for her and whether it was too late to go back on telling her or ask Celebi the guardian of time to undo those few words I said "I…" I said as I failed to say words that were going to make sense. "I'll start from the beginning I guess since everyone always wants every single detail of my suffering.

"I'm not getting no joy out of this" Kana said as if I offended her.

"Well I guess it starts mainly four years back when I originally evolved into an umbreon when I was younger" I said as Kana sat there and looked at me and didn't take her gaze off me for even a second.

"As you may know umbreon's are one of the most hated species on the planet. Alex may not bring it up but I'm sure he too knows why" I said as I got slightly off topic. "The moment I evolved into an umbreon I was so excited that I evolved finally since when you are young everyone is in a big hurry to grow up. But when my mom found out she acted like she was happy but now I know today that she was scared that I was going to live in a world that would discriminate me for what I am" I said as I took a second to get some air in my lungs so I could continue my story. "Well she was right everyone that did love me shunned me and iced me out. My friends I spent every day with were now my enemies and I was constantly bullied by them. Everyone around me always looked at me funny or avoided eye contact with me or I'd hear racist thing's said behind my back and sometime pokemon would even say hateful thing's to my face" I said as I reflected back on those dark days.

"I'm sorry that you were treated that way, but how does this relate to what you never wanted to talk about" Kana said in an attempt to speed up my story.

"Well I guess I want to just get some stuff off my shoulders and this will lead up to something" I said.

"Anyways from the time I first evolved I basically gave up on making friends, I gave up on socializing with anyone outside my family. My family was the only ones who accepted me" I said as my voice got fainter. "After two years of being discriminated something happened that I'll never forget" I said as my tongue became numb and I just wanted to stop talking.

"Is this the part you don't ever want to talk about" Kana interrupted, I then gave a nod to say yes without talking.

"Around two years from this day my entire family was slaughtered right in front of me" I said as Kana's face went from entertained to shocked as her jaw fell and her eyes widened" I still remember it all happening, the screams of my sister, my brother and my mother… I can't get the images of their blood everywhere out of my head it's all I see when I dream at night" I said as my eyes grew heavy from the tears that were beginning to form.

Kana just stared at me with shocked eyes as her jaw was cracked open "I'm… I'm so sorry… I had no idea" Kana said very quickly in an attempt to apologize for bringing up memories.

"It's was a traumatic experience… I wake up screaming some nights from nightmares I have about that night" I said.

"But the thing that made the mass murder worse was that one of the pokemon that helped was my own brother… Vincent" I said in a spiteful voice.

"Why would he do that" Kana said out loud in a shaky voice as I noticed a tear falling from her eye.

"Are you crying" I then asked her in slight shock of her reaction to my story.

"It's just horrible that things like that ever happen and every time we tried prying about that night all we did was remind you of that… I'm so sorry" Kana said as more tears flushed down her face. I just stood there shocked. No one has ever cried for me and for some reason now I felt guilty.

"Thanks…" I said quietly.

Kana then looked up after I said that "For what" she then asked.

"I know I've always iced others out. But thanks for listening" I said as I showed a hardly visible smile on my face.

"It's no problem and if you ever need to talk or just need someone to try and help you, I'd like to help if possible" she then said with a caring voice.

"Sure" I said as I considered her kindness.

"Well everyone should be back soon, so why don't we change the subject since we don't want them to see either of us depressed.

"That works for me" I said as I became happy that we were done with that subject "Just one more thing kana" I then said in a serious voice.

"What is it" The jolteon asked.

"I know it only sound's fair that everyone knows but I really don't want them knowing, so it'd mean a lot if we kept this between the two of us"

"Yeah sure I understand" Kana said in a trusting voice.

I then all of a suddenly felt tired and I let out a small yawn and I then lied down on the ground and curled up into a ball to make myself comfortable. I tried to fall asleep but all I could think about was that night two years ago and how horrifying it was.

* * *

**Black's point of view two years ago.**

* * *

Everything was so cold and dark. I was now lying on the cold snowy ground outside of the moment I was just terrified and I've completely lost motivation to move or run for my life from the danger nearby. It was only a few minutes ago that I watched my mother die and it was about ten minutes ago that I watched my brother and sister die by the hands of cold blooded murderer's.

Snow was now gently falling on me as I lied on the ground in despair. Everything seemed so peaceful until ten minutes ago. I then looked to left and looked at the hill me and my family lived on, at the top was a really big tree that would usually provide shade during the nice warm summer days. My gaze then focused on my paws and the bit of my body I could see, I was covered in the blood of my family and I instantly felt disgusted and I just wanted the blood off of me right away.

My head then began to feel like it was spinning and I then felt myself slowly drifting off into unconsciousness as I struggled to keep my eyes open. Every few seconds I could feel myself black out until I eventually gave in and passed out on the cold snowy ground.

"So this is the umbreon then huh" I heard a deep voice call out. I could hear the voices even though I was blacked out and all I could think of is who they were and why they cared about me.

"Yes sir this is my brother" I heard the familiar sound of my brother say towards the first individual who spoke.

"How does it feel to play the role of a traitor" the anonymous voice asked.

There was a moment of silence before Vincent even responded "I don't know, I guess in the end I'm not a traitor since this is for the future" my brother said to the unknown pokemon.

"This is how things have to be, you and your brother's sacrifice will one day change the world" the voice said.

"I know… Do we apprehend him from here then sir" Vincent asked.

"Not yet, it's still too early he's not yet ready. But in two or three years the time will come if we manipulate some things to go in our favor" the anonymous voice said. "Once the time passes we can then initiate phase two of project Kurokami" the voice said.

My eyes then began to slowly open but I could only make out blurs for a few seconds and eventually my vision stabilized and I saw my brother Vincent looking down at me. Standing right next to the white espeon was a quilava who had his back turned to me and a greninja that had a sword on his back.

"He's awake, what do we do" Vincent asked.

"Leave him he's too weak to even move" I heard the anonymous voice say from behind me. I tried to look to see who was talking but my body refused to move. I then heard the anonymous figure walking away from me and the other three pokemon followed behind the unknown pokemon.

"Vincent" I called out in a weak voice. The white espeon then stopped and looked back at me but said nothing.

"Why" was all I could get the strength to say towards my traitor brother.

"For a tomorrow" Vincent then said as he walked away and looked forward.

I lied in the cold snow for around an hour before I could even think of moving off the cold ground. Eventually though my body felt like it had a little energy and I rolled over with very weak muscles and forced myself to stand up. Once I was up on all four's I then took a step forward on one of my weak paws and I then looked towards the hill I lived on and started making my way up the hill.

After a few minutes of forcing myself to climb up a snowy hill I was at the top. The snow was gently falling from the sky and coating the world around me in its pure white coat. Far off in the distance I could see a town and in the other direction's I could see the world going on as far as the eye could see.

After I was done observing the world around me I then looked towards the tree on the hill. Next to the tree was a lifeless leafeon that lied on the ground with a giant gash in her jugular. Tears began to submerge from my eyes and they flowed down my face as I looked at my dead mother.

"Why… why…" I asked myself as I sobbed at the sight of my dead mother. I then walked up to her corpse and gave her a nudge in an attempt to make her show some sign of life.

"Please… wake up… Mom… please" I said as tears gushed down my face and I continued to sob at the sight of my dead mother. I just wanted to wake up and find out this was all some horrible nightmare, but no matter how hard I tried I still remained in this hell.

"I never even got to say bye" I said in between my sobs as I lied down next to my mother's corpse and grabbed her paw and put it over me as if she was hugging me. I then curled into a ball and closed my eyes and tried to act like this wasn't happening as I continued to sob out loud. I was now covered in even more of my mother's blood, but I didn't care I just wanted to be with her as long as possible, dead or alive.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note: **Well that was a dark chapter. Well I guess I'll start this author not with the jolteon mirage black always see's. Obviously something is up with that hallucination and It will not be the last time Black see's him. I'm actually curious to here what everyone think's about him and what he is. Now onto Black and Kana's conversation. I thought it was good that Black finally got to get some off the stuff he's been keeping a secret for years off his chest, after all he's hasn't told anyone about that beside's Flare and now Kana is the second pokemon to know. Now onto the flash back I put in at the end of the chapter. First off I hope I did a good job on that since it was an emotional chapter. Anyways I know I only showed what happened after the murder but their will be more info on it later on down the road. Obviously though he was traumatized. Anyways it'd be cool if some of you could give some feed back but if not no problem.

Thanks for reading and supporting the story!


	35. Trafficking

**So now were at chapter 35 and I can't believe how far this stories come over a short time. This chapter is a good one and will have something interesting in it later on. Thanks for reading and thank's to everyone who reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Trafficking**

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

Everybody was now returning from our search to find Black after he snapped and ran off on his own. To our surprise though we found him napping on the ground at the rest area where we were originally at. Every single one of us stared at Black as he slept in a calm manner as if nothing happened. It was kind of bizarre seeing Black curled up in a ball breathing gently after he just snapped not even fifteen minutes ago, it was odd seeing him calmed down so fast when his temper is known to last for so long.

"Kana how long has he been here" I asked as I looked at the jolteon who looked zoned out and didn't even reply to what I said "Kana" I shouted really loud to get her attention.

The jolteon then stuck her head up and her eyes widened really wide "Huh w-what" she said in a confused manner as she looked around to figure out who called her name.

"How long has he been back" I then asked.

"About fifteen minutes or so" Kana replied.

Hesh then looked at her with a strange look "And you didn't tell us he was back" the pikachu complained.

"Well no, me and Black had an interesting conversation when he got back"

"About what" the pikachu questioned.

"Nothing, just stuff" the jolteon said in an attempt to remain tight lipped.

"Whatever you say kana" Hesh said as he let out a yawn. I myself was a little disappointed that Kana wasn't going to tell us about their conversation.

"Is everyone ready to go" Alex asked us as he walked towards us.

"Sure why not" Hesh said out loud to our trainer.

Alex then looked back at us and noticed his sleeping umbreon that had no intention's on waking up. Alex then walked up to Black and kneeled down as low as he could without falling on the umbreon and then stroked his hand along Black's fur gently. Alex then unstrapped a pokeball off his belt and clicked a button on it and sucked Black into the ball.

"Rest up Black, I know things have been hard lately" Alex said with a small smile as he stood up.

"Alright let's all hustle since we lost some time looking for Black" Alex said in a peppy voice. Shortly after Alex said that we all started walking down the path along the beach towards Cyllage city. Luckily for us the weather still managed to stay as perfect as it was previously today and I'd even say it cooled down a little to the perfect temperature.

Everyone was walking silently in our group. The lady from before that we dueled against went on ahead towards the exact same destination we were going and said she'd meet up with us there after we found our pokemon. I was actually kind of curious about what I could learn from that charmander. I was mostly curious about what he knew of Black and the pokemon after us.

"Hey Flare can I talk to you in private" I then heard Kana call out from behind me. I turned my head back to see a bothered looking jolteon. The jolteon held her head low and had a gloomy look in her eyes eyes.

"Sure what's up" I said with a small smile that was supposed to lighten her upset mood.

"Just let everyone go ahead of us a little first" Kana said as she looked at our group. I then stopped walking and she did the same and we let everyone walk past us. No one really paid too much attention to us lacking behind since most of them were day dreaming, except for Hesh who was talking to Gray a little about random miscellaneous stuff.

After everyone was out of hearing distance we then both started walking behind our group and I then decided to start off the discussion Kana wanted to have "What's on your mind."

"You said you knew Black's background right" Kana asked.

I then let out a sigh of irritation since I already told her I wouldn't ever tell her about it "I can't tell you remember" I said as kindly as I could without sound annoyed.

"No it's not that…" kana said in a hollow voice "When we talked earlier he told me about his family and why he never wanted to speak of it" Kana said as she avoided eye contact.

I then stopped walking and just stared at Kana in shock "He… He told you" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah" Kana said.

"Then what did you need to talk to me about" I asked in a confused on what she wanted to actually talk about.

"I didn't really think much about his family and what happened to them until after Black fell asleep, but these pokemon after him are very dangerous and the more I learn of them the more I realize how heartless they are" Kana said in a unsteady voice.

"What are you getting at" I then asked.

"What are we going to do when they come back for him, they'll kill us just for knowing him" Kana said quietly to keep anyone else from hearing our conversation.

"What are you trying to imply, should we just throw him out or wrap him up as a present and just give him to them" I then said in a slightly angered voice.

"That's now what I'm getting at, I like Black and I feel bad for him. I really wouldn't have the heart to ruin his life anymore" Kana retorted.

"Then what" I asked her again.

Kana then just looked at me with shaky dilated eyes "Flare I'm scared honestly, I don't want to hurt Black but I'm scared those pokemon are going to kill us in our sleep one of these nights" Kana said.

I then looked her in her shaky eyes and I replied with a smile "Don't worry, we have more pokemon on our team now and plus were getting stronger. If we all just stick together I'm sure we can all push past this" I said as I pulled Kana into a hug and we both sat there in silence as our group left us behind.

"What if your wrong" Kana then said as I hugged her.

"I'm not, we have some strong pokemon with us and last time they got us in a secluded area where no one was around, we'll just stay in populated urban area's" I then said with a convincing plan as I let her go.

"I guess you have a point" Kana said with a smile on her face that showed she was cheering back up to her usual happy self.

Kana and I then both looked up the path and saw that are team was almost out of site. We both exchanged glances for a quick second and we both then started running back to our group. Kana could have easily out ran me but she ran along with me and didn't leave me behind.

* * *

**Point of View Stark**

It didn't really take long for my new leader to put me to work. I was now assigned a little mission to silence a loose end. Accompanying me on this ever so crappy mission was the white espeon I first socialized with when I joined the crimson dawn and the other individual with us was a quilava who went by the name Merrick and wore a bored expression ever since we left on our mission.

Our party was now in the shady part of Luminose city. The streets were crowded with many people who paid very little attention to our trio as we walked down the streets of Luminose. Here and their though I could see a few humans or pokemon shoot me a dirty look since no one really liked my kind, although I could have cared less. It was now early evening and most people were finishing off they're day of work and getting ready to go home soon.

"How long until we are at the objective" the quilava said as he gave out a lazy yawn.

"We'll get their when we get their" the white espeon known as Vincent said in an agitated voice. I myself had grown annoyed with the whiney quilava. Most of the trip he has done nothing but complain and take up space in this mew forsaken world.

After around ten or so minutes of walking down the crowded streets of Luminose Vincent then led our group down an alley.

"Were here" Vincent said as if he didn't really care.

"Arceus finally" the quilava said in an exaggerated whiney voice.

Vincent then walked into the middle of the alley and stood right in front of a manhole that had a big lid on it. I then saw the manhole lid literally lift up a little and slide away from the hole. I then looked over towards Vincent who seemed to be the one who moved the lid.

"The sewer's" I questioned.

"It wouldn't have been my first pick either but it's where the target is" Vincent said as he got ready to jump down into the hole. Vincent then jumped down and the quilava quickly followed. I then thought for a second about whether I really cared about earning their trust enough to actually go down there.

"You coming or not" I then heard the quilava yell in anger from the hole.

I then jumped down the hole and quickly felt my feet contact with water and a solid ground at the bottom of the ground. Once I was at the bottom I quickly noticed how bad it smelled down here and I instantly wanted to just get out of this Mew forsake place.

Once I did get over the smell I then noted that the only source of light was coming from the flames on the quilava's back.

"Follow me" Vincent then said as he led us through the horrid sewers.

"How do you know your way through this place" I then asked as me and the quilava followed.

"I've met this pokemon before, our groups use to be business buddies but now things are different" Vincent said.

"So why do these pokemon have to die" I asked. Not that I cared about killing them, I just hated wasting my time and it never did hurt to have a reason.

"Because they help Team Genesis" Vincent said.

"How so" I asked.

"We are now heading into a base that is inhabited by a group of pokemon that make their living off pokemon trafficking and they sell a lot of these pokemon they kidnap off the streets to Team Genesis, which they then genetically alter and make the pokemon superior and sell them at a high price on the black market."

"I see" I said as I took in the info. After a few moments of wondering in the dark sewers with minimal light we eventually saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Once we got closer to the light I noticed the light was from a lantern that was hanging off the ceiling of the sewer and right next to the lantern was an arbok and a cubone standing right in front of a door that was randomly in the sewer. The two pokemon wore a smug look on their face that obviously showed they were up to no good.

"Stop right there, state your name and purpose" the arbok hissed in an unfriendly tone.

Vincent just looked at the arbok and the cubone for a second before replying "Hello to you to, we are from the Crimson Dawn" Vincent said.

"Crimson huh" the arbok said as he looked at his partner cubone "Genesis told us you'd be co-" A hole then burst open between the arbok's eyes as blood splattered all over the sewer wall's and his body fell on the wet cold floor and didn't move as a pool of blood formed around the arbok's head.

The cubone then looked at his partner as he quivered in fear from the graphic sight. Then I saw the skeleton make on the cubone's face crack between his eyes and then another hole burst open between the cubone's eyes and he fell on the ground dead next to his partner who also appeared dead.

I then looked at the white espeon who appeared to be the one who caused the gruesome deaths of the guards. He appeared to be unfazed by the murders and he just walked over their dead bodies as he opened the door with his psychic powers. I had no doubt in my mind that the espeon was a very dangerous individual who would pose a threat to any pokemon who didn't have a type advantage like me.

Shortly after he walked through the door Merrick and I followed behind the white espeon through the door that led deeper into the enemy's base. Once we were inside the door we were in a long dark hallway with barred cell's following along the walls of the dark room. Our party walked down the hall and as we walked I looked into the cells and saw many pokemon lying down in the cells. Some of the pokemon were awake and just watched us with eyes full of despair and showed no sign of hope. Throughout my life I have seen many faces like that and by now I was more than use to seeing the darkest corners of this world.

Once we reached the end of the hall we came upon another door. Vincent then opened the door with his mind again and we followed him through. When we entered the new room I saw a big opening and in the middle of the room I saw a pokemon standing in the darkness. Luckily my enhanced eyes that team genesis gave me allowed me to make out the figure in the darkness and he appeared to be a sneasel. I then looked around the other parts of the room and it appeared to be the one sneasel. There was no light in the room we were in other than a small light coming through the ceiling which made a spotlight right on the sneasel.

"I knew you would eventually come for me" the sneasel said as he looked at all of us.

"Not going to beg for your life" the quilava said to the sneasel as he gave a big toothy grin.

"I'm not the one who should be begging" the sneasel said as he smiled back at the quilava.

"The hell is that supposed to mean" the quilava yelled as he began walking towards the sneasel. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a scyther come out of the shadows and sprint towards Vincent at lightning speed. Vincent began to turn his head slowly as he heard the sound of running but the scyther shoved his bladed arm into Vincent's back before he could even see the scyther. I then ran towards the espeon as the scyther held the white espeon up with his blade shoved through his back. Blood pured out of Vincent's wound as he made a gurgling noise as blood came out of his mouth from the internal bleeding.

I then used dark matter and surrounded my right paw and jumped in the air towards the scyther. The scyther tried to dodge my attack but I jabbed him right in the face before he could even move and he instantly went flying to the ground. Once the scyther fell down along with Vincent I then looked at the white espeon. It didn't take long for me to realize he was dead and probably died within seconds after he was punctured, yet I was unfazed since death was a part of my life since I was a child.

I then looked over towards the quilava who appeared to be fighting off other pokemon who were giving him a hard time while the sneasel just sat back and watched the chaos. The pokemon fighting the quilava consisted of many different species such as a Persian, an arcanine and a golbat. The quilava continuously shot flamethrowers everywhere which caused the pokemon to dive out of the way as the flames lit up the room with a light that blinded me even with my enhanced vision.

Then the persian managed to get behind the quilava when he wasn't looking and tackled the quilava to the ground and pinned him down with his paw's as he tried to rip out Merrick's throat with his teeth, but the quilava managed to hold him back enough to save himself. The other pokemon then began making their way towards me as they got in their battle stances to fight me.

I then covered my entire body in dark matter as I sprinted towards my opponents without fear. I went for the golbat first since he appeared to be an easy kill and I lungedstraight towards him and swung my shadow paw straight for the pesky bat. The bat's eyes widened as I made my move but right before it landed he flew out of the way as I grazed its chest and blood dripped down its torso.

My eyes were then attracted to the arcanine who was charging up a ember in his mouth. He launched the fireball at me and I quickly ran towards the ember but right before it hit me I swiftly did a roll right under the attack and kept my speed as I charged towards the canine like creature.

I then thrashed my entire body into the arcanine and left a giant burn mark on the creatures left side from the dark matter around my body. The creature rolled around in pain as I placed my paw on the creature and pinned it to the ground and he looked up at me with shaking eyes that stared into my blue eyes.

"One down" I said as I raised my other paw up to finish the job. Then all of a sudden everything in my body felt bizarre as my vision got blurry and the muscles in my body felt very loose and struggled to support my weight. I then got off the arcanine as I struggled to even stay conscious. Then I felt a wet substance flowing along the side of my mouth and the inside of my mouth had a bitter metallic tasting liquid in it that was not saliva. There was no doubt in my mind that it tasted like blood, I've tasted it more than enough to recognize it.

To confirm my suspicion I quickly swabbed the liquid that escaped my mouth and flowed down my lips. I looked at it and my suspicions were confirmed, it was indeed blood.

'How, I wasn't even injured' I asked myself as I looked around the battle zone with blurry eyes. Then all of a sudden I felt a strong solid contact on my right side and I fell on the ground and skidded along the concrete floor. Then I saw the arcanine from before charging an ember up as he stood above me. I tried to struggle but my body felt way to weak and I knew I was in serious trouble.

'The hell is wrong with me' I screamed to myself in my head as I tried to understand why I was bleeding.

"That's enough" I heard a voice call out as everyone looked towards the sneasel who wore a look of terror as I saw Vincent who was perfectly fine standing behind him with a psychic attack charging up.

"How… I watched y-you die" the sneasel said in a shaky voice as he shook in fear.

"The mind is such an easy thing to fool if not properly trained and you and your friends believed an illusion over reality" Vincent said as he looked at the sneasel with a small grin. I had to admit myself, I thought he was dead and I couldn't believe that, that was an illusion and he was perfectly fine the whole time.

"Everyone stop now" the sneasel said in a shaky voice as his men backed away from me and the Persian got off the quilava and the arcanine got off me and took a few steps back from me as I slowly struggled to my feet.

"Please don't kill me" the sneasel said as a tear began to fall down his eyes.

"Seriously" Vincent said in an angered voice "Look at what kind of business you run, you don't have the right to cry and feel bad for yourself, why do you deserve a second chance" Vincent said as tears continued falling down the sneasel's face.

"P-Please I don't w-wanna die" the sneasel said as more tears flowed down his face and he cried like a child.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. I've got something better in mind" Vincent said as he looked at the back of the sneasel's head.

"W-What's that" the sneasel said.

"Your all going to fall asleep in a moment and when you wake up the police will be here and we'll let the law sort things out" Vincent said in a dark tone.

"Going to the police that's dirty" the persian that was on the sneasel's side yelled.

"And your business isn't" Vincent retorted.

"Vince please give me another try man, we can talk this out. You want money I can make you a rich pokemon, Hell I'll make your friends rich as well" the sneasel said in a nervous voice with a few sniffles added in.

"Money holds no value to me" Vincent replied "Tell me though, maybe info on Genesis may persuade me to look the other way if you promise to behave in the future" Vincent said as the sneasel slowly turned his head towards the psychic.

"Like what" the sneasel asked.

"Hmm how about something that will help us defeat them" Vincent said with a small grin on his face.

"I don't know anything about them honestly, they just pay us good for pokemon" the sneasel yelled.

"And who usually comes to pick up the pokemon" Vincent then asked.

"Usually a couple armed soldiers meet us out in middle of route thirteen and they take the pokemon from their" the sneasel said without a second thought.

"Just soldiers" Vincent asked.

"Umm" the sneasel said as he continued to think "There was also a scyther with them here and their but during the more recent trades the scyther hasn't been their" the sneasel said.

"Okay and what else do you know then."

"Nothing they just pay us that's all I know" the sneasel said in a stressful voice.

"Surely you value your life more than that" Vincent said.

"Vince come on man, this is all I know… let this slide and I'll make you a twenty five, seventy five partner" the sneasel pleaded.

"Not interested in your business now answer my questions" Vincent replied.

"Okay fifty-fifty it doesn't get better than that" the sneasel said with a nervous laugh.

"If I hear one more offer I'm going to fry your brain until you can't even comprehend basic math" Vincent said in a dark tone.

"Listen I'm sorry I seriously know nothing… I'd help you if I could" the sneasel said as tears began to form in the sneasel's eyes again.

"Hmm that's too bad… for you" Vincent said as the gem on his forehead began to glow a bright crimson red and then I watched as everyone in the room beside our team become dizzy as they began to sway around and eventually they began collapsing on the ground. One by one each of them fell to the ground unconscious including the sneasel.

I looked down at the golbat's unconscious body and saw that he was only asleep as it snored peacefully unaware of the serious trouble it was in.

"Let's go" Vincent said in a tired voice as he sluggishly walked towards the exit.

I instantly noticed his swaying as he struggled to stand "Are you going to be okay" I asked, even though I felt like crap myself at the moment.

"Yeah, I just used a lot of energy back there with the illusions and knocking them out" Vincent said in a drowsy voice.

Then the quilava stepped into the conversation "So how are the police going to find out" the quilava interrupted.

"Simple, I'll find a police officer and I'll plant a thought into his head or make him hallucinate something that'll lead the police here" Vincent said as he continued to walk on his weak paws.

"Alright let's just get out of here… it smells like hell" I said as I followed the espeon on my weak paw's as well. The only thought I truly cared about at the moment though was what was wrong with my body and why it decided to act up like that randomly.

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

It was now getting late and the sun had set long ago and our crew was now settling down for the night. Alex had set up a camp fire to keep us all warm for the night and it illuminated the area around us with a fiery orange color. Off in the distance we could all here the ocean waves splashing against the beach over and over.

Gray, Ebony and Alex had both fallen asleep long ago and left Kana, Hesh and I awake and Black was still in his pokeball.

"So Kana you ever going to tell me about what Black told you" Hesh pried.

"Nope" she replied bluntly as she lied down on the ground and rested her head on her two paws that were crisscrossed.

"Secrets I tell you" Hesh said as he sat down and put his hands behind him to support his weight as he leaned back and looked into the stars.

"So this is what it's like to travel" Hesh said in a relaxed voice.

"That's right you've never really left Ambrette have you" I said.

"Nope I've always been there and never really had a need to leave until recently" Hesh said as he looked up into the sky.

"Was it worth it" I asked.

Hesh then looked at me for a second as if he was unsure "We'll see I guess" Hesh said as he redirected his view towards the star's in the sky.

"Isn't that the little dipper thinge" Hesh then said as he pointed to the stars in the sky. I then looked to where he was pointing and tried connecting the dots in the sky but they all seemed to make everything but the little dipper.

"No I think that's just a group of stars" I said as I continued to look up.

"Do you know where any constellations are" Hesh then asked.

"Well sure I do" I said as I looked up at the sky and searched for the right group of stars as I strained my eyes to find any constellations.

Then I spotted something "Well yeah you got that thing right their… A umm blob… of star's… making a blob" I said as I slowly let my paw fall and I realized I had no clue what I was talking about.

"Wow that one is just beautiful" Hesh said sarcastically with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah shush up" I replied jokingly as I let out a yawn and I then lied down like Kana was. Hesh seemed to understand that I was sleepy since he didn't really say anything ever since I lied down. Everything just felt so perfect, the air around me was cold yet the camp fire warmed me up and created a very comfortable sensation that made the sleeping environment perfect. But to top that off in the distance I could hear the ocean waves swooshing back and forth along the beach, which luckily we were out of the tides reach.

Everything here was just perfect and I could feel sleep call my name as everything slowly faded to black.

* * *

**Chapter End **

* * *

**Author Note:**Well that concludes that chap. So things may have been a bit slow on our main protagonist's side but for Stark things were a bit more interesting. So in the chapter you may have noticed the scene where Stark started randomly having blood come out of his mouth, I'm not going to get to into it but just note that it may actually be important later on. I really liked writing this chap also because I got to show more of Vincent and Merrick and I'm always looking to build up their characters since their hardly seen at this point. Well I actually can't wait to upload next chapter because it will have an interesting beginning, you'll just have to see it when I upload it but when I do I think everyone will find it interesting.

Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follow and fav'd my story. Also I haven't really mentioned this in awhile but if I am making grammar mistakes or maybe just making a story telling mistake in general please inform me through a review or PM because I'm always looking to improve this story. Thank you.


	36. The Near Future?

**Well welcome to another chapter. Now I actually liked writing this chapter because it has a lot of juicy info, I'll be interested to hear what you guys/gals make of the info. I really love the beginning and I do hope that everyone likes it as much as I liked writing it because its just awesome (Or so it felt awesome in my head lol). Anyways... This chap will also have some good spicy character bulding, but I'll let you read for yourself. Anyways enjoy the chap and thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: The Near Future?**

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

I was now slowly waking up and I discovered that I was lying on the cold ground in an unfamiliar area. My vision was intensely blurred and I could hardly see anything besides bright lights off in the distance that appeared to be scorching flames. I strained my eyes to make it out but my vision refused to cooperate with me.

I then felt something wet trickling down my chest, I took my paw and swabbed the wet substance that was on my chest and held my paw up in my sight and my vision then stabilized finally and revealed blood on my paw. I then shifted my gaze down and saw blood flowing out of my chest. I had a minor gash in my chest and I was slowly loosing blood at a steady paste.

Now that my vision was back to normal I looked out to the distance and I saw blazing flames covering multiple building and I heard the sound of people yelling in terror off in the distance and then I heard a creaking noise from one of the buildings that was on fire, then all I could hear was the loud crashing sound of a building collapsing on itself and a big wave of debris covered the whole area and it was all I could see besides the lights of flames through the debris. My ears were now ringing from the loud crashing noise as I tried to get a grip on myself and all I could now hear besides the ringing in my ears was the pounding of my heart and my heavy breaths.

"W-What's going on" I then asked myself in a weak voice that I could hardly hear from the ringing in my ears.

Then I heard a loud fierce roar that would make any pokemon cower in fear off towards my left, I hesitantly looked in that direction afraid of what I was going to see and my jaw dropped at the sight of a dragonite blowing flames everywhere around the unknown city I was in. It appeared that the dragonite was the source of the chaos in the area and possible my current injuries. I then noticed that I was quivering in fear, I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself but nothing seemed to help neutralize my emotions.

I then realized that this was beyond serious and I started looking for someone that could help me and then I saw Kana lying on the ground unconscious or… dead. All I could focus on was the pool of blood forming around her and my imagination instantly assumed the worst scenario possible.

"Kana" I called out in terror to the jolteon but she didn't reply, but the dragonite noticed my words and stopped using its flamethrower on the buildings and looked at me with a dark glare that only seeked to destroy everything in its path. The dragonite then began to make its way towards me as it took giant steps that made a loud stomping noise as it got closer to me. As the dragonite got closer I then began to notice its size difference compared to how a normal dragnite was. This thing was easily twice the size of an average dragnite and was no doubt twice as deadly and a small pokemon like me wouldn't even stand a chance of scratching a pokemon of that size.

Seeing the dragnite coming towards me I instantly realized that this was like or death and I began to struggle up to my feet in an attempt to fight for my life. Around when I was halfway up to my paws I suddenly felt a strong tearing feeling and I then felt blood burst out of my wound along with a sharp pain and I fell down with a loud screech of pain as I cringed from the excruciating feeling. I then looked up once my pain subsided a little and I saw the dragonite charging up a flamethrower that was directed straight towards me.

I then realized that this was the end for me and I closed my eyes to shield me from the terror and prayed that the flames would at least kill me instantly so I wouldn't suffer. I waited a few seconds as I shook in fear but my death never came, I then opened my eyes and saw Black standing right in front of me in a defensive position as he stared at the dragonite and let out a vicious growl that set my teeth on edge.

The dragonite was still charging it's breath of hell as Black and the dragonite stared each other down. Black showed no sign of fear towards his foe and stood his ground. Black then began sprinting at light speed towards the dragonite as it released its flamethrower straight towards Black. My eyes were instantly blinded from the heat and bright colors of the flame as I clenched my eyes shut. All I did manage to make out was a fiery inferno that was covering everything where Black was and I was hardly even safe from the flames.

"Black!" I yelled in terror as I tried to open my eyes but couldn't make anything out through the inferno that the dragonite released.

* * *

My eyes instantly shot open and I quickly stood up on all four of my paws in nearly a split second. I then looked around and the first thing I noticed was the lack of fire and chaos everywhere and instead that the area was peaceful. It then snapped in my head and I realized that it was only a dream and no one was in danger and for a matter of fact everyone appeared to be sleeping serenely. My vision was then redirected off into the distance towards the ocean where I could see the sun starting to peak over the horizon and begin its cycle over the world we inhabited.

"Whoa that was… interesting" I said to myself as I reflected on that odd dream that still had me shaking slightly in fear. I knew that it was only a dream but I was still shocked from how realistic the dream was, most dreams were vivid and hard to even remember, but this one felt like reality.

I then looked over at Kana who was breathing gently as she rested her head on her paws. I was so happy that it was only a dream and none of it was true. I then counted my blessings and walked away from the sleeping jolteon.

'What was that' I asked myself. I just prayed to Mew that that wasn't any kind of vision or I was not looking forward to my future and I think everyone else could easily agree without second thought.

"You look like you had a good dream" I heard an acquainted voice call out from behind me. My head then cocked back and my vision revealed Black standing behind me with a bored expression on his face as the umbreon looked at me with groggy eyes that were barely open.

"Oh hey Black and what would possibly make you think that" I asked as I tilted my head a little in a curious manner as I awaited a logical response from the tired umbreon.

Black then let out a small smirk "Oh nothing I've just had enough nightmares to recognize someone waking up like that."

"Well no I was just sleeping funny and I just got up really fast" I then said quickly in my own defense, although I realized that I replied so fast that it made it more obvious that I was lying.

"Uh huh right" Black then teased.

"And what about you, you said you had nightmares" I said in an attempt to redirect the subject.

Blacks face then went to a serious look as he stared me in the eyes, then shortly after his face relaxed and revealed a small smirk "I constantly dream about magikarp taking over this world and enslaving us land pokemon" Black said in a fake disturbed voice.

"What is it with you and magikarp" I then asked as I pondered why he was so obsessed with them.

Black's head then tilted a little at my question as he wore a confused look "I don't know honestly."

"Of course you don't." I replied.

"So what was your nightmare then" Black asked me.

I don't know why but I didn't want to tell him about my dream mostly because of how bizarre it was "You know, I don't even remember. I just remember it being peculiar" I said with a fake laugh at the end.

"You're a dirty liar" Black said with a frown on his face.

"Okay Ryder" I said jokingly as I gave him a small nudge with my paw.

"Hey! why you calling me that now" Black yelled in an annoyed voice.

I just replied with a small laugh at the umbreon's frustration.

"Well your small" Black said as he gave me a nudge and sent me down on the sandy ground. The umbreon then looked at me as he winced a little bit "Ugh whoops" Black then said awkwardly as he realized his mistake.

"I'm not short, the whole world's just tall" I then shouted as I got back up on my paws.

Black just let out a small smile at my joke and said "Your logic is flawless."

"When are we leaving by the way" Black then asked me.

The question then processed through my brain as the neurons in my brain connected and made a logical answer "Eventually" I bluntly said with a toothy grin showing on my face.

* * *

**Point of View Stark**

I was still in Luminose city with Vincent and Merrick and we were now outside a warehouse that appeared to have been condemned long ago. The outside of the warehouse had cargo crates scattered all around and were pretty worn down and I was really questioning why we were wasting our time here out of all places in Kalos.

Merrick was walking with us along the warehouse on his two legs and he held a big bag in his hand which he was twirling around to amuse himself. I constantly wondered what was in the bag but I could only assume my anticipation would be cut short by a creature with a primitive mind like his.

"What's the purpose of coming here" I asked in hope that one of my two colleagues would reply.

Vincent then looked at me out of the corner of his eye as we walked along the side of the warehouse "We are here to destroy something of Genesis's" Vincent said with a sly smile.

"And what would they possible have here" I asked with interest.

"Genesis bought out this warehouse long ago for the sole purpose of storing data and small amounts of money."

Shortly after walking along the warehouse we eventually came upon a door that led into the warehouse. Vincent didn't even bother to open the door and instead smashed it open with his psychic powers and sent it flying into the warehouse.

Vincent didn't waste any time and walked in along with the quilava, I also followed in as I looked around cautiously. The warehouse had long rows of cargo everywhere and they were rusted and covered in dust as well. I couldn't also help but noticed that some of the cargo crates appeared to be melted slightly and have burn marks on them and it almost looked like a battle went down here.

"Hard to believe we were here not even to long ago" Merrick said as he reflected on recent memories.

"What were you doing here" I then asked.

"Merrick and I were here and we had a little fun with Vincent's brother" Merrick responded with a big smile on his face.

"Wait why didn't you do what you needed to do here back then" I then asked with slight annoyance as I tried to understand there thinking method.

"Because back then Genesis was our ally, they just let us barrow this warehouse as a headquarters while we were on that mission, back then our two organizations had a solid truce and we would have never imagined us going against them, although we never really liked them, just the benefits we got from them" Vincent replied.

"And how did you fail to apprehend Ryder, it's not like he is strong or anything" I questioned. I mean he wasn't the only reason I failed was because Zero had

Vincent then exchanged a glance with Merrick and then looked back at me "It's not that we couldn't beat him, it's that we choose not to" Vincent replied and I then completely felt confused on their logic and why the hell they would do something so stupid and counterproductive.

"What, why" I then asked as if they were morons.

Vincent then let out a small sigh "We simply wanted to just remind Ryder that we were still out there, things still need to be done before Ryder is where we need him and for our plan to be done effectively a lot of things must be met and we can't quite capture him until things are ready or our plan won't work and everything would have been done in vein."

"Then why send me after him" I then asked.

"We told Genesis to create you as a reanimation and not to have you go after him yet, they almost caused us a lot of trouble because of that misunderstanding" Vincent said. Then confusion over took my brain. Genesis told me to go after Ryder and that one black scyther who was with Crimson even assisted me.

"That scyther, what was his name Kane?" I asked as I tried to recall his name.

"Yeah" Vincent replied.

"Why was he trying to help me capture Black then, he may have not fought him but he was helping me capture him, isn't he on your side?" I then asked as confusion continued to take its course in my mind.

Vincent flinched at the question "hmm that's odd, he knows better, so why would he do that. I can't help you on that one. I would talk to him but the guy never talks."

"So back to the original subject though, what needs to be done before Black or Ryder or whatever his name is needs to get captured" I asked as I looked the crimson eyed espeon dead in the eyes.

"Mandus wants to be sure we can trust you before we tell you more about project Kurokami" Vincent said and my ears then pricked up a little from hearing those words. Then a memory of Zero telling me to keep an ear open for something about project Kurokami came into my mind. That diffidently confirmed that they had something to do with this Kurokami project and I was honestly intrigued. It sounded interesting and it had to be if a business as big as Genesis cared so much about it.

"Then what can you tell me of project Kurokami" I asked cautiously.

"Kurokami is many things. Just know that project Kurokami will change this world forever and justify everything bad that we have done to help try and complete it" Vincent said as he looked towards the ground.

Then I felt slight annoyance that the espeon actually thought there was atonement for pokemon like us "Does that justify the slaughter of your family and all the lives you ruined" I then asked with spite in my voice.

"If everything goes as planned we'll save more lives than we took. It will be the dawn of a new world, a world of peace, a world without violence or hatred. A world full of equal pokemon" Vincent said as he held his head up with pride as he enlightened me on his motives.

Then a thought came into my head "And what about human's" I asked as I noticed they were left out from what he said.

"That is a matter that is still being debated actually" Vincent said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let me explain" Vincent said as he sat down and prepared to give me a lecture "It's not secrete that humans are the cause of everything bad in this world. Humans created a world that revolves around a government and an economy. Now for there to be an efficient economy there has to be a lower class a middle class and then an upper class."

"What are you getting at" I then interrupted as I failed to see his point.

"I'm getting to that now pay attention" Vincent said in annoyance "Now this whole world revolves around an economy and what runs an economy" Vincent then asked.

"Money?" I replied.

"Exactly money, if you have money your somebody and you can do anything and have whatever you want, but money causes greed and corruption. The world is being destroyed by the economy humans have created. Think about the environment's, the pokemon being hurt and the oil the humans love so much and let's not forget war and that alone could destroy our planet and it is all done to make profit or to benefit another man's greed" Vincent said as I began to understand what he was getting at.

"The economy of this world promotes greed, thus giving birth to businesses like Genesis who will do anything for money. Money is also the cause of your pain as well Stark" Vincent said as he stared me dead in the eyes and I then felt myself become more interested in the conversation.

"Think about it. Your old trainer was a hit-man and would do anything for money. He then got a pokemon like you and trained you to be a vicious killer and made profit off your sins, not once did he care about your personal feelings. It all came down to money and he would do anything to get it even if it caused you your life, which it did" Vincent said. Thoughts then came into my head about the horrible things my old trainer made me do just to make a small profit. All the lives I ruined and all the blood I've spilt just for paper with numbers on it that held no value to me. My whole life I worked for that sack of shit and never once did I benefit from it, it was all for him and I was just his slave.

"The reason we are debating on whether humans should live or not is that if humans are allowed in the new world they'll just recreate a world that is fueled by greed and they will create a civilization similar to todays, a world that is slowly decaying without a hope of light" Vincent said as his words began to make sense to me.

"We want a world where pokemon and humans can live as equals, we are tired of being at the bottom of the classes, we have no rights and humans will make us work tirelessly for them to get money. Pokemon don't have a place in this world so we must create a new one that we can all coexist, but at the same time we don't know if that is possible, we truly do want a world where we can live as equals but it may not work out" Vincent said with a small frown on his face.

"So you seek a world where everyone can be equal" I then asked.

"Yes and we are afraid that it won't be possible with humans" Vincent then said.

"What about the pokemon we fought yesterday, they were trafficking their own kind to make money, pokemon can be just as easily be corrupted" I then said in an attempt to contradict his argument.

Vincent then began nodding his head at me "Yes corrupted by the money that humans made, studies have shown that area's with pokemon only have nothing like pokemon trafficking, simply because everything goes off the worlds natural cycle of life, not an economy or a government that is corrupt" Vincent retorted.

"I understand but how is it possible then to get rid of civilization" I then asked.

"I promise if you can earn our trust I'll explain everything to you as much as you want, but we are on a mission so let's start by finishing that up" Vincent said as he turned towards the quilava who was kicking a rock around on the ground.

"Merrick we're ready" Vincent called out towards the quilava and he then kicked the rock as hard as he could and sent it flying and he looked at Vincent with a smile. "Let's go then, this'll be fun" Merrick said with a toothy grin. Merrick then reached into the bag he was carrying and revealed a couple sticks that were in a bundle and appeared to have a timer on it.

"Go set the charges, I'd like to show Stark something" Vincent said as he directed me to follow him. Vincent had me follow him to the middle of the warehouse in an opening. In the opening I could see a small blood stain on the floor along with tools scattered everywhere as if there was a chaotic fight here at one point.

"There" Vincent said as he pointed at a crate that looked a lot newer then the other crates. The crate had a big lock on it which was chained around the crate securely so no one could get in it without the right tools.

"What's in it" I then asked as I observed the massive cargo crate.

"Look for yourself" Vince said as the red gem on his head flashed a bright red and the lock on the cargo crate exploded and the chain slid off the cargo crate. The door then slowly cracked open and revealed stacks of money stacked on top of each other that filled the entire crate up. My jaw instantly fell at the infinite sight of money that must have been millions at least.

"H-How much is in their" I said in amazement as I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't just seeing things.

"More than anyone could ever count. I'd estimate at least ten-million dollars and there is also a few other crates like this hidden throughout this warehouse as well" Vincent said as he looked at the money in disgust.

"How do they make all of this money" I asked.

"They make pokemon like you that are superior to others and then they sell them on a black market for a lot of cash" Vincent said as he continued to eyeball the money with spite "Money that is used to make pokemon suffer when they should be with their families and friends enjoying their life."

"The dark science's Genesis does is taboo, that is why they are an underground business but that is also why they get paid so much got their specimen" Vincent then said.

Merrick then came out of nowhere and walked up to the crate that was filled with money and gave a big smile "Oh I've always wanted to do this" Merrick said as he eyeballed the money and licked his lips as if he was looking at a tasty meal.

The quilava then took in a deep breath and launched a big flamethrower inside the crate and cremated the money completely as he let out a hysterical laugh as he watched the money burn in bright orange flames.

"Oh that felt good, I love pissing on Genesis's profits" The quilava said as he laughed.

"Are the charges planet" Vincent then asked in a serious tone.

The quilava then stopped laughing and looked at the espeon with a serious glance "Yep, we got about seven minutes to get the hell out of here before this place goes boom" Merrick said as he started walking towards the exit. Vincent then followed and I did the same since I didn't want to end up like the money he just burned into nothing.

Once we reached the exit my eyes burned from the sunlight that I could never get used to, Merrick and Vincent continued walking away from the facility as I continued to follow them. Once we were across the street from the facility Merrick then signaled us to stop walking and the quilava turned around and stared at the facility with excited eyes.

"Light the fuse bitches" Merrick then yelled out with a lot of enthusiasm.

A few seconds passed by and nothing happened and I started to wonder if he set the bombs up right. Then my eyes were blinded by a bright flash of light as the facility had a huge explosion go off in it that caused the entire left side of the building to collapse to the ground. Then a few seconds after that another one of the bombs went off in the center of the building and started a domino effect as they all set off each other in fiery explosions. The building completely collapsed on itself as it was engulfed in flames. Merrick let out a hysterical laugh as I heard civilians in the area scream bloody murder and run for their lives at what they probably assumed was a terrorist attack.

"We should leave" Vincent said as he began to walk away and didn't bother to wait for us. I agreed with him and followed and Merrick followed us with his hysterical laugh that made me want to just punch him in the nose until he realized how annoying his laugh was.

* * *

**Point of View Flare**

Everyone eventually woke up and Alex got us all going with his usual peppy attitude and we were now on our way towards Cyllage city. We continued to make our way down the beach of route eight as everyone engaged in entertaining conversations. Gray and ebony appeared to really be the only two who weren't talking. I always wondered if Ebony was going to ever socialize with any of us or if she was going to just stay like that forever. Although I decided I would give her space since she was going through a lot at the moment and I didn't want to bring up her sister again or any other harmful memories.

Hesh was now educating Black on all the movies that he had watched in his days although Black looked really confused on the subject and just made sarcastic remarks to everything Hesh said. Obviously Hesh knew Black's humor so he wasn't offended by his odd humor.

Kana on the other hand was just trotting along with Hesh and Black and she added her insight to the conversation here and there. And then that left me, I didn't really have anything to do other than remember my dream from last night. It was so realistic and it could have even been mistaken as real.

It was just so bizarre and real and I just couldn't help but want to make something of it. I mean could it have been a vision of some kind or was it just my imagination being overly active. In rare cases fennekin's have been known to unlock parts of their brains that allowed them to use psychic abilities but never before has a fennekin predicted the future.

"It doesn't make sense" I then blurted out loud in frustration and everyone just looked at me as if I was insane.

I then realized how much of an idiot I sounded like and I instantly just wanted to undo that "Sorry… Go back to doing your things" I said as I put the palm of my paw on my face and attempted to rub off the embarrassment. I then just continued walking in silence as I pondered the thoughts

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well this chapter had some things I could only imagine would have been interesting, or so I'd hope or I'm a failure as a writer XD. Now Flares dream can mean many things and I'm always a strong believer in dreams meaning stuff. We'll all have to see how things roll out later on with that.

Now on to Vincent and Stark's discussion on the economy and stuff. First I'd like to state that I'm not leaning this story towards Government conspiracies and stuff like that, but I'm more getting into how humans (That's US!) play a huge role in destroying the world (Also I'm not a hippie XD) and I thought that topic was interesting for a pokemon who see's no value in money and economies and see's humans as creatures who are destroying the world they all live in. I do hope all of that made sense and it will most certainly not be the last time that topic come's up. Maybe now more of Crimson's motives are revealed and you guys/gals can start to make out what kind of pokemon they are. Well I think that was a chap with a lot of content and hopefully you all loved it because I sure as hell did lol. Thanks for reading and thanks to all of those who support my story in any way, and I know I say this after every chap but I have to since I don't want to sound ungrateful ;P.

Thanks Again and if you got any questions about stuff you don't understand feel free to ask.


	37. Cyllage City

**Welcome readers to the next chapter! Well this chapter has some really good info in it. Anyways I do try some attempts at making things more humorous in this chapter, haven't had many chances to try humor since things have been dark previously in this story until recently and I am trying not to make this story flat out depressing 24/7. So maybe I made it good enough to put some smiles on your face's or maybe not. Anyways if anyone has good tips on making stuff more humorous please shoot me a PM that'd be awesome because I'd like some advice lol. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Cyllage City**

* * *

**Point of View Stark**

I was now finally alone and Vincent and Merrick were off doing their own thing while they left me to wonder around Luminose city until they needed me again. I wasn't really a fan of them just dragging me around on their errands especially when I wasn't really of any use to them at the moment. Memories of events that happened around me recently began to flow through my mind as I tried to understand them. What was project Kurokami and why did my body act up earlier were questions that flooded my mind.

I then walked into an ally and decided it was time for me to contact Genesis and see what the hell they actually wanted me to do for them "Hey you said someone was monitoring me twenty-four-seven and that they could communicate. Now start talking" I said out loud as I realized how silly I must have sounded talking to myself like that "Hello" I said again with frustration.

I then let out a sigh of stress "Asshole's aren't even doing their job" I said out loud to myself doubting that they were even listening.

"I'm here" I then heard a voice call out and I instantly recognized it as Zero the asshole that enslaved me to Genesis. The voice actually managed to make me jump a little since I wasn't expecting it and I had my guard down.

"Have you been paying attention to me the past twenty-four hours" I then asked the voice in my head.

"Yeah I've seen most of the good stuff" Zero replied through the technology that was most likely located in my ear drum.

Then I realized all the money I let Vincent and Merrick burn as I just watched and never really tried to stop "Hey umm, sorry about yo-" I said before I was interrupted. "It's fine, it's a small price to pay if you can actually gain their trust" Zero replied not really sounding like he cared.

Now was the time to get down to business and I wasn't going to waste any time "You heard them mention Kurokami right" I then asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah things are as bad as we thought" Zero replied.

"Then what does that mean and what is it" I then asked.

"As to what it is I can't tell you now, and them having project Kurokami could easily mean a million things. They can technically do anything if they wanted" Zero replied in a dark tone.

"Do anything?" I replied in confusion.

"Disregard that and just continue getting their trust."

Before our conversation ended a thought popped into my head that contradicted everything I was doing "Hey why am I doing this, you said you had another spy. Who and why can't he or she do what I'm doing" I asked with anger.

"Because Stark" Zero said with annoyance in his tone "Our other spy isn't technically one-hundred percent with them. He was more of a mercenary that we loaned them and he did their dirty work and spied on them. He has actually never seen Mandus or got anywhere close to them. As of right now he is doing the same thing as you, getting their trust and so far you are making a lot more progress since your you."

"And what's so special about me" I asked.

"You may have noticed Crimson isn't the biggest fan of humans. They know of your past and the things you've done. They probably think you are a potential ally" Zero then said.

"And how much do they know about my background" I then asked.

"Everything" Zero quickly replied and I then could feel a vein bulging out of my head from the thought of them knowing my business. Although I honestly knew I was just more embarrassed that they knew I was manipulated like a damn puppet my whole previous life.

"Hey I have a question" I then asked as dark memories flooded my head.

"And what would that be Stark."

"What ever happened to my old trainer" I then asked as I remembered the scum that broke me.

"Your old trainer?" Zero questioned.

"Yeah" I responded in a cold voice.

"I haven't kept tabs on him but he's still out there doing what he does, last I heard about him was that he assembled a new pokemon team to continue his work."

"After all of this is done you are going to help me track him down" I then demanded.

"And what could you possibly want from him" Zero said in a voice that sounded as if he was entertained by what I was getting at.

"I'm going to kill him as slow as possible" I said in a dark voice as satisfying thoughts of my old trainer suffering entered my mind.

"Find out more about Kurokami and I'll bring him to you" Zero replied.

"Fine I'll hold you to that then."

* * *

**Point of View Black**

After many hours of walking nonstop down route eight with the sun beating down on me we finally made it to Cyllage city and we were now staring at a sign with big letters that I couldn't read. I strained my crimson eyes on the words in an attempt to understand the strange thing humans called literacy.

"How the hell do humans read this crap" I barked out in frustration.

"It's just a welcome sign are you that du-" Gray began to say before he stopped himself from insulting me, which was odd to me since he always jumped at the chance to insult me and belittle my kind.

"Then how do you know" I asked curiously to how he knew such things.

"Because they have signs like this outside of every city, its common sense" Gray said with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"What do you all say we head in to Cyllage city" Alex said in a peppy voice as he raised his hands up in excitement.

"Sure" I replied dully to my trainer.

"That's the spirit" Alex then said excitedly towards me.

"No it's actually sarcasm buddy" I then replied. I didn't really know why I had such a negative attitude towards him when he was nothing but nice to me in the past. But then again it was also just my personality, so was I wrong for always having a sarcastic attitude?

We all then began making our way into the small city that had grown much over the years, as we made our way into the city and walked along the sidewalks. The city had some descent sized building but still fell short compared to Luminose. Despite the fact it wasn't as big as Luminose it was still just as lively and had pokemon and people everywhere doing their own tasks. The main road of the city was occupied by cars that were driving by at consistent speeds that allowed them to get to point A to B in a reasonable time. Then it snapped in my head.

"Hey guys" I asked out loud.

"Yeah" Everyone asked but Gray and Ebony.

"Why don't we use a car instead of walking everywhere" I asked in a confused voice.

"Because then it wouldn't really be an adventure, plus Alex probably doesn't want to pay gas and all that" Flare replied.

"Gas" I then asked in a confused tone.

Then Gray shot me a glare that showed he was sick of my dumb questions "Don't bother teaching a wild pokemon modern day culture. He's used to living under a rock his whole life, why bother telling him now" Gray said in a snide voice that I took offense to.

"Tree" I corrected Gray.

"Same difference" Gray barked in annoyance.

Flare then shot Gray a look "Gray what'd we talk about back in Ambrette" Flare then said as he stared Gray down.

"Oh come on your asking the impossible" Gray then spat out "I mean do you hear him."

"Just be civil okay" Flare then said with a sigh.

I then looked at the both of them awkwardly as I tilted my head a little at the conversation "I totally know what's going on" I replied sarcastically not knowing what Flare was talking about.

Flare didn't even bother replying to my snide remark and we just continued walking down the sidewalk. The more I observed the city the more I noticed everything looked the same. Every few buildings appeared to be food and the others all sold supplies and here and there I spotted a small commercial building.

"So when are we stopping to rest, it's hot out here" I then whined as my feet began to hurt from so much walking, which believe me days of walking nonstop with a wound that was still healing got tiring after an hour and I've been putting up with this for days.

"I don't know soon enough" Flare responded as we continued to walk.

"There we just need to cross the street up ahead and we'll be at our hotel" Alex said as he pointed up ahead and revealed the hotel we were going to be staying in. As I came up to the street that I was going to cross I noticed two white lines that were painted onto the black pavement and made a path I was supposed to cross. I then looked up and saw a electric sign that had a big red hand on it.

'Huh wonder what that means' I thought as I began to cross the street and I looked back quickly to notice everyone in my group not following and instead standing in front of the road.

"Black No!" Flare then yelled at the top of his lungs as I continued to walk across the street and I then heard the loud sound of a car honking at me and I then looked left almost instantly upon hearing the noise and I saw a car dramatically swerving away from me and the squealing noise of breaks. I then heard someone yell a few vulgar words my way as the car directed itself back on its normal course. I then felt Alex's hands grab my neck violently and I was then pulled back so hard that my feet lifted off the ground and he was holding by my neck and the nerves in my neck instantly screamed in pain.

"Ow let go" I yelled out in pain as Alex set me back down on the side walk next to our group.

"Don't do that again" Alex said in a serious voice as he knelt down to my level and looked at me with serious eyes that I've never seen him use before and honestly it kind of made me feel uncomfortable. I had no idea what I did wrong, but it made me feel guilty for something I didn't do. I mean I was just crossing the damn street!

"Don't do what" I then barked back in a defensive tone.

"Don't give me attitude you almost got killed… again" Alex replied in a serious tone as if he knew what I was saying.

"Flare what'd I do" I then said as I looked back at Flare who looked like he was about to laugh at me.

Then Gray stepped in my direction "Thanks for proving me more right Black" he said with a snide smile on his face.

"What'd I do" I then yelled out in frustration.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you how to cross the street" Hesh then said with a big smirk on his face.

Then I put two and two together and I started to understand what that red hand on that electric sign meant "No my mommy never did" I then replied in a pissy tone from being laughed at by everyone.

"Can we just go now, and I'm not some stereotype dumb wild pokemon" I yelled in frustration.

"You have yet to prove me wrong" Gray then said in his usual grouchy voice.

"Oh Mew just kill me" I then said as I contemplated on running out on the street in hope that one of the cars would put me out of my misery once and for all. Then right before I came up with my decision the sign with the red hand switched to a picture of a person walking.

"Now you may walk" Hesh said with a small laugh.

I just replied by rolling my crimson eyes as I walked across the street. Once we crossed the street our hotel was then in front of us and we all observed the place we would be inhabit until we beat the gym leader. The hotel was average compared to the other's we stayed at. We then entered inside the hotel and once we were in I then noticed a desk with a lady occupying it. On the desk was many miscellaneous things such as that weird computer thing humans use and a few book littered the desk as well.

"Hi welcome to Cyllage city traveller" A young blond lady said with a big smile on her face that was beyond creepy and made almost everyone but Alex cringe a little. It didn't help that the lady never blinked either.

"Hi, I'll just need to rent out one room for a few nights" Alex replied with a big smirk on his face.

"Okay may I have your name sir" the lady replied in a cheerful voice with her smile that would make eevee's cry.

"Alex Hayter" Alex replied.

"One second please" The lady said as she started entering some info in her computer "Oh it appears your room was already paid for" The employee said with that smile on her face which was starting to creep me out. I mean seriously you'd have to have some strong muscles in your face to smile as big as this lady for that long, it almost gave her a demonic look honestly, like some psychopath you'd see in one of those horror movies Hesh never shut's the hell up about.

"What do you mean my room is already paid for" Alex exclaimed in confusion.

"Your room has been paid for a day ago, room two three one" The lady replied as she pulled a card out of an envelope and handed it to Alex

"Okay I guess I can't complain" Alex said as he scratched his head and accepted the card.

Alex then started making his way to the left of the desk and then he walked into a hallway as we all followed his lead. Then halfway down the hall Alex walked up to a silver colored door that had a slit going down the middle and he clicked a button and the machinery replied with a beeping noise and the slit actually turned out to be a sliding door and they opened up and revealed a room.

We all then crowded our way into a very small room. Alex then pushed a button and the two sliding doors closed and we were locked in a very confined space. "The hell is the point of this" I shouted out in frustration.

"Its and elevator Black" Flare replied in a dull voice as if he got sick of my lack of knowledge on human technology.

"An ele what" I said in confusion"

Then gray just had to add in his insight "You see you're a stereotype of a pokemon that's oblivious to the modern world" Gray said with his snide smile.

"Shut your mouth Gray" I then said in a stern voice.

"Make me you little umbreon" Gray then said, which his comment sounded pretty damn racist and he was about to see how crazy an ignorant umbreon can get when pissed off.

"I swear to Mew… I'm so close to having another break down, and you don't want to be stuck with me in a confined space when I'm pissed off" I said in a dark tone as I stared Gray down and made sure to add some bite to my tone. Gray then looked a little confused on how to respond and just stood there like a moron.

"Yeah that's what I thought buddy" I replied in a satisfied tone.

Then after a minute the door finally opened and revealed that the machine moved us to a new location "Whoa where did that thing take us" I said in confusion. Now before I make an idiot out of myself Gray was actually right, I hardly knew anything about modern civilization and when I was in Luminose I was only there for a short amount of time and never actually got to learn about human culture plus I wasn't too fond of them since they kind of ruin everything, so I preferred to keep my distance which I still do.

"Oh for the love of Arceus" Gray then said out loud.

I just ignored the absol that was a fur ball of negative energy and I just followed Alex down the hall in hope that the room we had was at least big enough for all of us since our team was at least doubled in size since the last hotel we stayed in. I just prayed that thing's don't end like last time I was in a hotel with Gray and I didn't end up with another huge scar on my body.

"This is it" Alex said as we were halfway down the hall. He then pulled out the card the lady at the desk gave him and he slide it in a little slit that seemed to just fit the card perfectly. After he slid it in there was a satisfying clicking noise and Alex extended his hand and grabbed the orb shaped door handle and twisted it and opened the door slowly.

The door slowly creaked open and once we went inside I could hear the faint sound of one of those TV's humans watch all day long. Alex then went in the dark room first that was only slightly illuminated by the light of the TV that was on. Then the light flipped on by itself and Everyone's face froze in shock as if they saw a snorlax doing something with its life besides sleeping.

Sitting on a chair with his feet lazily on a desk that was in the hotel room was Alex's dad that resembled a hobo. "Dad" Alex asked in disbelief.

"No the tooth fairy" Alex's dad teased with a small smile.

"W-What are you doing here, I thought you were on a business trip" Alex then asked as he walked over towards his dad.

"I was, but I took some time off to visit you. I knew you'd be in this area so I thought I'd surprise you" Alex's dad said.

"I'm happy you're here and all but why. I thought work was serious to you" Alex said.

Alex's dad then let out a sad glare as he looked at Alex "Well I wanted to spend time with you and I honestly felt bad for last time I saw you, because we got in that argument when Kana was in the pokecenter" Alex's dad said with a small smile "Speaking of which where is she" Alex's dad said as he looked in the big mass of pokemon that were standing in the door way.

"Here" Kana then yelled out loud as she pushed everyone out of the way and jumped up on Alex's dad and gave him the closest thing to a hug that her body structure would allow.

"Hey Kana, glad to see your doing well" Alex's dad said as he petted her head gently.

Alex's dad then looked Alex in the eyes "I took some time off so I can do what a real father can do and spend some time with you…" Alex's dad said as he looked down a little "I know I never really did that in the past after your mother… I've just been too busy trying to make a living to support me and you" Alex's dad said as he looked up and made eye contact with his son and created a rather touching scene.

Alex then let out a big smile "Then let's have some good father son time" Alex said as the smile on his face became bigger than the creepy lady at the hotel desk.

"That's great" Alex's dad replied as he stood up and stretched.

"What do you say we go out to dinner, I did some research and I found a place that we can eat at and your pokemon are welcomed" Alex's dad said and I then remembered that I hardly ate today and the idea sounded fantastic.

"Sure let me set down my stuff and we can all go" Alex said as he took off his backpack and got ready to leave. I on the other hand just watched as the human took his time and made something that should have been simple take forever. I just couldn't bear to wait anymore and I needed something to fill the hollow void in my stomach that was screaming bloody mercy for food.

"Alright ready lets go" Alex said as he and his father began leading us all out the door and to the restaurant.

* * *

**3rd person point of view, the previous night 3:07 AM**

It was now very late at night in Cyllage city as a man waited in middle of a park on a bench alone. The place was completely deserted and had no sign of life. The man just sat on the bench that was in middle of the park. The man was wearing a black trench coat and wore a red scarf around his neck even though the temperature was more than warm. The man had blue eyes and he had a trimmed beard that had hardly any length to his head and his face appeared to have no scars on it either. The anonymous man also appeared to be wearing a hat similar to what you'd see a mobster wearing.

The man continued to sit in the darkness until another man walked out of the darkness towards him. This other anonymous man wore a black trench coat as well, since it's pretty popular for shady people these days. The man didn't wear a hat though and instead had very long dark brown hair that was very messy.

"Ah you've arrived" the man with the mobster hat said.

"Sorry it took so long Jack, I tried my hardest to get here unnoticed, no one saw" The man with long hair said as he put his hands in his pocket and leaned against a tree.

"Don't keep me waiting again or I won't do shit for you got it" The man known as Jack replied.

"You won't be saying that after I pay you. So live with it or I'll hire someone who doesn't wine" The other man replied in a calm voice that showed he wasn't fazed.

"Okay so what'd you call me out here for, obviously you need something important if your taking a break from your job with Genesis" Jack asked.

"I need a few pokemon killed, I don't care how, but fast" The man with long hair said as he looked down as if he was disappointed in himself.

"Who you need killed" Jack said as he looked at the other man and took out a note pad to write notes.

The man was hesitant before he said anything and only silence filled the night air "I need" the man said before he stopped "I need you to kill five pokemon for me" the man said as he looked up and stared Jack dead in the face with a serious glare "Now you listen, it is critical that you kill only the five targets and that their trainer doesn't know no matter what. I don't care how, just make it fast, leave the trainer alone and the jolteon alone. If you even hurt one of them I'll hire people to hunt you down" The man said in a serious voice.

"Don't worry I'm a professional, what is the name of the two you don't want me to kill" Jack asked as he wrote down some info on the list.

"Do not, I repeat do not kill a jolteon named Kana and a trainer named Alex Hayter, don't even let Alex see this happen. I don't even want him to know what happened to them" The man exclaimed.

"Got it, then who do I kill" jack asked as he continued to write info down.

"Kill an umbreon named Black, he is your top priority Kill a fennekin named Flare, and an absol named Grayson and a pikachu I don't know the name of and an eevee that is named Ebony I believe" the man said.

"Okay got it" the man said as he finished writing and tucked his notepad away "Just one question if you don't mind" Jack asked as he readjusted his hat.

"What" the man said.

"I don't really care if I have to do this but why would you do this to your own son" Jack asked as he looked for a facial expression on the man's face.

Silence filled the air "Because I love my son and those pokemon are wanted by my organization and I will not let my son get caught up in all of this… I know it'll hurt him but it's better than him possible dying" the man said as he held his head low again to hide the disgust he felt in himself.

"Okay me and my pokemon will have them cleaned up very soon, just be sure you pay up. I know you Genesis scientists get paid almost better than me" Jack said as he began to walk away without making any form of eye contact.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note: **Well I hope no one really suspected that twist at the end. Anyways before I get into that I'd like to point out the 3rd person POV. I'm still experimenting on stuff so I was trying it out and also I didn't really want to create a POV for the two mean who were talking at the end since I want to focus POV's around the main characters and believe it or not I think I added to many POV's lol XD. (Kind of overwhelming getting all the POV's in without forgetting anyone). Anyways hopefully everyone enjoyed the end because it is interesting and may possible lead down some interesting roads later on.

Thanks for reading and feel free to shoot a review my way if you want to tell me your theories or maybe ask questions, I'm always interested to hear about what people think. And thanks a lot to everyone who follow's this story it means a lot honestly.


	38. Naomi and Stark

**Welcome to another chapter my fellow readers. Well this chap is a little different from the others in a way but I'll let you read it yourself to figure it out. I'd also like to apologize because someone pointed out that I was spoiling things in the author note's and I guess I wasn't paying attention on what I knew VS what the reader knows. So to those of you who hate spoilers I apologize and I did clean out some of the spoilers in the author note's. Anyways it'd be cool if I could get some feed back on this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Naomi and Stark**

* * *

** Point of View Stark, one year ago**

I was now walking sluggishly down a hallway in a hideout me and my trainer choose to hold out in while we avoided the police and anyone who could turn us in. We were now hiding out in a scrap yard that was forgotten about years ago. I was now inside the poorly designed crappy office they built in this Mew forsake scrap yard. After I finished walking down the hallway I came into the small lobby of the office we were hiding in. It was a normal run down office. There was a worn out wooden desk in the middle of the room along with a computer that outlived all the dinosaurs in this world. In the corner was a plant that died long ago and in the left corner was magazine stand that held many untouched magazines.

I was now getting ready to finally leave on an errand to get supplies to help us hold out while the police looked for us for the next few weeks. I looked out through the glass windows which were now boarded up with rotten wood and outside I could see rain pouring down on the ground. The area outside was completely flooded and I couldn't say I was looking forward to getting wet and muddy out there. I then looked up at a clock and saw that it was late afternoon. I then let out a deep sigh as I began to walk towards the door so I could begin my errand for my trainer.

"Are you leaving already Star" I heard a feminine voice call out from behind me.

I didn't bother to look back towards the voice and instead I could feel slight annoyance accumulating inside of me "I thought I told you to not call me Star, its Stark" I then said back to the pokemon behind. The most annoying thing someone ever called me was Star and all she did was remove the K in my name.

"Yeah yeah I know, when do you think you'll be back" she then asked.

"Hopefully by nightfall, it may take a while if I have to take the back roads" I then replied as I turned back to see an umbreon sitting behind me. The umbreon stared at me with a small smirk on her face. She appeared to be a normal umbreon, black fur and yellow rings. The only thing that separated her from other umbreon's was her slim body and the fact she was a couple inches shorter than the average umbreon, although her lack in size was easily accommodated for with her compassionate and strong spirited personality which made her rather interesting.

"Would you like me to help out" The umbreon that went by the name I knew as Naomi asked.

"It's too dangerous, besides I wouldn't want you risking yourself for someone as low as our trainer" I said as I thought of the horrible man we were forced to work for. For so long I just wished I could kill the monster and at least do something right with my life for once.

"It's not Jack I'm worried about, it's you" Naomi then replied as she walked up next to me "Now let's go" she said as she led the way.

"Hey why don't you just think about this for a second" I then said as I attempted to hold out a paw to stop her but she was already walking out the door by the time I responded.

I didn't bother to resist what she wanted since I really didn't mind her company and honestly I have been lonely lately especially with all the grim stuff going on around me and her company always made me happy. I then made my way outside and the first thing I noticed was the ice cold rain that soaked my white fur. I then let out a groan of annoyance as my body slightly shivered from the cold substance.

I observed my surroundings outside to make sure no one was watching us. The scrap yard had piles of scrap metal stacked on top of each other and a few junk cars here and there. The place also happened to reeked like a sewer and I could honestly say it wasn't pleasant since umbreon's have sensitive noses compared to humans.

"Are you coming" Naomi yelled as she looked back at me "Or are you finally dropping the badass act" Naomi said with a smile. I then looked at her for a second as I took in her joke. A smile then found its way on my face as I ran towards Naomi so I could catch up to her. Naomi was a good pokemon and I really wish she could have had a better life than with someone like me and Jack. Although I couldn't say I was complaining, I did enjoy having her around and if there was anyone I had feelings for on this planet it would be for her.

"So how long do you think we're going to have to be hiding" Naomi asked me as she made eye contact.

"Could be a couple weeks to a month, assuming we don't do anything to piss off the police more" I then said as I simulated plans through my head.

"Hey Star" Naomi said with that annoying nick name she gave me.

"Huh" I replied trying my hardest to ignore the nick name.

"Why don't we just leave Jack" she then asked.

"Leave" I questioned as I pondered everything that could go wrong.

"Me and you we can leave Jack" Naomi said in a desperate voice.

I then let out a sad sigh "It doesn't work like that, he's got trackers in us and on top of that he's an expert at tracking and he'd travel across the world just to kill us if we pissed him off like that" I then said as I destroyed the umbreon's hopes of freedom and living a normal life, which was something I took no pleasure in.

"What if we go out into the middle of nowhere, or always stay on the move… I don't care just anywhere away from him" The umbreon said eagerly as a tear began to flow out of her eye.

I then stopped walking and grabbed Naomi and pulled her into a hug "Don't worry" I then said in a calm voice.

Naomi didn't agree with me and instantly shoved me away "How can you say that" she then yelled in anger.

Naomi then looked at me with an angry glare "Look at us and what we've done Stark, were going to burn in Hell for what Jacks made us do and you tell me not to worry" Naomi yelled as more tears escaped her eyes.

I knew exactly how she felt and for a long time I felt the same about my life, but after a while killing just became something that didn't affect me "Sorry but I lost faith in Heaven and Hell long ago… I doubt such things exist so I can't fear it" I then replied as I looked away from her.

"It doesn't matter about your beliefs, look what that monster's made us become do you think this is normal or have you lost perspective of right and wrong!"

"Of course I know that…" I said as I tried to really think of how I felt and how Jack would want me to feel.

"Every pokemon and person you kill it takes you further and further away from who you want to be, do you want to die a murderer or do you want to live a free life where you don't have to wake up and wonder if it's your last day alive" Naomi said as tears continued down her eyes "Please Stark I can't do this without you and you're the only pokemon I feel like I can trust anymore" Naomi said as the tears continued to come out of her crimson eyes and roll down her cheeks.

I then walked back up to Naomi and pulled the crying umbreon into another hug and this time she didn't fight me "Alright… I'll come up with a plan but it'll have to be executed perfectly."

Naomi then looked up at me and her tears finally stopped "You'll run away with me" Naomi said in a cheerful voice.

"Only if you'll follow my plan" I said.

"Okay I promise" Naomi replied with a big smile forming on her face "What your plan" she then asked.

I then let her go and I took a few steps back "We'll get Jack's supplies so he's happy and doesn't need us. After that we'll make our run. But somehow we'll have to get our tracker chips out of us" I said.

"Okay that doesn't sound too bad" Naomi said.

"Yeah well if anything goes wrong or someone finds out were dead" I then said as I began having second thoughts on my impulsive decision.

"I don't care I'd rather die than to continue being a murderer for a monster like Jack" Naomi said with a serious voice that showed she was serious.

"Alright then let's finish our errand" I then said as a smile found itself back onto my face.

* * *

We eventually made our way into Luminose city and Naomi and I were now taking every alley possible as we tried our hardest to stay out of busy areas. Eventually we made our way into an ally with a shady looking man with a leather jacket on along with some leather pants to match. The man also had sunglasses on and had dark blonde hair that was very spiky and there was no doubt in my mind that this guy mastered the art of looking like a try hard douche.

Naomi and I continued to walk towards the shady man in the ally "Yo are you J's pokemon" the shady man called out in a deep voice that sounded fake and was obvious he was trying to sound tough. I just rolled my eyes at the douche and gave a nod to indicate we were Jack's pokemon.

"Kay just be sure dat that betch pay's up yo" the man said with as my brain cell committed suicide from his lack of proper English. The man then grabbed two big garbage bags that were obviously full of food and supplies and he threw them towards us.

"Great glad you came now" I said to Naomi as I walked towards the supplies and bit down on the garbage bag and started dragging it. Naomi followed my lead and began pulling the other bag of supplies as we slowly made our way back to our trainer.

* * *

It was now dark and we were finally managing to get the bags back to Jack. The office was now in sight and the rain was now pouring down and it was obvious that a storm was beginning to form as we heard thunder in the distance. After a few minutes of slowly dragging the bag's towards the hideout I heard a gunshot go off from inside the office. Naomi and I both stopped walking for a second and looked at each other and we both then began sprinting towards the hideout at full speed.

Once I reached the door I stopped and held up my paw to tell Naomi to stop moving. I then slowly opened the glass door and I walked in the dark building. I was now in the lobby and the only thing that was illuminating the room was the light on the ceiling which was flickering on and off rapidly.

Naomi followed really close to me but made sure to stay out of my way since I was better at this stuff than her. I eventually made my way towards the left towards the hallway and I began walking down the hallway slowly. Once I reached the end there was a door which led to the room Jack was staying in. Inside the room I could hear the sound of classical music faintly playing in the background which gave me an uneasy feeling.

I extended my paw and slowly pushed the door open. The first thing I noticed when I opened the door was a police officer lying face down in a pool of blood. There was not even the slightest doubt in my mind that he was dead. I then walked into the room a little more and to the right of the room was Jack sitting in a chair clenching a bullet wound in his shoulder. Jack was now wearing a black trench coat and a mobster hat on his head. Jack sat their clenching the bullet wound for a few seconds until he eventually got up and walked towards his luggage bag which was on the bed he slept on. On the night stand next to him was a radio that was playing classical music, which was something Jack seemed to like for some odd reason.

"Well shit I did it again, and the bastard called for backup" Jack said as he began to look through his luggage.

"The thing is though, he didn't confirm which one of us was here" Jack said as he took out a red scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

"And what is that supposed to mean" I asked even though he couldn't understand.

"Well someone has to stay behind and throw the cops off" Jack then said as he walked over towards the dead police officer. I then felt anger consume me because he would consider using us as bait so he could get away and continue living a decent life off out suffering.

My thought was then distracted as Jack looked over to Naomi "Hey why don't you stay behind and me and Stark will scope out the next area to hide at" Jack said as he put on some leather gloves and began searching the dead police officer's belongings and he eventually settled for the police officers hand gun.

Jack then looked back at Naomi who looked at him with rebellious eyes. Jack then gave Naomi a death glare and Naomi's strong glare was soon replaced with fear as she held her head low and looked away "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you" Jack said in a cold voice.

Naomi then snapped out of her fear and nodded her head at Jack in a no gesture. Jack's eyes instantly lit up with rage as he death stared the female umbreon. I just stood there not really knowing what to do.

I then made a logical choice and I shrouded my right paw in a dark aura as I began creeping up on Jack to kill the unsentimental bastard. "Stark don't" Naomi then cried out.

"If you kill him your no better than him" Naomi said towards me. Jack then looked behind himself and saw me standing behind him as I got in the position to kill him. Jacks eyes instantly widened as he saw me getting ready to kill him.

"You bitch" Jack yelled out as he sent a kick towards me faster than I could make a move. The kick struck me between the eyes and sent me crashing into the wall as my vision became blurry from the attack. I then stood up with my blurry vision and I made out Jack pointing his gun at me.

Jack then fired a shot towards me and I felt a bullet penetrate my chest and I instantly coughed up blood and my mouth had a thick metallic taste now. I could now feel myself struggling to breathe as I tried to bare the pain from my wound and I then fell onto the ground as I tried to cling to consciousness.

"To bad I thought you were resourceful, but now you can be my get away ticket" Jack said as he pointed the gun towards my head. I then heard the gun make a clicking noise as he pulled back the hammer on the gun and he pulled the trigger and the silent air of the room was interrupted by the loud noise of a gun shooting. Before the bullet could finish me though Naomi jumped in front of me and I saw the bullet penetrate her as she let out a loud whelp and fell on the ground and didn't move.

"Naomi" I yelled out loud in terror as I forgot about my pain and I ran straight towards Jack. Jack didn't waist anytime and he dived out of the way and got up and ran towards the exit. I tried to follow Jack but the pain in my body instantly caught up to me and I felt myself slowing down as I struggled to breathe.

I then looked back to Naomi who was still lying on the floor. I took a small step towards her as I just wanted to run and not find out what I already knew. After a few small steps I finally made my way to her. I looked down at her limp body and saw that the bullet penetrated her head right on the golden ring of her forehead and I then knew there was no chance she survived.

"Naomi" I said quietly as I felt my eyes become heavy.

"Naomi… why" I said as I remembered her saving my life "Why would you do that" I said as loud as I could before I spat out blood which covered my entire jaw in blood and dripped down onto the floor.

I then looked down at Naomi's dead body and I decided there was one last thing I was going to do for her. I then pushed my head below her stomach and I burrowed my body below hers until she was on top of my back. I then stood up slowly with Naomi balanced on my back.

"I promised we'd leave… let's go somewhere peaceful to die" I said as a tear escaped my eyes and I began to slowly walk towards the exit. Eventually I made my way out into the storm and I made my way through the scrap yard with Naomi. Every few minutes I had to stop to readjust her on my back so she didn't fall off.

The pain from my wound was overwhelming and I was now bleeding all over myself and the white fur on my chest was now stained a bloody red. I was breathing really heavy but I couldn't catch my breath and I was no expert on anatomy but I was sure that the bullet nicked my lungs.

After a few minutes of slowly walking I made my way out of the scrap yard and I was now in the streets of Luminose. The rain was heavily pouring down on me and washing Naomi's blood and mine off of each other. Off in the distance I could hear the sounds of sirens and I would have picked up my paste if possible.

Every step I took blood poured out of my wound and every time that happened it got harder to breathe. My vision was now so blurry that I couldn't even see ten feet in front of me and the rain wasn't helping either. Then I reached my limit and I collapsed onto the cold wet concrete floor with Naomi.

I was now lying on the wet ground and I didn't care. Naomi's face was now perfectly aligned with mine as I looked into her eyes. Even in death her eyes never lost that spark that set her apart from everyone else in this world. I then extended my paw out and touched her face gently and my paw slowly made its way to her eyes and I gently shut them so she could rest in peace away from Jack.

"See I-I got y-you away from Jack" I said as I struggled to breathe.

I then accepted that this was it and I finally realized that Naomi was the last pokemon I was ever going to speak to and there was so much regret I had about how I spent my time with her.

"Naomi…" I started to say as I started to black out from blood loss "I never did get the chance to-" I said before I had to take a second to catch my breath "I never got to tell you how I felt about you" I said as tears escaped my eyes and I wished I was honest with her before it was too late. The one time I finally wanted to talk about my feelings the only person who could listen was gone.

"I'm sorry I never told you how I felt… If there is a Heaven or Hell I just hope I get to spend it with you" I said as my vision faded to black and before I knew it everything was black and I didn't feel nothing. At this point I knew I was on the verge of death and before I knew it I wasn't even thinking of anything. Everything was just darkness. No happiness, no sorrow, no feeling, no Naomi, just nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Author Note:** Well I know I say this a lot but I really did enjoy writing this chapter. It touched up on some good loose ends on Stark. Anyways I liked this chap since it showed how Stark was a year ago and showed how much he's evolved since his reanimation (Being recreated as a clone). I also thought Naomi was a cool character to add in and I thought things were interesting because she was also someone who meant something to Stark and in the present time very little is known about Stark.

Lately it has been hard for me to find time to write since I'm starting back up on drawing again and I'm trying out digital art with a Wacom tablet I just purchased (if you happen to know any good tutorials for that stuff please share). I did give up my art time for this chapter and I still have to squeeze in my last minute home work. (If I'm not procrastinating with video game's its always something else XD, you've all been their lol) Anyways on top of that my mommy ur umm my mom gave me a part time job working at her office as well. So my point is that my writing time is getting more scarce, so updates will prob be randomly through out the week, when before I tried for Wed and Sat or fri. (Which usually I updated more than those, I still promise two updates a week though). Anyways I've procrastinated studying for my test enough so I'm going to stop myself here. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who supports this story and if you want to be awesome send a review my way and tell me what you thought of this chapter since it had some good emotions in it.


End file.
